The Preternatural Journals
by RoseCityxSaltskin
Summary: Caroline Forbes led a straight-laced life: school, friends, Matt, her mom: repeat. The job caught up with the Sheriff, leaving Care an orphan. Enter Damon Salvatore. Juggling between her new beau, his sorta-psycho brother, vampires, witches and more; drama is quick to find Care not even adding a woman called Avery who shares Caroline's face. Different TVD. AU/OOC/New histories
1. Volume One: Pilot

D/C: I do not own anything. All rights belong to LJ Smith, Julie Plec and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is an Alternate Universe/OOC(slightly) fic that centers on Caroline being a doppelgänger. The life circumstances for each of the characters mostly differ from the original, please bear with me.

The Preternatural Journals

'Pilot'

[-0-]

Caroline Forbes stepped out of her favorite karaoke bar –well, it was actually just a dive bar that happened to host a karaoke night. With her cellphone in hand, she dialed the number one contact on her speed dial.

_You have reached the voicemail of Sheriff Liz Forbes. Please leave a message after the tone. If there is an actual emergency, please call 9-1-1. _

"Hey Mom," Caroline said. She stood under a lamppost, walking idly around it as she conversed with her mother's answering machine.

"I know, you're out on patrol," she continued. "I'm just checking in, like I said I would. Bonnie and I will be heading home in a few minutes. "

In the background Caroline heard a faint whooshing noise. She glanced around, assuming it was the wind. Spring was coming to a close and the promise of summer was looming.

"I'm not too tired, but I don't know if I'll wait up for you. G'night Mom. Love you."

Caroline pushed the end button and stashed her cellphone inside her purse. She leaned on the metal lamppost column and waited for her best friend to return from the bathroom.

The whooshing wind blew faintly again.

Caroline didn't know that she was being watched.

"I never knew you were musical."

Caroline looked up, searching for the source of the voice.

_He was sexy_, she decided. In an obvious kind of way, standing at a modest five foot ten with an athletic build. Electric blue eyes framed by thick black lashes stared out at Caroline with the utmost scrutiny.

"Huh?" Caroline asked when she finally found her voice. Brilliant Caroline, she thought inwardly.

Her mysterious stranger, pressed on, flashing her a playful grin "I never would have thought you'd pick something from Footloose, but the singing...I was impressed. You've got a set of pipes."

Caroline furrowed her blonde brows.

"Do I know you?" She asked, folding her arms protectively around her torso.

His eyes bore into Caroline's indigo orbs once more and she felt as though this man was trying to see right through her. She didn't know it, but he's looking for tells. Listening for what shouldn't be there.

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump. _

It was the slightly elevated beating of a heart. Her heart.

_I'll be damned, _he thought_._

He couldn't decide if he wanted to scream in elation or cry out in horror.

_This girl was human. _

Caroline took deep even breaths, willing herself to stay calm. Bonne would be coming any minute and there were still plenty of people inside the bar to hear her, should she have to call for help.

"I'm sorry," the man said, throwing her an easy smile. "For a moment you just reminded me of an old friend. My mistake." His eyes had softened and with them, Caroline felt herself starting to relax to a certain extent.

"Sorry, to disappoint," Caroline sighed with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Just plain o'l me."

He couldn't stop his legs from moving toward the young girl. There was a warm light radiating from within her shining like a beacon drawing him in.

"A girl like you is anything but plain," he told her.

Caroline scoffed at the line. "Oh yeah?" She added rolling her eyes.

Who was this guy, she wondered to herself. Mr-James Dean-leather-jacket-ANTM-stare?

"Oh yeah," he echoed, drawing out the word as he looked her up and down almost knowingly.

A blush rose to Caroline's cheeks and she laughed nervously.

She had had enough.

"Right. Well…G'night."

A firm grip on her denim jacket stopped Caroline from making a b–line to the door.

With narrowed eyes, she looked at the large hand on her forearm.

"Don't go," he whispered, almost pleading. His eyes were wide, compelling her to stay. Caroline complied. "You got a name Blondie?"

He had to know.

"They say you're not supposed to talk to strangers," she sassed.

_She seemed comfortable again_, he observed.

"That is what they say," he conceded. "But," he paused for effect. "If you tell me your name we won't be strangers anymore."

Caroline looked up to the night sky and laughed deep. She watched him wryly and he looked at her unapologetic.

"You're awfully determined," Caroline giggled. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

He shrugged casually, while on the inside his undead heart started to stir. It had been almost one hundred and forty five years since he had heard that coquettish sound. His brows raised expectantly. He was desperate to know her. Desperate to learn her name but, he didn't want to force it. He wanted her name to be given freely.

"Dance with me."

Caroline looked around the empty parking lot once more and back at her temporary companion.

"Seriously?"

He held out his hand, daring her with his cocky smile.

"There's no music out here," she complained while placing her hand gently in his.

She didn't know what was possessing her to indulge this guy. She had watched enough _Dateline_ with her mother to know better.

"We don't need music," he assured her, holding her gently as they began to sway. "But if you insist, I'm sure I could croon something."

For a brief moment she wondered what was keeping her friend, but the semi-_Notebook_-esk moment Caroline had found herself in was overshadowing her concern.

"Please, don't sing," she begged, looking up at him.

He looked down at her, trying to maintain a serious face. "You sure? I had a few shots earlier. I'm brave enough to belt something out."

They stared at each other for a few moments before sharing a light laugh.

"So," Caroline said after a beat. "Aren't you a little old to be hitting on young girls?"

He chuckled, if only she knew how right she was. "Oh Angel Face, how you wound me."

"Angel Face?" Caroline's face scrunched up in confusion at the endearment and he found himself cherishing the sweetness of her.

He shrugged again, unabashed. "I have to call you something."

"I have a boyfriend," Caroline blurted out. She wondered if he too could hear how she sounded almost regretful of the fact.

"And where is he tonight?"

"A party."

Caroline's heart started to race as she was gently twirled around, her back now pressed against his chest.

"He should be here," he whispered, his mouth close to Caroline's ear. "With you. Dancing under the stars."

"Not all people share my enthusiasm for karaoke," Caroline said, coming to her boyfriend's defense. "Besides, couples don't have to spend every second together."

_But he was right_, Caroline thought. She _should be_ slow dancing in the dark with Matt. Not some stranger.

"Don't worry too much about him," he said as though he could read her thoughts. "This is your first love. It's not serious. Someday though, you'll find a love that consumes you."

Caroline turned back around sharply, shaken by the man's confidence.

"Who _are _you?" She asked.

"I'm someone who wishes you every happiness," he said, tucking a stray blonde curl behind Caroline's ear.

He could hear Caroline's friend walking toward the parking lot and a car coming around the corner. His time with her was up.

"I'm also someone that you need to forget."

The whooshing wind pressed against Caroline's face. She blinked a few times. A clamor of loud voices and music broke Caroline out of her revere. She could hear a familiar click of boots before Caroline saw her perky African-American friend walking smoothly toward her.

"Sorry Care," Bonnie called, as she ran up, her wavy black hair flowing behind her. "There was the longest line for the girl's bathroom. I think people might have been hooking up in there."

"Seriously!" Caroline gasped, only half scandalized. "I was wondering what happened to you, I was worried you fell in the toilet. Did you break them up?"

Bonnie grimaced. "No. I gave up on waiting and went to the men's. For a minute there I thought my bladder was gonna explode. Come on its late. Let's –"

"Bonnie! Caroline!"

A Mystic Falls police vehicle was cruising slowly in the parking lot and it came to a stop in front of Bonnie's silver Prius.

"Hey dad, hi Mr. Hopkins," Bonnie and Caroline said in tandem.

"Grove Hill's a bit out of your jurisdiction, isn't it Mr. Hopkins," Caroline mused. "Did my mom send you out to make sure that I was behaving myself? Radio her and tell her to check her messages."

Rudy Hopkins was a serious man, everyone in Mystic Falls knew it. He was also nice and kind and secretly hilarious; Caroline had known him her whole life, but in all the years she had known him she had never seen him wear an expression quite like the one currently fixed on his face.

"Dad," Bonnie asked. "What is it?"

"Caroline," Mr. Hopkins said. "I'm so sorry, honey. There's been an accident. You have to come home with me. Both of you."

[-0-]

Four months later.

_Journal, _

_My therapist still insists that writing my feelings down will help me grieve my mother's death. Honestly, I'm not feeling it. But – I did go out and buy the cutest (most expensive) little notebook I could find, so I'll wait till you're at least half way full before I toss you aside. _

_Today is the first day of school. My 'mourning period' is officially over. _

_I woke up this morning and prepared myself as though I were going into battle. My outfit is stylish, flawless. My hair and makeup, immaculate. On the outside I am the old Caroline – perfection: a size four teenage dream with an attitude the size of Texas._

_Four months ago all I cared about was my cheerleading squad and ruling my sophomore class with a well-manicured fist. Maybe I wasn't as shallow as a kiddie pool, but for the most part, yeah I was. Being vapid is easier than this. Than feeling like this, the way I do right now… _

_Its September… usually it's my favorite time of year. I love the look of autumn. I love the activities here in town. My birthday. Now I just feel numb to it. Part of my keeps waiting for me wake up. To open my eyes and have it be spring, still living at home with my mom. _

_I don't really remember this summer. There was the funeral... My father made a small appearance, without his boyfriend Steven thankfully. Then Daddy's swift departure immediately followed the reading of Mom's will. That too (Dad bailing), was heart breaking, though expected. The rest (June – the first half of August) is mostly a liquor fueled haze. _

_The only highlight of my sabbatical was Meredith's return to Mystic Falls. I don't know how I could have made it through some days without her. _

"Care!"

_Speak of devil_, Caroline sighed inwardly.

Delicately, Caroline put her journal inside the fabric of her pillow and steps in front of her floor length mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she switched off the light and shut her bedroom door.

"Caroline Beulah Forbes, it's time for school!"

The blonde grimaced as she emerged from the stair landing and entered the kitchen. Her eyes land on the willowy brunette sitting elegantly clutching a tall coffee cup.

Meredith Fell. First year surgical intern at Mystic Falls General Hospital and Caroline's second cousin.

"Please, for the love of all that is good, do not bellow my full name," Caroline groaned. "God forbid that the neighbors should hear you."

"You forget that you're not the only one who got stuck with a hideous family name," Meredith said playfully. "Caroline Beulah is way better, than Meredith Honoria."

Caroline snorted. "Are we back to day drinking, Mere? Forget school, let me catch up."

"No, no, no," Meredith cautioned. "Enabling cousin Meredith is no more. This is me being your responsible, pseudo guardian."

After Liz Forbes' death, her uncle, Tobias Fell, took it upon himself to look after Caroline. Meredith his youngest daughter, offered Caroline the spare room in her apartment and Tobias agreed that Caroline could live there.

"Come," Meredith said. "Sit. I made breakfast."

Their Anthropologie furnished dining table was covered with an impressive breakfast spread.

The two cousins sat in comfortable silence.

"Is this feast something I'll get to look forward to every morning?" Caroline asked as she helped herself to Greek yogurt, blueberries and bacon.

Meredith laughed, sipping her coffee. "No, today I'm just going into the hospital to fill out some paperwork with H.R. My first day is on Wednesday."

Meredith graduated from medical school at Columbia back in June. Though she'd never admit it, Caroline couldn't help but wonder if Meredith came back home just because of her. Not that there was anything wrong with Mystic Falls General, but if Caroline had gone to an Ivy League school, she didn't know if she would ever want to come back to their small town.

"Well, this is great," Caroline murmured. "Thanks."

Meredith set her brown eyes on Caroline and stared hard, her concern nearly palpable.

"Spit it out Mere," Caroline said, her tone clipped.

"Are you gonna be okay today?"

The blonde ran a hand through her long curls, a nervous habit.

"I just have to smile and comment on the awful summer highlights and tans people got while I was away," Caroline said, chewing on her bacon. "At some point my friends will just go with it."

Meredith frowned, pressing her fingers to her lips. "Care…" the young doctor faltered uncharacteristically. Fell's always knew what to say. "If you're not up to it you can stay home."

Caroline could feel the weight of her cousin's worry pressing down on her. She pushed her plate away, no longer hungry.

"I hid all summer with you Mere, I have to go to school and face the world or whatever. It sucks, but that's life."

"Promise you'll call me if something happens. I'll come and get you or you can call my dad if –"

"Meredith, I'm…" She wanted to say okay, but that was the furthest thing from the truth. "I don't know what I am, but I should probably get going. Bonnie is picking me up."

"Okay girlie," Meredith said. "Do you need milk money or something? I can give you some cash before you go."

Caroline smiled, a genuine one. She rose from the table and went to give her cousin a hug goodbye.

"Mere," she giggled, throwing her an exasperated look. "You just turned twenty-five. How about we wait a good thirty years before you use the phrase 'milk money' like ever again."

"Go to school, you bitch," Meredith laughed.

[-0-]

Damon Salvatore smiled while he poured himself a finger of bourbon.

He was a man on a mission and so far, everything was going extremely well. His objective was to establish himself with the locals and that had been a lot easier than he expected. Right now two prominent members of said community were sitting in his living room. Both were in slender, brown haired, olive-skinned men in their early forties. One sat haughtily in a winged-back chair, sipping his drink with a self-satisfied air. The other was stoic and empty handed.

"How does it feel to be home again, Mr. Salvatore?" Mayor Lockwood, the former, asked.

The Boarding house had never been Damon's home. In fact, the Tudor-style manor had been built a good fifty years after his death.

"Good," he lied, turning around to face his guests. "My late Uncle Zach did a wonderful job with the house while I was away."

"Indeed," the mayor agreed. "Zach was nothing if not capable. The efforts he made to modernize the property truly paid off."

The Salvatore fortune had been made in the lumber business, over time the family transitioned from harvesting wood, to carpentry and then construction. To the outside world, Damon Salvatore was the heir to a contracting company.

Damon raised his tumbler, as if to toast to Zach. In reality though he bore no love for the man.

Damon's father, Giuseppe Salvatore, lost his legitimate sons in 1864, but the family name and property had to be passed on to someone. Zach was the descendent of a bastard brother Damon had never met.

With another quick swig, Damon left antique sideboard and the fine liquor resting atop it to join the Mayor and his colleague.

"Do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls for long, Mr. Salvatore?"

It was Grayson Gilbert who spoke.

"Please, gentlemen," Damon chuckled. "_Mr. Salvatore_ was my father. Call me Damon."

"_Will_ you be staying indefinitely Damon?" Mayor Lockwood pressed.

Damon bit back the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't care for the mayor's antsy behavior.

"I believe so," Damon sighed. "With Zach gone, it's just me and my little brother now. We've always lived a bit of a gypsy life... I think it would be good of us to have a real home and this one is as good as any. We would have come sooner, but I didn't want to pull Stefan out of school in the middle of the year. I've explained all of this in my emails."

Damon had, almost verbatim.

When Zach had finally succumbed to old age back in February, Damon had received notification from a lawyer along with a letter from Mayor Lockwood expressing his condolences along with his contact information urging Damon to speak with as soon as possible.

Intrigued, Damon began an easy correspondence with the mayor, playing the role of the grieving, long- lost nephew.

It had always been Damon's intention to return to Mystic Falls. The timing of Zach's death and the request from the mayor were simply added conveniences. The mayor unknowingly gave Damon much needed information that would help him execute his plans in the months to come.

"We're aware," Grayson interrupted. "What Richard is failing to elude to Damon, is that Zach was a pillar of the community. Your ancestors helped settle this town. We are Founding Family members and with that distinction, there were certain responsibilities we are expected to uphold."

_The Founding Families, _Damon chuckled inwardly.

The sleepy town nestled in the heart of Virginia was settled by five families. The Gilberts, the Fells, the Forbes, the Lockwoods and the Salvatores.

Damon knew all about the distinction and responsibilities. He had borne the weight of them when he was a child back in the 1800s.

"What we want to know, Damon," the mayor added, his ominously. "Are you aware of your family legacy?"

[-0-]

_God bless Bonnie Bennett_, Caroline praised.

Bonnie was the kind of girl who was always in tune with the needs of others. The young, African-American teen knew that her best friend needed a buffer and that is what she did.

On the ride to school, Bonnie made easy conversation with Caroline. Filling the blonde in on all the juicy gossip she had missed over the summer and commenting the fun things she had done over the break.

Once the two girls set foot in the main hall way of Mystic Falls High, students made attempts to swarm in on Caroline offering their sympathies. With Secret Service-like precision Bonnie took it upon herself to be Caroline's shield, only stopping for people she knew were in their circle of friends.

The two girls made it to their lockers without much incident.

"So with my dad taking over as sheriff, I've been spending a lot of time with my Grams," Bonnie said.

"Ms. Sheila?" Caroline asked. "I love her. How's she doing?"

Bonnie's green eyes twinkled with amusement. "Let's just say she's getting more interesting with old age."

Caroline leaned on her locker and stared down at her petite friend. "Define interesting."

"I don't know if it's the alcohol or that she's been bored since she doesn't teach during the summer, but her imagination has been running wild," Bonnie said.

Caroline smiled, remembering her own quirky grandmother long passed away. "Go on?"

Bonnie stuffed a makeup bag and her jacket in her locker and closed it. "She's on this witch kick," she explained. "I don't know, something about our ancestors coming from Salem. It was totally weird. "

"Salem witches sound cool," Caroline said in earnest. "A lot more interesting than being from a Founding Family."

"Being a Founder sounds a lot more fun than being burned at the stake, Care," Bonnie pointed out.

Caroline bit back a laugh, she missed Bonnie's dark humor.

"Well…when you put it like that."

"Caroline!"

Caroline barely had a second to react before she was trapped in a crushing hug. All she could see was a mass of pin-straight chestnut hair and the scent of _Love Spell_ assaulted her nasal passages.

"Elena," Caroline greeted.

Elena Gilbert was Caroline's other best friend. Best friend slash rival.

The brunette pulled away and inspected Caroline. "Hey, Care," Elena said sweetly. "How are you? You look good. Hey Bonnie. Sorry I couldn't come with Bonnie to pick you up, my parents were all clingy...can you believe Jeremy's a freshman?"

Every year Elena's parents made it a big thing to stay at home on the first day of school to see their kids off. Two years ago, when they all started at Mystic Falls High, Caroline and Bonnie had been invited to the breakfast. It was cute and All-American. Everything you'd expect from the Gilberts.

Bonnie smiled. "Morning 'lena."

Elena rubbed Caroline's arm soothingly. "Did you have a good summer?"

"It was fine," Caroline answered. "Meredith and I road tripped for a few weeks. It was nice."

Elena nodded her head. "Very Sam and Dean Winchester season one; nice."

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were obsessed with the fictional brothers.

"Well, we missed you. Oh I wanted to tell you that I made Captain."

_Of course you did, _the blonde thought.

Both girls were equal in both brains and beauty, but for some reason they always felt the need to compete for relevance within their social circle. The thought of Elena taking the spot Caroline had earned irked her, but that was the way of her world. If Caroline had something, Elena wanted it and vice versa.

"It's fine 'Lena," she lied. "Honestly, I'm not sure if I'll be coming back to the squad."

A pout marred Elena's face.

"No," she whined. "Care I'm going to need you. Please think about it. Don't say no just yet."

"There's no pressure," Bonnie said, narrowing her eyes at Elena while trying to reassure Caroline. "Give her some time to think it over."

"Oh my God, "Elena whispered, cheerleading all forgotten. "Here comes Matt. Hey Matty!"

This was one of the things Caroline couldn't stand about Elena, as much as she liked to pretend otherwise, the girl absolutely lived for drama. In ninth grade, Matt had a serious crush on Elena. The brunette was demure and polite when she turned Matt down. Three weeks after that Caroline and Matt became a couple and Elena never really let it go.

The girls watched as Matt Donovan, Caroline's ex, made his way over.

"Hi Elena, Bonnie," Matt said, flashing his easy-going smile. "Caroline."

He wasn't over her. The way he said her same gave it away.

"Hi Matt," Caroline said.

"I tried calling you a few times," he told her. "Did you get my messages?"

Bonnie at least had the decency to pretend she wasn't listening, Elena watched her two blond friends in rapture.

"Yeah…" Caroline said lamely. "I'm sorry I went off the grid. I didn't know what to say. To anyone."

Matt nodded understanding. "Do you think we could talk sometime? Just the two of us." Matt shifted his weight from foot to foot. "You think I could walk you to class?"

Caroline felt her throat go dry and she looked to her girlfriends for help.

"Matt… I"

"Matt," Elena interrupted. "Caroline's been back for all of five seconds. Let the girl breathe."

Bonnie and Caroline gaped at Elena while Matt blushed embarrassed. After a pregnant pause, he nodded apologetically and walked away.

"Seriously Elena," Caroline said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I could have handled it."

Elena cocked her head to the side. "You looked like you needed some back up to me."

She looked over her shoulder once, catching Bonnie as she whacked Elena hard on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you sometimes," Bonnie growled.

"What did I say?

Caroline sought refuge in the girl's bathroom. She stood in front of a sink, resting her hands on either side of the white porcelain while she took some deep breaths.

_First awkward back-to-school encounter, check. _She thought to herself. _Fucking Elena. _

When she felt herself finally calm, Caroline took a moment to dredge up some courage.

_I'm not going to quit. I will get through this day. I'm Caroline Forbes. _

The bell for first period rang and Caroline knew her time was up.

With a renewed sense of purpose, Caroline headed toward the bathroom door and pushed it open with gusto. As she took a step out into the hall, she collided head first into something solid.

"Whoa. Walk much?"

Caroline frowned into the black shirt and leather jacket of the teen.

"You don't have to be a jerk," she grumbled, backing up. "Are you alright?"

He was tall, with classic looks, a nice mouth and pretty green eyes.

Caroline hated him on sight.

"I'll live," he said.

"Okay, well…sorry about that."

"You'll need to sound more sincere the next time you practically body check someone. There are a lot of kids in the hall."

Caroline rolled her eyes. The new kid wasn't funny.

Green Eyes surprised Caroline by extending his hand out.

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Caroline Forbes."

[-0-]

"How _hot_ is Stefan Salvatore?" Elena asked later that afternoon.

Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were at The Mystic Bar and Grill doing their homework.

"He has a romance novel stare," Bonnie said.

Elena squealed clutching her textbook to her chest.

"He's in three of my classes. He's so smart. Don't get me started on that leather jacket…not a lot of guys can pull that off."

Bonnie nodded knowingly. "I like his hair too. How much time do you think he spends on that?"

"He seemed like a douche bag."

Bonnie and Elena stopped their fangirling and looked at Caroline incredulously.

"What?" Caroline asked.

Elena leaned across their booth, eager for information. "Did you talk to him?"

"I ran into him earlier," Caroline explained. "_Literally_…It's not a big a deal. I wasn't impressed."

"Well, I invited him to the party at the falls tonight," Elena said triumphantly. "I'm totally gonna make a move. You know how I love a brooding bad boy."

"Has she always been this boy crazy?" Caroline asked, leaning toward Bonnie.

"I think you were too busy dating Matt to notice," Bonnie deadpanned.

Bonnie and Elena shared a laughed while Caroline winced.

"Oh," Bonnie said, picking up on Caroline's discomfort. "Too soon?"

Caroline set her pen down and rested her head in her palms.

"No. I'm fine, I guess I just feel bad for blowing him off this morning," she said dreamily, as though it just dawned on her. "I never let us have any real closure."

"The break up was sudden," Elena mused while her friends murmured in agreement.

Bonnie and Elena looked on at Caroline, each silently coaxing her to show her feelings. This summer had been understandably difficult for Caroline and the blonde chose to face her sorrow alone.

"It was just too much," Caroline continued. "My boyfriend's sister's boyfriend _killed_ my mom. How is that real life? I know that Vicky didn't have anything to do with it so I understand that Matt had to stand by her. But I didn't want to be around her. I still don't."

"I saw her at a few parties over break," Elena said, ever the _Gossip-Girl_. "She was sober, I know, surprise. She's been looking well. You know she's been hanging out a lot with my brother and Tyler Lockwood. I don't know how the hell that happened."

"Would you feel the same if it had been someone else?" Bonnie probed loudly, ignoring Elena. "Would you have broken up with Matt anyway?"

Caroline bit her lip as she thought it over. "I think so," she said.

Elena grimaced, shocked by Caroline's honesty.

"You guys were so happy last year," she said.

Caroline shrugged. "I wasn't in love with Matt," she admitted. "I would have ended it at some point –but with my mom gone… I just couldn't see the point of staying in a relationship I didn't really want to be in."

"You should tell him," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, because he is still totally in love with you," Elena chuckled. "I don't know if I can take any more of those sad puppy eyes."

"Elena!" Bonnie rebuked.

Elena put her hands up in surrender. "I'm just calling it like I see it."

The brunette was a mess, but they loved her.

[-0-]

Damon could not believe he agreed to go to a high school party, but it was in his best interest to get over his qualms and simply go with the flow. What was a few hours of watching acne riddled, awkward teenaged debauchery if meant that he could make sure the youth of Mystic Falls would go home safe tonight.

Stefan Salvatore was in a mood.

The brunt of it was caused by one Caroline Forbes. Not so much because of something she did, but simply that she existed in the first place. So far, Stefan had shown no signs that he was planning on acting out, but Damon couldn't be sure. Either way, the elder Salvatore was in for a long night.

"There must be something in the water supply," Stefan said casually. "These girls look a lot better than they did when we were young."

Damon smiled at his younger brother, though guarded. "They looked good then, brother. There's just a lot less fabric covering them up now."

A group of girls cheered as loud rock music changed to a pop song. The Salvatore brothers watched appreciatively as the girls swiveled their hips along with the beat.

"Thank God for global warming," Stefan joked.

There was a dark gleam in the younger Salvatore's eyes as they locked on one student with long dark hair clad in tight lace shorts and a revealing top that accentuated her figure.

"She looks promising," he said, low and detached.

"Stef," Damon warned.

"She's a Gilbert. Elena," he said, drawling out the vowels in her name.

Damon watched his brother as he stared hungrily at the human.

"Brother, we agreed."

"I know what we said," Stefan told him. "I'm just admiring the view."

Stefan turned to his brother. "Don't tell me I'm not allowed to look."

Blue eyes locked on to green and Damon tried to discern his brother's motives.

"You can look," Damon said. "But we can't afford any mishaps. There's too much at stake."

Stefan rolled his eyes, not caring for his brother's dramatics. "I know."

The music changed once more and Stefan moved from his spot, heading toward his female classmates.

"Where are you going?" Damon called out.

Stefan turned to his brother, his face oddly joyful.

"I'm mingling, brother. If you insist on babysitting me, you could do us both a favor and be less obvious."

Damon watched his brother slink his arms around Elena Gilbert's slim waist.

The girl smiled up at Stefan, pressing her body against him looking like the cat who caught the canary. Too bad Elena didn't know that she was the canary in that situation.

"She's never going shut up about this."

Damon turned, looking for the source of the voice he hadn't heard since May.

Caroline stood on the left side of the clearing, a bottle of cheap beer in hand, her face wearing a neutral expression.

The short black haired girl standing next to her followed the blonde's line of sight her mouth too thinned into a grim line.

"He's the new guy," the dark haired girl reasoned. "Elena's a man eater. She'll get over him eventually."

Caroline took a sip of her beer. "But not before she over analyzes tonight in excruciating detail and our ears bleed."

She offered the bottle to her friend who took a healthy swill.

"What's your deal?" The question was asked more out of curiosity than offense. "Jealous?"

Caroline paused, pursing her lips. "No. I don't know. Don't mind me."

"So talk to me some more about that witch thing," Caroline said after a beat.

Damon moved through the crowd, drawing closer.

Her friend laughed, a soft blush coloring her toffee colored skin.

"There's not much to say," she told Caroline. "My wonderful, boozy Grams is just convinced that we're witches."

Caroline smiled, taking another swig of her beer. "That's so cool."

"It's not real Caroline. I don't have any powers."

"Oh, I bet you do Bonnie Bennett. It's always the quiet ones who surprise you."

_A Bennett? Just what I need. _Damon thought.

He had made his way to the alcohol, listening to Caroline all the while.

"Make a prediction," Caroline commanded. "I dare you."

The Bennett girl seemed to enjoy Caroline's antics.

"Are you drunk, Care?"

Caroline shook her head, her golden curls flowing around her.

"Just feeling warm," she said innocently. "Entertain me Bonnie."

Caroline held her free hand out. The Bennett girl, played along, taking her friend's in hers. The two were silent for a moment, at first Damon wondered if the young Bennett was stalling as a rouse but then, then the she pulled herself from Caroline snatching her hand away as though she were burned.

Caroline furrowed her brows. "What?"

Damon could see the Bennett's green eyes flurry with anxiety in the firelight.

"I'm not sure…I just had the strangest feeling," she said, her husky voice heavy with emotion, but just as quickly as it came it was gone.

"It's the beer," she told Caroline. "I'm just silly, not a witch."

_Not yet, _Damon thought.

"Hey Care…that guy over there is totally checking you out."

Caroline frowned her blue eyes scanning the woods. "Where?"

"Over there," the Bennett witch angled her head toward Damon.

"Wow," Caroline breathed. "He's so cute."

Damon smiled into his beer cup.

"I've never seen him before."

"Me neither."

The two girls were quiet for a moment, appraising Damon, not so subtly. He nodded to them, wearing his signature smirk. The Bennett girl pulled the beer out of Caroline's hand. "You should go over there."

Caroline looked down at her friend, her mouth in a comical 'o' shape. "I can't!"

"Why," her friend cackled. "You're a free agent now."

Damon watched them interact, pleasantly amused. _So she had dropped the boyfriend. _

Caroline looked to the ground and back to Damon, as if she were weighing her options. Without a word Caroline marched toward the Damon with a drunken confidence. At last, she was in front of him.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Caroline."

"Nice to meet you, Caroline," he said. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

Caroline made a sour face. "Salvatore as in Stefan?"

Damon affirmed the association.

"Are you mean too?"

Damon opened his mouth to say more but a chilling scream echoed through the woods.

A panic broke out through the crowd.

Damon's glacial eyes combed through the students as her searched for Stefan.

The younger Salvatore was nowhere in sight.

"Bonnie," Caroline shouted. The two were reunited almost instantly, worried but, unharmed.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie wondered.

It was then that Damon noticed that the Gilbert girl too was gone.

While the girls talked amongst themselves, Damon used his enhanced hearing to locate Elena. There was a steady, but shallow heart beat pumping not too far from the party. Damon could also smell blood. Lots of it.

"Oh God! Over here!"

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

"It's Elena Gilbert!"

A panic rolled over the party and people started to scatter in all directions. Students around them quickly pulled out their cell phones, while Bonnie and Caroline made their through the crowd to the boy who had emerged from the trees with Elena Gilbert limply hanging in his arms.

"Tyler," Caroline gasped. "What happened?"

The boy set Elena down gently, shaking his head.

"I don't know," he told her. "I was smoking…I didn't see."

Damon looked on helplessly as Caroline knelt dutifully at her friend's side.

Caroline smoothed her unconscious friend's hair away from her face, blinking back tears.

"Elena," she sobbed. "Elena."

"She's bleeding pretty good," Bonnie said.

"Hold pressure on her wounds," the boy, Tyler, instructed.

Elena stunned them all when became responsive.

"'Lena?" Bonnie asked, crouching down next to Caroline. "You're gonna be okay. An ambulance is coming."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Caroline asked.

Damon watched as Elena's glossy eyes came into focus on her friends. She tried to sit up, but Bonnie and Caroline kept her still.

"It was…" she whimpered, her voice shaken, but resolute. "A vampire."


	2. Comet Night Bites

D/C: I do not own anything. All rights belong to J.L Smith, Julie Plec and the CW. No copyright infringement is intended. This is an AU/OOC reimagining of The Vampire Diaries where Caroline Forbes is the doppelgänger. For now this story is Daroline.

A/N: Thank you for all the favs/follows and to guest for reviewing.

The Preternatural Journals

'Comet Night Bites'

[-0-]

The parlor room of the Boarding house filled with the sound of shattering bone.

"God damn it," Stefan groaned, clutching his face.

Damon relished the feeling of his fist colliding into his younger brother's jaw. He had already given Stefan a broken nose and a split lip and a cracked cheek. Already the mandible was stitching itself back together, but Damon knew from experience that it hurt like a bitch. He was glad that Stefan was hurting.

"You told me that you were just _'admiring the view'_," Damon seethed. "Since when did taking in the scenery include nearly tearing someone's throat out, huh? You almost killed that Elena girl tonight."

Stefan threw an accusing glare at his older brother and moved to charge toward him, but Damon dodged the attack easily.

"Don't you dare," Damon growled. He pointed his finger at his younger brother as a warning. "You deserve that and more."

"You took a few cheap shots," Stefan spat, leaping forward. "If we're going to fight, then let's do it properly."

Damon's dark brows lifted into his hair line. He could not believe his ears. "I'm not looking to fight you at all, Stef, but I'm furious! Christ, you told me you had yourself under control."

"I do," Stefan cried, stepping toward Damon once more. "I didn't kill her."

"That is not control, you damn near got us exposed!" Damon raged.

Damon tried to keep his temper at bay, but it was so difficult with Stefan in his face, clueless to the damage he'd caused.

"Nobody saw me," Stefan said, his voice belligerent. "And Elena won't remember anything."

A laugh fell from Damon's lips, but it wasn't at all humorous. "Well you screwed the pooch somehow. She remembers. I heard her say it with my own ears."

"That's impossible," Stefan refuted. "I compelled her. Believe me!"

"Why should I?" Damon asked, his voice callous. "You've already lied to me today."

"Snatch. Eat. Erase," Stefan yelled. "I've been a vampire just as long as you, brother. I know how to feed… I compelled that girl. I don't know how she remembers anything."

Damon flashed in front of Stefan, shoving him hard in the chest.

"It wouldn't be an issue, if you had just kept your promise," he said. "I believe your words were 'look but don't touch'?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow and he stared at his brother with an evil glimmer in his green eyes.

"Is that what you had to remind yourself of when you were drooling over Caroline tonight?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Damon huffed defensively. "We're not talking about me. This discussion is about you and your discipline issues, or lack thereof."

"My _issues_ are fairly transparent," Stefan said. "They stem from repressed anger toward the Founding Families and tonight I chose to take it out on the sexy and oh so trusting Elena Gilbert."

Damon wanted nothing more than to smack the nonchalant smile off of Stefan's face, but he swallowed the urge.

"Now I want to steer this 'discussion' to little Miss Caroline," Stefan said. "I saw you brother. You didn't know if you wanted drain her dry or drag her off to bed… She's a looker huh? Throw a bonnet and a hoop skirt on her and you'd swear she was Avery."

_It was true_, Damon thought.

He had almost the same thought when he met Caroline in the spring.

Caroline Forbes and Avery Thayer could be twins. Damon had been struck by their similarities. The long curly blond hair, the shape of the mouth and bottomless blue eyes that were green in certain lights. Not to mention their long limbs with just the right amount of curves.

"She doesn't seem to like me much," Stefan frowned. "But from what I saw, you could have a shot. You'll have to let me know how she tastes."

Rage swept over Damon as he saw Stefan reveal his vampire features. His brother closed his black eyes, shamelessly fantasizing about Caroline.

Then he smiled, making the veins on his cheekbones more pronounced as he sensed Damon's ire, but he didn't stop his teasing. "Or if you're game, we could share her."

Damon came at him with all his strength, clamping his hands around the younger Salvatore's throat.

"Relax," Stefan choked, his face was back to normal.

It took Stefan a few tries, pushing and clawing at his brother's forearms before Damon felt his anger ebb and he let go.

"I was only joking," Stefan laughed nervously. "Caroline's all yours, brother. I'm saving myself for the real thing."

"I don't have time for this," Damon sighed. "It was a mistake to come back home. You're on your own Stef."

Damon turned to exit, not giving his brother a second glance.

"Don't be mad at me for doing what comes natural," Stefan said to his brother's retreating form.

Stefan pushed a piece of furniture in frustration, but it didn't stop his brother from walking away. Damon was on the stairs when he heard his brother's whispered plea.

"Don't go. I need you."

The older Salvatore breathed heavily through his nose. Stefan knew better than anyone how to push his buttons, but he was also a master at appealing to the shards of humanity Damon had left. Despite all the wisdom the two incurred over the years, Damon reminded himself that in some ways, Stefan would always be a seventeen year old boy. A boy who needed his older brother. Damon couldn't walk away.

_Damn it all to hell, _he thought.

Using his vampire speed, Damon flashed back into the parlor.

Stefan was there, rooted to his original spot.

"I'm only going to give you one more chance, little brother" Damon said.

"Damon –,"

Damon cut his brother off instead, not interested in an apology. "Attacking Grayson Gilbert's only daughter, was a very stupid. Very bad. Mistake."

"I know," he sighed, clearly exhausted by the subject.

"Stop," he said, cutting him off. "It's important because I learned today that the Founder's Council is very much alive and equally aware of vampire activity."

Stefan brows dipped in concern as he began to pace, something he did while taking in new information.

"Do they know about the church?" he asked. "Do they know about us?" Damon was grateful that his brother still the sense to be bothered.

"From what I could gather, they're still in the dark about the truth of what really happened in 1864, but I'm not sure. I snagged an invite to the next council meeting so hopefully I'll find out."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean they don't suspect us to be vampires."

Damon shrugged and went to the sideboard table to get a drink.

"Papa Lockwood and Gilbert came over here with cheese and wine baskets from their wives," he said after taking a healthy gulp of scotch. "Angry town folk don't do snacks. Zach didn't betray us, so we're in the clear. Or at least we were. I don't know what else Elena said on the way to the hospital. I came to pummel you instead."

"Well I guess I better get going then," Stefan declared. He stopped in front of a mirror to make sure his appearance was still intact.

"Where are you going now?" Damon wondered, annoyed.

"To the hospital," Stefan said, as though it were obvious. "I'll play the concerned potential love interest and then clean up my mess. I might even learn something while I'm there."

Damon can't deny that that is a good idea, so he doesn't protest.

"Brother," Damon called, his voice solemn. "Do what you need to do, but please don't feed on anyone. Blood bags only. There won't be enough time to get Avery back if I have to neutralize The Council and nurse you back from a Ripper binge. You are treading on dangerous ground. If you want my help then you need to keep your shit together."

Stefan nodded and Damon prayed that his words were taken to heart.

He heard the soft click of their front door closing and then he went to pour himself another drink.

[-0-]

Caroline sat in a plush upholstered chair in the waiting room of Mystic Falls General Hospital.

_Vampire. _That's what Elena had said.

Caroline looked down at the faint red stains still on her hands. It was Elena's blood from the wounds on her neck. She hadn't been able to see any cliché puncture marks, but Caroline's friend had definitely been attacked by something.

"Are you _sure_ you didn't see anything Tyler?" she asked.

Tyler Lockwood, Caroline's long-time classmate and acquaintance was sitting next to her, hunched over with his forearms pressed to his knees.

"No," he exhaled. "I was smoking a joint… I didn't get to Elena till it was too late."

"Did we hear 'Lena right?" Bonnie asked. She sat on the other side of Caroline, picking at her chipped nail polish.

"She said…_vampire." _Bonnie whispered the last word and looked around, making sure no one overheard her.

"Elena was drunk, just like the rest of us," Tyler said, he sat up stretching his burly limps. "There was a lot of blood too. She was fucked up, probably didn't even know what she was saying."

_But she looked so sure,_ Caroline thought. Elena had scared the shit out of her.

"It's a good thing you found her when you did," Caroline told him instead. "It would have been worse if we were still out in the woods looking for her."

Caroline watched the hospital staff walking around frantically. Mr. Gilbert, Elena's father was a respected physician as well as a benefactor to the hospital, so the people not tending to Elena specifically were most likely going out of their way to keep her family calm and updated.

"She'll be okay," Bonnie said confidently. "She has to."

Caroline squeezed her best friend's knee in support and placed her other hand on Tyler's broad shoulder.

The teens sat for a while longer, talking quietly amongst themselves before they got any news.

"Kids."

All three looked up to see Grayson Gilbert and his wife, Miranda.

If there was a favorite son in Mystic Falls, it would, without a doubt be Grayson Gilbert.

Elena's father was the quintessential southern good' ole boy.

He was charming, mild mannered, brilliant and the owned his own private medical practice to boot. Mr. Gilbert had taken the girls fishing at the Gilbert Family's lake house. He had been there to teach Caroline to throw a punch when she'd gotten old enough to date. He even let her practice driving his truck when her own Mom was too busy at the police station.

"How's Elena doing, Mr. Gilbert?" Caroline asked.

Mr. Gilbert wrapped his arms around his wife, who looked a little worse for wear, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I just spoke with her doctor; Elena's lost a lot of blood, but with some rest they believe she'll make a full recovery," he told them. "They want to keep her over-night for observation, but she should be able to go home tomorrow."

Caroline sighed in relief.

"That's awesome," Tyler said.

"We just wanted to thank you girls for thinking fast on your feet," Mrs. Gilbert said. She leaned into her husband's side and he kissed the top of her curly brown hair. "You too Tyler."

Caroline loved her mother dearly. She wouldn't have traded her for another, but if she were ever asked to consider it, Caroline might have opted for mom more like Miranda Gilbert. Mrs. Gilbert too was a gem of the community. She was a stay at home mom, but she was still very active. Mrs. Gilbert had encouraged Caroline to take pride in Mystic Falls, with her mentorship, Caroline had become involved in a number of junior committees in town. Mrs. Gilbert had been there to help Caroline with her hair for her freshmen and sophomore winter formals and Mrs. Gilbert had practically organized her mother's funeral.

"The EMT's said you all were applying pressure when they arrived on the scene," Mr. Gilbert said. "Very smart."

"It was all Tyler," Bonnie said, smiling as she nodded her head in his direction.

Tyler scratched his head nervously. "I watch a lot of medical stuff on TV," he mumbled. "I think it's neat or whatever."

Caroline fought back a smile. _Neat or whatever? _

"Well it really helped my girl," Mr. Gilbert said, shaking Tyler's hand.

"Did you kids see anything out there tonight?" Mrs. Gilbert asked, her hazel eyes wide with fear.

"Any weird noises or tracks?" Mr. Gilbert chimed in.

Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler shared a look.

Honestly they had seen nothing, but they had all been under the influence and they weren't aware that they needed to be looking for anything.

"Do you think an animal did this?" Caroline asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Animal attacks weren't uncommon in Mystic Falls; there was lots of wild life in the woods, anything from bears to a number of wild cats, but it had been a few years since Caroline could remember hearing anything out of the ordinary.

"It's a possibility," Mr. Gilbert revealed.

Caroline's blue eyes were wide as saucers. She didn't like the idea of some blood thirsty animal any more than entertaining the idea of a mythical creature lurking in the woods.

"I just don't understand why she was by herself," Mrs. Gilbert said. "You girls all drove together, yes?"

Bonnie nodded. "We split up," she told her.

"Yeah," Caroline added. "Bonnie and I were talking and we saw her across the field…'Lena was fine. She was dancing and then -"

_And then I met Damon_ she thought.

"And then she was just gone," Bonnie finished.

"Do you remember seeing Elena with anyone in particular?" Mrs. Gilbert asked.

"She was with me."

The five of them turned to see Stefan Salvatore.

Mr. Gilbert looked at Stefan with a critical eye. "And you are?"

Stefan bowed his head in greeting.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you sir –," he paused and handed a bouquet of pink flowers to Mrs. Gilbert. "Ma'am. Though I regret the circumstances."

Tyler narrowed his eyes and grimaced toward Caroline, as if to say 'Can you believe this guy?'

"Salvatore," Mr. Gilbert said with recognition. "Ah, yes. It's hard to believe that I've only just become acquainted with your brother Damon. Nice to meet you son."

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, a bit harsher than she intended.

Stefan eyed her, giving her a look that was somewhere between coy and aggravated before he gave the Gilbert's a kind, yet reluctant grin.

"I was with Elena before she got hurt," he said. "I left the party to use the restroom and I told her I'd be right back. When I returned to the falls everybody was clearing out. I feel terrible about it. She's been so nice to me. Is she going to be alright?"

Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert nodded fervently.

"Well that's very nice of you to come by Stefan. We were just telling Elena's friends that she's going to make a full recovery," Mrs. Gilbert said.

Stefan smiled warmly.

"Will we be able to see her?" He asked, his tone hopeful.

Mr. Gilbert looked down at his watch. "It's pretty late kids," he said. "But, maybe just a quick visit. One at a time."

"I should get going," Mrs. Gilbert said. "Jeremy's probably dying to get home. Goodnight kids." She gave each of them a hug, even Stefan, who seemed just as surprised as the rest.

"Caroline, Bonnie," she said. "Tomorrow is the return of the comet. Can I count on you girls to be at the celebration? We'll need the extra help with Elena out of commission."

"Of course," they said, each unable to refuse Mrs. Gilbert anything.

Mrs. Gilbert left to go check on her son leaving Mr. Gilbert to escort the rest to Elena's room.

Before any of the teens could blink Stefan had volunteered to go in and speak with Elena first.

"I hate that guy," Caroline said.

[-0-]

All night Bonnie Bennett tossed and turned.

_She was running, sprinting through the forest as if the devil was on her heels. Panting and near exhaustion, she sought refuge at the base of a thick tree. No moon shone overhead just a streak of white passing over the dark sky. Bonnie placed her hand over her chest, willing her heart to slow. Instinctively, Bonnie stretched the fingers of her free hand into the earth. _

This is Mystic Falls, _she thought. _Birth place of my mother and her mother before her.

_The land was a part of her, it wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to her. Finally, when she was calm enough, Bonnie rose from the ground and walked through the woods as though she owned them. Whatever had been pursuing her had led her to an old plot of land, long since forgotten… _

In her dreams she kept seeing the ashy mossed ruins of Fell's Church. She knew there was a powerful force, a strange energy flowing from beneath her feet. Something lay underneath. Something dark and restless. What unsettled her most was that she knew that whatever was down in the underbelly of the old Fell property was calling out to her. Waiting for her to come tame it.

It was seven forty the next morning when Bonnie sat up in bed.

"Shit," she gasped. School started at eight; she was going to be late.

Bonnie made quick work of finding an outfit. Compared to her friends, she had a more laid back style. Jeans, boots, flowing tops, jacket optional. She pulled out the driveway in seven minutes.

At this time of the morning, Mystic Falls had a lot of traffic. People were rushing to get to work, drop off their kids, and students, like her, were trying to get to class, but, oddly enough, at every stop sign Bonnie came to people would beckon her to travel first. Every red light would turn green.

The bleary eyed teen made it to school at seven fifty-three, which was unprecedented, given the time she left her house.

Bonnie smiled to herself not believing her good luck.

"Mr. Tanner is on the war path," Caroline lamented when Bonnie saw her an hour later. The two girls had different classes first period. They usually met up by their lockers to debrief on classes they shared throughout the day.

"What else is new?" Bonnie asked. The resident history teacher at Mystic Falls High was the kind of person very few would consider nice.

"He's giving a pop quiz," the blonde said. "Tanner wanted to see if anyone did their reading last night instead of going to the party at the falls."

Bonnie and the girls met up at The Grill yesterday afternoon to do homework, but none of them even cracked open their history books.

"Was it _that_ bad?" Bonnie asked, truly worried. It was the second day. She didn't want to be failing a class barely two days in.

Caroline shoved her textbook angrily in her locker and yanked out a new notebook.

"Brutal," she said. "He wants people to fail in life."

"Tanner might surprise us," Bonnie said hopefully. "Maybe the quiz won't count. Like a warning shot."

Caroline smiled sweetly at her childhood friend and patted her on the shoulder.

"You're so pretty, Bonnie," she said. "Optimistic and a bit misguided, but oh so pretty."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and squirmed away from Caroline's touch. "Get away from me, you weirdo."

The bell rang and Bonnie watched fondly as Caroline waved goodbye.

When Bonnie and the rest of Mr. Tanner's second batch of juniors came into class he already had their quizzes waiting for them on their desks. None of them missed how the history teacher was wearing a menacing grin as he greeted them.

_I'm screwed, _she gulped, sliding into her seat.

Bonnie along with many of her neighbors grumbled as they took out their pencils and pens.

Curiously, she flipped through the pages.

It was four pages long.

_Caroline had been right_, she decided. Maybe Mr. Tanner had set them up to fail.

Resting her dewy green eyes on the clock above her teacher's head, Bonnie prayed she would do well and that time would fly swiftly. She took a deep breath and looked at the first question.

"_If the Creator had separated Texas from the Union by mountain barriers, the Alps or the Andes, there might be plausible objections; but He has planned down the whole [Mississippi] Valley including Texas, and united every atom of the soil and every drop of the water of the mighty whole. He has linked their rivers with the great Mississippi, and marked and united the whole for the dominion of one government, the residence of one people." This quotation from the 1840's can be viewed as an expression of?"_

'C', Bonnie wrote without thought.

Manifest Destiny.

She has no idea what the answer was, but she figured that they always tell kids to pick 'C'; now was as good a time as any to cash in on that advice.

The next question read,

"_The point I wish plainly to bring before you on this occasion is the individuality of each human soul; our Protestant idea, the right of individual conscience and judgment; our republican idea, individual citizenship. …If we consider [a woman] as a citizen, as a member of a great nation, she must have the same rights as all other members, according to the fundamental principles of our government. This state was made by?"_

Tonight Bonnie knew she would have to read for Mr. Tanner because as sure as the last, Bonnie was stumped.

She checked 'E'.

Elizabeth Cady Stanton.

On and on it went like that. Bonnie read each question carefully and marked each answer as though she had studied masterfully the night before even though she hadn't.

When Mr. Tanner called time, Bonnie nervously exchanged quizzes with her neighbor and the class began grading.

She smiled, feeling elated that she had got the first two right, lucky guesses, but when her desk partner returned her quiz, Bonnie stared at the packet dumbfounded.

There were no wrong marks, she had got a perfect grade.

"Holy crap," she whispered.

[-0-]

"Is it just me or are we _always_ celebrating something in this town?"

Caroline flashed a mega-watt smile to a few passersby as she handed out Comet Festival flyers with Bonnie after school.

"The town was founded in the 19th century, Bon," she sang. "The first citizens of Mystic Falls didn't have much going on, so it makes since that they liked to throw parties and stuff."

As promised, she and Bonnie had shown up at Town Hall and picked up a box of flyers Mrs. Gilbert had left for them. Their job was to walk around the Town Square and inform anyone and everyone they could find about the candle light celebration and picnic the Founder's Council was hosting in honor of the return of the comet that evening.

When night fell, candles would be passed out to everyone in the square to symbolize the light of the comet, which hadn't passed over Mystic Falls since 1864.

"So we're just calling the Industrial Revolution, Jane Austen and I don't know – _The Civil War_– nothing?"

"You ace one history quiz and suddenly you've got a PH.D.," Caroline said, sighing dramatically. "I was only answering _your_ question, Professor Bennett, calm down."

Bonnie responded by throwing a crumbled flyer at Caroline.

"Don't," she laughed. "We can't litter."

"Why," her friend asked. "Afraid you won't be picked for Founder's Court if anyone catches you acting anything less than prim?"

Caroline paused on the sidewalk.

_The Founder's Court_.

She had complete forgotten.

"No," Caroline said absently while in her head she calculated the dates. "That's like months away."

The Founder's Court were a group of young ladies, hand selected by members of the community, to compete in the Miss Mystic Falls beauty pageant. It was by far Caroline's favorite activity in town, with the Christmas Festival being a close second. Caroline had come from a long line of former Miss Mystic crown holders and it had been her dream since she was a little girl to win a tiara of her own.

"Did I freak you out?" Bonnie asked, she bent down quickly to pick up the discarded flyer. "I'm sorry, I was just kidding. If it makes you feel better I don't think anyone noticed."

"I'm good," Caroline said.

The wind picked up and Caroline clutched the fabric of her jacket and took care not to have her papers flying.

"What was that just now?" Bonnie questioned. "You seemed so far away."

The short gust of air died down and the two girls started walking again.

"I just realized how much it still means to me, Miss Mystic," she said. "Since my mom died…a lot of things that used to matter to me don't anymore, but I'm glad that some things are still important."

"Even if it is a beauty pageant?"

Caroline clicked her tongue and gawked at her best friend. "Bonnie Bennett, you jerk… _yes, _even if it is a freaking beauty pageant."

Bonnie chuckled good naturedly at Caroline's side, while Caroline pretended to be offended.

"I'm glad too," Bonnie said.

Caroline raised an eyebrow, willing her friend to continue.

"I'm glad that you're still you under there. I can't relate per say, but I do know what it's like to not have a mom around. It gets easier."

Bonnie's mother had left her family when Bonnie was still in diapers. Over the years, both Bonnie and Caroline had been able to share the pangs of having single parent homes. It was something that they couldn't really share with Elena. A moment passed between the two girls and Caroline felt more endeared to her green eyed friend.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Caroline and Bonnie had been approached by Stefan Salvatore.

"Hi," Caroline said flatly, passing Stefan a flyer.

He accepted at it, not even bothering to read it before he shoved it in his pocket.

"What's up Stefan?" Bonnie asked cheerily as though she were trying to make up for Caroline's indifference.

"Can I borrow you for a moment?" he asked, looking at Caroline.

She stared at him, her face scrunched in distrust. "Why?"

Stefan stood next to her, linking their arms together and Caroline bit back the urge to remove herself from him.

"Humor me Caroline," he said.

The two teens walked in silence through the square. Night was falling and some of the volunteers were setting people up with their ceremonial candles.

"So," Caroline drawled. "What do you want exactly?"

Stefan looked down at her, his eyes twinkling. "You really don't like me," he observed, but Caroline noticed that he seemed to be more amused than slighted.

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling only marginally guilty. "I don't know you very well. Hell, I don't know you _at all_."

Stefan laughed softly and muttered something she couldn't quite catch. "It's fine," he said. "I can see why he's smitten with you. You're sassy."

Caroline frowned as they walked at a gentle pace. "Who?"

"My brother. You met him last night."

She couldn't help but smile as she thought about bright blue eyes and shaggy black hair.

"Damon," she said.

Caroline liked the way his name sounded on her lips.

"Right," Stefan said.

They stopped near someone passing out candles. Stefan, graciously grabbed one for each of them. He handed one to Caroline and she watched him suspiciously wondering why he felt the need to promenade her across the square.

Green eyes widened mischievously at something behind Caroline's head.

"Here he is," Stefan said proudly.

Caroline turned in confusion, she hadn't expected to see Damon Salvatore, but there he was, waltzing toward her. Stefan handed off his candle to his brother, who wore an unreadable expression.

"Brother," the younger Salvatore said. "My good deed for the evening. See you in school Caroline."

Damon and Caroline stared silently as Stefan jogged toward the parking lot.

"That was an odd exchange," Caroline said without preamble as Damon narrowed his eyes in his brother's direction, his hands balled into fists.

She assumed it was a sibling thing.

Damon licked his lips once, his temper deflating, and then he finally looked at her.

"Hello again," he breathed.

[-0-]

Elena Gilbert remembered sitting in the front seat of Bonnie Bennett's Prius and driving to the party at the falls.

She remembered drinking three beers and then shot gunning with Tyler Lockwood.

After that she danced with Amiee Bradley and Sarah Carson.

And then there was Stefan Salvatore.

The slender brunette laid in her hospital bed with her eyes closed as she tried to piece together the rest of her evening. The night came back to her in flashes.

His lean, athletic build felt so amazing pressed up against hers as they rocked their hips to the music.

He had asked her if she wanted to go somewhere private and she had said yes. She tried to sound demure, but she knew that he could tell how willing she really was.

Elena remembered inhaling Stefan's spicy scent as she pushed her breasts to him and he held her tight. She had coiled with anticipation when she felt his breath in her ear. The noises that she made.

She couldn't get enough of him.

She loved butterflying wet kisses on his strong jaw and how he pulled her long hair back so his lips could reach her neck.

_Her neck. _

At first she thought Stefan was simply nipping at her. Using strong laps and then delicate ones to tease her. Desire vanished when she realized it wasn't just spice she smelled, but the copper and iron.

Blood.

Her blood.

He was feeding on her.

Elena had pushed with what strength she had, but she realized that she was fading fast. Stefan latched on to her torso so tight that she couldn't really breathe. With one last gulp of air she tried to scream, but Stefan's hand was on her mouth.

He told her to forget. He looked at her with vacant, unblinking eyes and told her to forget that he had bitten her.

But it didn't work.

Elena sat up gingerly in her hospital bed. She remembered everything. Stefan Salvatore drank from her. Almost devoured and _killed_ her. He was a vampire.

"The journals were right," she murmured in the dark, not knowing that her attacker was standing right outside her hospital room.

* * *

A/N: If you review, I'll send you an excerpt from the next chapter. Also I took the history questions from collegeboard dot org, no copyright infringement intended.


	3. You're Tied to Me

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith, Julie Plec and the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and fav'd/followed. I'm so glad you're all enjoying the ride so far. I wanted to shout out to **Lavanya** (Guest): to answer your question - I ship Klaroline all day, every day. This story will include tons of Klaus. Sadly, we aren't there yet. As far as the Steroline of it all: personally, I don't like the idea of them romantically, but I do enjoy their friendship. I don't plan on taking my story in that amorous direction, but the two of them have an interesting dynamic that I hope you guys will like. To **DeviousD** (Guest) I searched your name and lots of different writers popped up, none had favorite TVD stories so I wasn't sure which one to pick. Also to **VampCaroline** – you have blocked the private messaging feature. I'm so sorry I didn't get to send you guys your preview like I promised.

The Preternatural Journals

"You're Tied to Me"

[-0-]

Stefan figured the best way to mend fences with his big brother would be to soften his dead heart.

Enter Caroline Forbes: _blonde distraction._

He timed it just right; texting Damon 'code red/town square', knowing his brother would come at vampire speed to assist if need be and it wasn't that difficult to separate the Caroline from the baby witch.

Stefan heard his brother's arrival before he saw him.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Damon had asked from across the square, his voice like ice.

Stefan was walking arm in arm with Caroline, whom he had just accused of disliking him, something she didn't deny.

He laughed, at her and his brother's blatant jealously.

"Relax, I already know you won't share," he muttered, so low that Caroline wouldn't hear.

In truth, Stefan wasn't interested in Caroline. While he could appreciate the packaging, Caroline, whatever it was that made her who she was didn't do it for him. Avery Thayer owned his heart and now that he was so close to getting what he had wanted for so long, Stefan was more than willing to wait for her.

Stefan left his brother alone with his girl and drove to the hospital. He had some business to attend to.

"The journals were right," he heard.

It was Elena, she was finally awake.

_Journals? _Stefan thought. _Interesting. _

He pushed open the door to Elena's hospital room with a bright smile and a bounce in his step.

"Hello beautiful," he said.

Surprise and fear passed over Elena's thin oval face, but she quickly tried to mask it with an airy giggle; none of it went unnoticed by Stefan.

She was afraid, Stefan could smell it permeating the enclosed space.

_She so knows what I am_, he surmised. How did she fight my compulsion?

The only thing that could deflect the effects of a vampire's mind control was an herb called vervain, something that had not grown in Mystic Falls since 1865. Stefan knew this because he had snatched up every bit of it by its roots and set them ablaze. Even if by some coincidence, the Founders had managed to salvage some and cultivate it, Stefan would be able to smell it on Elena now or he would have been poisoned by it when he fed on her.

Elena was clean.

"Hi," she said back, shifting on the bed so that her arms wrapped around her knees.

Elena was dressed in a fresh pair of jeans and a pull over sweater, her soiled clothes from the other night were in a bag on the floor.

"Are you heading home?" Stefan asked.

She nodded, tucking her long brown hair behind her ears, drawing attention to the stark white bandage on her neck.

Her delicate, swan-like neck.

Stefan recalled his razor sharp teeth sinking expertly into Elena's flesh. He could have done without the taste of drugs and alcohol compromising the quality of her blood, but overall he had enjoyed the taste of her.

Stefan had bit her good, but she was recovering nicely. By the smell of her wound, he knew it would be closed and healed in a week or so.

Unless he reopened it.

_No, _Stefan thought. Food is not what he came for.

"I tried to visit you last night, but you were sleeping," he said.

He had weaseled his way into her hospital room, only to find the brunette passed out. He didn't want to consider his trip a total loss so he grabbed a few nurses to test his compulsion. Once he was satisfied, Stefan compelled the staff on the floor to keep Elena sedated. Until he knew what was wrong with her, he figured it would be best to keep the Gilbert girl unconscious. After all, you can't cry vampire in the town square if you're too busy sleeping.

"Thanks," she whispered. "That's really nice of you."

"I really liked spending time with you," he said.

Elena's heart rate spiked again and her eyes kept darting to the door behind him.

She cupped her face with one of her hands and bit her lip, trying to be coy. "You did?"

Stefan walked toward Elena, relishing in the rapid flying of her heart giving her away. For one thing she was a terrible liar, but he decided to play dumb with her a little longer.

He sat on the bed, letting his arms rest near her bent legs.

"I think we could have _a lot of fun_ together Elena."

His eyes zeroed in on her neck.

Her hand reached out to the bandaged wound, as though she believed that would truly keep him away.

She gulped. "Fun?"

Stefan leaned in, his face so close to Elena's. She inhaled sharply and tried to lean away, but Stefan held her in place with his slightly calloused hand on her cheek.

"It hurt didn't it?" he asked. "When I bit you."

The room was so quiet.

She stared at him, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It's okay," he cooed. "We both know I'm a vampire. How about we both just clear the air and talk about it?"

Elena opened and closed her mouth several times.

"Oh, Miss Gilbert what am I going to do with you?" he asked rhetorically.

For a moment Stefan swore he heard Elena's heart actually skip a beat.

She really was beautiful, he decided. Even at the depths of terror.

Like so many Gilbert women before her, Elena had inherited a head of thick dark brown hair. Tears fell from her warm, maple colored eyes and Stefan wiped the moisture from her high cheekbones. She was a bit thinner than Stefan preferred, but her assets were proportional. If he ever found himself partial to petite women with subtle curves in the near future, this brunette would be first on his list.

"Are you going to kill me?" Elena mewled.

Stefan smiled adorningly at her and poked her small nose.

"That would be such a waste," he said casually, as though he were talking about the weather.

"I don't know anything, Stefan," she said.

He smoothed Elena's hair, enjoying the silky texture.

"But you do, beautiful," Stefan countered. "I think you know a lot of things."

Elena shook her head vehemently, but Stefan ignored her.

"I would even go as far as to say, you probably spend a lot of time pretending to be an empty headed bimbo when you're actually something different entirely."

She watched Stefan in horror, but he remained unfazed.

"No. It's not true," she insisted.

"You're lying again, Elena," he said, disappointed. "Your pupils are dilated and your heart sounds like it's about to burst."

"Because you're scaring me!"

"Tell me what you know, Elena. Let's start with the journals. What journals?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elena said. "You should leave, my parents will be here any minute."

To his surprise Elena's fist shot out and she tried to punch him in the fast, but Stefan caught her tiny hand before it made impact. There was strength there, Stefan noted. More than he would expect from the average teen. Stefan shook his head, deciding that he needed to step his game up. With a snap of his teeth, Stefan ripped the skin of his wrist and smashed it against Elena's lips. She cried out in surprise, but that only served Stefan's purpose of getting his blood into her mouth.

Terrified brown eyes snapped to cold green ones.

"First of all: I don't give a damn about your parents," he said. "If I had my way, I'd kill every last one of you, but I can't."

When he felt Elena had ingested enough of his blood, he lowered his wrist.

"Second: You have my blood in your system. I could kill you right now and you'd come back a vampire. Start talking, Elena."

The young teen, sighed in defeat.

"My parents raised me on vampire stories," she said. "At first I didn't believe it. I mean parents tell their kids anything… anyway over the summer I found these journals from my ancestors. I thought it was just more of the same… allegorical demons or drunken rantings of old men, but last night you bit me. You're a vampire."

Stefan frowned, passing on a family legacy through stories and journals didn't surprise him. It made sense that the Founders would tell their children of the demons they faced, recruiting new generations to protect the town. Something however, was still missing.

"Tell me how you resist the mind control."

Elena pulled at her hair, she was emotionally wrecked, not that Stefan really cared.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I swear, please don't kill me."

Stefan picked up on the voices of Elena's mom and dad down the hall.

"Shh, shh," he said. He dug in his pocket, rolling his eyes at the flyer Caroline gave him and handed it to Elena. "Your parents are coming. I need you to compose yourself."

Elena whimpered, looking curiously at the paper and then using it to wipe Stefan's stray blood off her lips.

"You will not tell anyone about me, do you understand?"

Stefan paused, waiting for Elena to confirm.

He came closer to the girl, tilting her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye.

"If you tell anyone about me, I will snap your skinny little neck, wait till you rise from the dead and stake you in the heart."

"Okay," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"Wonderful."

He leaned in, kissing just above the taped bandage on Elena's neck and he got up from the bed, walking toward the door.

"Oh," he said as he touched the pewter door handle. "Tomorrow, at school, you're going to pretend to be totally into me."

Elena stared at him open mouthed. "Why?"

"I like the idea of being the new guy who bagged the hot cheerleader. Plus, I'll need to keep an eye on you. Loose lips sink ships, Elena."

[-0-]

_Journal –_

_I have a crush._

_It's all very new, but I like the change. _

_Damon Salvatore is… _

_(I don't know how to say it or write it without sounding like some gross after school special)_

_Last night he bought me hot chocolate and we sat at a park bench talking for hours. _

_It was… (You can't see me, obviously, but I'm wearing this dorky grin right now)_

_Everything feels sweeter than when I started dating Matt. _

_There's this undercurrent too, this bubbling passion simmering under the surface. _

_Damon is older and mysterious but he didn't treat me like a kid. Not that he treated me like some skank either…_

_We didn't kiss. We didn't even hold hands, but it was still intimate._

_Last night Damon just listened to me and _**looked**_ at me. No one has ever looked at me the way he does in my entire life. _

_It made me feel smart and beautiful and… precious? _

_Part of me wants to rush. To jump into bed and just get everything over with. How am I supposed to keep a guy like him interested? The other part of me feels like I should have faith in him. Trust that all the gooey,__ SERIOUSLY__EMBARASSING__ feelings I'm developing aren't one sided. _

Caroline and Meredith sat at their kitchen table the next morning, eating breakfast, when Caroline got a text.

TO: Caroline Forbes

FROM: Damon Salvatore

_**Good morning, Angel Face. **_

_Angel Face,_ Caroline read the nickname and blushed.

He'd called her that last night and Caroline liked it even more now.

It was always 'babe' and 'baby' with the boys she dated. Even Matt, who she dated for over a year, only ever called her Care only because that's what everyone called her. Angel face wasn't original, but the tenderness behind it when Damon gifted her the name made it special somehow.

TO: Damon Salvatore

FROM: Caroline Forbes

_**What are you doing up? I thought 'gentlemen of leisure' slept till at least eleven-thirty. **_

That was what he had called himself. His uncle, Zach – who Caroline knew vaguely through her mother, passed away earlier in the year leaving Damon and Stefan heirs to the Salvatore family fortune.

Damon told her that he had no interest taking over Zach's businesses, he was currently in the process of signing over his majority shares. The elder Salvatore claimed that was more than happy to spend a few years living off his inheritance, basking in the splendor of Mystic Falls, at least till his brother was out of school.

TO: Caroline Forbes

FROM: Damon Salvatore

_**I wanted to make sure you started your morning positively. How am I doing so far?**_

"You're all smiles this morning," Meredith said.

Caroline took a bite of her toast and blackberry preserves, ignoring the overly interested stare her cousin was giving her.

TO: Damon Salvatore

FROM: Caroline Forbes

_**I didn't sleep that well because I couldn't stop thinking about this guy and now I can't stop smiling.**_

"Isn't it your first day at the hospital?" she asked.

Meredith sipped her coffee, arching her sculpted brows. "Deflection," she said. "Nicely executed, cuz."

Caroline shrugged, feigning innocence, when her cell phone vibrated again.

TO: Caroline Forbes

FROM: Damon Salvatore

_**It wasn't Daniel Radcliffe was it? He's great…if you're into that sort of thing, but you're too tall for him Angel Face. **_

Caroline giggled and put her phone back on the table.

"Who's the guy?" Meredith asked.

Caroline bit her lip, feeling oddly bashful.

"Are you getting back together with Matt?" her cousin guessed, which made Caroline laugh out loud.

"No, this isn't Matt. He's just a guy."

Meredith stabbed her eggs with her fork. "Is it the guy I saw you with at The Comet Festival last night? He didn't seem like just any guy."

Caroline drank her orange juice silently.

"We live in Mystic Falls Caroline, not San Diego," Meredith deadpanned wryly. "Of course I saw you."

"Well," she sang, hoping to cajole the teenager.

The blonde decided to take pity on her cousin, after all she had done to help her the least Caroline could do was talk boys. "His name is Damon and he is older."

"Damon," Meredith repeated. "That's a different name. How old are we talking here?"

"Ugh," she stammered. "In his twenties."

Her cousin made a face as she thought it over. "I don't know how I feel about that Care."

"I know," Caroline rushed. "But it's not pervy I promise, Mere. I think I could really like him. You just need to meet him, you'll see."

Meredith didn't appear to be convinced in the least. "If we have him over for dinner and I say it's not a good idea, you'll stop seeing this Damon guy?"

Caroline shook fervently, even though she wasn't sure she could. "Whatever you say, Mere."

"Okay," Meredith said, her voice ringing with authority. "Dinner will be at seven-fifteen."

"Tonight? Why? Damon and I are only in the talking phase."

Her cousin rolled her ocher colored eyes and rose from the table, taking her empty plate to their sink.

"You turn seventeen next month. Your _talking _buddy is my age, which wouldn't be such a big deal if you were in college, but you aren't; you're a high school junior. Not to mention if my dad finds out about this, he won't be as open minded as I'm being right now. He's still your legal guardian until you turn eighteen. If you want my support then Damon better show up tonight. I'm serious though, if I don't like him, you have to shut this down."

Caroline could see Meredith's point. Her great uncle Tobias was giving her a lot of slack. By law, Caroline should be living under his roof, under his supervision. Uncle Toby called her every few days and she and Meredith came over every week to have dinners with the rest of the Fells, but for the most part, Caroline lived her life as she pleased. Damon was almost seven years her senior, legitimately dating him would definitely be pushing it.

"Alright," Caroline huffed. "I'll ask him."

TO: Damon Salvatore

FROM: Caroline Forbes

_**I spilled the beans to my cousin Meredith about you. She insists on meeting you. How do you feel about a dinner party? Just the three of us. **_

He replied almost immediately.

TO: Caroline Forbes

FROM: Damon Salvatore

_**No problem. I love parties, Angel Face. Time and location? **_

[-0-]

"I can see her point though," Bonnie said thoughtfully while taking a bite of her salad. "Dinner is a good idea."

Elena Gilbert's brows dipped in confusion as she sat down at the lunch table.

"Who's making a point?" she asked.

"Meredith," Caroline explained.

"_Cliff's Notes_ version: Caroline started seeing this guy. He's older and Meredith is concerned," Bonnie chimed in.

"A new guy? It's lunch, why am I finding out about this now?" Elena wondered.

"Personally, I was a little thrown off this morning when you showed up with your new beau," Caroline said. "Didn't want to steal your thunder."

The brunette picked at her food and nodded in understanding.

That morning Stefan shown up at her house offering to drive her to school, like it was a normal day; he even brought her coffee.

On the ride over he told her that the coffee she had graciously accepted was spiked with his blood.

The blood he forced on her the night before was rapidly leaving her system and this was the only way to ensure that if he had to kill her, she would come back to life. At least, that was what he said.

At the time, the two had just pulled in to the school parking lot. It was too late to cry or run through the street screaming, everyone was watching them and Elena wanted to live.

"High school boys are so passé," Elena said, trying to pick up her mood. "We're your girlfriends Caroline, tell us about him."

Her blonde best friend chuckled, ducking her head self-consciously.

"I was just telling Bonnie that it's new. I've only hung out with him like once. Well technically twice," she said.

"And," Elena pressed. "What does he look like? Does he have a name?"

"He's tall, not super tall, but taller than me. Black hair. It's a kind of long. I think he needs a hair-cut. Last night I had to sit on my hand to keep from touching it. And his eyes… they're like… Arctic blue? I don't know. He's too pretty, 'Lena. I think he's cuter than me."

Elena rolled her eyes, Caroline used to be so much better at girl talk.

"Sounds dreamy."

A cold chill ran down Elena's spine at the sound of Stefan's voice. Across the table, Elena saw shock cloud Bonnie's face at her reaction, but she didn't comment on it.

Caroline, ignorant of the moment, rolled her eyes at Stefan. "We're having girl time," she said snottily.

Stefan ignored her and draped his arm over Elena's shoulder defiantly. "Do you actually think I'm going to eat lunch by myself?"

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and turned her nose up at Stefan. "You can't sit with us."

"A _Mean Girls _quote?" he teased, laughing. "You're so witty, Caroline. I don't know how Damon got by all these years without you."

Elena glowered in bewilderment, partly because of Stefan and Caroline's little banter and that they seemed to have a mutual acquaintance.

"Who's Damon?" she asked.

Stefan helped himself to Elena's unattended bag of chips, wiggling his eyebrows. "My big brother. He and Caroline are dating. Well, I'm not sure I would call it dating. It's not like he's taken you anywhere."

"You're such an ass," Caroline said.

_Brother, _the brunette thought as her heart faltered.

He had to be a vampire as well.

Was Caroline in danger?

Elena's eyes scanned her friend, looking for any discerning marks or bruises on Caroline's exposed skin. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that there were none.

"Are you okay, 'Lena?" Bonnie asked, staring at her intently.

"I'm fine," she replied, trying her best to look honest while looking over to Stefan. "I just like those chips."

He smiled down, but the sentiment didn't reach his eyes.

"Sorry, beautiful," he said, offering her the opened bag.

"You can be so sweet," Elena flirted, feeling as though she deserved an Oscar.

"Did you have a great time with Damon last night Caroline?" Stefan asked, sending her friend a snarky smirk.

"I did Stefan," Caroline confessed, returning her bitchsmile in kind and batting her long lashes. "My evening picked up considerably after you left."

"If you're going to be Damon's girlfriend, you should be nicer to me," Stefan said, paying his 'girlfriend' and Bonnie no mind.

Elena looked back and forth between Caroline and Stefan, not sure how they had gotten so familiar with one another to be sparring partners.

Bonnie seemed to be having the same reaction as she mouthed 'seriously' to her.

"Didn't you say something about a dinner, Bon?" Elena asked, hoping to break up the five year olds.

Bonnie nodded.

"Mere just wants to meet him. Make sure Damon's not some psycho," Caroline told her.

A barking laugh escaped Stefan who covered his mouth with his hand.

The three girls stared at him, wondering what was so funny.

"Sorry," he said, quickly adding, "he's not."

"He's coming over tonight around seven," Caroline continued, staring at Stefan.

"You know we should come over," Stefan said, once he had recovered.

"No," Elena and Caroline said on top of each other.

"Why not?" he asked, his eyes alight with the prospect. "It will take the pressure off of you –," Stefan gestured to Caroline. "And if _Mere_, whoever that is, sees Damon acting normally in a group then he'll pass the non psycho test. Right?"

Elena frowned, not liking the idea of Stefan and Damon having access to Meredith and Caroline's apartment. If they were invited in, they could always get in. There was no telling what damage either one of them could do, especially if Damon Salvatore was as unhinged as his brother.

The bell for lunch rang, signally classes would soon start.

As the foursome gathered their books and bags, Caroline sighed heavily. "You made a good argument, Salvatore," she said it as though she were genuinely disappointed. "You all should come over tonight. Having a bigger group will help keep the awkwardness at bay."

"I knew you'd see it my way eventually, Caroline," Stefan said giving her a mock salute.

He pulled out Elena's chair dutifully and the two walked to their afternoon classes together.

"What does your brother want with Caroline?" Elena whispered.

Stefan walked calmly beside her. "Hold your horses, little Founder," he said.

"If he hurts her," Elena cautioned.

Stefan stopped in the hall and towered over her. To anyone else it would have looked as though he were leaning in for a kiss, but the look in his eyes was anything but romantic.

"What will you do Elena?" He threatened. "I'd kill you before you got the chance."

"She's my best friend," Elena muttered.

Stefan ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll have you know that my brother happens to really like her."

Elena's face scrunched into a frown.

"I know," he said. "Even monsters have feeling. I've got to go this way."

The second bell rang. They only had a few minutes to get to their respective classes.

"Bye. I don't have to be at practice today because of," she pointed to her neck and the bandage. "So I'll meet you by your car?"

Stefan nodded and went in the opposite direction.

Elena walked to her P.E class, not bothering to change because of her injury.

She sat on the bleachers and watched her classmates stretch. Today they were running laps and learning about volleyball.

"You and the new guy huh, Gilbert?" Tyler asked her. "That was quick."

She ran a hand through her hair and tried to not appear slighted by the dig.

"Your veiled jealousy would be more effective if you weren't sporting hickeys from Vicky," she said.

"Elena –," he sighed, trying to backpedal.

"Its fine," she hissed, cutting him off. "We were a one-time thing and I'm with Stefan so…"

Elena and Tyler, like most kids from the Founding Families, knew each other from diapers. It wasn't a requirement just happenstance. It was also happenstance that Matt Donavon was Tyler's best friend while she was one of Caroline's. Elena and Tyler spent a lot of time together while their friends were dating. When the blonds broke up last school year, Tyler and Elena kept hanging out. One night at a party of no particular importance they went from hanging out to making out.

"How are you feeling after the _attack?" _Tyler asked after a beat.

Elena shrugged, because of Stefan's blood, she was fine. All healed, the bandage and the doctor's note were for show.

"A little sore," she lied. "But alive. My dad said you pulled me out of the woods. Thanks."

"It was nothing, I'm just glad that you're okay. Do you remember anything?"

Elena shook her head. "No."

Tyler searched her face with his wide brown eyes.

"You said that it was a vampire."

His expression was serious, a side he rarely showed with anyone, not even with Matt.

During that horror show of an encounter with Stefan inside her hospital room, he had all but guessed that she was a part of the town's secret vampire hunting society. It was true what she had told him, over the summer Elena had discovered the journals that her ancestors kept.

Instead of thinking nothing of it, Elena had gone to Tyler with the journal she found only to discover that the Lockwood family too stored records of the supernatural.

Tyler then dropped a bomb. While none of their parents had expressly told them that there were in fact things that went bump in the night, they had been training them all along to become hunters. Elena had picked through her childhood, recalling the times her father had taken her to the shooting range. The extended tracking and survival lessons given by Carol Lockwood in Girl Scouts. The gymnastics. Learning self-defense for her parent's 'piece of mind'. Elena may not be ready to go hunting vampires like some slayer but, she had been equipped with some general know how, should she decided to join the Founders Council when she got older.

"I was cross-faded, Tyler," Elena chuckled. "Too many revelations this summer plus too much fun equals crazy hallucinations."

The boy sat down next to Elena, not caring if he got in trouble.

"I saw your neck," he said firmly.

Elena bit her lip. "You saw me practically bleeding to death. I'm sure it was very traumatic."

"If it wasn't that then what_ was_ it?"

"I don't know, I was trashed remember?"

He stared into her eyes and Elena wondered what he saw.

"Well like I said, I'm glad you're alright. Be careful, Gilbert."

She nodded. "You got it."

[-0-]

Damon was a little surprised when he pulled up to Caroline's address that evening. When he parked, he saw Stefan and Caroline's two companions from school being ushered inside.

"Do I really want to know how three became six?" He asked Caroline.

She smiled up at him sheepishly and he admired the color in her cheeks. "Blame your brother," Caroline said and he needed no further explanation.

Damon glanced up, cursing the sky, he should have known. Stefan had a unique way of placing himself where he didn't belong.

Caroline leaned on her doorway, staring at him fondly. She looked beautiful, in her simple lace dress and short boots. The dress was blue, which he thought suited her best.

"Come in," she commanded, gently taking his hand.

She gave him a bright smile which he couldn't help but return.

Damon stepped over the threshold, feeling the invisible barrier collapse around him.

"Did you have a good day today?" Caroline asked. "I hope you didn't tire yourself out."

He laughed at her little joke. He'd told her the night before that he was a rich bum, but she said the title lacked a certain finesse. They had agreed on man of leisure.

"I managed not strain myself," he told her. "It was touch and go for a while though."

He spent most of the day exploring the catacombs of the Boarding House and getting reacquainted with the town. It has been almost ten years since Damon had stepped foot in Mystic Falls, not much had changed in the decade, but it was the first time that he had had a chance to get a good look at the house that now belonged to him. His uncle Zach had been hiding a rather impressive stash of vervain inside a makeshift greenhouse.

"I thought about you a lot."

That was the truth.

Caroline had been on his mind constantly. It was her face that had initially attracted him, but learning about the person underneath had made him fall a little deeper. There was something so wonderfully wholesome and tragic about the girl. Caroline let him see her loneliness and insecurities as well as her joy and light. He admired her strength when she spoke of her dead mother and her absentee father. Adored her innocence when she told him about the time during her youth when she cried at the dinner table when whole shell was served – she thought it was Sebastian from _The Little Mermaid._ She shared her love for Natalie Wood movies, her hated of _Gatsby_ and even expressed interest in reading _Call of the Wild_ simply because Damon enjoyed it.

Caroline smiled down at their hands which were still entwined. Damon listened to the pattering of her heart, wishing that she could experience the way she made him feel.

"I missed you," she said, her voice was so soft that if he hadn't been a vampire, he might not have heard it.

"Forbes, you're letting a draft in!" Stefan shouted from the living room.

The blonde shook her head and muttered an expletive. "I hate your brother."

He nodded knowing the feeling all too well. "Me too."

"Let's get this over with," she whispered, reaching behind him to close and lock the door.

Damon followed behind Caroline, taking in the art work displayed in the hallway. Some were black and white prints, others were tasteful candid photos. Their apartment was a nice size, which was expected. The Fell's weren't as wealthy as the Lockwood's, but Damon had known them to like the finer things in life. The familial trait seemed to ring true in this home. As expected, Stefan, the girls Bennett and Gilbert and a young woman Damon hadn't met were in the living room all seating comfortably.

"Mere," Caroline said. "This is Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother. Damon, this is my cousin Meredith Fell."

She and Caroline looked almost nothing alike, was the first thing he thought.

The major difference was in the hair and the eyes. Where Caroline was statuesque, Meredith had a more delicate physique and was just an inch shorter. Damon could find the similarities in their overall coloring, their face shape and proportions of their mouths.

"Nice to meet you Meredith," he said, giving her a kind handshake.

She smiled at him, her deep eyes inspecting him, the way a beaver would its dam, looking for any discernable flaws.

"Likewise," she said, giving nothing away.

"You've got a nice place," he said.

It looked like something out of a hipster magazine. The walls were painted a sea glass color. It went nicely with the light bamboo flooring and maple wood accents. Each furniture piece was hand crafted and the tchotchkes artfully staged. Meredith looked at her apartment with pride, whether she decorated it herself or not, Damon didn't care to ask.

"Let's eat," Caroline suggested.

Their party transitioned smoothly from the living area to the kitchen slash dining, luckily there was enough table space and chairs for everyone. Meredith and Caroline sat at the ends of the table while Damon and Stefan sat across from Bonnie and Elena.

"This looks great Meredith," the Gilbert girl exclaimed as they sat to eat.

Someone had ordered from a restaurant in town. There was generous spread of lemon chicken romano and tomato basil pasta.

"Yeah, thanks for having us," said the Bennett witch.

Meredith smiled sarcastically at Caroline. "It's no problem, I haven't seen you all in so long."

"I'm so rude," Caroline sighed leaning closer to him. "Damon, Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert, my best friends."

"Ladies," Damon greeted. Both grinned at him, but Damon could see a light caution in their eyes.

He knew from Stefan that Elena was aware of their vampire status but, the two had struck an accord. Damon didn't like his brother's methods, but it was his own fault for leaving Stefan to his own devices.

What was Bonnie's deal, were her powers awakening? Did she sense that she was in danger? Damon himself, meant the Bennett line no harm, in fact it was because of him that the witch line did not face extinction in the 1860's. Bonnie might not know it yet but she and her kin owed Damon a favor and in time he would collect.

"So Damon, Stefan was telling me that you both were born in Mystic Falls," Meredith said, drawing him out of his reverie.

Damon and Stefan took turns revealing their fictionalized backstory, Stefan would drop in a joke here and there, at Damon's expense, which made the girls giggle. Caroline smiled at Damon listening intently while they held hands under the table.

"Cultural Anthropology?" Bonnie asked.

The topic was Damon's college education. Duke University was the college that he'd gone to most recently, not that he had studied much this time around.

"Yes, Bonnie," he said.

"I can't picture it," Caroline marveled. "I can barely even say it."

Damon squeezed her fingers and winked at her.

"Yes, brother, what does one _do _with a degree in cultural anthropology?" Stefan inquired.

Damon rolled his icy blue eyes.

"I like to travel, learn about different people and places, but you can do anything with it. Law, non-profits, journalism, even medicine," Damon said, pausing to take a sip of water. "Anyone of those would have suited me fine, though I can't say I ever had it in me to be a healer. Stefan on the other hand."

"You want to go to med school?" Caroline asked Stefan in disbelief.

When they were human, Stefan told Damon often that he'd like to go to Harvard to become a doctor. Their father never supported that dream. So far his little brother had two doctorates in medicine. One from Harvard and another from Dartmouth.

"I'll have you know, Forbes, that I have very capable hands," he said.

"Stef," Damon sighed while Caroline stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're disgusting," she said.

Stefan clutched his heart as though he was wounded, but their little squabble was quickly forgotten.

For dessert Meredith brought out lemon cake with earl grey butter cream frosting and coffee. When everyone was stuffed, Stefan and Elena were the first to bow out and Bonnie quickly followed. Damon stayed behind, not wanting to leave Caroline quite yet.

"You're good with her," Meredith observed, her voice soft and reflective.

They were in their kitchen, Damon offered to do the dishes while Meredith dried. Damon shrugged, casually swirling the dishtowel in the soapy water.

"She makes it easy," he said plainly.

"I still think you're too old for her," she said, drying vigorously. "You seem nice enough."

"Thank you, but why do I feel like there is a 'but' coming?"

Meredith laughed humorously, Damon could feel her gaze on him as they stood side by side.

"You could get in a lot of trouble, you know? I mean, you're grown. You could be with anyone. Caroline is just a kid."

It was funny how the society had changed in the last hundred and fifty years, Damon thought. In his day, girls were married off at Caroline's age, sometimes even younger.

"I'm not trying to push her into something untoward if that's what you're worried about," he said. "Caroline_ is_ young, there's no doubt about that, but I want to get to know her. Have you ever met anyone like that Meredith? Someone that you just want to be around, in whatever capacity that they'll allow?"

She was silent, giving him the same harsh, analytical stare that she had only a few hours before.

"Come to the Founder's Party on Friday," she said.

Damon blinked, "What?"

"My father is the head of the historical society, they are hosting an exhibit at the Founder's Party this weekend. You should come and meet Caroline's uncle. If he likes you, then I'll stay out of your business."

"I'll be there."

* * *

A/N: I did a little research, they say that Damon Salvatore was turned at 25. For my purposes I'm saying 23, which is a little easier for Meredith to stomach. I always thought it was weird how Liz Forbes was just so casual about Damon and Caroline in season 1. Yeah it was only five seconds in one episode that she saw them together and Daroline didn't last long, but still. Anyway, this AU Damon was turned at 23, not 25.

How did you like the Stefan/Caroline and Caroline/Damon moments?

The Elena/Tyler thing just sort of popped in my head and I thought for a while about taking it out, but it seemed to workout. I don't know if I'll develop them into a legit couple. Would you guys be interested in Telena?

Did you guys like the premiers of TVD and TO?! I liked TO better, Julie finally did something right. So excited for this season.

P.S: If you review I will send you a preview of the next chapter.


	4. Haunted

D/C: I do not own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith , Julie Plec and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended. This is an OOC AU reimagining of TVD, focusing on Caroline Forbes as the doppelganger. There are elements of what we've already seen but, I promise this isn't a regurgitation of the original.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favored/followed and reviewed. I'd like to thank my dream team of betas for helping me the past few days. Someone had asked again about Klaus. No lie, I'm a Klaroline shipper. I see this going that way, but we aren't there yet. For the time being we're gonna be in AU Daroline-land.

The Preternatural Journals

"Haunted"

[-0-]

_Sheila Bennett was hot for an old bag_, Stefan Salvatore mused to himself. Better when they crossed paths in 1969 but, still hot none the less.

In the dead of night, he drove to the old witch's property hoping to have an audience. After several knocks and draining the little patience Stefan had, Sheila answered, her pouty lips pressed in a grim line and her hand out stretched, ready to wield magic.

"You have a lot of nerve knocking on a Bennett's door in the middle of the night," she said.

Stefan looked at her with his smoldering green eyes and smirked.

"Yet you answered," he quipped.

"What is it that you want with me vampire?" she asked, her hand still poised for attack.

The young Salvatore raised his palms slowly – the universal sign of peace.

"Calm down will, you gosh," Stefan sighed. "I'm here on behalf of my brother Damon. Well… mostly for me, but that it's all apples and oranges. You and yours owe us a favor."

Sheila's toffee colored eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

"Listen," Stefan said, picking a piece of imaginary lint from his leather jacket. "A century and a half ago, your ancestor, Emily Bennett, was dragged off by the citizens of this town and lit up like Korean barbecue. Her dying wish was that her children survive. Guess who she asked? Damon Salvatore."

Seasoned witches like Sheila were practically soothsayers. You couldn't lie to them. He watched smugly as the truth of his words sank in.

"So it appears that I am honor bound," she admitted heavily, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

Stefan nodded, pleased that he wouldn't have to ruffle any witchy feathers. "Yes, it appears that way."

"What is it you and your brother will be needing?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Sheila peered at it curiously. Slowly unraveling it, he held it up to her face. It was an amulet. Octagonal shaped with an iron setting.

"Are you familiar with this Miss Sheila?" Stefan asked.

The old woman nodded her head. "Emily Bennett's talisman. It's been lost for centuries."

He rolled his eyes, irritated by the dreamy-mystic quality in the woman's voice. _It's an ugly ass necklace, get over it. Witches were such drama-queens. _

"What if I told you it wasn't so lost?" Stefan said. He found shock and bewilderment in Sheila's eyes. "What if I were able to return it to you? Would you be able to do a certain spell?"

[-0-]

The next morning, Stefan was greeted by the loud slamming a newspaper on their kitchen island. Damon was here.

"Good morning, big bro," Stefan said sleepily.

He did his best to concentrate on his math assignment while his brother's form towered over him. "Are you going to say anything or do I need to check the setting on our telepathy rings?" He asked glibly.

"There was an animal attack last night," Damon shared. "Three campers dead."

Stefan paused mid pencil stroke, frowning. "Huh."

He hissed in surprise as Damon pulled his head back by his hair.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Stefan swore. "Let go of me."

"Where were you last night?" Damon demanded.

Stefan swatted his brother's arm, freeing himself from the hold.

"Let's not beat around the bush," he said defensively. "If you've got something to say, brother, then just say it."

Fiery tourmaline eyes stared down at him. "Did you kill those people? Huh? After all those arguments and talks we had?"

Stefan stood, his nose pressed to his brother's. "No. I didn't."

"The article says that they had severe blood loss and were dismembered as in decapitated. Sounds like Ripper modus operandi to me, brother," Damon said.

It was.

When Stefan's alter ego took hold of him, he would feed on his victims to the point of no blood. After that he would detach their limbs from their bodies. Then, depending on his state, Stefan would either place the bodies back together – like puzzle pieces, or he would leave them. There was no doubt that it sounded like The Ripper's handiwork.

"It wasn't me Damon," Stefan said firmly. "I've been doing what you said. Bags only. I want Avery back. I wouldn't risk her."

The two brothers stared at one another for minutes, unblinking.

"Who could it be?" Damon wondered, once he had deemed Stefan innocent.

The younger Salvatore returned to his homework.

"Are you sure it's not just an animal for once?"

"The killings were too precise," Damon dismissed.

Stefan looked up from his work, skeptical. "How do I know it wasn't you?"

His brother blanched, offended. "How can you even ask me that?"

Green eyes burned back at his brother with an indignant glare. "You aren't as innocent as you've been pretending lately. Let me remind you, brother, you may not be a ripper, but your past is just as colorful as mine."

Damon blinked.

"For all I know you're trying to get the humans on vampire alert," Stefan theorized, pointing his pencil. "Trying to back out of our bargain brother, now that you've got what you want?"

"Are you talking about Caroline?" he asked.

The number two pencil zoomed across the table stabbing Damon in the chest.

"No," Stefan said. "Lauren Conrad. _Yes, Caroline_."

Damon inhaled briskly snatching the writing utensil out of his pectoral muscle. "Stefan, when you came to me twenty years ago talking about crystals and tombs and 1864, I promised that I would help you. We hatched a scheme _together_. Why would I betray you when I've spent the past two decades trying to help you?"

When the vampires of this town were rounded up in 1864, Stefan and Damon both knew that Avery and the rest had not burned, unlike what the original founders believed. Emily Bennett used her necklace that was fueled by the power of the comet, to them hide in a tomb under Fell's Church. After the dust had settled, the brothers had gone back to the church only to discover that they could not open the door. It soon became clear that the Bennett witch had not simply hidden them, she had sealed the vampires in with no way out.

In the late eighties Stefan came across a witch with a vast knowledge of crystal magic. After sharing a few details he learned that if he had the crystal used in the original spell, the comet and a witch, the tomb would open.

"Don't think that I didn't to notice how zero percent of your emotional appeal addressed Caroline," Stefan pointed out.

Stefan knew that Avery had played the both of them back in the day. All these years, Damon swore up and down that his feelings for Avery Thayer weren't real. She had compelled his love, while Stefan's experiences had been genuine. Stefan wanted to save her because he was completely in love with her. Damon wanted closure – he wanted to know why he had been turned. Why had Avery felt the need for both of the Salvatore brothers?

The younger Salvatore had been content to believe his brother, until the elder had started sniffing around Caroline Forbes.

"My feelings for Caroline have nothing to do with what happened one hundred and forty five years ago," Damon retaliated. "I'm helping you get Avery out of that fucking tomb because you love her, Stef. You, not me!"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "I'd believe you more if your new Love Jones didn't look exactly like the last one."

"What do you want then?" Damon shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "For me to sit back and watch you flounder this? You have to get the crystal, get the Bennett witches on board and then make sure they actually follow through – you know how fickle witches are. Or should I have your back?"

The boys sat in silence, trying to mentally access the other.

"So you weren't trying to sabotage me with that animal attack?" Stefan asked tentatively.

Damon shook his head, sighing heavily. "No."

Stefan frowned, perplexed. "Well if it wasn't us then who was it?"

[-0-]

Damon and Caroline were sitting at a booth in The Grill. Earlier that week, Damon had shared that one of his favorite books was Jack London's _Call of the Wild _and Caroline vaguely promised that she would take a look at it. She had.

"You didn't tell me it was about some puppy."

He smiled, rolling his eyes at her complaint. "I'd hardly call Buck a puppy."

The canine protagonist was a Saint Bernard mix.

"You also didn't say how sad it was – a puppy stolen from his home in California, forced to become a pack horse in the Yukon."

Damon arched his brows, enjoying her slightly inaccurate summary. "By pack horse do you mean sled dog?"

She mimicked his incredulous stare. "You know what I'm saying," she huffed, waving her hands in dismissal. "Don't get me started on Francois and Spitz – which as a terrible name for a dog, by the way; and the part with the red sweater guy, my gosh!"

"How far did you get?" He asked.

Caroline bit her bottom lip. "I…um…I actually read the whole thing."

The book was roughly one hundred and seventy pages.

"You didn't have to do that," he said.

It wasn't a terribly long read, but Damon knew that Caroline had other things going on. He'd only mentioned it Tuesday night. It was Thursday.

Her ash blonde brows dipped sadly. "Why not?"

"You don't have to push your school work aside for –,"

"High school really isn't that hard," she said flippantly. "It's just a book Damon. I wanted to read something that you liked...Besides," The bravado in her voice was gone. Caroline's features were soft, vulnerable. "It's still weird for me, being out of my old house. I don't sleep much anymore since I moved in with Meredith. I'm not used to the new space."

Damon reached across the table taking Caroline's hand in his. He admired her small hand in his larger one.

"It gets easier," he offered, hoping it gave her some comfort. "The pain of not having her around. It doesn't go away but it wanes. My mother passed when I was six. It took a long time before I could think of her without that ache in my chest. It sucks less. _Eventually_."

Her blue eyes radiated with empathy and gratitude for his sharing.

"I'm so sorry," she exhaled, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

He smiled softly at her, unable to say that his mother had been buried for over a century.

"So tell me," he urged, hoping to steer the subject to something lighter. "What else did you think of the book?"

"Well," Caroline began, gracing him with a crooked smile. "It did give me some perspective about you."

He blinked, not expecting her to say that. "Oh? Do tell, what insight did you glean?"

"Besides your sophisticated use of vocabulary?" She earned a light chuckle from him. "You're a survivor. Here's someone, or in Buck's case, an animal, who is taken from all that he knows and thrown into this harsh, gritty environment and he has to adapt. Even in the violence he thrives. I don't know you very well, but I think you identify with his strength and his ability to care even when so much has happened to harden his heart."

Damon is shaken by Caroline's analysis. Mostly because it was so much more evolved than her initial commentary. He did identify with Buck. He was in no sense a sledding dog, but Damon was a vampire, an animal; like Buck, Damon had once been domesticated creature, human, who under circumstances beyond his control had been transformed into a beast.

"You didn't find him barbaric? Uncivilized?" he asked while clearing his throat.

Caroline's head tiled to the right as she thought of her answer. Damon noticed that she did this often while in thought. Her eyes would focus into space while her nose scrunched in concentration. He had to fight the urge to reach out and smooth the wrinkle of her brow.

"Not really," she replied. "I mean it's all in the title right? Call of the wild? There's no place for civility in the primal world. Honor, yes. Loyalty, sure. Buck cared about a few and loved even less but, it was primitive. Darwin. Buck did what he had to in order to survive. Terrible things happened to him and he made himself stronger. He had to fight back however he could. It doesn't necessarily make him barbaric. There was purpose to the violence, whether or not it had to happen is a totally different discussion."

Again Damon was floored by her mind. What was even more sobering was how close Caroline's views rang true with his views on vampirism.

When one is turned their inherent traits are exacerbated by the vampire condition. Everything is magnified. The part of you that is civil, that is humane, only remains if you can manage to hold onto the sliver of you that cares. The blood you must drink to survive courses through your veins, howling out to the predator, the primal demon within. Things like honor, loyalty and even love had a place in the supernatural realm.

For a long time Damon struggled. It took decades of pointless death and debauchery before he felt he had some control over the monster within. He fed off of human blood, because that was what he preferred, but he didn't let his baser instincts possess him. That didn't mean that it wasn't there. There was a beast inside of him, just under the surface.

"Hey, are you alright?" Caroline asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

Damon frowned at her insecurity.

"Not at all," he said. "I'm very impressed with your evaluation, Caroline. Very shrewd and astute."

She shrugged and Damon could tell that his words weren't taken to the heart.

"It's the blonde hair and the big boobs thing," she said, giving a self-deprecating laugh. "It confuses people."

"I'm wasn't making fun of you," he said, hoping that he heard her this time. "I meant it, don't sell yourself short."

Caroline gives him a small smile.

"Besides," he sighed. "I happen to like beautiful girls who read more than just _Teen Vogue._"

"What do you have against _Vogue_?"

Damon opened his mouth to speak when he noticed that their waiter had arrived.

He was a tall blond with a soldier's build. Damon felt like he was a cross between an All-American Boy Scout and a cake topper.

"Matt," Caroline said in surprise.

"Care," Cake Topper – Matt said.

Damon's lips pursed in annoyance, he didn't like the way that Cake Topper was looking at his girl.

_This must be the boyfriend_, he deduced. _Well, ex-boyfriend_.

"Did you two know what you wanted to order?" Cake Topper asked.

Caroline looked to Damon.

"Order whatever you want, Angel Face," he told her.

Damon bit back a smile as Cake Topper made a grim face.

"Cheeseburger – no pickles, seasoned fries and an iced tea with an orange slice please," she said, not bothering to look at the menu.

Cake Topper smirked at Caroline, as though knowing her dinner order gave him some true foothold in her life. "Your usual then." He turned to stare down at Damon. "For you?"

"I'll have the same," Damon decided.

He waited until Cake Topper is gone before he spoke again.

"I take it you two used to be an item," he said casually.

Caroline grimaced. "Was it that obvious?"

"He looked like he wanted to punch me for a second," Damon laughed, knowing that a hit from Cake Topper wouldn't hurt him in the slightest.

"The break up was…out of the blue," she said regretfully. "I just ended it and bailed."

This interested Damon. He knew that her feelings didn't run deep, but nothing of the break up. "Out of the blue?"

"We had no real chemistry," she said, unaware that Damon already knew. "On paper we make sense. Two blonds. Football star and a cheerleader. I've known Matt forever and honestly he's a great guy, but –"

"– it was forced," Damon finished.

Caroline nodded. "Well..."

"Well?" He echoed.

"This makes me sound terrible, but he used to like my friend, Elena. She rejected him and then a little while later Matt liked me and I just went with it."

"There's nothing wrong with dating," he said thoughtfully.

"After my mom...okay...even before my mom died I knew that I was more flattered by the fact that Matt even considered me after wanting to be with Elena for so long. Matt ended up really caring for me. It was like Elena didn't exist. I may not have been his first choice, but he never made me feel like -"

"A consolation prize," he finished.

"Flattered and grateful aren't the same as head over heels, ya'know?"

Damon nodded.

"Anyway, at my mom's wake…I was having a melt-down. Everyone kept trying to be there for me. Coddle me, hover over me. It was suffocating. I took it out on Matt. He's always been so nice and kind to me. All that guilt just piled up and I blurted out that I wanted to end it and just ran away from him. I haven't talked to him since I got back which isn't fair. He deserved more than that from me."

Caroline stares off toward the bar, lost in thought and for a moment Damon left her to her memories.

"You must have some exes," she said when she recovered. "I mean look at you, you're so handsome and _mysterious_," Her hands are up gesturing to him. "Tell me a tragic romance tale, Mr. Salvatore."

In his afterlife Damon made a point to not do relationships, not in the true sense. Mentally he scrolled through the women that he 'dated' over the decades. He knew it would be easier to pick a simple one night stand because of those there had been many, but in his long dead heart he believed that he should share some of his true past with Caroline. The one time he loved another woman deeply it had been so painful that he barely survived it. He took a deep breath, readying himself to tell her about the love that made him hurt.

"She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen," he said. "She was smart and funny and had such a gorgeous smile. One smile from her and you were in love. It couldn't be helped. There wasn't a guy around who didn't want her, my little brother included."

"Oh," Caroline whispered.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"We had been together for a while and I was so in love. I was ready to give her my mother's ring. The night I proposed, she told me that she had been with Stefan," he said.

"How could he do that to you?" She asked outraged.

Damon shook his head, silently pleased that Caroline seemed so agitated on his behalf. "Stefan didn't know how deep my feelings were. Anyway, after learning about that I thought it best to let her go. To end it. But a break up was not in her plans. She wanted us both… she kept seeing us both."

"Why didn't you just kick her butt to the curb?"

Damon smiled darkly. Compulsion was the true answer. Avery had compelled him and Stefan to keep their relationships with her from one another. "Our lady was selfish and manipulative and we both thought we were in love with her."

"What a bitch," Caroline muttered. "Where is she now?"

"Dead," he said. "There was a fire."

That was true but only by half.

As far as Damon knew no one was that the vampires trapped in the church were hiding in the catacombs of the church. For the past one hundred and forty-five years they had been locked inside a tomb, desiccating.

"I'm sorry that you and your brother went through that," Caroline said. "Maybe I _should be_ nicer to Stefan."

"Please don't," Damon pleaded. "I'll never hear the end of it."

Caroline didn't appear to need much convincing. "Well, if you say so."

"Did I scare you?" Damon asked. "With my love story."

Blonde curls shimmed in the light as Caroline shook her head.

"You're Buck, remember? A true survivor. You're what other people would call incredible."

Her voice rang with such admiration and pride as she spoke that Damon could not doubt her sincerity. He dipped his head and smiled softly at her compliment.

A waiter, not Cake Topper, brought their food and they ate in peace.

[-0-]

"So after our date last night, Damon drives me home and he doesn't kiss me!" Caroline exclaimed, causing Bonnie and Elena to wince at the shrillness.

It was Friday, the night of the Founder's Party, and the girls were at the Gilbert house getting ready.

Elena stood in the bathroom she shared with her little brother curling her hair with a curling wand. Tonight she wanted something different than her usual look.

"We were sitting in his vintage Camaro, top up," Caroline told them. "He leans in and then I'm waiting. Eyes closed. Abs clenched with anticipation and then Damon's nuzzling my face…like breathing me in all sexy. I swear he smelled so good I could barely stand it then BAM! Moment's gone and he's telling me goodnight."

"Well you've only been _seeing _Damon a few days," Elena sighed while spraying product on a section of her long, chestnut locks.

"Yeah," Bonnie added. She was sitting on the bed, painting her nails. She had chosen a neon blue, to contrast with her hot pink lace fit and flare dress. "Maybe he doesn't want to rush."

Elena could hear Caroline raspberry in irritation. "What guy doesn't want to make out a little," she grumbled. "I mean… I'm cute. Right? Like, seriously? What the hell?"

Elena and Bonnie chuckled.

Caroline was standing in front of the long mirror in Elena's closet, in her bra and underwear, manipulating her blond hair into a Dutch crown braid. "You're supposed to be agreeing with me, not laughing at my expense."

"Don't pout, Care," Bonnie said. "You're gorgeous. Maybe he had bad breath? You guys just ate."

"Maybe it's the age gap," Elena suggested.

_Or the fact that he's a vampire could have something to do with it_, she speculated.

Elena sat through the dinner party the other night watching Stefan and Damon carefully. For the most part she thought they were all right, Damon anyway. He seemed funny and doting on Caroline and obviously, he was very attractive. Damon Salvatore was everything a girl could want. The only problem was that he was dead. It was wrong for Damon and Stefan to exist and it was especially wrong for Damon to try and have a relationship with Caroline. What kind of future did he expect her to have? Was he hanging around in order to turn her? Whatever it was, Elena couldn't allow it.

If it were solely up to her, Elena would just tell Caroline what the truth but, Stefan was holding her back.

Stefan had been giving her small amounts of his blood all week to keep Elena from telling anyone about what had happened to her at the back to school party. She didn't want the vampires running around town, but she also didn't want to die. Elena knew Caroline like the back of her hand. For years the two girls competed for everything. Grades, popularity, boys, you name it. She may not be able to tell her friend or anyone for that matter about the vampires, but Elena could plant some doubt and simply hope that Caroline would sabotage her budding relationship. If Elena planned to separate Caroline from Damon then she'd have to play on her best friend's insecurities.

The brunette finished her last curl and doused her hair in another cloud of holding spray. While the curls cooled, Elena moved on to her make up.

"Do you think it's for the best?" She asked as she started her smokey eyes.

Elena could hear Caroline shuffling around near the closet, most likely shimmying into her dress.

"What do you mean, 'Lena?" Caroline asked.

"Well…you've hung out enough…_alone_," Elena reasoned. In the mirror she stared at her reflection critically, making sure that her eye shadow was even. She used a clean brush to blend out her right eye till it looked more like the left. "Maybe it's a sign. He just doesn't see you that way."

Elena could sense Caroline's disappointment from where she stood.

"Do you think so?" Her friend wondered.

Elena feathered her hair with her hands and secured a pouf with some bobby pins.

"Two hot people alone in a car, _not kissing_," she sighed. "The writing's on the wall, babe."

Elena turned and grabbed the dress hanging on the rack on her bathroom door. It was a floral dress with a ruffled bodice and a pencil skirt. The tight dress suited her frame, accentuating her slender waist and butt. She took her time unzipping the back and stepping into it, for fear of staining it. With a few delicate tugs, her garment was fastened and her breasts secured.

"I don't think that's true," Bonnie said, pulling Elena's focus from her own reflection.

Bonnie's green eyes were locked on Elena ringing heavily with disapproval. Over the years Bonnie had been witness to a number of their power struggles. She knew that Elena was being cruel on purpose.

"You and Damon were really cute together the other night," Bonnie cooed, playing angel to Elena's devil.

"Exactly," Elena said, "Kittens are cute. _Chaste_."

"Why are you being like this?" Bonnie pressed, nodding to Caroline. "Stop upsetting her."

The blonde was sitting next to Bonnie on the bed, now in her sequined mini dress. Elena couldn't see her face, but from her friend's slouched posture that Caroline was in her head. Most likely going over everything Damon ever said to her.

Elena shrugged, channeling her inner bitch as she left her bathroom. "I'm just being honest. Care is single. She should be on the prowl. I'm just saying, if you want to mess around with older boys, _mess around. _Clearly, Damon doesn't want to. Maybe he's just flattered by your school girl crush. You're telling me last night was the third time you guys hung out and he didn't try anything? What do you guys even _talk about_?"

"He's only ever held my hand," Caroline said hesitantly. "We talk about random stuff…I thought we were flirty. But it could all totally just be strictly friendly banter..."

Elena knew that Care was a true type-A personality. Right now her friend was going through every conversation, trying to pick apart the nuisances of Damon's every word and action. It would only take a few more under the cuff comments to get the results she wanted, Bonnie playing mediator wouldn't make a difference.

"School girl crush," Caroline echoed, nibbling on her bottom lip and then laughed humorlessly.

Elena had her.

"Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Sex. At least some heavy petting."

"Elena!" Bonnie chided. "What is wrong with you?"

"Are you sleeping with Stefan?" Caroline gasped at the same time.

"Stefan and I are just having fun," she said. They weren't, not really. The younger Salvatore wasn't so bad when they spent one on one time together, but half of her pretend relationship with Stefan involved him ignoring her sometimes while listening to classic Bon Jovi. "I'm not trying to get to know him or anything."

Elena crossed into her bedroom and went to the closet for her heels. She slipped on a pair of black sling-backs and turned to her friends. Just as she suspected, Caroline was looking defeated.

"Maybe you're right," Caroline muttered looking up at friends.

Her deep blue eyes were wide with tears she never allowed to fall.

"I've probably been reading too much into Damon. He's so much older than me. You know he told me that he was going to be engaged once," she continued. "Engaged? I'm in high school. I'm not mature enough for that. I shouldn't be stressing over some guy. Some _man. _I need to be having fun. I'm single and hot and I should be making out with boys who want to make out with me, not pining after someone like I'm in a Bronte novel."

Caroline suddenly sprang up from the bed and strutted to a mirror. She carefully studied her visage.

_She looked beautiful_, Elena thought. Caroline wore a strapless dress as well. The bodice sequins were bronze and silver, placed in an Art Deco pattern and the cream colored fabric skirt fell elegantly on the tops of her thighs.

Elena glanced at Bonnie, who was still pissed at her.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I hope you're proud of yourself," Bonnie whispered harshly.

"Forget him, I'm so over my own drama," Caroline declared, not hearing Bonnie. "Let's just go to this damn party."

[-0-]

When the Salvatore's moved from their original estate in the early nineteen hundreds into their Tudor-style manor, the Lockwood's felt that they were being out done. Instead of simply adding modern innovations into their large antebellum estate, the late Thomas Lockwood decided to gut his old family home and build an even grander one. Like the Lockwood's their mansion was ostentatious with a dash of class.

Damon and Stefan stood outside in a ridiculously long line waiting to be received by the Mayor and his wife at the front door. As vampires, they needed to be invited in by the current owners.

"You hid the crystal here?" Damon muttered under his breath so only his brother would hear.

Stefan nodded. "I didn't want it to get lost or stolen at the boarding house."

"So you hid it someone else's house?"

His little brother rolled his eyes. "There is a method to my madness, brother," he sighed. "Don't worry, it's still there. I'm sure of it."

"Where's your girl?" Stefan asked, changing the subject.

Damon frowned. He had planned to pick Caroline up, but she texted him last minute saying that it just made more sense to go with her girlfriends.

"Where's yours?" Damon countered. "What's the deal with you and Elena by the way?"

His little brother scoffed. "I hang out with the cheerleader to make sure she keeps her mouth shut about us. That's it."

Step by step they made their way closer to the Lockwood family. All most all of Mystic Falls was here on the large front lawn in their semi-formal attire.

"I don't think she'll tell," Damon said thoughtfully. "You should let her off the hook."

Everyday Stefan fed the Gilbert girl his blood, using it as insurance that if she blew the whistle, he'd turn her. Damon couldn't deny Stefan's brilliance, but he did feel a little bad for the kid.

"Never you mind about Elena," Stefan told him. "Finally."

At last they'd reached the steps of the massive front porch. The brothers walked up the limestone stairs and passed a set of thick, stark white Doric columns. Standing in front of the open door was a brunette trio of two men with similar olive coloring and a skeletal socialite with large, blue, cat-like eyes.

"Mayor Lockwood," Damon greeted. "Great to see you again."

Damon and the mayor shook hands. "Damon," the man said, warmly. Damon could smell a faint hint of scotch on his breath. "Wonderful to see you again, my boy. Welcome. This is my wife, Carol."

He looked over at the wife, who was eyeing him in a way that was less than socially acceptable.

"Mrs. Lockwood," Damon crooned while placing a kiss on her outstretched hand. "It's so nice to meet a woman with such impeccable taste. Thank you for the welcoming basket."

"Please, call me Carol; you're welcome _Damon_," She purred, still sounding less than socially acceptable.

"What's up, Stefan," Tyler said, throwing his mother a 'what-the-fuck' face.

Stefan nodded to his classmate. "Tyler. Nice digs."

"Why don't you two head inside," the Mayor suggested in a falsely charming voice. "Enjoy the party."

Damon gave the Lockwood's one last look before walking to the front door.

"Well, if things go south with Caroline, you might have a chance with _Cougartown_," Stefan joked.

The older Salvatore gave his brother a wry smile. "I don't know what's more disturbing: that you actually consider that an option or that you know what _Cougartown _is."

The brothers crossed through the invisible barrier of the threshold as Stefan shrugged innocently and Damon laughed.

"Well," Stefan exhaled, grabbing a flute of champagne from a waiter's tray. "I've got an artifact to collect. Wish me luck."

Damon watched his brother's retreating form weaving through the crowd. You wouldn't have known, what with all the people still waiting to get in, but the Founder's Party was in full swing. Guests littered the vast foyer looking at the artwork that the Lockwood family had inherited over the years. Some, but not all of the pieces had been taken from the homes of the vampires back in the 1860s. The Lockwood family profited greatly from the eradication of the vampires back in the day. All of the Founding Families had.

Following Stefan's lead, Damon made his way further into the mansion.

"_This would be so much more fun if I was drunk." _

A slow smile appeared on Damon's face when he picked up on Caroline's voice.

He found her easily in the countryside that was the Lockwood's backyard. Several trees had been placed as a perimeter for the main entertaining area. White lights were suspended in the tree branches and when the sun eventually set, they would create a nice ambiance. There were several chairs and tables set out, each lined with white linen near the entrance to a garden. Some people were taking advantage of the mixology bars while others were on clamoring around the DJ booth, waiting to dance.

Caroline and her friends were standing in a pack on the edge of the hardwood dance floor, each looking uncharacteristically unapproachable.

"Ladies," Damon said when he reached them.

He was rewarded with a cautious grin from Elena and a sympathetic one from Bonnie.

"Hey, Damon," they said in tandem.

Dark brows furrowed. "Caroline."

The blonde gave him a tightlipped smile. "Hi."

_Alright, _Damon thought, trying to decipher the reason for her cold greeting.

"Nice suit Damon," Bonnie said.

He looked down at his black jacket and haphazard button down. It was a far cry from what he wore to the first Founder's Party, but he still looked good.

"Thanks," he said. "Dig the dress."

Bonnie smiled at the compliment. He was being honest. The three-quarter sleeved lace dress and a high, sleek pony-tail worked for her.

"You look great too, Elena," Damon added.

The brunette rolled her curls between her fingers. "Oh, this old thing?" She asked in jest.

The three of them made uncomfortable small talk while Caroline occasionally sneered at their comments.

"Can I talk to you?" Damon pressed. Not bothering to wait for a reply, he pulled her to the dance floor. Thankfully, the song was slow so he had an excuse to hold her against him.

"I don't appreciate being man-handled," Caroline snapped.

Damon's blue eyes clouded in confusion. "Is there a reason you're being a brat right now?"

Her mouth opened to counter, but he cut off again. "What's the problem Angel Face?"

Caroline bit her lip, her eyes burning. "You. You're my problem."

He pulled a face. Damon didn't speak teenage girl. "You're going to have to elaborate."

"I don't understand you Damon," she whispered. "I don't understand what we're doing."

She looked at him, with her big, impossibly blue eyes waiting for him to speak.

Again he came up empty.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" She muttered. "You're such a guy."

He could see the anger flaring behind her eyes again as she stiffened in his arms. "I feel like I've been imagining our time together one way and it's actually been completely the opposite. Do you even like me? Or am I just some form of amusement?"

"Nothing about this conversation is amusing to me," he said flatly.

She pulled herself from his grasp and rested her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you kiss me last night?"

_That's what this was all about?_

Damon closed his eyes recalling their encounter.

_After they had dinner at The Grill, Damon and Caroline were sitting cozily in his car trying to agree on a radio station…_

"_Pearl Jam," Caroline giggled, turning the dial. "Seriously?" _

_As a vampire he had excellent reflexes, so it didn't bother Damon to turn his head and smirk at her while driving. "One day you'll realize that Taylor Swift isn't real music and on that day you'll thank me." _

"_I will not apologize for enjoying catchy music," she said, holding her nose up at him. "Watch the road, you snob." _

_He smirked incredulously, but obeyed her. At a stop light he turned the dial once more, groaning when an eighties song blared through his speakers. He had his hand at the ready to change the station when Caroline objected. _

"_No, I like this song." _

_The light turned green and Damon tapped lightly on the gas pedal. It was Jackson Browne's Somebody's Baby. _

"_You know this song?" He asked. It was an obscure pop song that came out a decade or so before she was even born. _

_From the corner of his eye, he could see Caroline nod. He glanced at her, pleased by the sweet smile on her face. _

"_My dad used to have this hideous boom-box that he kept in the kitchen," she said. "Seriously, it was just so retro and awkwardly shaped… when he'd cook, which was most nights, he'd play this one tape to death. And this song was on it. We used to sing this together." _

_They drove the rest of the way in relative silence while Caroline sang softly to herself. Periodically, he'd watch her. She was leaning her head against the window, watching the road speed by. The smile had turned lopsided with a twinge of sadness. No doubt she was thinking of her father. _

_All too soon, Damon pulled up in front of Meredith's apartment complex. He cut the engine and turned to face Caroline, angling his body toward her. The soft light of the streetlight cast a glow over the girl and for a moment Damon was taken by the sight of her. _

"_What?" Caroline whispered._

"_You," Damon said simply._

_He reached out and rested his palm against Caroline's cheek. Her eyes closed and she smiled gently leaning into his touch. Instinctively, Damon leaned closer so that he was in Caroline's personal space. Softly, Caroline exhaled while Damon greedily inhaled her scent. It was befitting of her, elegant vanilla and quirky citrus, but there was something else – jasmine? Damon moved his hand to her hair while his nose grazed the side of her jaw and neck. _

_Caroline wet her pink lips as the energy in the car tensed. _

_He listened to her blood pumping through her veins, her poor heart was pulsing like rapid gun fire._

_She gasped as Damon placed a kiss in the hollow of her throat and then slowly up to her the corner of her lips. "Damon," she sighed his name like a prayer. _

_The sound of his name on her lips brought Damon's vampire features to the surface. Their mouths were so close and yet he was stuck. Watching her. She looked like an angel. A creature from his former life, representing everything he had desired as a young man taunting him now in his undead existence. He wanted Caroline so much that he couldn't stand it. To kiss her plump bottom lip, claim her glorious body; anything and everything all night. But was it right? Dragging her into his darkness? _

_Damon sighed and pulled back and suppressed his demonic black veins and blood shot eyes. _

"_Good night, Caroline." _

_Dazed, the blond opened her eyes slowly, unsure that she'd heard him. She watched Damon expectantly for a moment only to deflate when she realized that he was dismissing her. _

_He waited till Caroline was safely inside before he drove back to the Boarding House. _

"It's fine Damon," Caroline said, pulling him from his reverie.

She had transitioned from her queen bee posture to wrapping her arms protectively around her torso.

"We hung out a few times and had some nice talks, but that's all," Caroline shrugged. "I understand. No hard feelings."

"Caroline –," Damon started.

She dismissed him with a vigorous shaking of her head. "Mr. Gilbert is flagging us, I think he's trying to get me to get your attention," she said.

"Caroline."

"We can be friendly, non-friends, Damon," she said flippantly. "It's whatever… He's coming this way. You should see what he wants."

Caroline turned on her heeled feet and vanished into the mass of bodies now on the dance floor, moving further and further away from him. He couldn't believe that he had gotten the brush off from a sixteen year old.

Before he could contemplate it any further, he sensed Grayson Gilbert's approach.

"Damon," he called.

Reluctantly, Damon decided to table whatever the hell just happened with Caroline and put on a casual smile for the other man.

"Mr. Gilbert," he said. "How's it going?"

Grayson nodded cryptically. "It's been an interesting couple of days."

"Was there something that you needed?"

The man rocked back on his heels. "Yes, yes. I wanted to ask you to come with me. There is a council meeting in a few minutes if you'd like to join us."

_The Founder's Council,_ Damon thought.

"I'll follow you."

Grayson Gilbert led Damon to a study on the second floor of the Lockwood mansion. Inside there were a trio of ladies sitting on a rococo-style sofa. One of them was Carol Lockwood, the mayor's wife, which led Damon to assume that perhaps one of the others was Mrs. Gilbert. Four men taking residence in the available seating while Mayor Lockwood and an older gentlemen with wild white hair stood coolly waiting for their clandestine symposium to begin.

"Everyone," Grayson said to the group. "This is Damon Salvatore. Founding Family member, he'll be taking over for Zach."

The room welcomed him with small waves and cordial nods and Damon saluted back.

"We don't have a lot of time," an African-American man said. "So I'll be brief then we can all go back to the party."

Grayson leaned close to Damon and whispered, "Rudy Hopkins. Sheriff." _He had replaced Liz Forbes. _

"Last night there was another attack. Two dead, making it a total of five fatalities not including the attack on Elena Gilbert earlier this week."

Damon saw the woman next to Carol visibly shudder at the mention of Elena. Carol squeezed the woman's knee in support and the other gave her a watery smile.

"Are you calling it Hopkins?" The man next the Mayor questioned.

He had presence that was much more than what one might expect for a senior citizen.

"Tobias Fell," Grayson muttered.

Caroline's uncle reminded Damon of a cross between Anderson Cooper and Doctor Who. Like Caroline and Meredith, he was tall. He stood at about six foot two with a strong build, making him look much younger than a man well past his fifties. Damon could see where Meredith had inherited her large eyes from, though his were a bright green instead of dark brown and Caroline had his smile. He was stylish too, he wore a fitted suit in charcoal pindot, a matching waistcoat, a white button-down and a burgundy tie.

"I believe that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls," the Sheriff confirmed.

The reactions in the study varied from voiced shock to quiet acceptance.

"What do we do?" Carol asked, looking between the Sheriff and her husband.

"I'd rather we get this taken care of before we move into the holiday season," the Mayor said, which earned a murmur of agreement from the women.

"We have the compass," Grayson Gilbert offered. "And we have the numbers to do a round up, like in the journals."

_The compass_ _was still in play? _Damon remembered the night the original Founders went through the town, collecting the vampires. Jonathan Gilbert used his pocket watch to help him identify the undead. He never knew how Gilbert accomplished such an invention. If they were going to use the compass, he and Stefan were going to have to destroy it and fast.

"Do we have any suspects?" Tobias asked.

The Mayor shook his head while the Sheriff spoke. "Everyone who came before sunset is being ruled out. Vampires can't come out in the day, but we still have other avenues to explore."

Absently, Damon twirled his daylight ring around his finger. Witches, like Emily Bennett, could spell a trinket with lapis lazuli, a cool blue stone, and then the wearer could go out in the day. Thankfully, the Founder's didn't know about this.

"Zach had a large supply of vervain," Carol said. "Damon could you distribute some for us?"

"Of course," he said, giving Carol a reassuring smile. "Anything to help."

[-0-]

"Brother," Stefan greeted.

Damon was coming off the stairs and heading in his direction.

"Walk with me," he instructed.

Picking up on his brother's urgency, the two fell into an even stride as they wandered toward the back porch. Once they had found some privacy Damon debriefed him on the council meeting he'd just attended.

"That could be problematic," he said.

Damon chortled, despite himself. "No shit."

"On the plus side, I got the necklace," he announced triumphant.

Stefan had gone off and pilfered through some of the Lockwood's keepsakes in the heritage display. On his last night as a human, he had taken Emily's amulet and snuck back into the original Salvatore home. He put the locket in a secret compartment of his mother's jewelry box. It was a medium box hand crafted by his father years prior. Stefan made sure that the box had been passed down through the generations and donated to the Mystic Falls Historical society for safe keeping.

"Good," Damon said. "You'll go tonight to see the witches?"

The younger brother furrowed his eyebrows. "I think we should look for this vampire. If we catch them, then it will take the heat off of us and give our name a little more clout with the council."

Stefan tried not to look offended while Damon evaluated his suggestion. "I have good ideas too, you dick."

"You wouldn't know with your track record lately," Damon teased.

His green eyes narrowed at his brother, not impressed with his attempt at humor. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a flash of blonde hair. He turned his head and stared at the scene.

"Speaking of track record," he said as Damon followed his line of sight.

Caroline was sitting at one of tables cozily with Matt Donovan.

"I wonder what happened there."

The two teens were sitting across from each other, conversing easily, which was surprising because Stefan had enjoyed watching Caroline retreat in the opposite direction whenever the quarter back was in her general vicinity.

"I don't know," Damon breathed. "She's upset with me. It's valid, I'll give her that. They're just talking."

He could see his brother relax when Bonnie, Elena and Tyler sat down with them, the four instantly laughing at something Tyler said.

"You want to go over there?" Stefan asked. "Show those boys up?"

Damon declined, his eyes never leaving Caroline. "We've got a vampire to find."

Stefan hummed in response. "Can we go change first? Kinda feel like a douche, tracking in a suit."

His brother laughed humorlessly. "Let's go then."

The brother left the porch and walked to their cars. Stefan could hear the familiar rumble of Damon's Camaro leaving the property as he started his own engine.

"I've been waiting for you."

Stefan jerked in surprise. It wasn't easy to sneak up on a vampire. He looked to his passenger side, recognizing the voice immediately. A woman sat in the leather bucket seats with one long, leather clad leg out on the dashboard.

"Lexie? What the hell are you doing here?"

She laughed, the joyful sound filling the small space. "You didn't see my pre-party favors? I killed people, Ripper-style. Just for you Steffy. Surprise!"

* * *

A/N: Did anyone watch TO/TVD this past week?! They are stepping it up. Am I the only one pissed at Stefan…

Earlier this week I read this Klaroline Story called **Human by LoveDria** and I really liked it.

Here's the summary: Klaus makes the acquaintance of a girl named Caroline in a bar. He spends the night with her but wakes up alone the next morning, although the Hybrid couldn't foresee his insatiable urge for her.

Maybe you've seen it, maybe not.

PS: Please review! It totally makes my day ;-)


	5. Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith, Julie Plec and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended. I also use portions of spells (very brief) from Harry Potter Universe. All rights belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter! A gigantic thanks to my beta team: TallDarkAndHandsome, ShadowsDaughter and TigerLilly1995. They're **amazing**.

The Originals was so fantastic this week and last. I promise it's better than last season. Sorry strictly TVD fans but, TO is winning. Check it out!

The Preternatural Journals

"Lost"

[-TPJ-]

If Bonnie Bennett had a choice, she would be more than happy to sit back like a true wall flower. Coasting on the sidelines however, was not in the cards. She was the best friend of Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes: The darlings of Mystic Falls. People expected her to show up to every party with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. She did it, played the supporting friend flawlessly, but the truth was that she kind of hated it. That was the introvert in her. She did love her girls though for helping to bring her out of her shell. Bonnie's calm nature helped balance out Caroline's type-A personality and Elena's snarky directness. Being the quiet one also meant that when something was amiss between her girls she was the one who facilitated a truce.

"What's going on with you Elena?" Bonnie asked looking over her shoulder.

The two girls left Caroline and Damon on the dance floor and wandered inside the Lockwood mansion to view the heritage displays. The Historical Society representatives showcased a few ball gowns and men's coats and trousers in the Lockwood's parlor room. On the coffee tables there were large booklets with reprints of photographs salvaged from 19th century and a glass case of antique hair combs and accessories hanged on the wall.

Elena was sitting on a sofa flipping through one of the booklets. "Nothing, aren't you having fun, Bon?"

Bonnie turned from the wall display and went to sit next to her friend. "I want to talk about your little performance this afternoon with Caroline. She really likes Damon and you got in her head on purpose. Why?"

Elena smiled but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Care's been through a lot," she said plainly. "I was just looking out for her."

Bonnie bit her lip in frustration. In her gut she believed there was more to it than that. "Are you jealous of her 'Lena? Do you wish it were you instead? Having a forbidden romance with an older guy."

She hoped that she was wrong, but she had to throw it out there. When Caroline told Bonnie about Damon she wasn't thrilled, he was way too old for her. Honestly she had half a mind to tell her father, the sheriff.

Elena scrunched up her face, closing the photo book harshly. "Are you kidding me?" She scoffed. "There are plenty of hot guys, our own age, for me to hook up with, thank you very much."

A moment passed and Bonnie tugged on her ponytail, feeling apologetic. "I'm just trying to understand. Meredith seems to be cool with it, so why were you so anti-Damon? No offense, but it kind of seems more your speed. Is there something that Caroline should know?"

Her friend looked around, making sure no one could hear. Once satisfied that they were alone, Elena angled herself back to Bonnie. Her posture was rigid; it went well with the frown on her face.

Bonnie's sculpted eyebrows shot into her hairline. Usually when Elena had gossip to share, she was way more excited to dish the dirt. "Tell me," she begged, eager to know. "Was it Stefan – did he share something with you?"

Elena shook her head, making her curls fall loose. "I meant what I said earlier, Bonnie," she breathed. "If Care wants to be a bad girl and hook up then she should hook up. She should not be dating the guy she's playing Jail-Bait Barbie with. Stop reading so much into it."

Her eyes were filled with worry and for a moment Elena looked away, staring down into her lap. Her knees buckled up and down for a few seconds and then the jerky twitch stopped. When she glanced up again, Bonnie knew that Elena's queen bee mask was back up.

"She's our best friend, Elena," she said. "If that's really how you felt then why didn't you just say that? Why be a bitch to her and make her feel terrible about herself on purpose? I'm not crazy about her being with Damon either but, you were really mean. Not cool."

Elena looked away before she sighed dramatically. "I was being a good friend," she insisted. "It's my job. _Our job_. Why are you on my ass, Bonnie? You just admitted you think it's a bad idea and yet you said nothing. How am I the bad guy for trying to protect her?"

Bonnie opened her mouth several times to speak, but she couldn't find the words. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else that Elena was referring to.

They stared at each other in a battle of wills, neither hearing Tyler Lockwood approach.

"You girls gonna make out?" He asked. "Please make out. I've been waiting since eighth grade."

Elena blinked, breaking away from Bonnie's furious glare and she chuckled. "Such a freak, Ty."

He stood proudly in front of them, all smiles and no shame.

"Part of my charm," he shrugged.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, deciding to table the Elena issue for now. "Please," she told him. "You have the charm of a Neanderthal."

Tyler grinned and made a cat noise while mimicking a scratching gesture. "Claws out tonight, Bonnie?"

She glanced sideways toward Elena. "Something like that."

The slender brunette was quick to change the subject. "This party blows," she whined. "Do you think we've put in enough face time as Founder's to bail?"

Tyler looked down at his pewter designer watch. "I'd say sneaking out in the next half-hour would be cool, but that's just me."

This was the most Bonnie had seen Tyler and Elena interact since school started. Over the summer when it was just the two of them, Elena shared that she and Tyler were having a fling. For two months they dated. Elena swore up and down that it was just a casual thing but two had been inseparable. Something had happened and suddenly Tyler was caught sucking face with Vicki Donavon. Her friend never admitted it, but Bonnie knew Elena liked Tyler more than she had let on.

"Where's Vicki tonight, Tyler?" She wondered.

Tyler rolled his eyes, lost in some memory. "I think she's workin'. I didn't ask her, this is not her scene."

The room echoed with Elena's fake laugh. "Could you imagine? Vicki all dolled up…like a proper lady."

Bonnie hid her scowl and wondered if this was why Tylena had split up before they began. Lord knows she loved Elena but, she could be so snobby sometimes.

"Not everyone can rely on their superior Founder's genes," she pointed out. "That's Matt's sister you're talking about by the way. Remember Matt? _Our friend._"

Elena pouted and furrowed her brow. "I was just saying that-"

"Where _is _Matt?" Tyler asked, hoping to stall their impending argument.

"Outside with Caroline," Bonnie answered.

She didn't know how she knew it, but she did.

Tyler held his hands out, offering the girls to take them so they could get off the couch.

"Let's go find them," he said. "See if we can liven up our night."

The trio made their way to the backyard. As Bonnie professed, Matt and Caroline were there sitting comfortably at a table. Each of them smiling and talking easily.

"Thank Christ," Tyler sighed, his focus on the blonds. "Hopefully they've resolved their drama."

"You live for drama," Elena teased.

"Takes one to know one," Tyler nagged.

Elena giggled, her eyes light and flirty. "I resent that."

_Yeah,_ Bonnie thought. _They still have a thing for each other. If Stefan's not careful he could lose out. _

Soon they reached their other friends at their table.

Tyler, unable to help himself, shouted to get their attention. "I hope you've settled the terms of the divorce, Forbes! Matt will have sole custody of me, you can have visitation on weekends."

Caroline tiled her head as she looked Tyler over. "I'll pay child support Lockwood, but Matt can keep you."

The five of them shared a laugh while Tyler, Elena and Bonnie slid into empty chairs.

"Do you guys want to do something tonight?" Elena addressed the group. "We could drive to Grove Hill, find a decent party? We could even try Amhurst."

Instantly Caroline, Tyler and Elena began formulating a plan while Matt offered his two cents here and there. Bonnie sat quietly playing with a fork on the table, balancing it. She would try to take her had away, seeing if the utensil would balance on its own. Bonnie hunched over, her pink dress pressed against the linen of the table as she stared intently at the fork. Her green eyes narrowed as she pressed the fork down with her index finger. After a breath she let go and the fork stood on its own. And it stood, continuing to hold its elevation until she involuntarily blinked. Bonnie frowned as the fork collapsed back on the table with a sharp ting.

In her mind Bonnie thought of her crazy grandmother's declaration: you're a witch.

[-0-]

Damon paced the foyer of the Boarding House. He drove home and changed his clothes, all in reasonable time, yet here he was, waiting for Stefan.

Damon pulled out his cellphone, dialing Stefan's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Did you take a detour to Siberia?" he deadpanned to the machine. "Where the hell are you?"

Just when he put the phone away, Damon heard the sound of Stefan's Porsche coming up their long driveway. The car parked and the purr of the engine came to a halt. Then Damon caught the distinct rapt of two doors being closed shut. He narrowed his eyes at the door, confused by this – _who did Stefan have with him_?

Neither brother bothered with the locking the door, so Stefan opened it immediately.

"What took you so long?" Damon probed.

Stefan smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I picked up a straggler along the way," he said. "Sorry." He moved aside revealing an Amazonian blonde with hair flowing past her hourglass hips. Alexia Branson. She wore a barely there kohl black top and deep eggplant pants that were mostly covered by black leather boots.

A deep scowl marred Damon's features. "You."

Lexie's high heeled, thigh high boots clicked on the hardwood surface of the entryway as she sauntered in like she owned the place.

"Damon…" She cooed while soaking in the décor. "Like what you've done with the place."

He raised his eyebrows to his brother silently asking if he was behind this. Stefan closed his eyes and slowly moved his head to the side, denying it. "What are you doing here, Lexie?" Damon questioned.

Lexie smiled sweetly, but Damon knew better. "I can't visit my favorite southern boys?"

She came further in to the house, passing him with Stefan trailing behind holding a large Louis Vuitton suitcase.

The elder Salvatore flashed in front of Lexie and gripped her shoulders firmly. "Dropping in like the Ghost of Bitchy Bimbos Past is one thing, but you've got a bag. _What do you want_?"

Lexie bared her fangs and stomped on Damon's foot. He yelped in pain and released his hold on her. She used his surprise to her advantage and flipped Damon onto the floor. She put one foot over his throat and leaned over him in all her vampire glory as a sign of dominance.

"Let's not forget who's older and stronger, Damon," she growled, her blood shot eyes shimmering in the light. "I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Lexie," Stefan sighed, hoping to intervene. "Let him up."

She ignored his plea and dug her shoe harder into Damon's neck as he struggled against her. If she wanted she could puncture the skin.

"In a minute," she said calmly as though she wasn't in a position to decapitate someone. "I just want to enjoy this."

Her stiletto poked Damon in the trachea, he groaned in agony. His blood pooled along the column of his throat and spilled over onto his shirt and the floor.

"Dame-,"Lexie warned, retracting her foot, she wiped the blood on his pant leg. "Don't ruin our time together."

Once he healed, Damon sat up coughing.

"It was you then?" he asked after a moment. "The murders."

Lexie soothed her hair and grinned slyly like the Cheshire Cat. "You were never just a pretty face, Dame."

"We can't afford to draw any more attention to ourselves," he explained. "So the killing and you calling me Dame are going to stop."

"Dame doesn't sound too bad," Stefan offered. "It's kind of cool."

"Brother," Damon droned while standing. "Let the adults talk."

The younger Salvatore laughed humorlessly. "Remember that the next time you piss her off and she threatens to kill you."

"Boys…," Lexie interjected. "This is supposed to be a joyous occasion. The three of us haven't been together since what? The forties? Let's enjoy the moment."

They met Lexie almost immediately after they were turned. Word had spread in the supernatural community that Mystic Falls was a sort of safe haven for vampires and she had wanted to check it out, not knowing that the humans discovered they weren't at the top of the food chain and promptly got rid of their predatory neighbors. Stefan was already developing his ripper side and Lexie took it upon herself to show the Salvatore brothers the ropes. Instead of teaching control, she taught them to reveal. For thirty-five years they traveled the world as brothers and sister. Damon didn't care for it but, under her tutelage, Stefan thrived. By 1900, Damon was through with them. He left one night and began his journey to becoming the vampire he was today.

"I say we get some drinks," Stefan said.

Damon looked at him quizzically, thinking he meant that they should go out on a hunt. "Absolutely not."

Stefan rolled his eyes, following his brother's chain of thought. "Celebratory shots," he clarified, not hiding his annoyance when his brother visibly relaxed. "Alcohol or blood. Bagged, of course." He left to get their refreshments.

When they were alone, Damon couldn't keep himself from asking. "What are you really doing here Lexie?

She smiled evilly, her milk chocolate eyes bubbling with superiority. "Stef told me about Operation Avery. I'm here for moral support and baby boy's got a birthday coming up."

Damon bit back an insult. "He told you?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "You're not the only one he confides in, Dame. I'm his best friend."

"You're his enabler," he countered.

"Are you the pot or the kettle in that situation?"

Damon felt guilty for not being to help Stefan more with his pain. Whatever his failings, he didn't agree with Lexie's methods; they were more destructive than anything else. Along as she was around Damon knew he'd have to be on his guard. Lexie was older and very unpredictable.

[-0-]

_Again, she was running, sprinting through the forest as if the devil was chasing her. Panting and near exhaustion, she sought refuge at the base of a thick oak tree. No moon shone overhead, there was only night and the faint light from the stars. Instinctively, Bonnie stretched the fingers of her free hand into the earth, soaking in its power. Her other hand went to her chest, hoping to calm her racing heart but there was something blocked her path before she could touch her skin. She picked it up, realizing that it was connected to a chain around her neck. It was an amber stone, large and octagonal shaped. It was glowing. Instinctively, Bonnie knew that it wanted to take her somewhere. She stood up letting the power from the lead her._

_Within minutes she was in front of the Fell's Church ruins. Stakes lit up in flames, like welcoming beacons, with each step she took. The necklace wanted her to follow a narrow path down a flight of stairs. Her bare feet hit the cold stone floor and she shuddered each time as she followed the path down into under the ruins. There was a massive door made of rock with an ancient star craved into it. In a daze Bonnie pressed her hand to her necklace and muttered a spell. Light beamed from her necklace to the door and the rock slid open revealing a cave. Behind the door were bodies. Gray, skeletal bodies in decrepit, rotted clothing. They watched her with hallow eyes and ravenous stares. What struck her was their teeth. They were sharp, like fangs. They wanted to consume her. _

Bonnie woke up with a gasp. She reached out, hoping to feel the smooth cotton of her sheets but there was only air. She looked down and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Bonnie was floating at least three feet above her bed.

"Oh my God," she whispered. She kept her body stiff, afraid to make any sudden movements.

_How am I supposed to get down?_

She wasn't too far up, standing up on her bed was still a possibility. Delicately Bonnie stretched her legs.

_Just breathe, _she told herself. _Put your feet on the comforter. _

As she got her courage, Bonnie fell. She cried out as she bounced on her full sized bed. When her body settled, Bonnie hurried off the mattress and put on some clothes. She crept carefully downstairs, least not to wake her dad and went to her car.

Bonnie drove to Grams' house. Things were getting too real and she was desperate to talk to someone.

"Grams!" Bonnie shouted as she alternated between banging on the door and ringing the bell. "Grams, please wake up! I need to talk to you!"

The porch light turned on and Bonnie sighed in relief when she saw the comforting face of her grandmother.

"What's the matter baby?" Grams asked, wrapping Bonnie in hug.

"Something is happening to me Grams," Bonnie gushed. "I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"Slow down, slow down," Grams advised. "Come inside, let's get you out of the cold."

Grams settled Bonnie down in her kitchen. It looked more like a gypsy den than anything else. Maroon and plum walls, warm amber lights and most of the walls are covered in art and tapestries. Bonnie sat in one of the mixed matched chairs while Grams made some tea on the stove. Her house smelled like herbs and an old books – not the most fragrant, but it was Grams. It was home.

Grams left the tea to boil and went to the kitchen island. She poured some oil onto a candle sitting there.

"Carly Sage and Cedarwood," she said mystically. "For fear and stress reduction."

Grams grabbed the box of matches resting next to the candle and lit it.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, baby?"

Bonnie nodded and spoke of her first dream. As she recounted it all the kettle wheezed and Grams went to tend to it. She turned around holding out a cup of tea for her granddaughter to take. Bonnie smiled meekly and took a sip.

"Is that Vodka?" She gasped, coughing.

Grams smiled, in her wise, quirky way. "You looked like you needed a little more than tea. Sounds like you've been having a strange go of things lately."

Bonnie took another sip. "Some of it has been cool, I mean… I've been doing amazingly well with my school work. Things just pop into my head."

"But?" Grams' tone was gentle as though she were coaxing Bonnie like a deer in the forest.

"Grams I've…I've levitated things. I've levitated. I woke up floating over my bed! What the hell is happening?"

Grams moved from the kitchen island to sit next to Bonnie and took her free hand.

"I think you know," she said.

Bonnie looked at Grams, she was basically the only mother figure she'd ever known.

"You aren't in your pajamas," she stated, noticing that the old woman was wearing her signature jeans, sweater and scarf.

"I knew you would be coming."

"Grams," Bonnie whimpered, suddenly feeling frightened.

"Things have been set in motion, baby," she said, heavy with regret. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more to shield you and your friends from it."

Bonnie frowned, her stomach tangling in knots. "My friends?"

Grams shook her head, struggling with how to begin. "You are a witch Bonnie. A very special kind."

"A witch," Bonnie echoed. She knew in her heart that this was the truth but, she was hoping that she was wrong.

Grams nodded, proudly. "A Bennett witch. The name holds a lot of weight in the supernatural community. We're feared and respected."

"That's why I don't have dad's last name?" Her father's name was Rudy Hopkins. "Does he know what I am?"

Grams confirmed it with a nod and stole a sip of Bonnie's Vodka tea. "He knew there was a possibility."

As Bonnie grew, her father made it a point to only allow her limited time with her Grams. Every visit and holiday interaction was kept to a minimum. As if he thought one extended stay with grandma would turn Bonnie into a completely different person.

"How is this tied to my friends?" Bonnie asked.

"Talk to me more about the church Bonnie? From your dreams. What did you see?"

Bonnie shook visibly as she described the creatures in the cave under the church.

"What were they Grams?"

"Vampires, baby."

Bonnie laughed, unable to help herself.

Grams concentrated her attention on the candle burning on the island. "Phasmatos engorgio," she murmured.

Bonnie gasped as the flame burst, making it the height of the flame larger. "Phasmatos reducto," Grams said and the fire returned to normal.

"Holy…" Bonnie croaked.

"There are witches," Grams smirked. "Why not vampires?

"Why am I seeing them?" Bonnie pressed. "Enough with the cryptic. Tell me something."

Grams took a deep breath and told Bonnie about the pact their ancestor, Emily Bennett, made as well as the spell over the tomb.

Bonnie took the news better than Grams expected.

"We're going to release all those demons on the town?" She asked finally. "No way Grams."

"We won't," Grams promised. "They only want one."

Bonnie bit her lip as a feeling of dread trickled down her spine. "They?" she gulped.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore."

[-0-]

"So my mom is putting that vervain stuff in our food," Tyler Lockwood said.

Elena arched her brows and nodded absentmindedly while she played _Angry Birds _onher cellphone. "Oh yeah?"

It was lunch and the two teens were sitting together in a corner of the cafeteria.

"I'm serious," he insisted. "Everything tastes funny."

Elena looked up, giving Tyler a critical eye.

"Maybe you're pregnant," she guessed.

Tyler sneered and threw a fry at her. Elena squeaked, trying to dodge it. She looked down at her torso, making sure there was no ketchup or random condiment stain.

"Watch the clothes, you dick," she commanded.

Tyler rolled his eyes, he wasn't scared of her. "Don't be a bitch," he said. "Something's up. You know there were a lot of attacks last week. I think there's a vampire in town."

She knew all too well. Apart from her, there were three officially reported deaths. The other night Elena overheard her parents whispering about two more. Stefan assured her that he and his brother weren't responsible, but she wasn't sure what to believe.

She picked up her phone again and started a new game. "It's just an animal in the woods, Ty," she lied. "Take a chill pill. You're starting to sound like some paranoid fisherman's wife."

Tyler grabbed her phone from across the table, forcing Elena to look at him. He was staring at her with such intensity. "I've known you since the crib, Elena," he said. "I know when you're happy. When you're jealous. Sad. In full Mean Girl mode. I know _you_. You're lying to me."

She blinked at him, feeling shocked. It wasn't necessarily a romantic speech, but it was forthcoming, which was something she'd never really expected from Tyler freaking Lockwood.

"Elena what are you hiding?" he asked softly.

She hadn't seen Stefan since the Founder's Party. He said he had a friend in town and that playing high-schooler would have to wait. She didn't know what surprised her more, that Stefan had a friend or that for at least a few days she would be able to relax. She'd be an idiot to think that she was off the hook for good. With Stefan occupied, it meant that she had no vampire blood in her system for the past four days. If she wanted to she could tell her parents and pretty much anyone that she wanted about the vampires, but she hadn't.

Elena shook her head, hiding behind her long chestnut hair. "Nothing Ty."

"I don't believe you," he frowned, watching her with disappointed eyes.

"Too bad," she muttered. She hoped it didn't sound as immature aloud as it did in her head.

Tyler opened his mouth to speak, but Elena decided to cut him down. If she didn't she'd most likely break and tell him about how scared she was. How difficult it was for her to pretend that everything was well in the world and how she was not coping to well Stefan the vampire breathing down her neck.

Elena transitioned into bitch-mode instead. It was easier. "Why are you even hanging out with me?" She snapped. "Don't you usually hold court with Matt and the other jocks at this time of day?"

He blinked at her, thrown by the change in attitude. "I thought we were friends."

She turned away, laughing without humor. "Guys like you don't spend time with girls unless you're hoping to get into their pants." Elena leaned back in her chair, smirking at him seductively and sticking out her chest. "Is that what you want Ty?" She asked in a husky whisper. "Couldn't get enough of me this summer? Tired of slumming it with Vicki?"

Caroline leaving Matt had sort of been the best thing that ever happened to Elena because it indirectly brought her closer to Tyler. She fell hard for him over their summer vacation. For two months she learned more about him than she ever expected, like the fact that he was an amazing artist. He told her how he wanted to go to some college in Rhode Island to study design after graduation and she shared her dream of becoming a writer, showing him some of her short stories. For weeks it went on like that, each of them sharing little secrets and dreams that they'd never dare. Everything came to a stall around the time they each found their families vampire diaries. It broke her heart the night Elena caught Tyler hooking up with Vicki. It injured her pride even more when she heard through the grapevine that Tyler and her brother Jeremy were fighting over the druggy skank. Vicki Donavon was trouble. It was her drug dealer slash boyfriend who shot and killed Sheriff Forbes. Why would anyone want to get involved with that train wreck? What was so wrong with Elena? She thought she was a catch: tall, slender, pretty, wealthy and popular. Why didn't Tyler want her?

"What the fuck, Elle?" Tyler growled.

Elena blushed when she heard it. _Elle. _He used to chant the pet-name into her ear whenever they brought each other to climax. Under the table her legs squeezed together, missing the way his calloused hands caressed her in the dark. How they'd spent hours finding purchase in each other's bodies. How when he was inside of her, he looked at her like she truly mattered, not just someone warm and willing. Tyler had made her feel things she couldn't even begin to describe.

As quickly as it was brought on, she shook away the memory.

"Do not call me that," she demanded, her voice like ice. "You are not my boyfriend and you are barely even my friend." She reached for her phone which was across the table, closer to him. She smiled down at the device, pulling up her paused game. "This conversation is stale. You can leave now."

Tyler got up from the table and walked away. In a rage he slammed his lunch try on the trash bin, scaring many of their peers.

Caroline came up to Elena's table concerned.

"What the hell was that all about?" She asked, taking Tyler's seat.

Elena looked at her best friend, sighing in exasperation. "Who knows, I swear he's suffering from steroid withdrawal."

Caroline bobbed her head, her lips pursed. "No kidding."

"Have you seen Bonnie?" She asked after a beat. "I've been texting her non-stop but she barely answers."

"She said she had some bug," Elena reported. "She's been at her Grams' getting nursed back to health."

Caroline smiled, looking comforted by the news.

The brunette shoved her phone into her bag, she felt drained. Who knew being a liar could be so exhausting? "Is there something else you wanted, Care?"

The blonde tucked her long hair behind her ears, focusing herself. "I've been thinking about cheerleading…I know I said I wasn't interested, but I'd like to get back out there."

Elena grinned. It had been lonely without Caroline at cheerleading practice. They joined the squad together freshman year, blowing some of the upperclassmen away.

"I'm not gonna challenge you for captain or anything," Caroline added, hoping to be reassure her friend.

"I wasn't even thinking it," Elena confessed, thinking it would be ironic if Caroline were to seek revenge. Elena had manipulated Caroline into end things with Damon on purpose. Elena couldn't say that she was really sorry about that, even if undermining her best friend's confidence to do it was so against girl code. Damon Salvatore was a blood-sucking monster. If Caroline ever did find out the truth, hopefully she would thank Elena for trying to save her life.

Caroline placed her hands on the table, seeing happier than she had been before sitting down. "Cool. So practice after school?"

"You know it."

[-0-]

After school Caroline approached the football field dressed in workout clothes. She had her phone in her hand, texting Meredith. She let her cousin about rejoining the squad and warned her that she'd be home a little late.

The phone buzzed. Caroline looked down as she walked, expecting a reply from Mere, but it was someone else entirely.

FROM: Damon Salvatore

**It's been awhile. You still mad at me, Angel Face?**

Caroline scoffed. _Yes, _she thought as she smirked down at her phone. She missed him. Not that she would tell him.

FROM: Caroline Forbes

**I think 10 Things I Hate About You says it best: "I hate you with the fire of 1000 suns"**

Truthfully, her hate fire had ebbed since the Founder's Party, but she felt like she owed it to herself to not get swept up in her feelings for Damon.

FROM: Damon Salvatore

**Shakespeare, Angel Face.**

FROM: Damon Salvatore

**Plus, Heath got the girl in the end.**

FROM: Caroline Forbes

**Well…Heath and Shakespeare are dead so, bite me.**

Damon had been radio silent for days and Caroline refused to give in to him. If he wanted her then she needed him to show it properly. Texting was a start, but she wasn't going to be a push over.

She fiddled with her phone not realizing that she was about to walk straight into someone's back.

"Easy, killer," Matt Donavon teased while turning around.

"Sorry Matt," she blushed. "Didn't see you there."

Their conversation was interrupted by an awkward silence.

Caroline apologized to Matt at the Founder's Party. They had a 'let's-be-friends-it-doesn't-have-to-be-weird' chat.

They were naïve.

"Cheerleading?" Matt deduced.

She smirked, looking down at her MFH tank top and shorts. "Yeah. You know how I love extracurriculars…"

Matt rocked back and forth on his feels, which didn't look too easy in his football gear. "Right…well, good luck."

"Yeah…thanks Matt."

Caroline waved goodbye and ran to join the other cheerleaders at their spot on the field.

Getting back into the swing of things wasn't as terrible as Caroline thought it would be. Gymnastics and dance lessons in her early years had perfected her coordination. She stood in the back mostly, watching the new routines the girls learned at Cheer Camp, but she was familiar with most of the stunts the girls worked through. Caroline discovered though that she was out of shape. She cried and watched daytime television all summer, the only exercise she got was from lifting shot glasses. As she huffed and puffed during water breaks, she made a mental notes to start working out again and to talk Meredith into getting a gym membership.

After practice, Elena and Caroline walked to the parking lot. Elena offered to drive her home since she didn't take the school bus home. In the lot they spotted Stefan's red sports car a few vehicles down from Elena's. He was getting out of the driver's seat and an unidentified blonde sat in the passenger unmoving.

"You know I haven't seen Stefan this week either," Caroline realized. "Did he have the same bug as Bonnie?"

Elena clutched her gym bag closer to her, looking suspicious and a bit apprehensive. "Maybe."

"Who's the blonde?" She wondered. "Do you think he and Damon have a sister?"

Elena shrugged. "Don't know."

Stefan leaned on his car, looking very bad boy. The blonde sat in the front seat, they could see that her large glasses tilted skyward as she sang along with the blaring Bon Jovi track.

"It's cute of him to come see you," Caroline mused. "You wanna go over and say hi?"

Her friend bit her lip, watching Caroline in disbelief. "Since when do you want to talk to Stefan?"

Caroline thought about the story Damon told her of the girl they both dated. She told Damon she might be nicer to Stefan, but she hadn't had the opportunity. Stefan had been out of school.

As the girls got closer, Caroline waved. Stefan looked at her a little bug eyed. "Hi, Stefan. Welcome back. Were you sick?"

The blonde jerked at the sound of Caroline's voice. She dipped her shades and watched though the rearview mirror before slipping elegantly out of Stefan's car.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your lady friends, Stef?" The blonde asked. Her tone was stiff but she was smiling oddly as though she got Botox injection recently.

Caroline instantly felt threatened. Blonde Girl was pretty. Annoyingly pretty.

They stared at each other accessing critically, blonde versus blonde. Caroline was definitely intimidated by her. She was taller than Caroline, standing at five foot eleven and she had a rockin' bod. Her hair was a little darker than Caroline's, but impossibly longer; she had to be wearing extensions. Her outfit wasn't Caroline's taste either, but Blonde Girl had a certain style. She wore a scoop neck top made of black leather and a ruffled dark blue mini skirt with a pair of designer high heels.

Caroline extended her hand, feeling super perky, most likely due to an endorphins high.

"Caroline Forbes," she greeted. "Nice to meet you."

They shook hands, Blonde Girl was still giving her strange eyes.

"Lexie," she said finally.

Elena gave a short wave and introduced herself.

Lexie turned to Stefan. "Caroline."

Caroline's glance altered between Stefan and Lexie then back to Stefan.

"Have you been talking crap about me?" She asked in an accusatory whine. "I had this whole plan about how I was going to be kinder to you and this is what you do."

Caroline's voice rose in volume the longer she ranted.

Lexie laughed, resting her hands on her hips. "Oh I like her," she said to Stefan before turning her attention back to Caroline. "He hasn't, by the way."

"Oh," she mumbled, her irritation deflating. "Sorry."

Stefan stared at her with wide eyes. "An apology, Caroline?" He teased. "Must be the apocalypse."

"Okay well, nice to see you Stefan and _Lexie," _Elena said, pulling on Caroline's arm. "Glad you're not deathly ill, but Care and I have to go."

"Now hold on," Lexie said. "Why don't you girls come out with us tonight? I'm visiting Stefan and Damon from out of town, but they've kept me all cooped up in that Boarding House. There's that place in town we could go. Or a bar that I saw on my drive. I think it's in the next town over. Grove Hill."

"Tonight's no good," Elena said shaking her head while she lied terribly. "We've got homework"

Stefan surprised Caroline by agreeing with her friend. "Yeah, Lex," he sighed. "They're busy so…"

Lexie crossed her arms over her chest and popped one hip out, staring Stefan down.

"Stefan," She pouted, jutting out her plump bottom lip. "I want to spend time with your little friends."

Stefan gave in, looking resolved as he looked pleading at Caroline and Elena. "Please come out tonight."

Lexie smiled at Stefan triumphantly and watched the girls expectantly.

Caroline was struck by Lexie and Stefan's dynamic. Her own interactions with Stefan were so hostile. Well, she was hostile and Stefan was like the little boy in class who put a frog in your desk and yanked your ponytail. Caroline could tell that as tough as Stefan played it, Lexie was in charge.

"I could reschedule my plans…," She said, throwing Stefan a bone. It was usually the night she had dinner at Uncle Tobias' house, but it was still early enough to cancel.

Elena gulped and fidgeted next to her.

Caroline wondered if her friend wasn't happy about this girl in Stefan's life. Was it possible that her feelings ran deeper than she'd let on? In solidarity, Caroline threw her arm over Elena's shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Wonderful!" Lexie exclaimed, staring intently at Elena. "Elena," she said, addressing her for the first time. "It's Elena, right?"

Elena confirmed with a nod.

"You look like a girl who knows how to have a good time," Lexie surmised. "Please come out tonight."

Caroline bumped her hip on Elena's, still trying to be encouraging.

"Well," Elena dragged. "Why the hell not?"

Lexie clapped her hands. "Done and done. Stefan and I are going to hit the road. It was lovely getting a chance to see you. We'll all hook up later. Stefan will text the details."

[-0-]

Grove Hill Tavern was not a stranger to Damon Salvatore. He had spent many nights drinking from their well-stocked bar when he wanted to get away from Mystic Falls. It was spacious, comfortably hosting three pool tables, four dart stations, a stage, as well as a dance floor. The staff were nice and surprisingly lapse on who they served. He learned that Caroline and Elena had gone and drank many times with their friends, using their fake IDs. While there was nothing particularly significant about the place, it was where Damon met Caroline for the first time. So to him at least, the Tavern was special.

Lexie and Damon were at the bar facing away from it. Damon had his eyes on Caroline. She, Elena and Stefan were setting up to play a game of pool. Damon hadn't seen Caroline since the Founder's Party and as much as he hated to admit it, he was staring pretty hard, leering even.

"You both are so stupid," Lexie chuckled, watching Damon watch Caroline. Lexie was not impressed with Damon and Stefan's entanglement with Caroline, but she was fascinated. "It's painful how stupid you are."

Damon knocked back a shot of bourbon.

"I also noticed that she has been ignoring you all evening," she continued.

"None of your business Alexia," he smirked into his cup.

"Oooooh, somebody's feeling sensitive tonight," she teased.

"No." Damon's blue eyes stared at her impassively. "It's just as I said. None of your business."

"Stefan is my best friend," Lexie said. "Technically it is my business. That girl is the spitting image of Avery Thayer."

He put his empty tumbler on the surface of the bar. "I'm stupid remember. Not blind."

"You should be steering clear," she sighed. "Not doing this…"

Damon nodded. He'd thought the same thing several times. Caroline was connected to Avery somehow. Avery must have had a child before she was turned or siblings from her human life. The resemblance though, was just too uncanny. He didn't want to investigate too close into Avery's lineage, for fear of drawing unwanted attention and dangers to himself and Caroline. But he couldn't bring himself to walk away.

"She's only here because you asked," he reminded her, but Lexie wasn't paying him any mind.

She was flirting with a human sitting on the other side of Damon, eating the cherry from her mixed drink suggestively. Damon watched as the old man's eyes zeroed in on the fruit and the way Lexie was tying the stem in between her teeth. Lexie revealed the knotted stem and slid it across the bar with her fingers. She smiled and licked her lips hungrily as the man broke into a sweat. Damon turned away scoffing as the man loosened the collar of his shit.

"How the young survive?" Lexie whispered so only Damon could hear. "Never satisfied. My methods maybe a bit…"

"Anna Nicole Smith?" He suggested.

"_Forward…_," She submitted wryly. "As long as I get a meal out of it who cares. I'm 350. A girl's got to have fun."

Caroline's laugh rang through the bar drawing Lexie and Damon's attention. Stefan had said something making Caroline point her finger at him in anger but she had a bright smile on her face.

"They get along adorably," Lexie said.

Damon shook his head confidently. "She can't stand him."

"You keep telling yourself that," Lexie said giving him a pat on the back. "He's half in love with her already. Good thing that brunette's just for show, otherwise I might feel bad for her. You Salvatore's and your leggy blondes."

"Except you," Damon teased, offering her a fake smile. "You've been trailing after my baby bro for over a hundred years and you still haven't left the friend zone."

Silence.

Lexie leaned close, giving him sexy eyes. Damon arched his brow. "Maybe you've got it all wrong. Maybe I've forgiven you for all you've done."

Damon took Lexie's drink and chugged it down. "You're fucking with me right?"

Lexie backed away giggling at the curious look on his face.

"Keep your hair on," she assured him. "I'm just kidding. You've got zero sex appeal."

Damon threw his head back laughing heartily. "Now that's a bold faced lie if I ever heard one."

Lexie shook her head, flipping her hair in a flirty way. She swung back on her bar stool, flagging the bartender, signaling for another round.

"If you're such hot stuff then why is Caroline all the way over there putting your little brother under her spell?"

Damon didn't answer.

He still couldn't believe that Caroline shut him down. He hadn't called her because he wanted to keep an eye on Stefan and Lexie. When those two were left idle, there was no telling what kind of trouble they could get into. He'd also been distributing vervain like some drug pusher for the Founders Council. Damon was pleased that Caroline answered his texts today, but he had hoped she'd be more responsive. He'd been walking the earth for 170 something years. He didn't want to chase her, but he would. Once he got over himself.

"She's been watching us," Lexie shared. "I think she's jealous."

Damon stole a glance Caroline's way. She was still playing the game, but it looked like it was Stefan's turn. He watched as Stefan lined up his shot while he and Caroline talked trash to one another. Stefan missed, on purpose or accident he wasn't sure. She smiled, doing a little dance with Elena. Then Damon caught her watching him. Her eyes darted away when she was caught, making Damon grin slowly.

"Ugh," Lexie gaged, reacting to Caroline's kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar face and Damon's all too pleased smile. "So fucking stupid," she muttered. "Do me a favor and go get her already."

Damon rose from up the bar stool, giving Lexie a fond smile. He still didn't trust her, but he appreciated the little moment they just had. He walked over to the pool table, all swagger and determined. He'd give chase, Caroline was worth it.

Caroline was ready to take her turn by the time he walked up. He watched as she confidently lined up her shot. Damon leaned on the table, blocking her from hitting the white ball.

She looked up at him from underneath her lashes. "Seriously?"

_She looked good,_ he thought, staring down at her appreciatively. She must have dressed for him on purpose. Her top was tight, her cleavage was visible to tastefully displayed and her jeans looked like they were painted on.

Damon cocked his head to the side. "Come here."

Caroline stood to her full height, she held the cue in her hand, gripping it tight as she leaned on it. "No."

He took her free hand gently. "I wasn't asking, Angel Face."

She huffed indignantly, but did as he said. Caroline pushed her cue at Stefan and stomped toward the exit.

He wiggled his eyebrows at Stefan before following Caroline out into the parking lot. She stood under the lamppost waiting for him with her hands on her hips and her azure eyes blazing. "What?"

Damon smirked at her, thinking how different this was from the night they met four months ago.

"You wanted to talk to me, so talk," she said, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently.

He grinned wider.

Damon had come back to Mystic Falls hoping to finally put some age old promises to rest. He did not expect to meet the girl in front of him. He most certainly did not expect to feel so enamored with her. Damon decided that he didn't want to think about the future or all the unanswered questions he had about Caroline's lineage. However the Avery and Caroline were connected was irrelevant. He just wanted to be with Caroline and to have his slowly blooming feelings reciprocated.

"Are you drunk?" Caroline asked.

He walked closer to her, putting his thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans letting his other fingers rest on her hips.

Damon could tell that Caroline wanted to be mad but she was too intrigued by the moment.

"You're very lucky that I have a thing for bossy beauties," he told her.

She rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde mane over her shoulder. "You've got a thing for me?" The question rang with sarcasm, but he could discern the undercurrent of doubt.

Damon rested his forehead on hers, enjoying the warmth of her peach colored skin. "You have no idea," he whispered against her lips.

Caroline placed her palms on his chest. Her fingers flexed as she tried to feel him beneath the fabric.

"I wish you'd just tell me."

He brushed her blonde hair out of her face and then he pressed his lips against her forehead. It was soft and tender. Caroline hummed contentedly and Damon smiled before kissing her nose, earning a sweet giggle. He smirked, loving the sound of her laughter and took his time grazing his nose along her jaw, breathing in Caroline's vanilla and jasmine scent.

"Caroline," he whispered against her ear.

"Yeah?" She sighed, gripping his shoulders tightly. She sounded as dizzy as Damon felt.

He stared down at her with her face cupped in his hands as he tried to convey with his eyes and by the way he said her name all the things he couldn't say out loud.

They stayed like that not knowing how much time had passed. When Caroline licked her pink lip and bit it in anticipation Damon had had enough. His desire to kiss her was just as deep as his need for blood to survive. Finally, he leaned in.

Their first kisses were chaste and exploratory. Caroline exhaled against his mouth and her hands moved to his chest to the hair at the nape of Damon's neck. He smiled against her lips and circled his free hand up and down her torso while she gripped his ebony locks. She gasped and he felt her shudder at the sensation of his fingers ghosting over the fabric on her skin. Caroline nibbled on his bottom lip, smirking when he groaned and he gave her hip a squeeze. He could hear her heart beat and her quickening breath as she pressed her body closer to him. Damon's tongue flicked out and brushed against her lips. Caroline moaned, parting her lips lightly and their tongues met, brushing together slowly. She let out a tiny whimper as Damon's hand wandered down to her butt, palming it roughly. She increased the pressure of her mouth, deepening their kiss when he smelled it.

Blood, lots of blood.

There was a muffled scream coming from the side of the building and a crash of trashcans and Damon backed away as though he were scalded with vervain water.

"What was that?" Caroline asked, hearing the clamoring as well.

She looked around Damon toward the source of the noise.

He could hear someone feeding. He didn't know if he'd be more upset to find Stefan or Lexie.

Damon turned toward Caroline. "Go back inside," he said before heading into the alleyway.

It was Lexie that he discovered. She was chomping on the guy from the bar, sloppily.

"Are you kidding me?" He fumed, rushing over at vampire speed to pull Lexie away from her meal. The guy slumped to the floor.

Lexie looked at him, wearing her vampire face. "He got a little fresh with me," she reasoned. "I had to put him in his place."

Damon looked down at the body, the call of the blood too strong to ignore. He felt his vampire features come to the surface as well. "I don't know who's a bigger idiot," he said. "You or my brother. There are vampire hunters in Mystic Falls just waiting to run amuck, Lex. We don't have time for this shit. How many times do I have to say that?"

He leaned down, checking the man's pulse. He was breathing shallowly. "Christ," he muttered. The alley was perfumed with blood. Damon knew the unlucky man was too far gone to be fed vampire blood. There was enough going on without having to add accidently turning a human. The vampires could hear the heart beating sluggishly and then it halted as the man drew his last breath.

"Sorry," Lexie said as she licked the blood off her lips. "I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

"350 years later and you still act like a baby vampire," Damon reproved.

"He pissed me off," she argued. "I just wanted to teach him a lesson. I didn't plan on him being so _delicious_. Like a fine wine."

Lexie continued to lick her fingers. "Want?" She asked, offering her blood covered pinky to Damon to sample.

He declined, not bothering to look up as he rummaged through the trash, trying to find something to cover the body with. Neither of them heard footsteps approaching until it was too late. The vampire's heads snapped when they heard a sharp intake of breath.

Caroline stared opened mouthed at the scene with a look of sheer horror on her face.

[-TPJ-]

A/N: So what do y'all think of Lexie? I know she's totally OOC. I warned you, this story will not be following TVD to the letter. Bonnie is getting witchy. Tylena. Daroline's first kiss. What do you hope will happen next?

Please review! It keeps me motivated and totally makes my day!


	6. Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Thanks for all the response to the last chapter. Much thanks to my Betas for pre reading and helping me. You are all amazing!

* * *

The Preternatural Journals

"Girls"

[-TPJ-]

_Flashback. 1864, late July. _

The war was still raging on, but so far Mystic Falls had remained untouched by the devastation. Telegrams had arrived from Atlanta saying that the city had been sacked, later confirmed by the papers. Mayor Lockwood urged for families to provide for the refugees that were making their way from Georgia. Giuseppe Salvatore, like many others who feared to disappoint, eagerly opened his estate to displaced survivors. Pastor Fell even asked that his congregation offer their time and funds to a campaign that would help the impending residents build homes and set aside new and lightly used goods. It was, after all, the Christian thing to do.

Damon found himself indifferent to the prospect of having a ward in the house. He knew that in the coming months, having a stranger in the house would not affect him. Damon was at an age that he needed to settle down –at least that was what his father griped about day in and day out. As the eldest son, he had a duty to take a wife and carry on the Salvatore name.

Today their new houseguest was to arrive. Damon, Stefan and a few of the house slaves were standing out front, waiting to receive their guest.

"I thought the messenger said that the carriage was coming," Stefan complained as he fidgeted. Freshly starched clothes were most uncomfortable, especially in the summer heat.

Damon looked at his brother from the corner of his eye. "If it weren't coming then we wouldn't be standing out here like prized pigs for auction. Calm yourself."

Stefan whacked his brother hard on the arm, making him bite back a curse.

"This is how you treat a brave soldier of the Confederacy?" Damon mused, rubbing his bicep.

Stefan guffawed and Damon joined him in chuckling.

"We both know you're a heartbeat away from deserting," The younger Salvatore whispered.

Damon did not believe in the war, but he enlisted as an attempt to win approval from his estranged father. Whenever he got the chance to come home, Damon shared with his brother the devastation and horrors of the battle field. He wanted to be honest with Stefan, to discourage him from following in his footsteps. There was no telling how long the war would last and Damon had lost so many friends, he'd be damned if he lost his little brother too.

"That may be true, but still, don't ruin my frock coat when it's been newly pressed," Damon said, rolling his eyes.

Stefan smirked. "Pardon me, I was not aware I had an older sister," he teased.

Damon grimaced. "I recant then."

Stefan exhaled sharply as Damon jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Of course," he said accepting the challenge.

The brothers rough housed and their servants with them smiled fondly at their antics. Their play was a usual occurrence.

They heard the sound of a horses and a light commands of a coachman. Stefan and Damon quickly ended their wrestling and straightened themselves out.

"Here they come," Damon sighed, wiping sweat from his brow.

The brothers saw a horse drawn carriage turning into their property. The cab was black with ivory trimmings and a black fabric top. Whoever was coming to stay with them must have been someone of means because there were two horses.

"Finally," Stefan groaned, tugging on his collar. "It must have been difficult getting those horses out of Atlanta."

Damon nodded. With a city under siege, every horse was precious. The soldiers, Union and Confederate would have been desperate to take them, not to mention the citizens eager to leave the city in haste.

The coachman led the carriage up to their greeting party. The cream colored curtains on the inside were drawn so neither could make out what anyone looked like inside. The footman jumped from the back, carrying a black footstool. He placed it on the ground and went to open the carriage door. A beautiful slave stepped out first. She was mulatto skinned with dark, almond shaped eyed and a generous mouth. She offered her hand to the footman and he helped her out.

"She's a pretty thing. For a handmaid," Damon muttered.

"Shut up," Stefan hissed, blushing.

Finally, they saw the one they'd been waiting for and Damon swore he could feel his heart stop. A delicate hand reached out for her attendant, the color of peaches and fresh cream. She wore a modest cotton travel suit, the jacket and skirt were in a pale green with dark gray trim and white lace. She had an oval shaped face with a straight, aristocratic nose and fair, rosy skin that looked soft to the touch. A silver chocker with a blue stone was wrapped around her long neck and blonde curls, like spun gold, were piled on top of her head. She was beautiful, like an ethereal creature. She smiled kindly at the footman offering her thanks. Damon stared at her full pink lips, wantonly wondering how they felt. The girl stepped out of the carriage, gracefully unhindered by the yards of fabric required to be worn by the ladies of her station. Her deep blue eyes accessed the property and the brothers. Damon's pulse quickened.

"Hello, I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting," she said. "It has been a trying journey."

Her voice was like a bird with a sugary southern drawl, but Damon could tell by the twinkle in her eye that there was a hint of mischief about the goddess before him. She curtsied deeply and the Salvatore's bowed.

"My name is Avery Thayer."

[-0-]

Caroline stood in the alleyway, gaping in horror. The older man's body was half covered in a clear plastic tarp; his face was frozen in agony, blood splashed on his neck all the way down to his chest. Her wild eyes raced back and forth, keeping her focus on both Lexie, whose face was almost unrecognizable, and Damon. A chill ran down Caroline's spine seeing that his face was altered as well.

"You…"she gasped, body quaking. "Your face."

Caroline's hands touched her own cheekbones, as if to make sure that they weren't covered in strange veins, like theirs.

Damon hid his supernatural features and walked closer to her, slowly for fear of frightening her further.

"Caroline," he started softly.

Caroline took a step back, shuddering.

"What's happening?" She asked, her voice trembling.

Her breath came in short as she started to hyperventilate.

"Caroline," Damon repeated. "Look at me."

He took tentative steps toward her again, but she staggered back, holding her hand out so that he would keep away.

"Don't come closer," she ordered.

"Relax Buttercup," Lexie cautioned, returning to her normal face. "We're not going to hurt you."

With her skin back to normal, she just looked like someone straight out of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Caroline observed.

Damon cleared his throat, bring her focus back to him. "Just breathe Caroline. You're safe."

"Safe?" She echoed, almost in hysteria. "I heard you…350 years old. You killed him," she paused, pointing to the body. "What is she? What are you?"

Lexie looked over her shoulder to where Caroline was pointing then turned back to face her.

"Yeah…"Lexie shrugged. "That was a bit of a mishap. My bad."

Caroline's mind raced. She could not believe how off kilter the evening had turned in the span of five minutes. What exactly had she stumbled upon? Her back was against the exterior wall of the bar, she took deep breaths, trying to keep from passing out.

"Tell me what's going on Damon," she begged.

He stared at her, struggling with where to begin. She watched him, her eyes filled with hurt and fear.

"Is this what you like about her?" Lexie asked. "This doe-eyed, Disney Princess look?"

Damon frowned. "Lexie."

Lexie flashed toward Caroline, making her cry out. Lexie's arms stretched out with her palms flattened, trapping Caroline in place. Her monstrous face was back as she smiled at Caroline with her razor sharp teeth bared.

"This is what we are, sweetness," Lexie said, her voice mockingly kind.

Caroline shook with fear. Her heart was hammering so hard in her chest, she thought she'd have a heart attack, but she was transfixed by Lexie's demonic face. She was an animal. A creature.

"Vampire," she whispered.

Lexie smirked down at her. Her black eyes gleamed with pride.

"Nothing is hotter than a smart blonde," she declared. "Clever girl."

She backed away from Caroline and smiled at Damon.

"I'm gonna go clean myself up," she said. "You can deal with this, right Dame? See you at home."

Lexie flashed away, leaving Damon and Caroline in her wake.

Caroline stared in the direction that Lexie took off, wondering if she imagined Lexie moving so fast. How was it possible? Her heart palpitated between her ribcage as the grip of reality seemed to slip around her.

"Angel Fa-".

"Stop," Caroline interrupted. "Tell me what the hell is going on Damon. Are you like her? Are you a –"

"Vampire…"Damon sighed heavily, hands shoved in his pockets and a small smirk on his face. He wasn't ashamed, but there was a weighty acceptance in the way he said it. Caroline noted that he looked sad, not for himself, but for her.

Caroline felt her eyes burn with tears. _What was this life?_ She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Elena," Caroline croaked, chocking on her emotions. She stared at Damon in disbelief recalling of all the animal attacks, the deaths and her best friend. "Did you try to kill her?"

Damon shook his head vehemently.

"That wasn't me," he told her. "You were at the party talking with me remember? It was Stefan."

"Stefan," She said, pushing herself off the wall. Caroline kept a distance between the two of them as she started to pace. "You let him date her after what he did! Does he still hurt her?"

"They aren't and he's not," he answered. "It's…complicated. She can tell you all about it."

Caroline paused. "Elena knew this whole time?"

Damon confirmed it with a nod.

"Has he been the one killing those people in town?"

"No…Lexie…," Damon released a deep, irritated sigh. "It was for Stef. A gift."

Caroline stared at him, frowning as she waited for him to elaborate.

"It's a long story," he began. "Something that she won't be doing anymore."

"And what do you call that?" Caroline barked, gesturing back to the dead guy covered in tarp.

Damon's blue eyes narrowed as he too looked at the body. His gaze turned back to Caroline, not bothering to hide his annoyance at the whole situation.

"Lexie being a screw up," he said. "I'll deal with it. I promise."

"You promise?" Caroline asked doubtfully as her tears began to fall. "You, your brother that psycho glamazon are freaking vampires. How is this…I can't…I don't-"

Damon cradled Caroline's head in his hands. She tried to shake him off, but he didn't let go. She thrashed and kicked. Damon even had to dodge a direct hit to the area immediately below his waist. He waited till she was calm before he spoke.

"You're a vampire," she said in a soft voice, full of hallow acceptance.

"Yes."

"Are you gonna kill me?" She asked without missing a beat, she'd been mulling this over while she fought him.

Damon looked as though he had taken ill from the thought.

"Never," he vowed as his eyes are burning with sincerity. "I would never hurt you. You can trust me."

He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, but she cried out in fear.

"Please don't," she pleaded with a shuddering breath. "I just want to go home."

Damon nodded.

"I'll get Elena," he promised. "Go wait by her car."

Caroline bobbed her head as she wrapped her arms around her middle, trying to self soothe.

"Caroline. You can't tell anyone. I need you to keep my secret."

[-0-]

Elena studied her reflection in the small mirror of her locker. Hard as she tried to cover them, there were still dark circles under her eyes and her hair was greasy because she didn't have time to shower after she woke up. Last night she, Caroline and Bonnie had the mother of all talks. It was cathartic and much needed, but none of the emotional slash informative purging helped her rest.

_Damon came into the bar, a grim frown on his face as he approached. _

"_What's with the furrowed brow?" Stefan wondered. _

_Damon leaned stiffly on the pool table. "Lexie happened," he said gravely, with a humorless smile. "Caroline is freaking out. She knows. Elena I need you to take her home. She's outside by your car." _

_Elena nodded, wondering just what had transpired in the parking lot. _

"_Yeah," she said. _

_She left the brothers, who were standing next close to one another speaking in hushed voices. _

_In the parking lot Caroline paced next to Elena's SUV. Caroline saw Elena and ran toward her, wrapping her in a tight hug. _

"_Elena," she gasped. "Oh my God, Elena." _

_Caroline wasn't crying, but Elena saw her friend's red, puffy eyes and stained cheeks._

_Caroline was rarely one for tears, she was usually too busy bossing people around. Bonnie was the one who offered comfort. Consoling was something new for Elena. She should have had practice, what with having a younger brother, but her relationship with Jeremy wasn't quite like that. _

"_You're okay," Elena said while rubbing Caroline's back. "Let's just get in the car and you can tell me what happened, alright?"_

_Caroline nodded getting into the passenger seat. Elena took her cellphone out of her pocket and sent a text__**. **_

"_Do you want to talk about it?" Elena asked while driving. _

_She could see Caroline shrug from the corner of her eye. "I don't even know what to say. I don't believe in this stuff, Elena. I don't. But I saw their faces and the blood. I mean…vampires? Vampires, Elena?"_

_Caroline laughed, sounding borderline hysterical, then it quickly turned to tears._

"_I know Care…," she offered. "It's a lot."_

"_A lot?" Caroline huffed as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. "We binge watch this crap on TV, we're not supposed to be living it."_

_Elena was silent. _

"_Why do I get the feeling that I'm all alone in this 'Lena?" Caroline asked pointedly. "Stefan bit you. A vampire almost ripped your throat out and here you are, cool as a cucumber." _

"_Caroline…," the brunette sighed. "Let me get us where we need to be and then we'll talk… Just let me drive." _

_From the corner of her eye, Elena could see Caroline fuming in her seat. Could feel her friend's eyes on her. Elena turned on the radio, hoping to distract them._

_Caroline turned the radio off. _

"_That's not going to work," she objected. "You better start talking or I'm gonna jump out of the car."_

_Elena scoffed. "I thought I was the dramatic one."_

"_I'm going crazy 'Lena. I have to know something."_

_She sighed, and tucked some of her long hair behind her ear and told her about the Gilbert journals she found. _

_Caroline was silent for a few moments, seemingly processing the information. "Vampire hunters?" She asked skeptically. _

_Elena nodded, not looking away from the road. _

"_All the Founding Families since the civil war, yeah."_

_Caroline laughed. _

_Elena told her how she showed the book to Tyler and how he handed her a Lockwood journal to read. _

_That bit of news made Caroline laugh harder. "You and Tyler had a summer book club and our ancestors have more in common with Van Helsing than Betsy Ross? This is ridiculous. I'm hallucinating."_

_Elena punched Caroline in the arm. _

"_Ouch, you bitch," she groaned, shoving Elena back._

"_You don't attack the driver, you dumbass and I'm telling you the truth." _

_Caroline angled her body toward Elena, eyeing her with the utmost scrutiny. "You expect me to believe that our parents…Our parents, have been training us to become little vampire slayers on a top secret council because that's what our grandparents taught them and so on…Please." _

_Elena pursed her lips. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true! You know how to shoot a gun, Care." _

"_It's the South!" The blonde shouted in exasperation. "Find me someone who hasn't gone to the range. Besides, my mom was a cop."_

"_We've gone through survival training in Scouts," Elena continued to list. "We've taken self-defense for years, we –"_

_Caroline shook her head in denial. "We're two white girls who should know how to protect ourselves from creeps when we go off to college. You're reaching. All that stuff means nothing." _

"_I'll show you," Elena said firmly. "You're a Fell and a Forbes, I'm sure you have journals too. Ask Meredith…or your Uncle." _

_They were in Mystic Falls, Elena made the turn on to Bonnie's street. _

"_Why aren't you taking me home?" Caroline asked. _

_Elena frowned, determined for her friend to know the truth. "Because there are some things you need to hear."_

_Caroline shifted nervously in her seat as they pulled up in front of Bonnie's house._

"_What more could you possibly have to tell me at Bonnie's?" _

_Elena killed the engine, but didn't speak. The car was filled with deafening silence. _

"_Bonnie wasn't sick was she?" Caroline had lost the skeptic tone, it was replaced with fear for the unknown. _

_Elena shook her head. _

"_Nope," she said, popping the p. _

_Their friend was sitting on her porch solemnly. _

_The girls got out of the car and walked silently up Bonnie's front steps, Bonnie stood up and wrapped her arms around Caroline and Elena. _

_Bonnie offered her friends a weak smile. Elena observed how her friend had changed since they last saw one another. More mature, wary of what was now resting on her shoulders. _

"_My dad's at the station so we can talk," Bonnie told them. _

_They went inside. _

Elena closed her locker, Stefan was standing behind the metal door. "I need to talk to you," he announced and she jumped at the sight of him.

"What?" She demanded, clutching her heart.

Stefan leaned casually on the lockers. "Caroline's not in school today."

Elena arched her brows and stared at him harshly.

"She's taking a personal health day," she explained.

Stefan smirked down at her. "Cute."

Elena's brown eyes narrowed, staring up at him defiantly. "Can you blame her? You didn't see Caroline last night. She's really shaken up."

The girls went to Bonnie's room, where they had spent many nights and Bonnie told Caroline that she was a witch. Like she had demonstrated to Elena days earlier, Bonnie made objects in the room float around after making them clarify that no windows were opened and the air conditioning was not on. The blonde took that better than learning about the Founder's legacy. After that, Elena told her about how she was bitten in the woods, how she had been forced not to expose the vampires and how Stefan had been feeding her his blood.

Stefan's face clouded in concern, Elena frowned. She did not care for the way the brother's Salvatore seemed to flock to Caroline, trapped in her orbit. It wasn't a jealous observation, but she found it disturbing and dangerous how these demons were obsessing over her best friend.

"You and your brother need to leave Caroline alone," Elena told him.

Stefan pursed his lips then brought his lips up into a slow smirk.

"Why would we do that?" He asked nonchalantly.

Elena stepped into Stefan's space. He watched her, intrigued by the sudden spark in her.

"I'm not scared of you anymore, Stefan," She told him. "You are existing in this town by the grace of my silence. I could tell my parents all about you, your brother and that freak Lexie, but I haven't. I've talked to Bonnie. I know why you're here in town.

Bonnie told her and Caroline about the task the Salvatore's had enlisted her and Grams to complete.

Stefan smiled menacingly. "Are you threatening me Little Founder?

"I just think it would a little difficult to get your little girlfriend back if I were to spill the beans…" she mused. "What would your said girlfriend think about you hanging around Caroline? I mean, if it were me, I'd be a little angry. Vengeful even."

Stefan gripped Elena's forearm and sneered at her.

"You're awfully brave all of a sudden, Gilbert," he said.

"I'd let go of me if I were you," Elena warned him. "Caroline isn't happy with you, you wouldn't want me to tell about this would you?"

Stefan squeezed harder. Elena tried to keep her brave posture, but she cracked, whimpering in pain. It wouldn't take more than a flinch to break her wrist.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Little Founder," he whispered. "It's in your best interest to stay out of grownup business and keep that mouth shut. Do you understand?"

Tyler Lockwood approached.

"There a problem here Stefan?" He asked, trying to keep his tone light, but there was a violent hitch lingering underneath.

Stefan loosened his grip on Elena and pivoted to face Tyler.

"Back off, Lockwood."

Tyler puffed up, his eyes searching Elena's and then Stefan's as he clenched and unclenched his fists, itching to fight. "Let go of her," he ordered. "Now."

Stefan smirked and rolled his eyes, letting go. Elena sagged in relief.

"Remember what I said, Elena," Stefan told her as he turned to walk down the hall and out of sight.

Tyler started after Stefan, his eyes narrowed in rage. Then he turned to Elena. "Are you okay?"

Elena shook, understanding that it was not smart to try and rile up a vampire. "No."

Before she knew it, Tyler wrapped her in his arms.

"You're alright," he said soothingly into her hair. "You're okay."

"Tyler…" She whispered, unsure of what to say.

They stared at one another, not caring who passed in the hall watching them.

"He was grabbing you pretty good," Tyler told her as he gently rubbed her shoulders up and down. "Stefan do that a lot?"

"No," she answered. It wasn't the first time he'd threatened, but the first time he'd been physical, minus the biting the first night.

Tyler frowned grimly, not liking her reply one bit. "Salvatore's bad news, Elena. You don't need a boyfriend like that."

Elena looked away. "He's not my boyfriend."

He stared down at her confused.

"You wanna get out of here?" He suggested after a beat. "Lunch just started, we could ditch."

Elena agreed.

[-0-]

Five light taps were rapt on the navy door of Meredith Fell's apartment.

Damon got a text from Stefan saying that Caroline was at home so he went to the apartment on a limb. All night she hadn't answered his calls or texts. He came over and waited, listening on her stoop for any sign of her, but her cousin Meredith had been home alone. Caroline spent the night somewhere else. Damon was desperate to see her, to talk to her and see where her head was at.

At last, Caroline opened the door. She stared at him and Damon was more than relieved to see that she didn't appear to be afraid.

He spoke first. "Hi."

If he weren't a vampire he would have missed the left corner of her mouth lifting in a shy smile at his less than stellar opening.

"Hi."

They were staring, silent in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to ask me anymore," she commented, passive aggressively.

Damon frowned, her tone wasn't welcoming or condemning.

She lifted up a brown leather-bound book, he hadn't noticed she was holding.

"Elena gave me some enlightening material," she explained. "Apparently if you invite a vampire into your home, they have a standing invitation. At least on _True Blood_ Sookie can resend it. What the hell?"

Damon wet his lips and breathed.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

Caroline jiggled the journal, biting her lip in frustration. "All night I've been reading this and going through every miniscule detail of my life looking for something…for some sign that would point me down vampire-boulevard. And I'm drawing a blank."

She leaned on the door casing, staring at Damon.

"My dad left when I was ten and my mom she spent most of her time at the station…" She paused, her eyes clouded in memory. "She was a newly single mom with a gay ex-husband and I was a bratty kid for a long time...She tried, she really did, but when we talked it was never about this stuff.

He wanted to reach out her, his arm lifted but then he let it fall.

"I just wanted to know if you liked me and now you're a vampire and my best friend is a witch and my other best friend is destined to be a hunter, just like me."

"I do, Caroline," Damon told her. "Nothing has changed for me."

She looked at him hopelessly. "It is just so insane. How can you be a vampire?"

He shrugged. "How can you be human?"

Caroline tilted her head, speechless.

"Let me inside and I'll tell you anything you want to know."

She hesitated for a few moments.

"Caroline," he sighed, biting back his own frustration. This was new for him too. Caring. Being invested in someone like this. "I promised I would never hurt you. I meant it. Just let me explain."

Caroline nodded her head and moved so that Damon could come in. They settled in the living room on an oversized, button-tufted sofa done in the Chesterfield style. He and Caroline sat on opposite ends. She watched him, with those hypnotic blue eyes of hers, silently begging him to start.

"I was born in Mystic Falls in 1841," he told her. "In July of 1864, I met a girl, a beautiful girl who came to live in my father's house. Her name was Avery Thayer. Soon after she entered my life, I learned that she was a vampire.

"_Chase me, Damon," Avery called. _

_There was a garden party at the Lockwood mansion, Avery and Damon snuck away, frolicking through the woods. _

_The blonde ran ahead, giggling all the while. She looked over her shoulder, a mirthful smile on her rose colored lips. "Chase me." _

_Damon trotted behind watching her, mesmerized. All he saw was her long blonde hair flowing after her. He heard the rustling of skirts and the sound of her laughter. He was close, not far from his temptress. _

"_I am," he huffed, catching up to her. _

_Avery leaned up against the thick trunk of a tree. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving, drawing his attention to her supple breasts. Their creamy color contrasting beautifully with the blue of her day dress. He could see the white lace frills of her chemise peeking out and Damon was envious. He longed to be that close to her. He boldly reached out, flicking the wispy fabric with his fingers from the delicate curve of her shoulder and across to the next, but he was careful not to touch his lady. _

_She smiled seductively as she caught her breath. "I wanted you to catch me."_

_Damon placed his hands on either side of her face, trapping her. Avery looked up at him, from beneath her long lashes. _

"_You can't escape from me now," he teased, his voice low and thick with desire. _

_Damon had refused to return to the Confederacy, much to his father's disappointment. For the past few weeks he found himself falling further and further under Avery's spell. He wouldn't have had it any other way. Damon leaned down, nuzzling his face in the hollow of Avery's neck as he breathed in her honeysuckle scent and licked just below her ear. Avery's breath hitched, but she didn't push him away; she titled her neck, giving Damon further access. _

"_This is most untoward, Mr. Salvatore," she said playing coy and she pulled gently on his ebony curls. "A true gentleman would never compromise a lady's honor."_

_Damon smirked into her skin and gently nibbled on her flesh, making Avery gasp._

"_You weren't a lady last night," he said suggestively as his hands slipped passed her shoulders and to the sides of her bust, his hips were pressed against her. "Or the night before."_

_He and Avery started sleeping together shortly after she arrived. Damon was surprised that a girl like her wasn't a maiden, but it didn't bother him enough to push his lover out of bed. Damon leaned away from Avery and she mewled in protest. _

_Damon smiled regretfully, though he was pleased with the affect he had on her. "We can't be away too long. Someone will notice our absence." _

_Avery reached out, grabbing Damon as he turned away. He stared at her, surprised by her eagerness and her strength. _

"_My dearest," he cooed, cupping her cheek. "I will not tarnish your reputation. You've been here too long without a chaperone. We must go back to the party." _

_Avery kissed his palm. Damon closed his eyes, relishing in her tenderness. _

"_I want you, Damon," she pouted, staring up at him innocently, despite her words. "I need you. I'm…hungry for you." _

_He blushed, not for the first time moved by the brazen way she revealed her feelings. She was a proper lady from Atlanta. Ladies were not open with their carnal desires. _

"_And you shall have me," he said stiffly, ignoring the fire burning within him. "Later." _

_He pivoted and tried to pull her back toward the Lockwood property, but she would not budge. _

_Damon turned back around, prepared to scold her, but he was frozen by what he saw. There were thick, spidery veins across her high cheekbones and her white teeth had elongated into sharp fangs. A cry stalled in Damon's throat as he looked into Avery's eyes. Only moments before were they a fathomless blue and now they were dark red like a fiery demon from the pits of hell. _

"_Your face," he gasped, jerking his hand away from her and turned to run, but he tripped in his haste. _

_Avery walked toward him, Damon crawled backwards on his elbows, trying to get away. Avery caught his gaze and in a flash she was on top of him, straddling him. _

_Her eyes widened as she stared down at him, compelling her will. "Do not be afraid."_

_Damon stared up under her influence. "I'm not afraid."_

"_We will carry on as before," she commanded. _

_Damon nodded his head, never breaking contact. _

"_You will not tell anyone about me," she instructed. _

_He shook his head, dreading the thought of betraying her. "Never, dearest." _

_Avery smiled down at him fondly, rolling her hips. Her grin widened as she felt his loins stirring beneath his trousers. _

"_I'm so hungry Damon," she moaned. "Won't you feed me?" _

_In a daze he offered her his wrist, willing to do anything to please her. Avery placed a kiss on his wrist, still keeping her eyes on him as she continued to writhe and excite him._

_She took a bite then licked the blood from her lips. "You're so good to me Damon. You have no idea the plans I have for us." _

_After she fed, she reached down beneath her skirts, freeing Damon from his trousers. The pair sighed contentedly as Damon filled Avery and the woods echoed with the sounds of their love making. _

"So…this Avery girl," Caroline began. Her body was angled toward Damon, legs and arms crossed. "She's the one who you were almost engaged to?"

Damon nodded.

"She's also the one who fooled around with your brother behind your back."

Damon nodded again.

Caroline pulled a face. "Why do you want to get her out of the tomb? She's a skanky, vampire, whore."

He smiled, noting the jealousy in her voice.

"Stefan loves her," he confessed, enjoying the new grimace she made. "All of this has been a long time coming."

Caroline shook her head. "I don't like it."

"I'm sorry."

Caroline untangled herself tugged on her hair.

"Why get involved with me? You just need Bonnie and her Grams for that spell or whatever."

Damon draped his arm over the back of the couch, shrugging at her, though he was surprised that she had managed to get so caught up in one night. "I couldn't help it. You're you. I couldn't stay away."

It had been the resemblance to Avery that drew him in, but he cared about all the things that made Caroline, Caroline so much more.

Her adorable pout was back along with the deep v crease between her brows. "Don't you have…vampire girlfriends or whatever waiting for you to call them back."

"I've had some fun in my day, but no girls," he confessed. "Vampire or otherwise."

He watched Caroline as she struggled internally. It seemed as though she didn't want to let him go any more than he did her.

Her face straightened, looking at him determined. "Stefan hurt my friend. He is going to leave her alone."

Damon nodded, not bothered by the command. "He won't touch her."

"Lexie has to stay in line."

Damon confirmed this too with a nod. "She's locked up in the basement. I took away her ring last night while she slept."

He took a page from the Founding Families and drugged her with a vervain-filled syringe. It knocked the older vamp out cold, giving Damon enough time to throw Lexie over his shoulder, flash downstairs and confine her.

Caroline blinked.

He held up his hand, showing off the trinket he'd worn for the last 145 years. "The rings allow us to walk in the day, undetected."

Caroline nodded, staring at the garish ring on his finger.

"Right…" she said, wetting her lips. "I wanted to ask you. It's not in the journals."

Damon figured as much, seeing as how none of the council members mentioned day light rings at the last meeting.

"Do you want to know anything else?" He asked. He hoped that she would. The sooner she got comfortable with this, the sooner they could move forward.

Caroline was silent.

"You have expectations for Stefan and Lexie," he pointed out. "Do you have any for me?"

She stared at him for a long time, he could see so many questions burning in her eyes, but she couldn't to find the words. It pained him, that they had taken so many steps backwards in such a short amount of time.

"I'm still the same guy, Angel Face."

Another small grin tugged at Caroline's lips. "Just a little less _Call of the Wild_ and a dash more Anne Rice?"

"You know me," he smirked. "At least you were starting to."

Caroline smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She laughed, frustrated and nervous.

"Everything is different now," she said, looking down at her lap.

"Except it isn't," Damon refuted.

He was closer to her now, their knees touching. She took deep breaths, staring down at their legs.

Damon placed his hand on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Caroline looked at him.

"I am a vampire," he told her, looking into her eyes with a deep, imploring smolder. "Your best friend is a witch and your family history is a lot more interesting than it was the day before, but -"

"Damon," she sighed, looking away.

"- but I still care about you," He finished, tilting her chin, so that her eyes were on him again. "You care about me too. If you didn't then your uncle and the rest of the council would be rounding me up right now."

He rested his forehead against hers, like he had done hours before. Caroline shifted her body so that she could snuggle into his side. They sat with Damon's arm draped over her, but neither spoke.

[-0-]

Lexie paced in the basement beneath the Salvatore home, clutching her cellphone. As much as she hated being down there, she was glad she at least had cell reception. She opened her contacts and pressed the name titled: Jezebel.

The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"I'm on a time out," Lexie sighed, without preamble.

She heard a light laughter on the receiving end. "Sounds sexy. Are you going to get a spanking?"

The tall blonde rolled her eyes as she walked the perimeter of her cell. "Damon caught me feeding and he took my ring."

Her friend clicked her tongue. "He used to like his girls a little naughty."

Lexie ignored the comment. "The Salvatore's are determined to open the tomb."

A long silence passed. "Of course they are."

Lexie continued her report. "They've got the amulet and the Bennett witch is apparently on board."

There was an appreciative hum on the other end. "They're nothing if not proficient."

"There's a girl," Lexie said. "A doppelgänger."

Lexie was rewarded with another sound of approval. "Interesting. Leave her for now, she's exactly where she needs to be."

"It's going to be hard to undermine the boys," Lexie whined. "They'll know it was me if there are any more deaths."

More silence filled the conversation as the person on the receiving end formulated a plan. "I have lots of allies at my disposal," she said finally. "Some who have reason enough to return to the hellhole that is Mystic Falls. Not to worry, some vampires will be visiting in days to come."

Lexie furrowed her light brown eye brows. "I don't want Stefan to get hurt...or Damon. They say there are hunters here."

"Do you forget you sired you, Lexie?" Her friend asked angrily. "Who trained you to become the bad ass bitch that you are? If any of those vampires or humans get out of line, then take them down. You promised you'd look after my toys, that's what you're gonna do."

Lexie slumped her shoulder in defeat. "Yes, Avery."

[-TPJ-]

* * *

A/N:

TVD...I'm so angry with Stefan. I can't. lol Caroline deserves more not just as a romantic interest, but as a friend. I know Stefan is sad, but come on. He's being beyond rude. lol Klaroline all day, every day. Bonnie! Ugh why Julie Plec, why can't Bonnie ever win? That last scene had me all up in my feelings. I heart bromances. So good.

A lot of you have been asking about my TPJ Care and Stef...I will be unraveling their relationship in the next coming chapters, giving you all some clarification. Lot of you have also been hoping/praying for some Steroline. It will serve me well storytelling wise, so things will be brewing in my TPJ universe. I've still got a lot of ground to cover before Klaus comes into the picture.

TO- Am I the only one who's glad that the episode wasn't as Nina/Tatia heavy as they made it seem? Oh that Mikaelson family is crazy. I love it.

Review! :-)


	7. Reailty Yikes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait. I started a new job, real life, you know. Thanks for the response for the last chapter. Thank you to my betas: TallDarkAndHandsome and TigerLilly1995. They are amazing! Here we are – longer author's note at the end. **

**[TPJ]**

She hated being stuck in the body of a teenager. She remembered her adolescence very well and had no desire to revisit it again. It also made going to bars and having a drink all the more difficult.

"Vodka tonic please," she ordered.

The bartended gave her a quizzical stare. "You look like my kid sister," he said. "Let's see some ID."

The vampire stared at Ben, admiring his almond eyes and boy-next-door smile.

She leaned closer to him, flashing a charming smile.

"How about you just give me what I asked for and we go about our business?" She purred.

The human looked taken aback at her directness, but he didn't grab any alcohol.

"Look, kid…"he started firmly. "I need this job. I can't serve you hard liquor."

With her head tilted to the side, she evaluated Ben.

"That's right," she agreed. "You are in a bit of a bind, aren't you Ben?"

Ben scowled. "How do you know my name?"

A slow smile formed on her plump peach lips.

"I've seen you around town. It wasn't that hard to pick it up," she said.

The blonde wretch, Avery Thayer, had the nerve to contact her a few hours ago informing her that the tomb underneath Fell's church was soon to be opened. Something of which she was already aware of, not that she shared that bit of information. She had been in Mystic Falls for almost a month, getting a lay of the land and formulating her own plan.

She needed a vampire to be her eyes and ears. The local bartender was as good as any. Ben McKittrick was young, yet old enough to infiltrate the crowd she was targeting, if need be. Ben was easy on the eyes too, which was a plus.

"How about you pour me that drink, Ben and we'll talk? I bet the things I have to say will be of interest."

The boy's thin lips were pursed, starting at her in disbelief.

"Is that so?" He wondered.

She smirked, rolling her eyes. He wasn't the first to underestimate her. She used her height and her demure good looks to her advantage.

"I know that you're a townie," she said, resting her chin on her hands. "All your friends went away to college, leaving you behind and every day you wish that you had spent more of your high school days working on your grades than relying on your throwing arm. The football part worked out great, but you're still stuck here. It's killing you."

Ben gaped at her, his expression was a cross between astonished and irate. He couldn't believe she'd just said that.

She smiled innocently, continuing. "I could offer you something to pull you out of your doldrums Ben. Something better than a few years of college campuses and hangovers."

"What," Ben guffawed. "Like drugs?"

She grinned at his lack of imagination. The transition might be good for this country bumpkin.

"I was thinking, something more like strength, power and staying hot forever."

He stared at her, his expression guarded, but there was a flash of hope there. Something that she had been banking on. She extended her hand to him.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Anna."

[-0-]

"I've been looking for a Fell journal," Caroline said.

This was Caroline's first visit to the Boarding House. Damon insisted that she come over and she agreed to sneak away. He offered to cook dinner, Caroline offered to watch. While Damon worked his culinary magic, Caroline shared some of what she'd been up to the past few days.

"I take it by your frowny face that that hasn't been going so well," Damon guessed.

"I've turned the apartment upside down and I haven't found anything," she sighed. "I could just ask Meredith, but I don't want her asking questions, you know? I'll probably go to my Uncle's before school."

"Tobias Fell…right," he said. "He seemed cool. Snazzy dresser. What else, Nancy Drew?"

Caroline frowned, wondering when they'd crossed paths. "You met him?"

Damon nodded. "Founder's Ball. After you dissed and dismissed me, I got to go to a super-secret Founder's Council meeting."

This piqued her interest. "They let you in to a council meeting?"

"Well duh," Damon sassed. "I am a Salvatore."

Caroline threw a wad of shredded cheese at him.

"Angel Face," he said. Warning, but playful.

Caroline looked at the cheese and then back at Damon, wearing a mischievous grin.

He was smiling back at her as she decided to eat rather than throw. "Don't be cute."

Caroline lowered the food in her mouth slowly, deciding that Damon meant business. He went back to cooking, satisfied that he won, even by forfeit. "So how does it work?" She asked after a beat.

Damon was at the stove stirring a pot of homemade marinara sauce, adding spices. He looked like a seasoned Food Network star with a dishtowel draped over his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

Caroline placed the bowl of grated Colby Jack cheese on her lap and started chewing away.

"I mean, you eat food, right? Aren't you like…?" She faltered in between bites, not sure how to articulate.

"You can say it," Damon coached, sensing her hesitation. He smirked, pausing to taste the sauce before adding in some more herbs.

He turned to her, blue eyes smoldering.

"Dead?" His tone was light yet challenging

Caroline kicked her legs lightly as she chewed, her eyes never leaving his.

"Dead," she said finally, rolling her eyes in exasperation. Vocalizing it wasn't as terrible as she thought. "Except you aren't."

Blonde brows knitted together in concentration – she didn't know if it was a trait from the Fell's or the Forbes' that drove her to understand the ins and outs of everything.

"So how are you able to do this?" She questioned, waving around the kitchen.

Damon placed the cooked noodles neatly to a baking tin.

"As long as I drink blood, I can eat and drink normal stuff just fine." He added meat, sauce and some cheese from the bowl on top of the noodles, completing a layer.

"Right," Caroline nodded. "How does it work? The blood."

She hoped that he could tell she was trying to be understanding and open, regardless of her awkward questioning. Caroline had thought about it a lot in the time she spent apart from Damon, damn near obsessed about everything she'd learned so far. Logically, she knew that would be better for her to take Bonnie and Elena's advice and stay the hell away from Damon, let Bonnie and her grandmother complete the tomb spell and let the Salvatore brothers walk out of her life, but she couldn't stay away. She didn't want to.

"I feed from people, but blood bags mostly." It was casually spoken while Damon added another layer to their lasagna dish.

Caroline knew this. She'd seen enough television to know that that was how vampires ate, but hearing it out loud still shocked her.

"Have you fed recently?" The question fell from her lips before she could stop herself from prying.

Damon stared at her, keeping some space between them.

"I have," he said, his voice not ashamed, just matter of fact.

Caroline blinked, oddly comforted by his words even though she still wondered what he meant by 'mostly'. Had he killed people? Did he like that sort of thing? She closed her eyes, reminding herself that Damon wouldn't hurt her. If he wanted to, he would have. Damon seemed to sense her mini panic, he smiled charmingly in hopes to reassure her.

"No animal blood then?" She was doing a tap dance around what she really wanted to know, too afraid of the answer.

Damon laughed, shaking his head at her. Caroline smiled and shrugged her shoulders while nibbling on more cheese.

"Hey!" She whined, laughing with him. "I'm only a product of my time," Caroline threw in for her defense. "All I really have to go on is Stephenie Meyer, Joss Whedon and Bram Stoker."

Damon laughed harder, taking the bowl from her, Caroline pouted and Damon placed his finger on her puckered lips.

"Of the three, I'd say Joss is the closest."

He finished preparing the pasta dish and placed it in the oven. Caroline watched him, checking him out/admiring his domesticity. He was in his signature black button-down and dark jeans, his feet were bare as he moved around the large kitchen freely. Damon walked over to where she sat on the countertop. He yanked the dishtowel from his shoulder and set it on the counter beside her. Their eyes were mere inches apart.

"Can I see?" She whispered, surprised that she even asked. "Your other face."

Damon narrowed his eyes, not mean, but judging her sincerity.

Caroline could see the indecision all over his face. She reached up, brushing his fringed locks from his forehead. Damon closed his eyes and then opened them to stare at her reverently.

"Show me," she gently coaxed.

When she slept she dreamed about the faces Lexie and Damon wore that night in the alley. It had truly scared her, but as the days went on Caroline came to the conclusion that if she was going to get past this, she needed to see. She needed to know. Not just what she was learning in the Founding Family journals, but from the vampire prospective. Her family had spent generations hating these creatures, but unlike them, Caroline was getting a chance to know one on a personal level. How could she pass that up?

Damon changed his face at will and walked in between her legs. Caroline reached out tentatively, touching the bluish-black veins along his cheekbones and lightly tracing the red rimmed skin near his eye sockets. The fierce, glacial blue irises she'd grown accustomed to, were now a sickly green, nearly eclipsed by large dark pupils. It wasn't a sparkly, hard as marble, twentieth century virgin in front of her or some pasty Goth in a cape sporting a goofy accent. Damon was terrifying and beautiful and so many things that Caroline couldn't name. He was a real vampire.

Damon blinked a few times, his face returning to normal.

"You don't have to act intrigued, Angel Face," he insisted. "You can scream and run if you want. I'd let you hit me, but I don't want to ruin my shirt."

Caroline's hands were now cupping Damon's face. She shook her head.

"How does it work? How does someone become like you?"

Damon placed his hands on Caroline's skirt-clad thighs.

"You really want to know?"

Caroline offered him a half smile.

"Tell me," she commanded.

Damon pursed his lips, giving her that evaluating look once more.

"You'd have to have vampire blood in your system when you died," he said. "Once you wake up, you either compete the cycle by drinking human blood or you could choose not to and die permanently. It's a whole thing."

She nodded, processing the information, her thumbs absentmindedly rubbing up and down Damon's neck. He squeezed her legs. She could feel the heat of his skin through her thigh-high stockings.

"You're warm," she realized, looking at his hands and then his face.

Damon shrugged. "I drink a lot of alcohol. And coffee. It helps with that."

Her lips pursed, taking in the facts. "Garlic's not an issue?"

"I need good breath, for kissing," he said leaning in, smooching the side of her mouth before blowing air in her face. Caroline giggled, smelling the pasta sauce he had just taste-tested before kissing the opposite side of his jaw.

"Churches? Holy water?"

He refuted them with the shake of his head. "I can enter uninvited and holy water tastes way better than tap."

"Do you sleep?" She wondered, thinking about the lore she'd picked up from her teen fiction novels.

Damon grinned slyly. "Not in a coffin, but I in a very expensive king-sized bed that I'd love –" He stretched out the 'o', making the word sound dirty. "– to show you one day."

"Is it hard for you?"

Damon looked down between them to where his hips were practically aligned with hers, then back to her face with an impish grin.

Caroline bit her lip, blanching at her unintentional innuendo, and hit Damon on his broad shoulder.

"I meant, you pervert, is it difficult for you to be around me?"

Damon continued to smirk and Caroline felt her heart and her girly parts begin to tingle. It had been over a week since they had been alone together. When he left her apartment, Caroline thought it would be best if she had some space. She needed time to think and process everything and when she was around Damon, it was hard to think objectively. While reflecting, Caroline decided that she would keep what she knew to herself. She still trusted Damon and so far, he had kept his word; things in Mystic Falls had returned to normal. Stefan was still masquerading as a high school student, but he was keeping his distance from her and her friends and Caroline had not heard any word of Lexie.

"Caroline?"

She hummed as her focus shifted between Damon's lips and his cool blue eyes.

"Kiss me," he begged.

Caroline rolled her lip between her teeth, gnawing at the skin as she stretched her torso, bringing her mouth to his. She felt his hands gripping her hips and she widened her legs so that he could be closer.

Her arms draped over his shoulders and she laced her fingers behind his neck as Damon kissed her lips lazily and deep.

"I won't lie…" he sighed huskily. "You are kind of food." His voice was airy and joking, but he added in a more serious tone. "I won't hurt you."

Caroline nodded. His reassurance didn't stop her heart from speeding up, she was afraid and excited, unsure of what was worse.

Damon's hands were now underneath her sweater, sliding up and down her skin torturously slow. They both groaned.

"And I love that," he confessed, kissing her jaw. "The sound of your heart, but it isn't what drives me crazy."

Caroline leaned against the cabinet, her breathing labored. "It's not?"

Damon shook his head in denial.

His fingers traced the bones of her clavicle and he smiled when she shivered.

Damon was tapping at her heart in time with its rhythm, staring at her skin.

She could hear the silent implication wrapped up in his innocent gesture. They might not be ready for epic talks or grand declarations, and Caroline wasn't expecting one anyway, but it was wonderful to know that whatever they were feeling for one another was more than a passing fling. Caroline could already see it going the way of love. She and Damon had an interesting chemistry and while their budding relationship wasn't anywhere near the ballpark of conventional, whatever was brewing between the pair was something Caroline was not willing to turn away from. Right then she made the choice to leave her reservations behind and step into the unknown.

Caroline kissed Damon, parting her lips so that she could taste him and he let her. She felt Damon's hand slide along the back of her neck and she pulled him close. He groaned when she let her fingernails drag along the muscles of his back. Caroline's mouth moved to Damon's throat, brushing her lips across his neck.

"What's gotten in to you?" He asked, his voice still breathy. "Not that I'm complaining."

Caroline smirked, mimicking Damon's. She was pleased hearing and feeling the stuttering of his breath and the tightness of his body. She loved knowing that she had this effect on him. It made her feel powerful. Desirable.

"Can't I kiss you?" She countered innocently.

Damon wet his lips and let his hand pass higher under her sweater making her muscles clench. Caroline shivered feeling the heat of his skin and the sensual way he gripped her.

"You can do anything you want," he told her, she didn't miss the desire behind his words.

Caroline smiled. Enjoying the humanity of the moment. She was out of her element when it came to the supernatural, it would be up to Damon to guide her, but this, being physical, was something she could do. Obviously, Damon had lifetimes more experience than her, but at least on some level, Caroline felt confident enough in herself to say that she was on a more level playing field. For now they didn't have to be a human and a vampire, they could just be two people enjoying each other's company.

"Damon," she said in a low whisper.

"Yeah?"

She gave him her most seductive smile, loving how he was waiting on her cues, giving her some semblance of control.

"Kiss me."

Damon studied her face, wearing an expression Caroline couldn't name. She moaned in response when he leaned in, passionately capturing her mouth with his own. His warm tongue slid into her mouth and met her own languidly as though he were trying to savor the taste of her. Caroline pulled him close once more, wrapping her legs around his waist and Damon deepened their kiss. She gasped as Damon's hands danced over her body. One hand traveled higher on her thighs, the pads of his fingers made her skin tingle in the most delicious way while the other molded to her breast, kneading it with practiced ease. Caroline tiled her hips, hoping to feel him and relieve some of the pressure building between her legs. He was too good at this.

The couple was interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat.

Caroline peeked over Damon's shoulder and scowled at Stefan who stood in the kitchen archway, leaning casually with his arms crossed.

"I wasn't expecting dinner and a show."

[-0-]

It pleased Tobias Fell that of all the Founding Families, his was the only clan to still reside on the land they originally owned in the 1800s. Tobias' ancestor, Thomas Keeping Fell, constructed a beautiful neoclassical style home with a wrap-around porch for his wife that still stood proudly today. His home wasn't a gaudy monstrosity of an estate, like the Lockwood mansion, but a true representation of an elegant southern plantation house. Tobias was surprised to find that on this particular morning he wasn't home alone. He entered his study only to find his great-niece, Caroline, rummaging through his things.

Of all his nieces and nephews, Caroline's mother, Elizabeth, had been his favorite. She was a precocious little thing as a child. A trait she had passed on to her daughter. He remembered watching Caroline running through the grounds, trailing after her older cousins, demanding to play with the bigger kids and insisting that she could keep up. In the long, hot Virginia summers, that same spunky, flaxen, curly haired child would sit on the veranda in her grandmother's lap as they sipped sweet tea telling each other stories.

As odd as it was to find Caroline sleuthing in his study on a school day, it wasn't uncommon for any member of their family to find her in there. It was one of her favorite rooms of the house. When Caroline was still a little girl and her parents were too busy to watch her, Tobias' brother, Caroline's grandfather, Franklin Fell, would set her up in that very same study. For hours she would play make believe on the faded rug. Sometimes her grandpa would be working at his desk and she would play near his feet or the old man would ease himself down on the floor joining her games, entertaining her the only way a doting grandfather could.

"Do I even want to know why you snuck into the house to read scripture before school?" Tobias asked.

Caroline looked up from a musty old bible and smiled at him sweetly.

His great-niece's eyes narrowed slightly. She rose from her hunched position and a slight blush rose in her cheeks. "Uncle Toby."

For a moment she was seven years old, only half repentant for being caught. Tobias mirrored her smile as he started at her from the doorway. He looked as though he'd just stepped out of a Ralph Lauren photo shoot, all tweed, khaki's and deck shoes with silver, windswept hair.

"Surely you can't be my niece," he joked. "I haven't seen you in ages. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me." His tone was good natured while mocking hurt.

Caroline giggled, unable to help it when she saw him pout. She walked to him, giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry," she gushed. "I know I've been MIA lately."

"That bible belonged to my mother," he paused, holding his hand out. Caroline passed the book to him. He revealed a page in the front. There were names of their family members and the dates of their birth. "Should we start looking into a good seminary school for you, my dear?"

Tobias' bright eyes shined with amusement.

Caroline bit her lip, embarrassed. She shrugged while shaking her head.

"I don't think I'd fit in much there, Uncle Toby, do you?"

He handed the bible back, smiling while staring at her fondly.

"No, I can't say that your spirit and fervor would suit the church. Was there something I could help you find?" He nodded his head toward the bookshelves.

"Well…I was wondering if you or grandpa kept any of the Founder's stuff in the house?"

Tobias' gray eyebrows shot into his hair line. She had never shown any interest in family artifacts before, with the exception of her grandmother's Miss Mystic tiara from the 1940s.

"Founder's stuff?" He echoed.

"Elena showed me this cool journal," Caroline clumsily explained. "I was just wondering if we had anything like that. You know, diaries from back in the day…"

"Is there any reason why you would want to read something from Thomas Fell?"

He knew that Caroline was lying - her rushed speech and stiff posture gave her away.

Could it be possible? Did she already know about the vampires?

It wasn't such a stretch. Mystic Falls had been relatively quiet since the mid-nineties, but the number of vicious animal attacks, even in the last fifty years were damning. Luckily for The Founder's Council, the citizens of their town hadn't gotten any out sourced investigators involved to get to the bottom of the not so sporadic violence that occurred in their little suburb. Caroline was his niece, a Fell, it was in her nature to seek out the truth.

"We've got this history repot due and Elena has been bragging about this journal like it's the second coming. I read it and honestly, Jonathan Gilbert sounds like a drunk. I just wanted to compare facts, you know? See if I could find any source material that was more credible."

Tobias hated that The Council had ruled to keep their children out of the loop. What purpose did it serve? Preserving their innocence wouldn't do them any good when facing the supernatural. It was better to be prepared for what was out there in the world.

He rolled his eyes.

"Source material? Credible?" He laughed. "Any more jargon and I'd swear you were Logan."

Caroline smiled, thinking of his wayward son Logan no doubt.

"Logan is a journalist," she reasoned. "I'd be embarrassing him if I didn't have my terms right."

Tobias passed her, walking toward the shelving. He bent down slightly and picked up a faded black book with a frayed red tie around it. His bones creaked as he rose, but he shrugged off the pain. He looked good for a man pushing seventy, but there were times, like now, when he felt it.

"This might interest you, my dear," he said.

He passed the aged book to Caroline and gently she opened it and flipped through the pages.

"Gently," he cautioned, he was a part of the historical society and very sensitive about items that needed to be handled with care.

Caroline stopped on a page and Tobias watched her read the delicate script. There were names that would be familiar to her making it clear that it was from the same era as The Gilbert Journal. She flipped the book over, hoping to find the name of the owner.

"This belonged to Honoria Fell." Her fingers traced over where her ancestor's name was printed.

Tobias nodded.

"Honoria was a descendent of the disbanded Saponi Indian tribe," he told her proudly. "She and our ancestor Thomas met when he was in North Carolina on a missionary trip. He brought her back with him and turned her into a southern belle. She was a healer. Some of it native medicinal remedies and a lot of the 1860s modern medicine. She was a respected woman in town, very involved with the Original Founder's Council."

Caroline hummed, looking back through the pages, gingerly this time.

"I think you'll find it an interesting read," he said thoughtfully. "Let me know what you think when you're finished."

She smiled at the page before gracing him with the same easy grin, once again reminding Tobias of Liz.

"Thanks, Uncle Toby," she smiled.

"You're welcome, sweet girl."

Caroline reached into her pocket and grabbed her cellphone checking the time. She frowned, no doubt behind schedule. "Well, I better get to school. I'll come by later okay? For a real visit."

Tobias chuckled.

"It's gracious of you, making time for an old man like me."

Caroline giggled.

"You're my favorite old man," she reassured him.

She went to him, rising on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Tobias watched her retreating from, solemnly.

With each passing day Caroline got further away from the innocent girl she was and closer to her supernatural destiny. Tobias had a hunch. Caroline's good friend, Elena Gilbert had been bitten. If both girls were looking at family journals, then it would only a matter of time before they put everything together, if they hadn't already. What Caroline couldn't know of was the affliction she inherited from her father, William Forbes: the doppelganger blood.

Thirteen years ago, a powerful vampire had rolled through Mystic Falls looking for Caroline, hoping to end her young life. Liz had confided in Tobias, telling him of the plan the Bennett witches had devised to keep the vicious beast away from his great-niece and to protect the town. Tobias was a student of folklore, he had read many stories of doppelgangers in his time. By definition they were harbingers of misfortune and death. The reality was that Caroline and whoever had come before her were vessels, their blood a powerful ingredient for all modicums of magic. Caroline would always be a target in the supernatural realm, someone to be used for the gain of others.

Tobias loved Caroline, she was the daughter of his favorite niece. He had promised Liz years ago that he would do whatever he could to help keep Caroline safe, but as a human, there was only so much that he could realistically do. In the grand scheme of things what was one branch in comparison to the whole family tree? Above all, Tobias wanted the Fells to survive and he would do anything in his power to ensure that, with or without Caroline Forbes.

[-0-]

Caroline dove into Honoria's journal the second she left her uncle's house.

_As a girl, I remembered hearing stories from the elders of an herb, said to ward off the demons. It was from a plant that only grew from the base of a sacred tree. After weeks of correspondence with my family in North Carolina, I learned that the tree was still in existence. A tall white oak. I have searched and searched on the harvesting grounds of the Salvatore Lumbering Company and finally I found it. Guiseppe made Thomas facilitate a trade for the herb – which I found most uncouth, but it is no matter. The herb has come in a parcel today. A beautiful violet flower called verbena or vervein. If the legends are true, this will expose the demons and protect us. If I am successful, the vervein will soon be manipulated into liquid form to either be worn as a perfume or ingested like a tonic. _

Another page read:

_As the sun sets in the west, I find myself clutching my children to my breast for the nights are filled with terrors. I must remember my verses. The book of Joshua says, __**"**__No one will be able to stand against you all the days of your life. As I was with Moses, so I will be with you; I will never leave you nor forsake you.__**"**_

_Lord, I pray this herb you have provided, on this land You've given us to tend for Your glory, works. Grant us Your righteous strength so that we can protect the good people of this town and that we can expose the demons who live among us and bring a small bit of heaven to earth. Use the Founders, Heavenly Father, to carry out Your will. I will bring it to the apothecary in the morning for Pearl to sell at half rate. _

Caroline was so transfixed that she didn't hear Bonnie sit down next to her.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Bonnie asked tentatively.

Caroline looked up from the page startled.

"Sure, Bonnie," she said with an easy smile. "What's up?"

Her best friend stared at her, her mossy green eyes clouded in concern.

"You've been avoiding me." It wasn't a question, but an accusation.

Caroline slumped her shoulders guiltily.

"I didn't mean to," she offered sincerely. "I've just been caught up in my own stuff."

Bonnie nodded her head in understanding, but the frown on her face deepened.

"Do you think I'm a freak now or something?" Clearly she wasn't convinced with Caroline's explanation.

Caroline balked in surprise. "What? Bonnie no! Not at all, you're my best friend." She reached for her hand. "Seriously, I've just been preoccupied with all this…" Caroline paused, looking around before whispering. "Supernatural stuff."

She couldn't tell her friend that she started seeing Damon again on top of it all.

"I've been looking for a journal from my family and I finally got a hold of one," she shared.

Caroline dropped her bookmark on the page she was currently on and passed Honoria's journal to Bonnie.

Bonnie lightly touched the pages. "This is amazing."

The blonde nodded. "I know. It makes it all more real. You know?"

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah."

"So how are you with everything?"

Bonnie pursed her lips, looking thoughtful.

"It's been kinda boring," she sulked only to laugh Caroline's scandalized face.

"You're a witch," Caroline said in awe. "A real life Sabrina, and you're telling me it's boring? Talk about a letdown."

"We haven't gotten to any of the magic stuff yet," Bonnie pouted, ignoring Caroline's pout. "My grams has been drilling history into my head the past few days. That thing with the feathers the other night was all she showed me."

Caroline tilted her head, her eyes shining with empathy. "I could see how that would be a little frustrating. What about the tomb spell? Your Grams has to teach you at some point."

"She wants to do it on Halloween. We're gonna use the power of the full moon to unlock the power of the crystal which will open the tomb, so hopefully I'll be learning something soon."

"Halloween?" Caroline muttered, counting the weeks. "That's so soon."

Bonnie scrunched her face up. "Not soon enough if you ask me. I just want to get this over with and have everything go back to normal."

"Yeah," Caroline agreed lamely, not sharing Bonnie's enthusiasm.

She wondered what would happen after Damon and Stefan get Avery out of the tomb. Would both brothers immediately fall back under the mysterious Avery's spell? Caroline couldn't imagine any girl so special that a man, let alone two men, would be willing to put their lives on hold and wait to free her. Would Avery want to stay and rebuild her vampire haven from the 1860s? Would Caroline meet her?

Bonnie sighed, tugging on her curly black hair.

"Did you hear from Elena over the weekend?" She asked.

Caroline shook her head.

"I saw her at The Grill on Saturday and you'll never guess who she was with."

Caroline's forehead wrinkled, while she eagerly awaited the gossip.

"She was having lunch with Tyler."

Caroline sat up straighter. "Tyler? As in Lockwood?" She laughed. "He was really sweet with her when we were at the hospital…didn't you tell me they had a thing over break?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "I guess after all that Stefan garbage they've decided to try again."

Caroline frowned, not focusing on the blond Salvatore, but Tyler's other romantic interest.

"I wonder if he's done with Vicki?"

"I think we should give them a minute before we jump on Tyler about his intentions," Bonnie cautioned, ever the protector. "'Lena will never forgive us if we spook Tyler before they even start."

Caroline grimaced. "He already hurt her once."

Bonnie smiled, her attention on the student parking lot. Sure enough, Elena was walking shoulder to shoulder with Tyler, both brunettes looking cozy and comfortable.

"I think they're cute," Bonnie said watching them fondly.

"Yeah," Caroline agreed. "For two people who don't do relationships they look awfully coupled."

Bonnie murmured in agreement. "I hope this time it works out."

[-0-]

"Caroline!"

It was lunch time and Caroline was sitting outside by herself with the journal opened. She looked up, seeing Stefan jogging toward her. He sat down, cozying up to her on the grass, grinning when Caroline squirmed away.

"You bellowed?" She asked haughtily.

Stefan leaned over, trying to sneak a peek at the book.

"Whatcha' reading?" He quizzed, sounding like the annoying younger brother Caroline never had or wanted.

She closed Honoria's diary, making a move to tuck it safely in her bag, but Stefan grabbed it, using his vampire reflexes.

"Another first-hand account from my youth. Interesting," he said as he flipped through the pages briskly. "How many of these are there?"

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know." She cringed at the way he was handling the diary. "Would you knock it off?" She whined. "Be careful with that; it's really old. Just like you."

Stefan was grinning down at the pages. "She makes jokes," he said before reading aloud. "My husband Thomas…"He stopped to look at Caroline. "This belonged to Honoria Fell?"

She smiled, thinking of her ancestor. "Did you know her?"

Stefan grinned smugly. "Oh yeah. She was hot. Kinda like Meredith in a way. They have that whole exotic-girl-next-door thing."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she bopped Stefan in the shoulder. He rubbed his arm, mocking injury.

"You're so mean to me."

She laughed at his indignant tone. "Because you're a disgusting creep."

He narrowed his eyes at her, but his wide mouth was still upturned in a smile.

"You say that, but I don't believe you," he said confidently. "You want to hate me, but you don't."

Caroline started at him, blinking in disbelief.

"You attacked my friend," she growled, hating that he could rile her up. "You could have killed her."

Stefan held a finger up and smiled in his defense.

"Focus on the 'could have'," he advised. "Elena didn't die."

"You made her your girlfriend," Caroline continued listing his offenses. "You fed her your blood –"

Stefan cut her off.

"I didn't make her do anything with me, we just hung out and the blood was just an insurance that she wouldn't tell anyone about me. I had to do it. She couldn't be compelled. What's the deal with that anyway?"

Elena didn't know any more than the rest why Stefan had not been able to compel her that night.

"She doesn't know," she said.

Stefan raised his thick brows, as if to call bullshit.

"Honestly, she doesn't know anything."

"I suppose I'll have to table that for now," he muttered, more to himself than to Caroline. "Are you done making excuses about why you supposedly hate me?"

"Did you miss the part when I called you creepy?" She cried, half whined, half laughing. A part of her admired his persistence. Why did he need her approval?

Stefan smiled. "I'm awesome."

Caroline's lips drew together in a thin line. "You really like yourself."

"And I'm handsome. Admit it."

He was attractive, Caroline wasn't blind or too stubborn to recognize it. She felt a connection to Stefan the moment she bumped into him on the first day of school, but when she looked into his deep green eyes with tiny flecks of amber she didn't feel like she was meeting the real Stefan. There was a mask around him. A fake swagger that he cloaked himself in that immediately put her off. Caroline didn't know how to describe it, or even justify how she knew for certain that Stefan wasn't being his true self, but she knew.

She gave him a calculated stare. "You're okay," she conceded flatly.

Stefan laughed. "Beautiful and mean. We could be friends, Caroline."

Caroline scoffed. "Maybe if you start being nicer and promise to never look in on my make-out sessions with your brother, like ever again, I'll consider it."

"It's not my fault you put the moves on him in a public space!"

[-0-]

Ben had been the Golden Boy of his class, all his life people swore up and down that he was meant for great things. He excelled at sports, lettering in varsity sports, but his heart belonged to football. Like most boys his age, he dreamed of being scouted at a high school game, playing college ball and being drafted into the NFL. Coach Tanner did manage to get a scout to their state championship game his senior year, but that man told Ben something he'd never contemplated. He was too skinny. Too slow. Too scrawny for college football. Not just for that college, but for any of them and to forget the professional league period. With no hope of receiving an athletic scholarship or any real financial support from his low-income family, Ben watched his friends pack up to start their lives outside of their hometown, while been took a bartending job and hoped to save for community college.

He and his small Asian companion talked in length after he closed The Grill for the night. Discussing the ins and outs of vampirism. At first he was skeptical, but he got a good look into her deep brown eyes and he found her to be sincere when she promised an out of the stagnancy that he was drowning in.

The pair walked toward the motels just off of Main Street hand in hand, a bottle of top-shelf bourbon in Ben's free hand. Her room was modest, two beds, no clutter, but there was a lacy black bra draped over desk chair in the corner. To get him more comfortable, they shared a few wigs of alcohol and a few kisses before the girl handed him a tiny vial of red liquid.

"It's my blood," Anna told him. "Drink it and we'll start."

Part of him knew that he should be afraid. Never in a million years did he imagine himself in a situation like the one he found himself in. What if this chick was lying? What if she tried to kill him and he actually died? How was she even going to kill him anyway? She was so little.

"Don't be afraid," she said soothingly. "You want this, remember?"

"I want this," Ben said in a daze.

All his doubts and fears fell away and Ben felt secure in his decision. She was a vampire, she had promised to make him like her. He would be young and strong forever. He would have lifetimes to see the world and explore things he only ever dreamed of.

Ben felt that dying kinda sucked, no pun intended, there wasn't even a shred of dignity in having your neck snapped, but it was better than those epic and totally painful deaths from all his favorite movies.

When he awoke, Ben was overwhelmed by pain. Part of it was from the freshly mended bones and the other was from a burning in his gums and the hunger bubbling within him.

"Dude, let's get you some blood."

Ben frowned, he'd never seen this guy in front of him in his life. The guy sitting across from him was tall and lanky. He had a crew cut and hazel eyes.

"Who are you?" Ben demanded.

"Noah," he announced, placing his hand on his chest. "Anna didn't mention me?"

Ben looked at him skeptically. "No."

Noah rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair.

"Let's go, dude," Noah repeated. "You gotta eat."

Ben rose slowly, his body moved faster than he intended. He looked at the bed and at Noah who watched him with an amused look on his face.

"Newborns," he chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get your sea legs eventually."

Noah walked to the door, opening it wide for Ben to walk through.

"You're gonna be drawn to a lot of things, but I need you to stick with me got it? If you don't I'll have to knock you a round. I'm a lot older and stronger than you."

Ben nodded, swallowing down the aching hunger he felt. The promise of blood made it hard to concentrate, it was something that should have alarmed him, but for whatever reason it didn't.

Noah let him to Glen Oak Tavern, a bar Ben had gone to many times. The older vampire made quick work of finding a girl and without coaching, the razor sharp fangs hidden within Ben's gums extended and for the first time he fed.

The first few days of being locked up in the hotel room with Noah and Anna had been miserable. Ben was hungry all the time. Anna was never around, she had some fancy ring that let her walk in the daylight. Ben burned himself often, forgetting that unlike his new roommates, he was a slave to shadows. He hated the smell of his sizzling flesh each time he reached for the worn cream curtains of their windows, but Ben didn't know he'd miss the day so much, but it was worth it to get a brief glimpse of the sun. It was true what all the songs said: he didn't know what he had till it was gone. Noah babysat him most of the time, making his displeasure of the situation known every chance he got. During the day they drank from blood bags, though Ben preferred to drink it from the source. He hated the coppery old taste, it reminded him of the vial Anna had given him days before.

On the fourth day, Noah insisted that Ben was ready to return to his normal life, Anna reluctantly agreed. His mission was to get close to Caroline Forbes and her little group of friends. Ben remembered the blonde. She was two years younger than him, but she was on the varsity cheerleading squad her freshmen year. He had seen her around, she was still cute, blonde and perky; her girlfriends were all the same. Getting in with their crowd didn't sound too bad. When the sun set he walked to The Grill, compelling his boss to forget that he had missed so many shifts.

He didn't see Caroline Forbes that night, or the weird one with the nice eyes, but he did see the annoying one with the hot legs – Elena Gilbert and his old pal, Tyler Lockwood. Ben walked over to their booth, surprised and happy to be interacting with people of his choosing for a change.

"Hey, Tyler," Ben greeted, patting him on the back. "What's going on, man?"

Tyler's head focus shifted from the girl sitting across from him, to Ben. The junior smiled, extending his hand out of a shake.

"Nothing much," Tyler said. "What's good, McKittrick?"

The second their hands touched, Ben was struck by how warm Tyler's hand was. His skin felt different from the Ben's boss, which was odd. Both men were human, there's shouldn't have been such a noticeable difference.

"I'm cool," Ben nodded, recovering quickly. He grinned down at the girl.

"You're Elena, right?" He asked, already knowing.

The brunette smiled, offering him a shy wave while she blushed. Ben bit the inside of his cheek to keep from vamping out.

Elena shrank into herself slightly, looking flattered. "You remember me?"

Ben laughed.

"I didn't graduate that long ago," he said in a flirty voice. "I remember you cheering for me. You were the one with the nice legs."

"Well," Tyler grumbled. "Elena and her nice legs cheer for me now." He was looking up at Ben, daring him to challenge his not so subtle bro way of saying 'step off'.

Ben laughed again, Elena joined him, but her eyes were on Tyler, obviously enjoying his jealously.

Ben could hear Tyler's heart pumping rapidly and he swore he could hear the kid's blood boiling under the surface. He didn't smell like Elena, there was something musky and woodsy about Tyler that continued to unnerve Ben. It made him thirsty and uncomfortable. Like part of him should be preparing for an attack.

Elena reached over to take Tyler's hand in hers.

"He was just teasing, Ty," she said sweetly while sticking her tongue out. Ben looked away as they stared at each other, smiling like love-struck-teens.

"Sorry man," he said a moment later. "I wasn't making a move on your girl."

Tyler nodded stiffly.

"How about I get you guys a drink on the house?"

Elena and Tyler look at him shocked.

"Word?" Tyler asked.

Ben shrugged. He was a vampire. He didn't care about the law. He didn't have to.

"Sure." He leaned down, whispering to them. "I'll spike some Sprite with Vodka. Just don't get sloppy."

Tyler and Elena grinned. "Sure," they said.

Ben walked toward the bar, trying to shake off his odd feelings. He had fed, practically gorged himself before he went to work. He wasn't hungry, why was he so uncomfortable around Tyler? Did he want to feed from a dude? No, that didn't bother him; blood was blood. Ben looked across the restaurant to where Elena and Tyler were sitting and that the hostile feelings instantly returned at the sight of him. Ben wanted to rip Tyler's head off and he didn't know why. He pulled out his phone, sending a text to Anna.

TO ANNA: **Something's up. Can you come tonight? **

Her response was brief and not as concerned as he hoped.

TO BEN: **Did you kill someone? **

Ben frowned.

TO ANNA: **No, but I'm fantasizing out mauling this kid I went to school with. **

His phone buzzed instantly.

TO BEN: **You'd be surprised how normal that is if you're a human or vampire. Noah and I are in the middle of something. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't kill anyone. **

Ben steeled his nerves and brought the two teens their alcohol as promised.

Over an hour had passes and Anna had yet to show up and Ben felt like he was going nuts. He stayed behind the bar, knowing that Tyler and his girlfriend wouldn't come to him looking for more free drinks, but he watched them vigilantly, using his superior hearing to eavesdrop.

"What's wrong with you?" Elena barked in her bratty voice.

She and Tyler were in the middle of a game of pool. Elena leaned on her cue, she bit her plump bottom lip as she stared at Tyler with concern.

Tyler's brow was dipped in concentration. From where Ben stood, he could still hear the boy's heart pumping over the noise of the crowd.

"I don't know," he said. "I just feel weird."

Elena rested her palm on Tyler's forehead, checking his temperature. Instead of responding to the tender motion, he jerked away.

"I was just checking to see if you were okay, gosh."

Tyler sighed, his body slumping in defeat. "I'm sorry."

Elena set the cue on the table. "Do you want to leave?"

Tyler looked away from her, his eyes locking with Ben's. Rage spiked in Ben he could see that reflected in Tyler's eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?" She guessed.

Tyler blinked, staring pointed at the girl.

"What? No."

Elena put a hand on her hip and jutted her chin at Tyler.

"You've been making eyes at Ben McKittrick all night and it's kinda freaking me out. Are you going all Brokeback Mountain on me?"

Tyler laughed dryly.

"Am I supposed to even know what that means?"

Elena walked across the table getting in Tyler's face. Ben admired her gusto. Tyler dwarfed her in size.

"I'm giving you a second chance and you're making eyes at some guy," she said, full of attitude. "You're supposed to be flirting with me and checking out my boobs not whatever it is you're doing. I can go home if you wanna have guy time."

Tyler rolled his eyes, but he edged closer to Elena, placing a kiss on her lips.

"You're ridiculous you know that?"

Elena smiled, giving him another quick peck. Tyler wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm gonna go freshen up," she told him after another kiss. "I'll be back in five."

Tyler watched Elena head toward the restrooms before turning another cold glare at Ben.

The younger teen balled his fists, stomping toward the bar.

"What's your problem, dude?" Tyler asked.

Ben feigned innocence. "Nothin'."

Tyler pulled a face. "You keep looking at me. What is that?"

He promised Anna he wouldn't kill anyone, but the longer he looked at Tyler, the more he wanted to do it. Would that really be such a crime? Ben would be doing the world a favor. Did anyone really need another dumb jock wasting rapidly depleting natural resources?

"How about we take this outside," Ben suggested.

Tyler looked behind him, probably for Elena. She was still in the ladies room.

"We're seriously gonna fight?" Tyler looking back at Ben.

Ben smirked. "I don't like you. I wanna bash your face in."

It wasn't necessarily true, he liked Tyler Lockwood well enough a few days ago, before he was a vampire.

His eyebrows rose into his hairline, but he wasn't afraid of Ben's admission. "You barely even know me."

Ben licked his lips. "I know you plenty. You're just another rich, waste of space, jar head. You'll peak at eighteen, just like me and this time next year, your cute bimbo of a girlfriend won't even want your sorry ass."

With each word, Tyler's veins pulsed with anger, making him smell incredible to Ben. He couldn't wait to get Tyler outside and rip his throat out. It would be his reward for resisting so long.

Tyler had heard enough. "Yea, let's go. I'm gonna kick your ass."

Tyler unknowingly followed behind the vampire out to the service entrance of The Grill. It was a small, poorly lit alley with little room to maneuver. There would be little space for Tyler to escape once Ben got feeding.

Ben turned around, smiling smugly at his former schoolmate with his arms outstretched.

"Give me your best shot, Lockwood."

Tyler frowned. He was puffed up, angry and itching to fight, just like Ben wanted.

"You're sick dude," he said in disgust and pity.

Tyler threw the first punch, had Ben still been human, he would be on his ass. Instead, Ben's face snapped to the side, his jaw crunching and resetting. He looked at Tyler, revealing his predatory features.

"What the hell?" Tyler gasped. Ben smiled, picking up the scent of Tyler's fear. "Your eyes!"

"That was a good punch, Lockwood. I'm impressed."

Tyler shrank away in fear, Ben saw him reaching in his back pocket, for what, he didn't know.

"You know, you smell amazing," Ben said. "I don't say that to dudes, but yeah. Very nice. I'm looking forward to killing you."

He walked toward Tyler, fangs bared. He didn't seem to be putting up much of a fight, so Ben went with it, thinking Tyler was in shock.

"You're a vampire?"

Ben paused. "You know?"

They were silent, each boy evaluating the other. After a brief hesitation, Ben decided that Tyler needed to be dealt with quickly.

"Sorry Lockwood," Ben said, truly feeling bad for the punk kid, but just barely.

Ben charged toward Tyler, knocking him back into the brick wall of the alley. Tyler groaned, trying desperately to keep Ben and his teeth away from him. His heart rate was higher than ever, perfuming the alleyway with the scent of his unique blood. Ben was desperate to know what Tyler was, why he smelled the way he did and why it effected Ben with equal parts rage and bloodlust.

Tyler and Ben continued to struggle. Tyler's knee thrust upward, jabbing Ben in his ribs. The vampire staggered back, surprised that the impact bothered him in the first place. Quickly, Ben recovered, aiming to charge at Tyler again. He made a lunge, not seeing that Tyler had pulled the object from his hand. Several things happened at once.

The door to the alleyway burst open as Ben was pierced in the heart by the wooden stake in Tyler Lockwood's hands.

Elena and Anna tumbled into the narrow walk way each crying out in horror while Ben slumped to the ground.

The world seemed to slow around him as he watched the two humans and his sire frantically moving around him. He could see their mouths moving, but he could no longer hear their words as his world went dark.

**[TPJ]**

**A/N:**

**Please review, it motivates me to keep going and makes my day! I can't improve without critiques and overall impressions. **

**-LOVING TO to pieces these days! I'm so glad Rebekah will be back this week. TVD is killing me. Fuck Stefan, he's terrible. I know I promised I'd be doing some Steroline…I can't. Everytime I think about it I get all riled up. TPJ will be Daroline until Klaus rolls through and then getting Klaroline together will be a bumpy ride but its my OTP, ya feel me? Whatever is gonna happen between Steroline on TPJ is going to be one-sided. It will be juicy and hopefully you'll love it. I'm so glad Liam and his pointy face are out of Elena's love-life, I don't remember her being so exhausting. Bonnie –always getting the short end of the stick. Julie Plec is so rude. Please save her and send Caroline to NOLA, homegirl has nothing going on. **

**-FYI, I plan on doing one or two more chapters this year, I really want to get to the opening of the tomb. I'm gonna take a break on this for Christmas and New Year's, so that my betas and I can deal with our holiday obligations. **

**-I won't be dropping off the face of the earth though…I am planning on posting a story called 'In the Lights' after Thanksgiving. It's Klaroline :smiley face: Caroline Forbes is a singing competition cast off who gets picked up to be the opening act of The Originals world tour. **

**-Fanfic Nod: I devoured a story called The Travelers by Angelikah earlier this week. Its Klaroline and lovely. Please check it out. **


	8. Seventeen Candles PartOne

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Hello! I hope to all those who celebrated Thanksgiving that it was a wonderful experience or just a wonderful regular Thursday. I also hope you all got what y'all wanted Black Friday through Cyber Monday. Thank you for your reviews and for subscribing to TPJ and me. Many thanks to TallDarkAndHandsome and TigerLilly1995 my betas!**

* * *

[-TPJ-]

_F__lash-forward – Saturday Night. _

Caroline fell back on to Egyptian cotton sheets feeling euphoric. Her bones were tapioca, her heart a speeding bullet. God bless Damon and his incredible talents.

The blonde let out a thoroughly satisfied sigh, followed by a fit of giggles. "Best birthday, ever."

She cat-stretched and rolled on her side to peek up at her bedfellow. Her deep blue orbs found a chilly arctic storm staring down at her looking murderous.

Caroline jerked back, as much as her sluggish, post orgasm limbs would allow.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

His hands reached down to the thin linked chain around her neck.

She looked down at the gift she received and then to Damon's fist that was gripping the pendent.

All of her ease and comfort melted away, Caroline wrapped her arms over her torso, covering herself.

"Damon?"

Still he said nothing. She had experienced many different kinds of silences with Damon. Tender, calming, and most recently, provocative. This one was eerie, like staring at a cobra waiting for it to strike. All she could hear was the trembling of her heart thumbing in her ears and the low rumbling of the party going on downstairs.

With the bare flick of his wrist, Damon yanked the necklace. Caroline gasped. She wasn't hurt, but the give of the metal against her flushed skin startled her.

Quicker than her eyes could visualize, Damon was on his feet and walking to the door with the jewelry in hand.

Caroline blinked, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Damon!" She cried, scrambling off the bed, righting her clothes and fluffing her hair. Caroline rushed down the main staircase, her gaze scanning the crowd for where Damon had gone. The Boarding House was packed with bodies, practically everyone from Mystic Falls High had shown up for the party thrown in her honor.

A sharp cry of from the crowd of jocks drew the blonde's attention. Caroline weaved through the new mass of people, making their way to the calamity. She outstretched her arms, forcing her way into the center.

[-0-]

_Four Days Earlier. _

**FROM NOAH**: _Check on Happy Meal and hurry back. I'm not done with you. _

She smiled at the text. Happy Meal was Noah's ridiculous nickname all baby vampires.

Anna strolled into The Grill much later than she intended. She'd been ignoring Noah the past few days and a part of her felt bad. Luckily, her cold-shoulder act was resolved with a few rounds of sloppy hotel sex.

She waltzed over to the bar, a vaguely familiar scent peppering her nasal passages. Cedar, pine needles, musk and a healthy coating of Axe body spray.

A wolf.

_And the plot thickens, _the vampire thought as she searched for Ben. This must have been what he was freaking out about.

To a newborn, the scent of a wolf could be a bit overwhelming, even un-triggered werewolves, like the one she was smelling now. They smelled better than most humans on average and there was also something in their body chemistry that elicited a strange response in vampires. The newer the vampire, the more difficult it was to resist the urge to hurt them. Wolves, like vampires, were a predatory species. Seeking out and destroying wolves was more of a pecking order kind of thing. The hunting of wolves had been a fashionable sport when Anna was newly turned. They still existed, though in much smaller numbers. Happening upon one, even in a small town, was rare. Then again, this was Mystic Falls. Anna knew that the werewolf gene ran through the Lockwood family.

Back in the day, it was in her best interest to play the wallflower while Avery Thayer moved their family of vampires around like pieces on a chessboard. Lurking in the shadows had given Anna a treasure chest of information to stow for rainy days.

Closing her eyes, Anna willed herself to filter out the noise and search for Ben.

"…Good punch, Lockwood. I'm impressed," he said.

_Fucking newborns, _she groaned inwardly. She knew better than to assume Ben had himself control, but she didn't think he'd be so reckless. She needed to stop Ben before their cover was blown.

Anna walked toward the exit of the Ben and the Lockwood wolf had used as quickly as she could without drawing unwanted attention to her speed. She passed the bar, hearing another tidbit of conversation.

"Hey, Matt. Did you see Tyler?"

"I think I saw him head out back, Elena. Why?"

"No reason. Thanks, Matty."

The brunette, Elena Gilbert, was friends with the doppelganger and she was heading toward her.

Anna could hear Ben and _Tyler _struggling outside. She was out of time, if she waited any longer the wolf would be dead. The idea of a casualty didn't bother her, but now would be more of an inconvenience than anything else. Wolves were hard to come by these days. If she befriended him, he could be potentially useful.

Thinking quickly, Anna turned around and ran to the Elena.

"Are you friends with Tyler?" She asked with false urgency.

Elena frowned, startled by Anna's close proximity.

"I'm his girlfriend. Sort of. Why?" The girl replied with furrowed brows. She looked at Anna, trying to see if she knew her. "Who are you?"

Anna grabbed Elena's hand, ignoring the bitchy tone the silly human used, and pulled her toward the service entrance door.

"Your boyfriend is in danger," Anna explained. "You have to come with me."

The girls rushed down the hallway, with each step Anna could hear the fighting grow louder. At about five feet away, Elena could make out the noises as well.

"I shouldn't have left him," Elena mumbled.

If Anna hadn't been a vampire, she would have heard the girl's irritable yet regretful sigh.

They pushed open the door, hoping to bust up the fight only to see that it had taken an unexpected turn. Ben was charging forward, in all of his baby vamp glory unaware of the wooden stake the concealed at his victim's side.

Elena cried out, calling for Tyler, but the Lockwood boy didn't even flinch. At the last second his raised his weapon, puncturing Ben in the chest. Anna gasped, hearing the unmistakable sound of the wood piercing the heart. Ben staggered forward toward Tyler, who dodged out of the way, before slumping over and quickly turning veiny and gray.

Happy Meal was dead. She found it hilarious and profoundly disappointing on so many levels.

"Oh my God," Elena gasped, her voice thick and weepy sounding. "Tyler."

She stumbled around the body. Elena stood up on her tip toes, cradling Tyler's head in her hands.

"He was a vampire? You're alright?" She wondered while searching him for signs of possible injury.

Elena kissed the boy's lips. His hands went to her waist, squeezing her, but his eyes never left Ben's corpse. "Elle, I'm fine."

"You had a stake?" Elena pressed. "You've been carrying that thing around?"

That's what Anna wanted to know.

It had been over one hundred years since she had stepped foot in Mystic Falls. She hadn't been expecting children to be packing heat these days. Either way, she was standing with a baby Gilbert and a baby Lockwood, they were valuable. What Anna wanted was to get her mother out of the tomb. She couldn't go straight to the Salvatore's without leverage. It was too dangerous to go after the doppelganger without provoking them, but Caroline's friends were easy targets. Anna only hoped that these two weren't as knowledgeable about their history as they appeared to be.

Tyler frowned, finally looking his girlfriend in the eye. "After what happened to you it seemed like a pretty good idea. I never thought I'd use it."

Elena pinched Tyler in the shoulder.

"It was a _stupid_ idea. You're lucky you didn't miss. He could have killed you!"

Anna tried not to roll her eyes as Elena's voice got thick with emotion. She prayed the sappy teen wouldn't start the water works, but the girl was right: Tyler was lucky he didn't miss. A human landing a kill shot on the first try wasn't easy.

Tyler stared at Anna while giving Elena another reassuring grip. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Matt saw you come back here and then," she paused throwing a glance over her shoulder. "She said you were in danger."

Tyler frowned at her, looking suspicious.

"Who are you?"

Anna gulped, wracking her brain for lie she could sell.

"I'm Anna. This is gonna sound weird but, I'm sort of a vampire hunter."

[-0-]

Stefan could hear her angry sound effects and garbled ranting all the way down the hall. He grinned brightly as Caroline entered their classroom, a mass of perfectly quaffed blonde curls bouncing behind her as she stomped toward him.

"You!" She shouted, but her eyes were on the student sitting in front of him, Aimee. "Move."

Aimee Bradley scowled, but her defiance quickly crumbled when Caroline placed her hands on her shapely hips as her beautiful blue eyes turned cold gems while she stared the other girl down. Aimee caved, gathering her belongings and she rose to switch seats.

"Sorry," she whispered to Aimee, dropping her irate façade briefly before sinking into the vacated desk.

"Tell me why the whole school is buzzing about my birthday party this weekend, Stefan?" She demanded. "A party that I didn't know about that's being thrown at your house!"

He admired the flow of her movements and the way Caroline handled her peers, to the unfiltered way she spoke to him. She was the junior class vice-president and third year-veteran of the varsity cheerleading squad. By nature she was charismatic and authoritative and had a knack for getting people to do what she said. They were qualities that Caroline shared with another beautiful, blue eyed blonde.

_Flashback, 1864_

_Miss Avery ran through the hedge maze in the Salvatore's backyard with Stefan following close behind. The summer rains had come, keeping the two cooped up inside for days, but finally the rain had let up. Avery had complained to her companion, desperate for some form of amusement and recreation and was insistent that it be up to him, as her host, to entertain her. Admittedly, Stefan was not particularly gifted when thinking up new games however, he did offer Avery a prize if she were able to reach the marble statue of the season maiden before him. _

_The flaxen haired southern belle took off, not bothering to wait for Stefan to count to three and he let her, not even the least bit perturbed that she cheated. He ran at half speed, enjoying the sight of the cream colored ribbons on Avery's rose colored gown flowing in the breeze. Whenever he was close he would tug on them and it would make Avery squeal as he slowed her down. _

_Finally, Avery's delicate alabaster hands grasped the stature. She cried out, whooping in an un-ladylike fashion as she twirled around the marble decoration. Stefan stared at her, adoring the picture she made. A pagan deity with thick golden hair basking in the sunlight, triumphant in victory. _

"_I won!" Avery laughed. _

_Stefan nodded, willing the infatuated haze in his brain to dissipate. "You did." _

_Avery walked toward him with feline grace, a hopeful smile trained on her pink lips. She looked up at Stefan, with her endless azure eyes as wide as saucers, grinning deeper as she saw the affect she had on the poor boy. _

"_Mr. Salvatore, I demand my prize," she said. _

_Her mouth was only millimeters from his own. A wave of desire crashed on him, stirring up a passion that he had never known. Avery was too close to him, she smelled too good. Stefan never wanted to kiss a lady so much in his young life. _

_He licked his dry lips and swallowed thickly, hoping to quench the scratchy dryness in his sandpaper throat. _

_Avery copied his movements, licking her lips. "Well?" _

_Whatever relief Stefan gained was all for not the second he saw her tongue drag across her lips. He could feel her sweet breath on his skin and it made him warm with anticipation. He chuckled in a self-deprecating way. He wished he were more like his brother, assured in his charms and good-looks. It would make talking to women much more calming to his nerves. _

_Avery placed her palm on Stefan's shoulder, sending a shockwave down his arm. _

"_Stefan?" _

_They stared at one another, but the green eyed teen was too stunned to speak. _

_The lady pouted, unknowing making Stefan's heart plummet. He hated the sight of her sad face. If it were up to him, he would always see her smile. _

"_Do you not have something to celebrate my victory with?" She asked, tracing an idle pattern on his crisp shirt. _

"_I –," he stuttered. "I'm afraid not, Miss Avery. I'm sorry."_

_She pursed her lips and made a thoughtful face as she contemplated a solution. _

"_Then I suppose I must take a spoil of my own choosing." _

_Without warning, Avery pressed her body against Stefan's, stealing his first kiss. _

Stefan?" Caroline asked, waving her hand in front of Stefan's face. "Hello?"

Stefan's thoughts were brought back to the present, all thoughts of Avery vanished.

"Yes, Caroline?"

The concern on her face morphed back into irritation.

"The party?" She prompted.

"Oh yeah," he mused, thinking off the few details he still needed to handle. "That. It's my gift to you."

"I don't want it," Caroline frowned. "Cancel everything."

Stefan eyed her critically, wondering if she was just being bull headed like usual or if she truly wanted to refuse.

"I have it on good authority that Caroline Forbes used to throw the best parties."

Caroline rewarded him with a reluctant smile. "True."

"So," he sing-songed. "You're telling me that a party with all your classmates in a house with no parents doesn't have the potential for a good time?"

Caroline's fingers gripped the back of the chair. Stefan smiled, he could practically see the wheels in Caroline's head turning. "Well, yeah…"

"I get it, Caroline," he said. "Your mom passed away and you've been going through a funk. Think of Saturday as your VMA's. A comeback, if you will."

She hid her face in her hands, groaning before she peeked at Stefan through her fingers.

"I don't know how I feel about you saying that to me," she grumbled.

Stefan leaned on his desk, bringing himself closer to her.

"We're friends, remember?"

Caroline gave him a half-smile. "You decided that, _remember_?"

He laughed dryly.

"Think of this as a test run. I even got you a gift, besides your awesome party."

Stefan leaned to the side and grabbed a navy velvet box from his backpack, presenting it in front of Caroline.

She glared at the box before looking up at him grimly. "...Stefan."

"Stop," he said, drawing out the vowel as he rolled his eyes. "Just open it."

Tentatively, Caroline opened the small jewelry box and held up the silver pendent, about an inch wide on a long matching chain.

She frowned looking at the necklace before scowling at him.

"I hate that you have good taste."

[-0-]

"I can't believe her sometimes," Elena sighed again.

Elena was in Tyler's bathroom fixing her hair. She had half of her thick hair pinned up while she worked with her flat iron and tension brush to achieve a pin straight look.

"Why are you so stuck on this, Elle?" He asked from his bed. He was playing a game while he waited for her.

Like most of the upperclassmen, she too had been invited to Caroline's birthday party. It surprised Elena that Caroline had planned something big without dragging her or Bonnie in to help pull it off, but then Elena learned that her best friend's little fiesta was being sponsored by Stefan Salvatore, one of Mystic Falls' very own fanged weirdos.

"I just feel like Care's going behind my back," she said, glad that he was willing to listen to her vent.

She passed another section of hair with her flat iron, the bumps and waves from her ponytail vanished.

"'Cause you and Salvatore had your little _thing?_" He guessed. Elena didn't have to see him to know he was scowling.

Elena stared at her reflection wearing a scowl of her own. She told Tyler that Stefan wasn't her boyfriend when they started hanging out again. The only way she could get him to move on from any pressing questions was by qualifying her time with the vampire was by calling it a fling. It was a gross understatement, but she had no intention of putting Tyler in danger. Tyler was a hot head and the last she wanted was for him to try and have a go at Stefan. One successful vampire kill didn't make him an expert.

"She's my friend and she's letting Stefan throw her a party," she said. "He was a jerk to me and I don't want him to hurt her. The last thing she needs is drama and she's skipping right to it."

"Babe, Care's a big girl," Tyler reasoned. "She can do what she wants. And it's a birthday party. I think you're getting yourself worked up for nothing."

She bit her tongue for fear of saying too much. It wasn't nothing, there were too many unknowns with the Salvatore's and it killed her that Caroline was too stubborn and love sick – Elena figured it was safe to assume that Care was still with Damon – to see it.

"We'll go for a bit, say hi to everyone and then we'll go meet up with Anna. That's the plan right?"

Elena nodded.

She brushed a new section of hair and then with practiced confidence she trapped the strands in her tension brush then clamped her flat iron to it, dragging the styling tools from root to tip.

Anna Zhu was the novice hunter they met at The Grill.

She seemed weird and kinda lurky, but she was a cute little thing; half-Asian with wild curls and full Top-Model lips. If they met under different circumstances, Elena would have loved to team up with Caroline and give the girl a make-mover.

Anna claimed that she had been tracking the late Ben McKittrick for a few weeks. He made hunted out in Amhurst mostly, but earlier last week she finally caught him at Grove Hill Tavern. Ben had fed and killed a girl there. She used a vervain to subdue him, keeping him locked in hopes to interrogate him about other vampires. Something went wrong and Ben escaped and Anna was lucky to find him again only just before he attacked Tyler. Not that he needed much rescuing.

After hearing her story, Elena called her dad, letting him know about Ben's body. Her father came with Sheriff Hopkins, a few deputies and Mayor Lockwood. The police disposed of the body while Elena's father and Tyler's interrogated them. Elena and Tyler confessed to finding Johnathan Gilbert and Benjamin Lockwood's journals and Tyler repeated his claim that the steak he carried was just a precaution, something he kept around with him in light of all the attacks.

When the parental eyes of her father and the Mayor turned on Anna, Elena came to her rescue. She could tell that Anna was nervous and uncomfortable so she lied saying that Anna was an innocent. Someone in the wrong place at the wrong time; Ben had brought Anna out to be killed along with Tyler.

Both the Mayor and Elena's father felt that their children had experienced enough excitement for the evening and they insisted that the teens call it a night. With a brief goodbye, Anna and Elena exchanged information and she kissed Tyler goodnight, promising to text him later.

During the week Anna and Elena chatted. Anna told her that she had learned about vampires from her grandfather. Apparently Anna's granddad learned about the demons from his granddad and a journal had been passed down through her family tree.

"Babe?" Tyler called.

She smiled to herself remembering that Tyler couldn't see her.

"Yeah," Elena answered. "Anna still wants to meet up."

The other night both Elena's parents and Tyler's had expressly forbade them from joining the Founder's Council. While it was appreciated that Tyler dispatched a threat to the town, they were all shocked and displeased at the idea of children being relied upon to defend Mystic Falls. In the future they would advise Tyler, or any other junior Founding Family descendants, from looking for trouble.

Those were the words they used.

Frustrated by their parent's equally Stepford-like responses, the two teens agreed on two things:

One – They wanted to know more about the supernatural.

Two – Anna may have the answers that they were looking for.

[-0-]

Damon was greeted with a sluggish and bitter tone.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me."

He smirked as he handed Lexie a plastic water bottle filled one-fifth of the way with blood.

She woke up the morning after he locked in the basement in an understandable mood, but in her weakened state, Lexie wasn't having an easy time raising Cain and Damon hoped that until the tomb business was done, she'd stay that way.

"How could I forget about you, Lex?" He asked, mocking genuine sympathy. "You know…if I squint my eyes just right, you look like Lindsay Lohan's mug shots."

Lexie gave him her best stink eye and snatched the bottle of blood from the opening of the cast iron bars on the door.

"The party is tonight right?"

He stared at Lexie, silently wondering why she was interested.

"I'm starving, Dame. Not deaf," she reminded him while shaking her head. "From what I can tell, it sounds like Stef has put together quite the rager. Do you think Caroline will like it?"

Lexie tilted her head and placed the bottle to her mouth, waiting for the blood to guzzle down. As the thick red liquid cascaded from the plastic rim to her chapped lips, Lexie grimaced and spat out the liquid.

"Animal blood?"

Damon gave her a dark smile, enjoying her discomfort.

"Who cares where it comes from so long as you don't desiccate, right?"

The older vampire huffed, in irritation as she tried to run a hand through her matted blonde hair.

"I've always hated you," she hissed.

"Didn't stop you from screwing me." Damon rocked back and forth on his heels, looking smug. "Drink up."

Lexie chugged the animal blood, not covering her repulsed reaction to the blood or his lowbrow humor.

He could see some of her color returning as the animal blood circulated through her system.

"Speaking of screwing," she paused to lick her lips and stretch her revitalized muscles. "Will you be delivering some birthday sex this evening?"

The thought had crossed his mind. Not birthday sex specifically, but sex with Caroline in general; saying that he wanted it would be an oversight.

Lexie used his silence to her advantage. "I just think that you should lock this thing down with Caroline," she mused, inspecting the dirt under her fingernails.

It would have been easier and far less time consuming for Damon to take what he wanted from Caroline. He imagined it many times: meeting her some place, intriguing her with his bad boy looks and pretty eyes, compelling her to do anything he wanted. A good fuck, a few pints of Caroline's blood and a simple mind erase. It would be a great time for Damon, but he couldn't. Since the night he laid eyes on Caroline, singing some cheesy song at Grove Hill Tavern, he cared for her. For the first time in a long time, he didn't want to be selfish. Sure, getting used to the slow burn that was his relationship was definitely something he wasn't used to, but he was okay with going at her pace.

"Who says 'lock this thing down'?" he frowned.

Lexie smiled, loving that her words affected him.

"Are you deflecting because you're secure in your relationship or because you think it might be a good idea to hypnotize Caroline with your vamp sex before she falls for your brother? She and Avery look alike; what if under all of Caroline's sugar and spice, she's just another two-timing tramp?"

He glared at her, wishing for the billionth time that she had burnt to a crisp on that roof back in the seventies.

[-TPJ-]

* * *

**A/N: So...I'll go hide. What do y'all think of Anna's lies, Steroline, Tylena, Daroline (They will be 'locking it down' next chapter) SMUT warning! Will it be for the right reasons?**

**Hopefully I will get to the tomb next chapter. I'm really gonna try. If you guys are into it, I'm thinking of a Mikaelson interlude. **

**Please review! **


	9. Seventeen Candles PartTwo

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith and the CW. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Author's Note: **

**My betas: TallDarkAndHandsome and TigerLilly1995, thank you for helping with this chapter! **

**100 reviews! Honestly, I didn't think I'd get there. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those who are fav/following TPJ.**

**Those who review for this chapter will get a Mikaelson interlude. **

**Longer A/N at the end. **

**[TPJ]**

_**Flash-forward, Halloween**_

Damon stared at his cellphone contacts. His thumb stalled on Caroline's name. There was no easy way to break the news. The tone rang once before she answered.

"Well?" Caroline voiced frantically.

He had promised to update her as soon as it all went down, but he hadn't counted on everything going sideways to completely fucked.

"Where are you?" He asked.

Caroline sighed heavily, annoyed. "At home, passing out candy in my awesome costume and not at the cemetery. Just like I promised."

There was a series of banging and thrashing upstairs. Damon stared up at the ceiling, he'd hoped that Stefan's shock would have lasted longer.

He paced the floor, wearing a groove in the ancient Persian rug, but careful not to step over the bodies. One was unconscious and the other recently deceased.

"-Damon? Did you hear what I said?"

A whimper came from Bonnie, who was huddled in the corner, sobbing to herself.

The vampire frowned, feeling a wave of pity for the witch.

"Damon?" Caroline asked again.

He ran a hand through his inky black hair, again wondering how it all went wrong.

"You need to come over," he said. "Like yesterday."

[-0-]

_**Flashback, Caroline's birthday. **_

Caroline smiled as she walked through the crowd of her peers. Confetti was trickling down from the entry way.

"Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Caroline!"

Stefan promised grandeur and he delivered.

The Boarding House was completely transformed. The property was covered in twinkling lights that carried indoors. It was a contrast between Gatsby and an industrial nightclub. Black and gold balloons of different sizes lined the walls. The multi-tiered chandeliers were replaced with modern mason jars. She passed two photo-booth stations before running into the younger Salvatore.

"How did you plan a better party than me?" She wondered.

He smiled, shrugging innocently as he handed her a bottle of Pappy Van Winkle's Family Reserve.

"So I take it that this is all Caroline approved?"

She nodded, opening her bottle of alcohol and taking a healthy swig. Stefan clapped, impressed.

"I like a girl who can handle her liquor," he confessed.

Caroline rolled her eyes, ignoring him deliberately.

"Seriously, this is amazing Stefan," she gushed. "Thank you."

He pointed to the photo station. "There's a booth free, let's take a picture."

Stefan led Caroline to the makeshift photo station. There was a backdrop of gold and cream sequins waiting for them. Caroline set her alcohol next to the camera and printer setup and joined Stefan at the prop table. For Caroline, he chose a sculpted black mustache glued to a wooden stick while Stefan opted for thin wire glasses. On the count of three, they posed for their pictures.

"Happy birthday, Caroline," Stefan said warmly.

His eyes lock with hers and she felt unnerved by the glimmer of true admiration being reflected in Stefan's gaze.

"_Well, I'll give you ten points for flair."_

Damon's face stuck somewhere between a half frown and smirk, which Caroline chalked up to his and Stefan's raging family drama.

"Damon!" Caroline shouted nervously.

As per usual, she was genuinely happy to see him, but there were moments, like now, when Caroline was caught in the middle of a Salvatore stare down that made her want to disappear. Caroline handed the mustache prop off to Stefan, forgetting about him altogether, and waltzed toward Damon.

"Hi," she said warmly, draping her arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss.

Damon smiled down at her, giving her another lingering kiss.

"You look beautiful," he told her. "Happy birthday."

Caroline hummed, pressing her body closer to Damon as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Do you want to go dance?" Damon asked.

"You want to dance?" Caroline pressed her palm to her chest and batted her eyelashes coyly. "With me?"

He tapped her nose gently.

"Who else?"

She bit her lip, trying to fight the ridiculous smile that she was suppressing. Caroline looked over her shoulder, toward the dance floor.

"Let's go," she said.

Damon twirled Caroline in a circle and gently pulled her along.

"Sorry you can't come too, Steff."

As they made their way toward the DJ and the sea of dancing drunken teens. They moved to the pulsing music, Damon's hands possessively placed on her hips as he guided her to the beat.

"You're surprisingly good at this," Caroline observed.

Damon smirked and leaned close to whispered in her ear. "Oh I've got moves you've never seen."

She laughed, resting her arms on his broad shoulders.

"I believe you," she said.

He kissed her lips and looked at her, doing his eyebrow thing.

"You wanna get out of here?" Damon asked a few songs later.

Caroline frowned. "I just got here."

"It's your party," he pointed out. "You can ditch if you want to."

She looked around the house, admiring the decorations. "Stefan worked so hard…I would feel kinda bad just bailing."

"Even if I had your present upstairs?"

That got her attention.

"Present?" She didn't want to assume he'd get her anything. "What did you get me?"

Damon put his hands up, feigning innocence. "That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot."

Caroline's hands squeezed Damon's shoulders playfully while she pouted.

"Well let's go then," she said, determined. "I wanna see what you've got, Salvatore."

Damon took her hand in his, leading her away from Stefan's party and up the grand staircase to his bedroom.

"This is your room?"

From where she stood she could see a stacked stone rain shower and a massive standalone tub. The main focal point was Damon's bed. He told her, it was very large and very expensive, but Caroline didn't believe him. The comically large, four-poster bed sat on top of an even larger area rug. The comforter matched the heavy patterned curtains that adorned the wall. The modern lighting was minimal, but the room was illuminated by the giant framed mirror resting on the wall across from Damon's bed. It was very Damon. Sexy, masculine, always classy.

"Home, sweet home," he said.

"Well?" She sighed, shifting her weight – her heels were already killing her. "What did you get me?"

Damon smiled softly. "Close your eyes."

She raised a sculpted brow, suspect.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She accused.

He sucked in a breath, dramatically before giving her another tender smile.

She watched Damon cross to one of the many small stacks of books on the floor. He picked up novel with a faded forest green cover and placed it delicately in her hands.

"Gone with the Wind?"

"First edition," he confirmed.

Caroline looked at the worn hard cover and giggled. He did tell her that he appreciated girls who read more than gossip magazines.

"What?" He asked. Caroline could hear the bravado in his voice, but saw the hesitation hiding behind his blue eyes.

She wrinkled her nose and smiled. "I'm just enjoying that you have this."

She walked around him in a slow circle.

Caroline didn't tell him that this was one that she'd already read. Or that the DVD was already a part of her collection. Scarlet O'Hara was someone she had been accused of channeling daily. Truth be told, the heroine wasn't the most likeable person, but she had spunk and ingenuity. Caroline liked how Scarlet fought for the things she loved, even if it wasn't always right. The girl had so much passion.

"Let me guess," she said after a beat. "Scarlet is who you identify with?"

He licked his lips, giving her a nonchalant shrug.

"Miss O'Hara and I happen to share the belief that there are no such things as bad ideas – just poorly executed awesome ones."

She could see that. One of Scarlet's more redeeming qualities was her resourcefulness. Anyone who could turn gaudy curtains into a couture gown was a fabulous person worth knowing in Caroline's opinion. She couldn't wait to look at the book again, this time for more insight into Damon's character.

Caroline's fingers washed over the cover gently before she looked up at him. "Thank you for this."

Damon nodded, giving her a confident smile. "You're welcome."

They stood, staring at one another. Caroline reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze and placed a soft kiss just under his jaw.

"I really like you," she whispered, suddenly feeling heartfelt.

He took a step toward her, tucking her blonde curls behind her ears as he stared at her intently.

"Oh Yeah?"

With her heels on, she didn't have to rise that far to reach Damon's lips.

She pulled away, looking around his giant bedroom. "And we're up here…all alone."

Damon evaluated her with soft, fond eyes.

"We are," he was hesitantly.

She reached the side of her crimson velvet dress. Lightly, she pulled on the side zipper, revealing a sliver of her pale skin.

Caroline could hear Damon's audible intake of breath as she slipped the shoulder strap down.

"You didn't bring me all the way up here for a book," she teased, boldly upping the ante by offering a sex smile.

"Caroline," Damon protested. She could hear the indecision in his voice, but it didn't match the fire burning in his eyes or the way his fists were clutched tightly at his sides as though he was desperate to touch her.

"It's my party," she parroted his words from earlier. "I can strip if I want to."

Her dress fell to the floor and she stood proudly in her black strapless bustier bra and lace boy shorts.

In a flash Damon had her pressed up against a wall with his lips fused to hers.

Her heart clamored in her chest and desire pooled between her legs as she opened her mouth for his tongue to meet her own.

His hands found purchase in her curves. Caroline sighed, running her fingers through his black hair as he peppered sensual kisses on her neck and collar bone. She leaned her head back, giving him more access to her skin. She felt hot and dizzy and aching for more.

"Damon," she moaned as he nipped at her.

His eyes were suddenly burning straight into hers, full of intense passion.

"You're sure?" He asked, his voice low and gravely.

She had imagined this a hundred times, being intimate with Damon. Since the beginning he'd gone out of his way to make her feel assured and secure, never pushing her limits. She wanted to take the next step with him. To be closer to him.

She nodded her head eagerly before bringing her lips to his. Damon's warm hands traveled up from her hips to knead her breasts through her bra. She slipped her arm around him slowly, bringing it up his back and around his shoulders while the other worked on the buttons of his shirt. Caroline pulled at the fabric, removing the top while giving Damon another deep kiss, her tongue lightly teasing his.

When the garment fell to the floor Damon leaned back and smiled devilishly while she stared back, enjoying the sight of him. He was perfection – not overly muscled, just toned and artfully sculpted. Caroline bit her lip in anticipation as she followed the light trail of hair starting at his lower abdomen and trailing down into his jeans.

They found each other's lips again. Slow, deep kisses were shared as Damon walked her to his massive bed. He pushed her gently and she fell back, settling on the mattress on the backs of her forearms so she could watch him. Damon sank down on his knees, removing Caroline's heels and panties.

She stared at him with wide eyes, suddenly feeling exposed. She bit her lip, hoping to appear more flirty than self-conscious.

"You're gorgeous," he praised, as if sensing her discomfort. "You know that?"

She shivered, feeling his husky murmur against her skin. Damon crawled up her bare body, not forgetting to kiss the inside of her ankles, thighs. He licked lazy paths across her stomach, from one hip bone to the other, avoiding the spot between her legs.

"What are you doing to me?" Caroline moaned as his breath tickled her sides.

He chuckled, looking up at her as his eyes glittered in amusement.

"Taking my time," he said simply as he continued his ministrations, leaving her skin feverish in his wake.

She laughed with him before finally catching his lips with her own. When Caroline needed to breathe, Damon's mouth traveled back down her long neck and down to the tops of her breasts. He nipped her with his teeth, careful not to break the skin and she gasped at the sensation of his mouth and his warm hands caressing her thighs. She pressed her chest toward his mouth and wrapped one of her legs around Damon's waist. Her body dripped with lust when she felt his length, straining through his jeans; Damon certainly had a reason to swagger. Caroline knew that she was in for a treat.

A sharp jolt of electricity shot through her and she gasped in pleasure as Damon's fingers brushed against her clit, hot desire coursing through her veins.

"Oh," she sighed.

Caroline jerked her hips forward, liking the pressure of his calloused skin on her. A finger slid into her wet folds while Damon's thumb continued to rub her in a circular motion. She groaned and tugged on his hair, bringing his lips up from her breasts so that she could kiss him. As her pulse quickened and her desire grew, Damon added another finger, stretching her. He teased her slowly, studying her reactions. Caroline mewled and bucked her hips each time Damon hooked his fingers upwards, exploring spots she'd only read about in Cosmo.

"Damon," she whimpered, biting her lip.

"Easy," he crooned, rescuing her worried upper lip from her teeth.

Down below, Damon's fingers increased his pressure and speed, making a strangled cry escape from Caroline.

Her hands gripped Damon's headboard as she swiveled her hips into his hand. Her moans were breathy and labored, but she was too focused on chasing her pleasure to be bothered with being embarrassed. Damon leaned back, watching her, his eyes unnaturally dark and lusty. It should have frightened her, but something about his predatory gaze that thrilled her.

"More…" she begged.

More what exactly? She had no idea, but Damon was more than happy to oblige.

The torture of his thumb was replaced with his mouth. She cried out as he began to suck on her bundle of nerves. This was something she'd never done before.

"Holy shit..." Caroline gasped.

Damon teased and tasted her two fingers stroked in and out of her slit. She cried out, throwing her head back against his pillows, overwhelmed by him. Then he started humming, creating a vibrating sensation down below. Caroline's body continued to thrash as her hands frantically clutched at anything they could grab a hold on to; the sheets, her breasts, his hair.

"Oh, Damon," she moaned from deep in her throat, arching her back as her inner walls began to tremor.

It was all too much, a part of her wanted to escape, but Damon's free hand kept her hips in place as he brought her over the edge. She barely has a moment to come back to herself before Damon flashed on top of her in all his glory.

Their tongues met in fiery passion. Caroline found it odd and erotic – tasting herself, but she went with it. Damon's groans spurred her on and her hand ghosted downwards to tease the warm throbbing cock pressing into her.

"Do you have…um…a condom?" She asked between heavy breaths.

Damon rested his forehead against hers, smiling.

"Vampires can't procreate," he said, pausing to kiss her. "But we love to try."

Caroline nodded and used her legs and the nudge of her arm to flip them over. Damon stared up at her in surprise. She hovered above him, with her legs straddling Damon's hips. Her body shifted forward to take a look at the pulsing organ between his legs. This was really happening.

"How –," she gasped, her soft hand lightly grasping around him, teasingly rubbing its engorged head against her slit and lowered herself down. "– convenient."

Caroline remained still, perched on Damon, getting accustomed to him. He smiled reverently at her and she leaned down, trying to convey all the fondness and passion for him with a kiss. Damon's hips gently rocked upward, reminding Caroline of just how full she was. Her lips parted in an o-shape as she drew in breath. She felt as If she were going to explode from the moment she started to ride him. With every spring, Caroline's long hair swayed behind her back and her breasts bounced in the security of her bustier. Damon used his hands to steady her as they set a pace. Their moans and the sound of their bodies crashing together filled the room. Damon changed their position. Caroline was on her back in an instant.

"Amazing," Damon muttered near the side of her mouth.

He tortured her with shallow thrusts, lingering with his pelvic bone against her clit before he increased his speed.

Goosebumps flecked over Caroline's skin as she clutched Damon's torso closer.

"I'm so close," she breathed.

Their hips began to gyrate against each other, Damon grabbed Caroline's legs, wrapping them around his waist as he continued to plunge in and out of her. The familiar tightening coil was back, spreading up from her feet to right between her thighs.

"Fuck, Caroline," he groaned.

She chanted his name, as he continued to passionately piston inside of her.

He kissed her as her walls contracted for the second time. They climaxed, calling each other's names as Damon spilled inside of her.

[-0-]

As an older brother, it was in Damon's nature to worry – even though he'd never admit it.

The worry that he exhausted over Stefan, especially after they'd become immortal, only intensified. For years, they relished in their vampirism, taking it to the darkest places it could go. Damon stressed over Stefan's thirst for blood and mayhem, fearing that his younger brother's appetite for destruction would only get them killed. Then the ripping began and Damon did something he was not proud of, he fled. With each new victim, he feared that Stefan had finally become the monster that he was pretending to be.

The problem was that for too long Damon couldn't see that the source of his brother's pain still stemmed from Avery Thayer.

In 1864 they made the unfortunate mistake of falling head over heels in love with the same blonde. In their defensive, she was a nasty, manipulative little slut and it couldn't be helped. Once Damon transitioned, Damon was able to see where his true affections ended and Avery's compulsion began and eventually he was able to let her go. Stefan did not have the same fortune. Avery never compelled him. He loved her truly, madly, deeply all on his own and he refused to move on. Vampirism only magnified his grief, inflicting pain on others was the only way Stefan seemed to get by. There were periods when Damon saw a glimmer of the person Stefan used to be, but they were fleeting.

_Flashback, Seattle, Washington. 1989. _

"_I've been hanging out with this witch, Bree," Stefan said without preamble._

_Damon blanched, taking a sip of his coffee. "And what did the judgy little thing have to say?" _

_Stefan tapped the table in agitation. "There's a way to bring them back," he said. _

_He raised an eyebrow, waiting for his little brother to elaborate. _

"_Avery," Stefan clarified. _

_The way he spoke her name set Damon's teeth on edge, but he didn't have the heart to vamp out into the rain. _

_He listened semi-patient while Stefan rehashed the story about Emily Bennett locking everyone in the tomb and how Bree said it could all be undone._

_Damon blinked, impressed and uncertain while he took it all in. "You want to free them all to save her?" He asked incredulously. "After all this time?" _

"_I love her, Damon," his brother sighed, resigned to his devotion._

_They sat, inwardly Damon thanked Stefan for sitting quietly while he seethed on the inside. He was angry at his brother for still carrying a torch for the women who ruined him and feeling intense pity for Stefan still being so love sick._

"_How can I help?" He wondered. _

_Together they began to hatch a plan. It was nice, putting their heads together like that, almost like old times._

_Damon fiddled with the silverware on the table. "Twenty years is still a ways off, brother. Are you sure it's worth it?"_

_Stefan pulled out the necklace that Damon had seen only once before._

"_I found this when I woke up from one of the strongest benders I've ever had," he confessed. "I remember feeling confused and empty and lost. For the first time in what seemed like forever…I felt hope." _

_Damon snorted. "That's adorable," he said sarcastically. "Why do you have it now?"_

_Stefan rolled his shoulders. "I've been feeling worse. Not Ripper of Monterey worse, but then I went back home and I found this again and then by accident I found Bree – I think it's a sign." _

Seeing Stefan's symbol of hope hanging off Caroline's neck made Damon's blood boil.

Who did Stefan think he was?

When had he given the damn thing to her?

And the question that really irked his nerves, why did Caroline accept it?

Damon ignored Caroline's cries as he got dressed with vampire speed and raced down the stairs.

Stefan was drinking with dumb teens from the high school, smiling and laughing. Damon stalked toward him with brisk, agitated steps.

For a moment the brother's locked eyes, Stefan grinned holding up his cup in solidarity as if to offer Damon a drink.

The elder Salvatore was having none of it. He slapped Stefan's cup out of his hand, knocking it to the floor.

The idiots surrounding them, oooo'd and ahhh'd. Damon ignored the crowd and resisted the urge to pummel Stefan in front of a bunch of humans.

"What's with the party foul, brother?" Stefan asked.

Damon lifted up the necklace, scowling at his brother. "Tell me why I'm holding this?"

"It was a gift," Stefan said innocently.

He wasn't having any of that. "I know what this means to you," Damon sneered. "Why did you give it to her?"

"She's my friend, Damon, who's been through a lot. Care could use a little hope," Stefan raised an eyebrow challengingly and Damon wanted to wipe the douche bag smirk off his face. "- don't you think?"

He stepped closer to Stefan, itching to fight. Tension mounted, he raised his fist and there was a gasp from the group surrounding them.

"Seriously!"

He heard Caroline's exasperation before he saw her break through the crowd.

Her hair was mussed and his scent covered her body. He smiled smugly at Stefan, knowing that he could smell how they reeked of one another.

The blonde wormed her way between him and Stefan, her eyes wide and imploring. "Why are you so upset?" She asked Damon. "What did he do?"

Damon glared at his brother before softening his gaze on Caroline.

It wasn't her fault. He couldn't be mad at her. She didn't know what the necklace meant. He didn't know if Stefan was simply being kind to Caroline or if he used the necklace maliciously to fuck with Damon's head. Either way, Damon was worried that no matter what history was bound to repeat itself.

"It's just sibling stuff," he lied, squishing his anger down in order to keep from lashing out at her. "Don't worry about it."

Her brow wrinkled, a sure sign that she wanted to press the issue, but not with an audience.

"Let's get out of here," she suggested.

Damon nodded, letting Caroline lead him away.

"At the end of the month, you get Avery and you get the hell out of town," he growled low so only Stefan could hear. "Leave Caroline alone."

[-0-]

Tyler Lockwood and Elena Gilbert, bless their hearts, were idiots.

They had been hanging out with Anna for twelve days, twelve, filling them in on the real goings on back in 1864 and not once had either teen suspected that she was a vampire herself.

"Hey," Anna greeted.

She slid into a booth at The Grill, sitting across from her new human pals.

"One super old journal, as promised."

Anna set a rustic tome on the table, gingerly passing it to Elena.

When she came up with her ridiculous lie about being a vampire hunter, Anna was there to hear about the Lockwood and Gilbert journals. That bit of information gave her an in. During her downtime, Anna and Noah went to the craft store over in Amhurst set on chronicling the events of the 1860s as well. It was amazing what you could learn on YouTube.

"This belonged to your great grandfather?" Elena asked.

She and Tyler sat shoulder to shoulder as Elena skimmed through the seemingly ancient pages.

Anna nodded, enthusiastically. "My granddad heard the stories from his granddad, so great-great grandfather…I think."

Anna smiled, thinking of how it was actually Noah who had poured his heart out in the pages. She told him to talk about the war, he hadn't fought, but he'd dined on enough soldiers to throw in a few appropriate anecdotes. Noah was also instructed to give a different account of the fallout from what the Founders had done.

While not every vampire who was rounded up in the tomb was as innocent as a rose, not all of them deserved their fate. The Founders didn't deserve to profit from that night either. Acres upon acres of land and valuables were scrounged up and divided between the five founding families, none benefited more than Lockwoods and the Fells. The Gilbert family took ownership of Anna's home and her mother's shop. They were nothing but self-righteous thieves, the whole lot of them.

"Thanks for bringing it," Tyler said.

"No problem," Anna replied. "I'm just glad it survived. It was packed up in a bunch of boxes with some cousins, but obviously they tracked it down."

"So Anna," Elena prompted, looking up from the journal. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

_Yes. _

Tonight was the full moon, if the witches were going to open the tomb tonight was the night.

"No," she lied. "What's up?"

Tyler smirked.

"There's a Halloween party tonight, wanna come? It's in the old cemetery. You don't have to dress up."

Anna's interest was piqued.

"By the church?" She wondered.

Elena and Tyler nodded.

If all went well then her mother would have plenty to gorge on and Noah would finally get to raise a little hell. He deserved it for being so patient with her lately.

"That's so wild," Anna smiled. "Yeah, I'm in."

The trio was interrupted by a vibrating phone.

"It's my mom," Elena explained, grabbing her phone from the table and scooching over to get out of her seat, the trinkets of her charm bracelet jingled as she went. "I've gotta take this."

Anna followed Elena's retreating form with her eyes, waiting till they were alone to focus on Tyler.

"Tyler?" Anna called. Her pupils dilated, testing her compulsion.

His brown eyes glazed over, he was under her influence. Perfect.

[-0-]

"Talk me through it one more time Grams," Bonnie said.

She sat with her grandmother safely in the confines of her Prius on the outskirts of the Fell Church ruins clutching the steering wheel.

For weeks Bonnie poured herself into the study of magic. The spell books – grimoires – that Grams had leant her to study were chalked full of things Bonnie had never dreamed of. Spells for dissuasion – keeping objects hidden, projection – sending things great distances, and even recalling – a spell to communicate with the dead.

None of those were things that the young witch had formally learned, and hopefully she wouldn't, according to Grams.

Since this whole thing got started, Grams had wavered heavily between proudly revealing the Bennett heritage one week and being a tight lipped fortress the next. Whatever Grams was hiding, Bonnie had no clue, but she was determined to find out.

"Baby," Grams began soothingly. "We're going to channel Emily's crystal and use the spell I taught you to unseal the tomb. Once the doors open, the Salvatore's will go inside to find the woman they seek. Stefan will come out with her and Damon will set the other weakened vampires on fire. Simple. Neat and hopefully we'll be done by ten, old girls like me need our beauty rest.

Grams pinched Bonnie's side lightly, hoping for a smile which Bonnie reluctantly gave.

"I wonder what's happening there," Grams said pointing her finger to the windshield.

They could see smoke rising from just beyond the tree line to the east, the church was in the opposite direction.

"There's a party in the old cemetery tonight," Bonnie said. "This guy who used to go to my school…_Duke._"

Grams' lips pursed as she wore a grave expression.

"That's a bad sign," she said grimly. "A bunch of vital young bodies, just a few thousand paces from sleeping vampires."

Bonnie nodded, thankful that she knew where her friends were tonight – far away from here.

"Hopefully it won't come to that," Bonnie offered with a hesitant smile.

Grams looked down at her watch then tilted her head so she could see the stars in the sky.

They seemed brighter now that Bonnie's powers had awakened. Colors were more vibrant, the ground she walked on was sturdier. Things felt different, water was cleansing, air she breathed was life giving. Everything in nature was making itself known, making a personal connection to tether her to the surface.

"It's almost time," Grams said. "We should go."

She and her grams got out of the car, which Bonnie didn't see the point in locking and headed west toward the church. The further they walked, the fainter the noise from the party became. With each step Bonnie felt as though she was leaving parts of her normal life behind. What troubled her was that she wasn't sure if she minded.

It was just before nine, the moon was high in the sky and almost at its apex – the height of its celestial power.

As promised Stefan and Damon were waiting for them.

Damon nodded, visibly uncomfortable while Stefan looked eager, almost happy.

"Bonnie," Stefan said dryly. "Sheila. Let's get started. We've cleared the debris, Damon can lead you down."

Damon tilted his head in direction of the path, "This way."

Damon leaned down to pick up what looked like a small drum of gasoline hooked up to a hose.

"If this stuff ruins my jacket, I'll kill you, brother," Damon complained.

Stefan chuckled, grabbing a cooler.

"You got it, brother."

"_Not so fast."_

Bonnie's head snapped to the voice of the intruder and her stomach dropped.

It was a girl, who couldn't be any older than her with a guy she'd never seen before.

"No way," Damon breathed, dropping the gas can

The new girl smiled wickedly as she waved.

"Long time no see," she said.

"Who are you?" Grams asked stiffly.

"Anna," Stefan said in surprise.

"She was around back in 1864," Damon chimed in.

The vampire, Anna grinned darkly. "I'm here for my mother. She got stuck in that tomb because of Avery and her obsession with you fools."

Grams shook her head. "That's not going to happen," she said defiantly. "We will use the crystal to release only one demon tonight."

Anna stared coldly at Grams and Bonnie feared the worst as the vampire's face morphed.

"If you don't give me what I want, I'm going to kill you," she vowed.

Grams narrowed her eyes, not showing any sign of wavering. Bonnie could sense her grandmother magic rising as she extended her hand to the new vampire.

One of Bonnie's first lessons was how to incapacitate a vampire. With your mind you could create the sensation of an aneurysm. Since vampires had advanced healing powers, you had to create the effect over and over to cause them pain. With enough determination you could keep them down, not for long, but long enough to get away.

For some reason though, Grams' powers weren't having an effect.

"I'm prepared for you, witch," Anna taunted, revealing a necklaced hidden by her black sweater. "You can't hurt me. Give me my mother and we can all go our separate ways."

Grams, Stefan and Damon looked to each other.

Anna let out an irritated sigh and looked over her shoulder.

"You can come out!" She instructed.

Bonnie stared into the distance, trying to see who Anna called.

Tyler staggered out from the clearing tugging a gagged Elena behind him.

"Tyler!" Bonnie gasped. "Let her go!"

"He can't," Anna pouted, mocking despair. "He's been compelled."

Her heart sank into her stomach as she watched her childhood friends. Tyler was vacant and zombie-like as he held Elena in a vice grip. The girl's terror was palpable. Bonnie watched helplessly as Elena lunged and punched against Tyler's hold only to be unsuccessful at every turn.

"You know Bonnie," Anna said while picking at a cuticle. "– can I call you Bonnie? You shouldn't have left your friends so unprotected, especially with all us vampires running around. It was cake getting Tylena to trust me. We're practically besties."

Bonnie looked to her Grams only to gasp when she found that space she once occupied now empty. She cried out as she drew her attention back to Anna.

"My friend Noah is really fast."

Noah, the other vampire, had snatched Grams when they weren't paying attention.

"Okay, Anna," Damon huffed. "Congratulations, you're a badass. Let's all calm down."

"I've asked nicely, Damon," Anna reminded him. "Give me what I want and we can all go our separate ways."

Damon opened his mouth to speak, but Grams cut him off.

"Absolutely not!"

Anna started at Grams clearly not impressed with her stubborn resolution.

"Tyler, when I count to three I want you to break Elena's neck," Anna instructed.

Tyler nodded, still oblivious to Elena's struggling and everything else.

"No!" Bonnie gasped, tears stinging her eyes.

"One," Anna counted.

Damon took a step forward, but Noah's hold on Grams tightened. "Anna!"

"Two," Anna cooed, looking at Grams as well. "I'll kill your granddaughter's friend, you old bat. Then I'll kill you. I only need one Bennett to open the door."

Grams glared at Anna as though to call her bluff.

"Three."

The sound of creaking bone filled the clearing. Bonnie screamed and all hell broke loose.

**[TPJ]**

**A/N: **

**-So…there we are. Just in case you guys don't recall, I will be taking a holiday break from this. TPJ will be starting up again in the New Year.**

**-I can't improve without feedback, please review! **

**-REMEMBER if you leave a SIGNED review and please remember to enable your private messaging, I will send you the ****Mikaelson interlude/outtake****. **

**-Merry Christmas, happy holidays and have a safe NYE! **


	10. Nice Try, Tomb Raider

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to L.J Smith and the CW network. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: I'm back! I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and a happy and safe New Years! To those of you who reviewed ch 9, thank you so much. I hope you all enjoyed that Mikaelson preview. Some of you have the PM feature blocked on your ff-settings. If you'd still like to see it, leave your email in a review and I'd be more than happy to send it to you. Thank you SOOOOOOO much to my betas for helping me pull all my thoughts and plans together. Here we are, diving back into TPJ. **

**[-TPJ-]**

While Anna began her countdown, Bonnie watched helplessly as Tyler jerked Elena's wrist roughly, pivoting her body so she stood in front of him.

"One," Anna said.

"Ty…" Elena begged, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He started straight ahead, a stoic sentry, holding a captive in his grasp.

_Why wasn't Grams doing anything to help them?_ Bonnie wondered. They were witches. Fine, Anna had some device keeping her from harm, but there had to be a way to shut down this psycho vampire. What was so special about being a Bennett if all Bonnie could do was sit back and watch as Elena's life hanged in the balance?

Anna threatened to kill Grams and counted to two, while she and the Salvatores remained unmoving.

Elena continued to fight, thrashing and scratching at Tyler while sobbing his name, but her pleas did nothing to weaken Anna's compulsion.

Bonnie held her breath as Tyler submitted to Anna's command with no hesitation. He released Elena's shoulders and moved his large hands to her neck.

"Three."

One palm caressed Elena's small jaw and the other firmly gripped her temple on the opposite side and then mercilessly, Tyler snapped Elena's neck.

The green-eyed teen inhaled sharply before releasing a horrified scream. Her best friend fell lifeless to the cold ground.

She felt as though hot pokers were stabbing the backs of her pupils as the tears fell. A numbness rolled from Bonnie's stomach down to her toes as gravity crushed her to her knees. Elena couldn't be dead. She was only seventeen – her whole life ahead of her. A brief flash of playing dolls, and buying makeup and dreaming out college scrolled through the forefront of Bonnie's memory. Now, all the promise of the future was washed away. Betrayed, she threw an accusatory glare to her grandmother. Why had she refused? They could have easily given Anna what she wanted and Elena could still be alive.

"Way to go, Lockwood," Anna praised. "You just made your first kill."

He staggered back, taking in the scene before turning to Anna in disbelief.

Tyler's deep brown eyes landed on Bonnie and for a moment she wondered what he saw in them. "My what?" he asked when he finally looked away.

Bonnie's heart broke again when Tyler's focus landed on Elena.

"Did I do…this?" He choked out.

Everyone's silence was deafening. Cautiously, Tyler crouched to the ground reaching out to touch their fallen friend, but then snatched his hand away as though Elena's skin would burn to the touch.

"No," Tyler breathed, shaking his head in denial. "This isn't me. I would never –"

"Yes," said, contradicting his hopes without remorse. "You would, you didn't have a choice."

Tyler looked at his hands, horrified at what they were capable of, then glared up at Anna.

"You did this!" Tyler growled. "You're a vampire. You compelled me."

Anna smiled down at him with mocking sweetness.

"Good for you, finally putting it together. You have no one to blame but yourself." She laughed, almost with a tone of nostalgia. "You and your girlfriend played right into my hands. That Gilbert bitch deserved what she got and if you make it through tonight Tyler you'll get what's coming to you and then some."

Bonnie frowned along with Tyler at Anna's foreboding promise.

"What the –," he rose to charge toward her, but stilled clutching his heart.

"Tyler?" Bonnie called.

Tyler opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words a garbled cry was uttered and the teen's eyes glowed amber.

He fell to the ground, writhing on the floor and clawing at his chest.

"Tyler!" Bonnie cried. On impulse, her feet carried her forward, but a strong grip held her back.

Bonnie turned to Damon, remembering the Salvatore's presence for the first time. He loosened his hold on her wrist, but continued to stare at Tyler's fitful body with narrowed eyes.

"What did you do to him Anna?" Stefan inquired.

"Nothing," she replied, still smug.

Bonnie could barely hear them over Tyler's agonizing cries.

As abruptly as it started, Tyler's screams calmed and with a final jerking motion his body stilled, unconscious.

"So Bonnie," Anna said. "About that tomb?"

She frowned, giving the cocky vampire a hateful glance and clutched Emily's crystal tighter.

"You murdered my best friend," Bonnie told her with her, chin jutted out defiant. "I'm not helping you."

Anna glowered at her. "I was hoping you'd be smart."

The gem's magic pulsed in time with Bonnie's heart, as if it were fueled by her hate and anger.

"I'd hate to have to hurt your Grams," Anna warned. "Noah?"

Anna's companion smiled viciously, baring his fangs and sank them into Grams' neck.

Her grandmother cried out, fighting against the vampire's mighty grip.

Stefan blurred to the other side of the clearing, knocking Gram's to the ground and attacking Noah with all his strength. The two vampires disappeared into the trees.

"Go apply some pressure on her wound Bonnie," Damon instructed as he moved to shield her from Anna.

Anna smirked as she strutted forward, watching Damon with amused dark eyes.

"Still protecting Bennetts I see," Anna teased.

Damon pulled a face, not too pleased at the prospect.

"I promised Emily," he shrugged. "It's kinda lame to back out now."

Bonnie rushed to her Grams, feeling a wave of relief when she saw the old woman still breathing.

"I'm older than you, Damon," Anna said. "I could take you."

Damon nodded. "I love a good girl fight."

Anna frowned, blurring forward to punch Damon hard in the jaw. His head snapped to the side and he flinched at the pain.

"You hit like a girl," he spat.

"I'm going to enjoy knocking you around before I kill you," Anna told him.

As Damon instructed, Bonnie applied pressure to the bite marks on her grandmother's neck.

"What do we do, Grams?" She asked, her focus was split between Grams and the fight.

"Nothing," She sighed. "We get out of here while Damon and Stefan keep them distracted, this was a mistake."

"We can't just leave!" Bonnie pleaded. Turning back was not an option, she couldn't let Elena's death and Tyler's attack be for nothing. "We have to do something."

"What would you have me do, Bonnie?" Grams asked.

The girl looked to the crystal. It radiated with magic. Power.

"Bonnie? What are you thinking?"

She ignored her grandmother as she watched Anna wrestle Damon on to his back. He took three hits to the face before he got the upper hand, jostling Anna beneath him. His hands wrapped around her neck in what looked like an iron tight hold and he was pulling like he was hoping to take her head clean off.

"If you're planning something," Damon gritted out, unsure of how long he'd have the upper-hand. "Now would be the time."

Anna's fist jerked out, making a neat hole in Damon's chest. He screamed, slumping over to the side. The female vampire sat up calmly, wiping the blood from her hands.

"Bonnie…" Anna sighed heavily. "The tomb. Open it now or I'll kill everyone."

Bonnie stood tall, rolling her shoulders and willed her mind to clear. She wanted to stop Anna and to protect her family.

Anna marched toward her with deadly intent.

"_Sanguine meo_," Bonnie muttered.

As she weaved her spell, Bonnie raised her palm upward with the necklace resting comfortably.

"_Cristallum mea fiet_."

"Your magic can't hurt me, witch," Anna taunted.

Bonnie smiled confidently. The power of the crystal continued to flow through her, giving her the boost and knowledge to carry out her will.

Anna marched toward her with deadly intent.

"_Phasmatos iussus, phasmatos resisto_."

Emily Bennett's crystal levitated in the air, casting a beacon of energy at Anna.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anna asked frantically.

It was working. Bonnie used the crystal's power to stop Anna, but she wasn't done.

"_Ex spiritum in tacullum. En terrum incendium. Phasmatos salves a distium_!"

Anna's brown eyes widened in fear, as if she was familiar with that particular spell. The vampire stared at Bonnie in wonder as her body burst into flame.

"How?" Anna cried out.

She tried to pat herself down but the more she fought, the stronger the flames became as it feasted on her.

"My crystal is better than yours," Bonnie said.

The young witch expected the smell of burnt clothes and flesh to assault her senses, but nothing came as she watched Anna burn. The vampire fell, not at as pile of ash, but ashen-gray husk onto the ground.

"Well, would you look at that," Damon marveled.

He appeared next to Bonnie – the gaping wound in his chest repaired.

"Good job, Bon-Bon."

[-0-]

"You Salvatore boys are pathetic," Noah said.

Stefan separated him from Anna intentionally, hoping that he could defeat the older vampire or at least incapacitate him before anyone else ended up dead. The two men used their fists, teeth and forest debris to fight, each equally roughed up.

"Oh?" He grunted as Noah dug his fingers into Stefan's shoulders and stabbed him with a fallen branch.

The older vampire chuckled. "You think you and your brother were the only ones caught in Avery's web?"

Stefan shoved Noah back with what little strength he had left – fighting burned a lot of energy that he got from feeding earlier and he was healing a lot of wounds on top of everything else.

"Someone's jealous," Stefan guessed.

He dodged the rocks Noah threw at him, traveling forward in a serpentine pattern, weaving from left to right. When in range, Stefan struck Noah with a jab to the gut and an elbow to the neck. Noah faltered just slightly, sinking to the dirt with a buckled knee.

"I remember you, you know," Stefan said. "You used to drive her carriage."

Noah stared up at the younger Salvatore with hateful eyes, his arm reached out, hoping to claw holes into Stefan's sides, but the younger Salvatore caught Noah's wrist. Noah tried to attack again, but failed when Stefan captured that hand as well.

Stefan leaned down, increasing pressure on his captive as his torso moved.

"Whatever you think you had with Avery meant nothing," he whispered. "You and all the others were nothing but the help. She loved _me_."

Noah sneered up at Stefan, breathing heavily.

"It didn't stop her from fucking half the men in this town every other night," Noah mocked. "Including me and your brother."

Enraged, Stefan wrapped his hands around Noah's neck and snapped it. Noah's limp body slumped to the cold forest floor as Stefan towered over him. He kicked Noah in gut, stating some of his anger.

"Dick."

In the distance Stefan could see fire, he ran at vampire speed toward Damon and the witches.

"Brother," Stefan greeted.

He made it just in time to see Anna's creamy flesh darken to heather gray.

Damon surveyed him quickly and gave him a small nod. "Brother."

Like him, Damon was a little scrapped up and clothes bloodied.

"Sheila," Damon said. "Let me heal you."

Stefan turned his attention to the old woman who sat on the ground, holding pressure on her wound. He could smell the punctures beginning to clot from where he stood. Sheila's labored breathing was beginning to even out, but there was still a fresh sheen of sweat on her wrinkled brow.

She grimaced and motioned for Bonnie to help her stand. The grandmother and granddaughter shared a look before Bonnie forced Emily's necklace into the elder's hands.

"I would rather you didn't, vampire," she answered.

Her voice was strong, but Stefan could still make out the tremble of fatigue. Rest would have to wait for all of them. Anna was taken care of, but they only had an hour tops before Noah woke up and Stefan had no idea what sort of contingency plans the pair had made before ambushing them in the woods.

"Great," Stefan began, clasping his hands together. Everybody's whole, more or less?" He waited for a response. "Let's go get what we came for." He walked over to the gas can Damon dropped earlier and picked it up.

"Wait a minute, Stefan," Damon said. "We need to take Sheila home."

Stefan turned around, grumbling in annoyance.

"Why?"

Stefan gazed at Sheila once more, using his medical knowledge and enhanced abilities to check the old witch for any other injury. There was none.

"She's old, brother," he assessed. "She'll live. Let Bonnie do the spell, Nana can coach her."

The brother's eyes searched for Bonnie, who had moved from Anna's corpse to a few paces away where Elena and Tyler laid next to one another. Her shoulders jerked wildly as she cried over her friends.

"My granddaughter has done enough for tonight," Sheila said fiercely. "I'll use the crystal and open the tomb."

Stefan nodded, satisfied with her choice. "Thank you for not being difficult."

Stefan held his hand out offering to escort Sheila down into the tomb, but she declined. He shrugged his shoulders and continued toward the path he and his brother cleared earlier that evening.

"Stefan."

He was at the mouth of the dark staircase, Sheila Bennett close behind him. Stefan could hear the hesitation in his older brother's voice and if he were human, the sound would have given him a migraine.

"Damon?"

Stefan looked over his shoulder, not surprised to see from the corner of his eye that Damon had not moved from his spot.

Deep down, he understood his brother's struggle.

"Either see this through to the end with me brother," he offered. "Or stay out here and play hero for Caroline's friends."

Damon opened his mouth to speak, but Stefan cut him off once more.

"Elena is dead, Tyler's out cold and Bonnie is sad. There is nothing that you can do now for any of them. Help me."

Deep down, Stefan could respect Damon's sympathy for Caroline's friends, but unlike his brother he knew that now was not the time to get caught up in his humanity.

His soft green eyes waited expectantly while Damon made up his mind. Dutifully, Damon left Bonnie's side and joined Stefan and Sheila with the cooler of blood in hand.

"Let's do this."

Together the trio walked down the narrow passageway, their steps illuminated by torches. The space was approximately twelve by fifteen feet. There was nothing but brown earth, more torches, roots and vines lining the walls and a great stone wall in the far corners embossed with a witch's pentagram.

Even though he wasn't magical, Stefan could feel the vibrations in the room, from the moment Shelia and the crystal descended the stairwell their energy fueled the tomb. He smiled, pleased that all of the angst and pain he had felt for so long was finally coming to an end. The love of his existence was just beyond the stone door.

"Do you have everything you need, witch?" Stefan asked.

She rolled her eyes and nodded as she examined the amber jewel.

"Bonnie accessed come of its power when she killed that vampire, but there should still be enough to do what we need," Sheila said.

"Good."

Sheila nodded. "I'm going to open the door, you'll get your girl and your brother will destroy the rest with fire."

"Yes," the brothers answered in tandem.

Sheila closed her eyes, satisfied with their answer. She took deep breaths and lifted the crystal with outstretched arms.

_"__Phasmatos adaptertus. Tribum nas ex malon." _

Over and over the witch repeated her incantation while Stefan paced just in front of the doorway.

"What's taking you so long?" Stefan whined.

"A watched door never opens, Stef," Damon chided. "Let her work."

All of a sudden they were boys again, Stefan threw his brother a dirty look which Damon only smirked at.

_"__Terra mora vantis quo incandis. Et vasa quo ero signos."_

The walls began to quake gently as the spell began to take effect. The pentagram etched in the stone burned an angry color and a gust of air and caked on muck filtered in the room and when the tomb door opened at last. Sheila breathed a sigh of relief and Stefan could hear her weary heart wheezing in her chest.

Damon tossed Stefan a bag of blood. "Get her out first and then I'll burn the rest."

Stefan nodded, feeling his dead heart swell. She was just within his grasp.

"Get Professor McGonagall over here some water," Stefan suggested. "The last thing we need is her keeling over."

"You're not funny," Damon smirked in spite of himself. "No comedic timing at all."

Stefan ventured toward the door, ripping one of the wooden torches from the wall as he walked in the dark cavern. With each step he could sense the desiccated vampires, their fossilized bodies creaked and hissed like phantoms as he walked passed them with his bag of O-Negative blood, but they were too weak and starving to pry the food from him.

_Where are you? _He wondered.

The vampires were all chalk white with wrinkled dry skin. Their period clothes weathered and decayed with time and their faces barely recognizable even though for a time Stefan had known them as his neighbors and Avery's close friends and acquaintances. Further and further he searched into the catacombs, the temperature lowered the deeper he explored.

It had partially his fault that Avery had been captured that night. Damon had pleaded with him to not confide in their father about the plight of the vampires, but Stefan had anyway. One carefully planned slip of vervain into his system had been Avery's undoing. The Founder's practically ripped the girl from his arms, slapped a muzzle on her and tossed her in a bar-lined carriage. They were only inches apart when he and his brother were murdered later that night when they clumsily tried to help Avery escape. He remembered hearing Avery whispering her love for him when he slipped from consciousness and drew his final breath.

He did not know how long he wandered, but Stefan eventually noticed that he was starting to pass certain vampires more than once. Each turn and bend of the tomb had been inspected and there was no sign of the flaxen haired southern belle.

In a panic, Stefan tried to recall as much as he could from the last night of his human life. He remembered vividly when his father and his associates took Avery away. He and Damon thwarted the townspeople and tried to free Avery from the transport taking her to the church. In his mind's eye, Stefan could see Avery coming to, her blue eyes hooded by the dim firelight as she saw him gunned down, but then everything after that went black. The carriage pulled away, presumably with Avery in it, but he never saw her make it to the church. He never saw her get trapped inside.

Rage and heartbreak washed over Stefan, threatening to decimate him under their weight as it dawned on him that Avery was not here, that this whole time she had never been here.

[-0-]

"He's been down there a long time," Sheila said.

Damon frowned, staring at the entrance willing his little brother to appear. Instead of seeing him, Damon heard the muffled sound of frustrated cries.

"Something's wrong," he told her. "I'm going to go inside."

"It's best not to linger," the witch warned. "We need to take care of the Bonnie and her friends."

He nodded, agreeing with her and sped off in the direction of Stefan's voice.

The torch lay on the ground, filling the alcove with an eerie front light. Stefan growled and snarled with tears falling freely as he thrashed and punched, leaving indents of his fists on everything he touched.

"Stef, what's wrong?"

Stefan continued to fight the air as he muttered under his breath before pausing to shout.

"She's not here!" Stefan screamed.

Damon froze, surely he misheard.

"She was never here, Damon!"

The elder Salvatore looked around, dumbfounded.

"That's impossible," Damon sighed incredulously. "Dad _shot us _for trying to save her. He wanted to kill her."

Determined, Damon picked up the torch and went in search of Avery. He searched each vampire's face, hoping that the loss of blood and time had altered her features, but as he gazed into each sandpaper face with bloodshot eyes he did not see the woman they'd come to rescue. When he returned, Stefan stood straighter, full of hope only to sag with disappointment at the sight of his brother's grim face.

"I saw them take her in here," he said firmly, thinking back to that fateful night. "They set the church on fire with her in it."

Stefan's body lunged forward, gripping the lapels of Damon's jacket. In shock he dropped the torch, the clatter echoed heavily.

"Then where the hell is she?" He asked desperately.

Damon shook his head at a loss. "I don't know, Stef. I'm sorr-"

"Don't you say it," His brother raged. "You're lying."

For a moment he let Stefan's words linger, still unsure of what to do.

"Where is she, Damon?"

Damon stared at his little brother, he was sweaty and crazed. With love and despair, Damon couldn't tell.

"What do you want me to do, Stef?" He asked helplessly.

His brother's weary green eyes burned listlessly in the dim fire light.

"Let's go."

Stefan bobbed his head, looking withdrawn in defeat as Damon led him away.

"Where's the girl?" Sheila asked when they reappeared.

Damon bit his lip, still coming to terms with the news. Stefan slinked passed him, walking with slow uneven steps.

"Apparently our damsel didn't need to be rescued."

The witch blinked, just as surprised as he had been.

"Where are you going?"

He could see his brother making his way toward the exit.

"I'm going to put the bodies in the car, we're taking them to the house right?" Stefan replied flat, equally withdrawn like his posture.

Damon hummed in agreement before turning his attention to Sheila.

"Do you have the juice to seal the tomb? I don't want to light the vampires up if I don't have to. Plus, I think it will be faster."

[-0-]

_"__You need to get here…like yesterday." _

Damon's words were ominous and a clear indicator that a change of clothes was definitely in order.

Caroline made quick work of shedding her costume and slipping into a pair of jeans and a sweater before she rushed down the stairs.

"Hey where are you going?" Meredith called after her.

"I've gotta go, girl emergency!" She sing-songed. "No time to explain!"

Caroline grabbed the keys of her new _Fiesta, _the birthday bribe she received from her absentee father and his boyfriend. As much as she scoffed and scorned the gift, it was a nice car and she was a newly licensed and in need of wheels. Her father failed in buying her love and forgiveness, but there was no way in hell she'd give the car back.

"You better be home in an hour, Care! It's a school night!"

Caroline opened the door, thankful that her cousin couldn't see her rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be back in two tops."

She had no idea what she was about to walk in to at the boarding house.

"Bye Mere!"

The teen only heard Meredith scream half of her name before she slammed the front door shut.

The funny thing about vampires, or at least the Salvatores was that they never locked their door. Caroline had recently become accustomed to simply walking in unannounced.

"Damon?"

He appeared in a flash, making Caroline jump.

"Have a sip, you're gonna need it," he said without preamble.

Caroline's brows furrowed at the sight of the tumbler of alcohol.

"What happened?"

His blue eyes pierced her dark ones and he took a healthy gulp of the amber liquid.

"Did Tyler or Elena ever mention someone named Anna to you these last few weeks?"

"No," she answered cautiously. "What do they have to do with the tomb? Is Avery here in the house?"

Caroline tried to peek around Damon's form, searching for any sign of life in the house, but his hands suddenly gripped her tight.

"Unfortunately it's got everything to do with everything," he said. "Your friends were stupidly cozying up to a vampire for who knows how long, right under our noses."

Her veins pulsed with worry as she stared horrified.

"What happened to them? They were there at the church tonight weren't they?" She took his silence for confirmation.

An all too familiar numbing sensation began to travel up from Caroline's toes and coiled itself around her hummingbird heart.

"Where are my friends, Damon?" She begged him so quiet, she wasn't sure his enhanced hearing could register her question."

He tenderly wiped a fresh tear from her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb as he looked down at her with burning compassion.

"The living room."

A shudder ripped through her as she pulled out of Damon's hold and rushed to the living room, feeling equal parts eager and nauseous the closer she came to her destination.

"Caroline!"

Caroline lovingly wrapped her arms around Bonnie, taking in her best friend's disheveled state.

"Bonnie," the blonde exhaled. "What happened?"

She listened as Bonnie recounted the ambush and the fighting with rapt attention as they clung to one another for support. She was glad that Damon had fought to protect her best friend and was moved that he cared enough to want to stay by Bonnie's side while she grieved. A part of her felt for Stefan too when she learned that he had come out of the tomb empty handed.

"Grams used the rest of the crystal's magic to close the tomb. So at least we don't have to deal with that."

She nodded, her eyes drifting to the bodies in the room.

"Elena's dead," Caroline whimpered, unable to accept it.

Her beautiful, long brown hair was mussed and tangled. Her limbs showed no sign of struggle – like she was only sleeping. Caroline held Bonnie's hand in hers, leading them to Elena and Tyler who was placed next to her.

"Tyler did it?"

Bonnie nodded, heavy with regret.

"It wasn't his fault," she said in his defense. "Anna made him."

"Is he…dead too?"

"No, something happened to him though. I don't know what," she sighed. "He had some kind of fit and passed out. He woke up in the car, but Stefan compelled him to go back to sleep."

Caroline sat on the carpet, smoothing out Elena's tangled hair. Now that she was closer she could see the dried salt on Elena's skin, most likely from tears. On instinct she smoothed them, till the stains vanished.

"She's still warm," Caroline observed.

Her lips trembled as she looked up at Bonnie, who looked just as broken as her.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked heavily. "How do we explain this?

"I don't –"

Bonnie was interrupted by a gasping cough.

The girls stared in awe as Elena jerked to life. Her head and legs raised as she turned to suck in air.

Caroline and Bonnie scrambled back, shrieking with shock and fear.

"Grams!"

"Damon!"

Elena continued to wheeze and cough.

"'lena?" Caroline and Bonnie gasped.

_"__What the hell is going on?"_

Damon was next to them, crouched down and pushing Caroline out of the way so he could examine Elena.

"She just popped up…like a daisy," Caroline stumbled.

"Elena," Damon said. "Look at me."

He was gazing into her eyes and Elena tried to push him away, not liking his close proximity.

"What are you looking for?" Caroline asked.

"Elena I need you to focus," Damon continued in a stern voice, ignoring the push of Elena's hands. "Were you fed vampire blood? I need to know if you're in transition."

"No," Elena said looking him dead on.

Damon backed away before standing to his full height.

"How are you alive?"

Elena ran a hand through her gnarled hair and shrugged. "I remember me and Tyler inviting Anna to the party. We were there and then all of a sudden Tyler's hands were covering my mouth and he was dragging me further into the woods. Then…then he was killing me."

The brunette looked down at her boyfriend.

"Is he okay?"

Damon he stared at her, his shock quickly morphing into something more dangerous. "What are you?"

Elena stared at him, unsure of how to answer.

"A cheerleader?"

"Damon," Caroline said, sensing the need to calm him down, but her placating tone only agitated him.

"You can't be compelled. You rise from the dead, but you're not a vampire. What the hell are you?"

Caroline quickly placed herself in between Elena and Damon.

"She's my friend," Caroline insisted. "One of my best friends, you know that."

She pressed her palms on Damon's chest to keep him away.

"She's dangerous," Damon said.

Her blonde curls shook in denial, not caring for Damon's deadly tone.

"You are not going to harm her," Caroline told him.

Damon looked down at her, amused. "Is that an _order_?"

She stared at him as though she'd never seen him before.

Caroline gulped, but held her ground. "If it has to be, then yes. What is wrong with you?"

Damon looked over Caroline's shoulder.

"No offense, but Elena's slipping into the creepy pile," he explained. "If it presents like a threat, then it's most likely a threat. I'm not going to stand by and let you or me get hurt."

Ms. Sheila cleared her throat. "Perhaps I can shed some light. Come here, Elena."

Elena came, awkwardly making her way around the group to Bonnie's grandmother. The older woman laid her hands on Elena's shoulders and bowed her head.

"Not a vampire," she whispered.

Caroline smirked down at Damon, as if to say I told you so.

After a few moments Ms. Sheila tugged on Elena's wrist.

"It's this," she told the group while jingling the charm bracelet Elena wore. Or rather, the stone. "It possesses magic. Bennett magic."

All of them shared a confused look and turned to Grams.

"How is that possible?" Bonnie asked.

Elena held up the bracelet curiously.

"It's my mom's," Elena said. "She gave it to me last week."

"That maybe true, but the stone on it houses magic identical to magical signature of Emily Bennett's crystal."

Caroline scratched her scalp, taking this all in. "So you're saying that somehow the Gilbert's got their hands on Emily's invincible charm bracelet?"

Ms. Sheila nodded. "Sort of, yes."

Damon folded his arms over his chest. "How can you know for sure?"

The older witch frowned. "Her grimoire was lost to us years ago."

Damon narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized Elena. "Do me a favor and find out about your freaky family. I need answers."

Elena scoffed, Damon was in rare form tonight.

"Damon," Caroline sighed.

"What do we do with Tyler?"

Bless Bonnie for changing the topic.

"Wake him up," Damon commanded. "I'll make him forget this whole mess."

"No," three voices filled the room.

Caroline smiled at her girlfriends, surprised and grateful that they were all on the same page.

"We need to tell him what's going on," Caroline said, turning her pleading blue eyes on Damon's. "Being out of the loop is more dangerous than being in it."

[-0-]

Meanwhile, across town, Noah's undead body began to reanimate.

He blinked several times, adjusting to the pain that came with a freshly healed broken neck. Gently, he rose from the ground and stretched his body while vowing to break Stefan Salvatore's neck at least twice before he killed him. Noah brushed himself off and ran toward the tomb. He wasn't surprised to find Anna's corpse, but for some reason he decided to venture down into the tomb rather than just fleeing town.

Torches were still lit, but the Salvatores and the witches were long gone.

He could hear the vampires just the doorway. Noah placed his hand on the pentagram. It pulsed with magic. Unlike the times he'd poked around there with Anna, the door felt different, pliable.

With a gentle force he pushed the stone, testing its strength. The stone door budged, letting him know that whatever spell had been cast before tonight was no longer in effect.

He wondered why they left without making sure the tomb was sealed shut, but it was no matter.

Anna was no longer around so it was up to him to free the tomb vampires of Mystic Falls.

Noah opened the door all the way before fleeing into the forest. He would snatch some animals to feed his friends. It wouldn't be the best first meal after 145 years but it would get them going. Noah had a feeling they would appreciate that a whole lot more.

**[-TPJ-]**

**A/N: Please review! **

**TVD: I'm still mad that the whole Liz is sick thing was more about Stefan getting back into Caroline's life than Caroline and Liz dealing with the news together. I'm hoping this will be the beginning of a push Caroline to NOLA though. Without Liz around there's really nothing for her. ::sigh:: Bonnie needs to get out of 1994, it's terrible and sad, enough Julie Plec. **

**TO: I'm BEYOND excited for it to come back. It's just so good, if you aren't watching, you should give season two a chance. Well go to S1 episode 16 and start from there, that's when it got good. **


	11. Elastic Heart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith, Julie Plec and the CW. No Copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 10 and fav'd/followed. Huge thanks to my betas: TallDarkAndHandsome and TigerLily1995 – y'all are amazing. Here we go!

[-TPJ-]

Heart ache. It was something he always associated with lovers, but it was actually something he- someone currently loveless – felt physically. There was a constant, dull, pain constantly pulsating in between his ribcage. If he could figure out how to remove his heart from his chest cavity without actually killing himself he just might be tempted and drunk enough to try it. For days he had been a good vampire. He resisted the urge to dive head first into his sorrow and sublimate his feelings. Unfortunately, a good brooding didn't offer the delicious distraction only a killing could provide.

_Avery Thayer wasn't in the tomb._

The news brought joy to Stefan. Small and fleeting – but joy nonetheless. This revelation was the only thing that kept the vampire going. He had to find her. He had to see her face to face and ask her how she managed to escape that fateful night.

_Avery Thayer was alive. _

If she was free all this time, why had she abandoned him? Had she just used him like all the others? Stefan knew that Avery had a way with men. She wasn't afraid to use her charms to get what she wanted. She was selfish and spoiled, but what they had was supposed to be special. He was supposed to be the one that she truly loved. That was what the blonde had promised him: love and eternity. If that wasn't what Avery wanted, then why had she turned him? What was the point of the past one hundred and sixty odd years?

His anger quickly heightened to fury. It made Stefan's teeth set on edge. The longer he stewed and brooded, the worse it got. He needed to inflict the pain he felt onto others. He needed to bite. He needed to kill. To rip.

It had been almost two decades since Stefan had given in to the urge. When he and Damon cooked up the scheme to get into the tomb, one of his brother's conditions was that Stefan get himself under control. Going cold turkey was a hard route and it made Stefan a whole new kind of miserable. Lexie was the one who taught him to incorporate blood bags into his diet. They lessened his desire to kill greatly, but that impulse to destroy was always just under the surface. Although the thought of slipping back into Ripper Mode scared him, the hunger inside of him was much more powerful.

Stefan looked around The Grill, searching for a viable victim. There was a cute little waitress who'd been eye-fucking him all night that could easily fit the bill. He liked her height and her perky little body, but it was the barrette in her wavy bob that reeled him in. It screamed of innocence. An innocence begging to be violated.

[-0-]

A loud blare of music roused Caroline awake. She yawned as she reached for her phone that rested on her nightstand and shut off her alarm. Her sleepy blue eyes blinked several times, taking in the soft light peeking through her curtains.

"Is there a reason we're up so early?"

Caroline shivered as Damon's lips brushed against her shoulder, kissing her good morning. He rested on his side using his forearm for balance. Meredith was working a double shift at the hospital so Damon slept over – the third time this week.

She smiled apologetically for the noise and clutched her sheets tighter to her chest. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous, even though this wasn't the first time they'd woken up together. Damon made it clear that he didn't mind the bed head look and morning breath (at least hers wasn't a problem). Still, Caroline felt a bit self-conscious. Damon had a way of looking camera-ready no matter what and she envied that.

The sight of his bare chest brought a scarlet blush to her cheeks. He wasn't a scruffy guy; there were just light patches of hair in all the right places that did something Caroline and her ovaries. A soft shadow had grown under Damon's face, accentuating his sculpted jaw and that damn top lip she loved to tease while they kissed. His happy trail was her kryptonite, the light column of hair that started just under Damon's navel that led to the promise land underneath her café au lait sheets.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

Her heart raced as he teased her with an innocent tone that didn't match his mischievous smirk. Caroline smiled, trying to cover the excitement coursing through her and ran her fingers through his raven colored locks.

She shrugged, still playing it cool. "Cocky much?"

Damon had her on her back before she realized. She stared at him half dazed from sleep and half exhilarated from his vampire speed. He hovered over her, supple lips just inches from her own.

"Very much," he whispered and she felt a feather light brush of his mouth teasing her.

Damon kissed her deep while his hands explored her body over the top of her nightie.

"Have I told you how much I like your pajamas," he praised.

She wore a powder blue babydoll with orange straps and matching hipster underwear. The girl had more bra and panty sets than any seventeen year old probably should. Caroline knew this, but with the sexy turn she and Damon had taken – all of the lingerie she'd invested in had served her well.

"The better to entice you with, my dear," Caroline pointed out.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, bucking her hips involuntarily at the hardened length between his legs.

He rolled his icy blue eyes and squeezed her soft skin.

"The big bad wolf," he said, chuckling. "Cute."

Damon rocked his lower half teasingly against hers as he nipped at her neck.

"I'd pictured you as more of the Barbie type," he confessed.

He rubbed and caressed her skin, making Caroline gasp. She widened her legs, bringing him closer.

"I do love accessories," she said, breathless. "Does that make you my Ken?"

His teeth lightly scraped against her skin at the same time his fingers traced between her thighs. She knew he could feel how excited he was making her, she was putty in his hands.

"I'm much better looking than that tool."

Her hands ran up and down his toned body exploring. She tilted her head to the side, giving Damon more access to her skin when her deep blue eyes landed on her alarm clock.

It was eight – fifteen. She was running late. Caroline Forbes hated being late.

"I've got to go to school," she frowned, pushing him away. "There's a meeting for the dance committee. I'm the chair."

Damon snorted and pulled her body close to his when she tried to move.

"Since when?"

"Since last year."

Heat rose to her cheeks and her heart fluttered as Damon placed more open mouthed kisses, meant for sex, on her skin.

"Stop," she giggled as he stated at her incredulous.

"I have to brush my teeth and get ready," she added.

The brunette rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically, but he released her. She didn't know why she felt guilty for spurning his advances. Caroline started at him wide eyed and sympathetic before she placed a gentle kiss on Damon's lips.

"I'm sorry," she said.

She got up quickly and went to her closet to grab some clothes.

"I'll be quick in the shower, I promise."

Damon watched her lazily from his spot in her bed, he rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Tease," he said. It was light hearted, she could tell he wasn't mad. At least she hoped he wasn't.

When Caroline emerged, fresh and clean, she was happy to see that Damon was still there. He had dressed and laid comfortable on top of her covers with a book in his hands.

"What's so special about this Bella girl?" He asked. "Edward's so whipped."

Caroline smiled. He had a lot of nerve to scoff at a vampire book when he was in a similar boat. Though Caroline liked to think she had a lot more going for herself than Bella Swan.

"You've gotta read the first book first," she explained patiently as she went to her closet to get a pair of shoes. "It won't make sense if you don't."

"There's more of these?" he scoffed. "I watched _The Notebook _for you, that's where I draw the line."

She slipped on her sensible black flats.

"In my defense, I didn't ask you to read anything," she told him. "And what's wrong with _The Notebook_, it's classic."

Damon frowned, not impressed. "We're going to have to work on your cinematic tastes."

"I thought you liked my taste?" She wondered with her head cocked to the side.

Damon flashed across the room, so that he was standing right in front of her.

"Trust me, Angel Face, you taste just fine," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Caroline rolled her eyes, not intending for her comment to take a detour. She smiled up at him and rested her hands on Damon's shoulders.

"How's Stefan?"

The tomb fiasco had gone down a little over a week ago and the younger Salvatore had made himself scarce at school.

Damon grimaced, not liking the subject change.

"I think I saw a few more lines added on his overcrowded forehead."

Caroline's delicate brows arched.

"He's devastated," she said flatly.

Damon pursed his lips as he pretended to think it over. "Sounds about right."

Caroline batted her lashes. "How are you feeling?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Aren't you late?"

Every time Caroline had tried to get Damon to talk about Avery, he deflected. It was frustrating, but Caroline was determined.

"You came back to Mystic Falls for Stefan," she said gently. "But on some level you came back for her too, right? I've always gotten the vibe that the two of you needed a little closure."

"Alright, Dr. Phil," he mocked.

There was a flash of warning in his eyes. She knew he was about to clam up.

Caroline squeezed his broad shoulder. "I just want to help you."

"You do," he told her softly.

They stared at one another. Caroline's heart fluttered at the sincere admission. She liked this – she felt wanted. Needed.

"I think you should release Lexie," she said after the moment passed.

He chuckled and let her go.

"Of course you do."

Caroline rolled her eyes, and tried another tactic.

"I'm just saying that you spend all your time with me," she reasoned. "Stefan could use a friend. Lexie is his friend. Maybe it will help him. Don't you want to help him?"

He watched her critically, and Caroline stood her ground under that steely gaze.

"He's your brother."

"Alright bossy-pants, I'll consider it," he sighed.

Caroline smirked and skipped over to give him a gently kiss.

"I'm not bossy," she insisted. "I just happen to know what other people should be doing."

[-0-]

"Hey Bonnie! Wait up."

Bonnie smiled at the sound of Tyler Lockwood's voice. She turned her head and saw him jogging up to her. They stood quietly while Tyler caught his breath.

"What are you doing here, Tyler?" She asked. "It's Saturday."

Tyler grimaced as they walked toward the main building of Mystic Falls High.

"Detention," he said. "I was hoping to run into Elena. I know you guys have a meeting for the dance committee. She's dodging me."

Bonnie sighed heavily while nodding. Elena had a habit of avoiding rather than facing things head on. They walked quietly up the front steps, the young witch could feel Tyler's eyes on her as he waited for a response.

"She's having a tough time."

It was diplomatic and vague, but true.

Tyler leaned forward waiting for her to elaborate. "Is she okay?"

Bonnie's green eyes searched the halls, there weren't that many people around so she spoke freely.

"She was brought back to life by a mystical charm bracelet after you killed her, Ty," she snipped. "No she's not okay."

The charm bracelet used to belong to Elena's mother, Miranda, but the black stone with the white bird etching was imbued with Bennett magic. All in all Elena was lucky to be alive.

"She won't take my calls," Tyler groaned. "When I come over to her house she's got her family using every excuse to avoid me. I'm tryin' here. Help me out, Bonnie. I just want to talk to her."

Bonnie bit her lip nervously. "I'll let her know. Just be patient."

Tyler scratched the back of his neck. He looked like he wanted to lash out, but he held his tongue. Bonnie felt bad for him, she really did. It wasn't his fault that Anna had compelled him.

"Have you had any luck figuring out what happened to me?" He asked.

She pulled a sympathetic face. Tyler was waiting on pins and needles for answers. "My Grams is back teaching at Whitmore, so I haven't been able to pick her brain as much as I'd like to. I do have a copy of her house key though. There aren't a lot of books there, but there are some. I've been going through them, but I'm not sure what I'm looking for."

Since the tomb, Grams had gone from supporting Bonnie's magical education to completely abdicating it. Bennetts being pulled into vampire business was what started all of their troubles, was what Grams said. If Bonnie didn't practice magic, then she would be safe. The wariness of her grandmother's tone implied that it was more than helping the Salvatores that she was upset about, but before Bonnie could press the issue Grams was headed to her apartment near Whitmore College.

Bonnie could understand Grams' hesitation, but it wasn't in Bonnie's nature to just sit back and let her friends suffer. When Tyler had snapped Elena's neck, his eyes had turned yellow and he had a weird seizure. Everyone in their group agreed that it wasn't a natural reaction, it had to be something supernatural. Bonnie was new at this. Without Gram's guidance it would take her some time to figure it out.

"Don't worry," she told him. "Everything is going to work out. It has to."

Tyler smiled softly, not convinced.

"I've gotta go, Tanner's a dick. He might give me another detention if I'm late."

She waved. "See you around."

Bonnie watched Tyler go, before heading to the classroom was the basecamp for the dance committee feeling more determined than ever to start unraveling the supernatural mysteries that kept piling up. She loved puzzles.

The meeting was already in full swing when Bonnie slipped inside. Caroline stood in front of her minions, like the Queen Bee she was, giving her a tight lipped smile. The blonde was not keen on tardiness, best friend or not.

"As I was saying girls," Caroline said with authority. "I know I've been pretty out of it lately, but I'm back and fully committed to being your chair."

With all the recent chaos, Caroline dove head first into her old life and reestablished her dominance over the junior class. Caroline explained that with all the abnormal – a dash of normal was exactly what they all needed. Bonnie hesitantly agreed even though she knew from past experience that Caroline's version was normal was something few humans could aspire to. There were over-achievers and then there was Caroline. Caroline had stepped into the role of cheer captain while Elena was out dealing with her trauma. The student council was back prepping for fundraisers for Prom now that Caroline was back cracking the whip and Dana, who was the interim head of the Mystic Falls Dance committee, was sulking to Bonnie's right.

Caroline continued on. "The Decade Dance is in a few weeks. I want to see everyone's costume the week before. As members of the committee, I feel like we all need to look the most put together and era appropriate, don't you? Dana if you could make a note to make sure all the eco-lights get installed in the gym? I got a lot of equipment donated from the Go Green Campaign. It would be a waste to not use it."

Bonnie smiled absently as her friend spouted more commands. Caroline Forbes was back, dating a vampire hadn't changed her. That gave the witch one less thing to worry about.

[-0-]

Five days, seventeen hours and thirty-six seconds.

That's how long it had been since Alexia Branson had fed.

Forty four seconds.

"I've gotta say, Lex, you've looked better."

If she had the energy, she'd throw her shoe at Damon.

Fifty six seconds.

The vampire growled as she guzzled the blood her host gave her.

"I never liked you," she grumbled. "Remind me to slap you when I get out of here. Where the hell have you been?"

Damon smirked as he stared down at her.

"Let's just say Operation Avery was a bit of a bust. Making sure you didn't rot in here dipped on my list of priorities."

Lexie's brown eyes widened.

"A bust?" She echoed, feigning ignorance.

The blonde had known all along that her sire, Avery Thayer, was never trapped under Fell's Church. After Avery successfully faked her death she had charged Lexie with trailing the Salvatores. It was her job to establish a relationship with them. To teach them how to be vampires and ensure their survival. From time to time, Lexie was meant to report how each brother was doing. Neither brother knew of Lexie's affiliation with Avery. It was vital that that secret be kept.

"Turns out her lying ass didn't need to be rescued," he said. "Avery wasn't in there."

She frowned, hoping to show sympathy, while inwardly she felt nothing but irritation at her failure. The last thing Avery had commanded was that the tomb was not to be opened. Avery hated bad news.

"What about the rest?" Lexie asked. "Stefan said that all of the town vampires got locked up and burned."

Damon shook his head.

"They're still safely locked away, desiccating. Grandma Bennett closed the door and that's all she wrote."

_Good. _Lexie thought. At least she'd have something positive to report.

The blood circulated through her system, helping her begin to formulate contingency plans for the near future.

"Stefan is spiraling," Damon said heavily. "He needs you."

Lexie licked the wet blood in her cracks of her chapped lips.

"Me?" Her interest was piqued. Damon loathed the influence she had over Stefan. Surely this would be the time for the famed Salvatore brothers to finally reconcile. "What about you?"

Damon grumbled under his breath as walked closer to Lexie and freed her from dead bolt chain latched on her ankle.

"Me talking to him about _her _will just make everything worse. Especially if you add in Caroline."

_Right, the doppelgänger. _

Gingerly she twisted and flexed her stiff limbs before she turned a smug gaze on Damon.

"Sweetness still doesn't know that she's Avery's twin?"

The look on Damon's face told her everything she needed.

Lexie sighed, picking at the dirt and grime that had collected on her clothes. No dry cleaning could fix her outfit. Bummer. "I suppose that would be an awkward conversation. I'm curious, do you think about Avery when you kiss Caroline?"

"You're still weak," Damon hissed. "I could lock you back up, you know."

She loved to rile him up. Sometimes he made it too easy.

"You love your brother too much to leave him to his own devices, even if you're too chicken shit to deal with him yourself. You said it yourself, Stefan needs me," she reminded him.

He glared, giving her statement validation. "Go take a shower, you're all Shawshank and gross."

Lexie glided past Damon and swished her hips as much as her weakened state would allow. First step, bathe. Second, find a secure place and talk to Avery. Third, wrangle Stefan.

[-0-]

After the two and a half dozen vampires were revived, some immediately fled. Those who remained looked to Pearl Zhu for guidance, she was the oldest and strongest of them.

When Anna's companion Noah took her to her little girl's body, Pearl didn't feel like she had an ounce of strength. She wished more than anything that she had burned in the church all those years ago. Nothing was worse than learning they had been moments away from being reunited only to have it all ripped away.

It was tradition in her human life not to pay respect to children or the unmarried after their death. Her Annabelle was both of these things, but Pearl's heart would not allow her daughter's demise to go by unobserved. Annabelle deserved to be sent into the next world with honor and reverence.

Pearl had Noah and Frederick secure a home for their small party the very first night. Mrs. Gibbons proved to be an agreeable hostess while Pearl readied their new house for Anna's death ritual in the days that followed. As instructed, old lady covered all statues of deities with red paper and every mirror was removed. Harper and Billy were both skilled carpenters in their day; together they constructed an authentic three-humped casket. Pearl allowed Bethanne to help her prepare the body. With care, Anna was washed and dusted with talcum powder. Noah brought her daughter's best clothes – thankfully they were appropriate colors.

Anna's wake was simple yet elegant. Pearl stood in front of the altar, lit incense smoke wafted through her nostrils as she prayed to her old gods. The others came in and out paying their respects, but Pearl knew they were growing restless, they were ready for action. At least Frederick was, he thought he complained quietly, but there was little Pearl didn't hear. They would have their revenge, but it would have to wait.

"Miss Pearl?"

She stood like a statue as she continued to pray for her daughter's peace on the other-side, but a slight twitch of her shoulder told Noah to continue.

He cleared his throat before starting again. "Miss Pearl, I have something for you."

Pearl tiled her head slightly finding Noah's hand outstretched. He slipped a folded piece of paper into her hands. Impatiently she revealed the note only to have her heart clench as she looked down at the Chinese script. It was Annabelle's precise hand that had transcribed the series of numbers. She remember all those centuries ago when she sat diligently with Anna teaching her daughter how to hold a quill and write her letters.

"What is this?" She asked with a strangled voice as she ran a finger over the ink.

"It's a phone number," he said. "Anna said that if you ran into trouble to call that person."

Pearl turned to him confused.

"Call them?" She pressed.

Noah smiled, embarrassed. "There's still a lot we've got to cover in twenty-first century 101."

He handed her a small rectangular device.

"This is a cell phone. You dial the numbers and it will connect you with anyone no matter where they are in the world. Well… as long as you've got reception, but don't worry about that."

Pearl looked at the _cell phone_ and back at Noah. She wished her daughter was here to teach her about the world.

"Fascinating," she murmured.

Noah hovered over her shoulder, showing her how to unlock the phone, which didn't make any sense seeing as how it had no locking chamber not to mention a key. When he felt she had the hang of it he left her to make her very first phone call.

Pearl jumped when she heard the fuzzy ring in her ears. _How peculiar. _

"_How did you get this number?"_

Pearl smiled for the first time in centuries at the sound of his voice.

"Alaric," she whispered.

There was a pause.

"_Zhēnzhū?"_

Her grin widened. Even after all this time his Chinese accent needed work.

"It's good to hear your voice too brother," she said. "We have much to discuss, you and I."

[-TPJ-]

**A/N: **Alaric! He's a bit OOC, but there will be a lot of the canon Ric that we all love. I can't wait do dive into this Pearl and Alaric subplot. Who do you think sired them? Finally some Daroline for you all, hope you enjoyed it. Just so we're clear: Caroline is not aware that she is Avery's doppelgänger. Hopefully some of Lexie' background is cleared up. Avery's debut is getting closer.

I'd love to know what you think! **Please review** – it keeps me motivated and I update quicker.

**TVD**: I'm sad Kai is such a weirdo, he's cute. Spoiler? Bummer about Luke, but personally I never liked him or his Caroline 3.0/twin sister Liv. If Bonnie doesn't make it back on Thursday…I'm so tired of Bon-Bon's depressing story arc. Julie Plec has lost her marbles. Spoiler? That weird vision Liz had? Was that Caroline with her humanity switch off? That was creepy. Forshadowing maybe for when Liz leaves us? Caroline just needs to pack her bags, go to Klaus and leave this Stefan nonsense behind her.

**TO**: Dear Finn Mikaelson, Sorry your sister 'died' when you were young and the rest of your siblings are more interesting than you. Calm Down. Please? Sincerely, The Universe. LOL… Seriously though… why are you so crazy? How did Sage ever fall in love with you – that is a flashback episode I'd LOVE to see. I love Monday nights though. Much better than the farce that is TVD right now.


	12. More Than You Know

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to The CW, L.J Smith and whoever else. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, there are a lot of birthdays in my social circle this month…including my own. So I've been celebrating. Thank you for all the love in chapter 11, there were a few new readers. It means so much to me that you're enjoying this head-canon happening here. Thank you to my beta: TallDarkAndHandsome and to TigerLily1995 for creating my wonderful new poster!

[-TPJ-]

_Flashback, 1200s _

"_You must tell me everything, Mama." _

_Pearl smiled; she had every intention of doing so. For weeks there had been whispers of a mad group of foreigners from the West spending king's ransoms on the Silk Road. Like many before them, they were curious about the splendor and riches of the East. The travelers' vulgar displays of wealth had caught the attention of many spies – Chinese and Mongol alike. The Emperor of Southern China was dying and his enemies, the Mongols, were lapping like rapid animals hoping to strike. War, it seemed was imminent; having such financially blessed allies could be a useful advantage. Tonight there would be a feast in their honor. If Pearl could use her charms to help entice the European guests to the Emperor's side then so be it. _

_Carefully dipping her brush into her paint as she said, "I will." With ease Pearl drew in cherry lips. "The second I can get away."_

"_You look beautiful mother," Anna observed. _

_Pearl shook her head in denial. _

"_It only opens doors, my love," Pearl reminded her. "Cunning is what –"_

"_What you need to survive," her daughter finished._

_At eight, Pearl's father sold her to a pleasure house in the capital city to settle a debt. "You are a beautiful girl," he told her. "Too beautiful to have it be for nothing." _

_Her beauty had indeed not been for nothing. On her first night, Pearl was told the amount that she had been sold for was close to a small fortune. That price was nothing more than a number, a blistering, red debt hanging over Pearl's head. She'd have to pay back to her madam one day for her investment in addition for Pearl's room and board for the foreseeable future. In the brothel, Pearl received her first real gift: an education. For the first few years, she learned proper table and drinking manners and developed her skills in dance and reciting verse while receiving her second gift: regular meals. It wasn't until later that she was instructed on the ways to please men. _

_Anna stood next to Pearl's dressing table, handing her mother items as she needed them. "I heard that they have hair the color of saffron and gold. Is that true?" The girl asked. "What do the women wear? Are the men handsome?"_

"_Westerns have hair in many colors and the women wear robes of fine cloth just like any other," Pearl answered, entertained. She had never seen her daughter so excitable. "Since when were you interested in the visage of men?" _

_At thirteen, Pearl bled for the first time; she was a woman. The madam had the girls prepare baths of warm milk and jasmine for her. Her hair was brushed and styled in the finest of designs and her robes were only the purest of silks. No expense was spared for __Zhēnzhū – Pearl, the young beauty of the brothel__. If her maiden-hood went for a good price, she could pay her debts and perchance purchase her freedom. Unfortunately for Pearl, it was not meant to be. Her father had been right all along – she was beautiful; too beautiful to go unnoticed. She danced the Lotus Dance, pulling every man under a trance with her smooth virginal skin, deep almond eyes and supple painted lips. Again, she was purchased like chattel for an impressive sum. Within a week, she was moved from a modest whore house to the Imperial Palace. _

"_I wish I could go with you," Anna whined with a pout as she placed a jade pin in Pearl's hair._

_Pearl rested a sympathetic hand on her child's forearm. "You know why you cannot," she said. _

_By the age of nineteen, Pearl captured the favor of the Emperor himself and granted the title of Imperial Consort. She was one of the five women in the palace whose sole purpose was to entertain the Emperor alone. Her affair with his Imperial majesty ultimately granted Pearl her third and most precious gift: her daughter. One of the main reasons that Pearl had survived so long was because she had not borne the Emperor a son. It was a precarious dance – being a concubine of the Forbidden City. The internal hierarchy was resolute and unchanging. Concubines were always inferior to wives, but any concubine's success was dependent upon how well said wife received her as an addition to her marriage. Consorts fiercely guarded their rankings and would do almost anything to move up on the social ladder. _

_Luckily, Pearl was not without friends. They taught her how to navigate through the intrigue: who to gain favor with and who to stay clear of completely. Over the years, she and the Empress had come to an understanding: Pearl's presence at the Emperor's side was a necessary tonic to swallow, but his bastard daughter's appearance at Imperial functions was not. Anna was illegitimate, yet she was still had the royal blood of the Song Dynasty running through her veins. The Emperor was not long for this world and there was no telling what would happen to Pearl once her lover drew his final breath. Being turned out of the palace would be the best option, but most unlikely since many men would still be happy to call upon her. At the very worst, Pearl could be put the death. Pearl's best option was to keep the Empress happy; she was the one who ruled behind her husband. _

_When Pearl finally deemed herself ready to be seen by the Emperor's guests she rose from her chair. _

"_Stay out of trouble while I'm away," Pearl warned, cupping Anna's face. She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and held her close before walking to the door of their chambers. "I will tell you all about the golden haired Mikaelson clan and their finery when I return."_

[-0-]

Stefan wiped the blood off his lips. Blondes were a plenty, their half dead bodies resting limply on the sofa next to him and two more were playing a rowdy game of Twister while The Black Keys serenaded the room with their sexy, blues driven, southern beat.

"Really, Stef?"

His ears perked up at the sound of Lexie's voice. He'd missed her while she'd been in locked away in the basement. He watched impassively as his best friend raced to the sofa, piercing her wrist with her fangs and let her healing blood flow into the mouths of the co-eds.

The young Salvatore paid the rescue no further attention as he turned the dial of the board game.

"Left hand; green," he commanded. "Careful Brandie, if you fall I'll bite."

The bleach blonde giggled stupidly as she bent at an odd angle to follow his instructions. He watched her struggle, liking the way her perky, silicone stuffed, breasts looked nearly bursting out of her tank top. He might just bite her anyway.

"Stefan?" Lexie called. He almost laughed at the concern in her voice. There was a hint of fear behind it, which was odd. In the years that he'd known her, she's never been afraid of anything.

"Did you want to play too, Lex?" Stefan asked. "You're a bit more bendy than these two so you won't get _bit_."

He laughed darkly and took a sip of his bourbon.

"See what I did there?" He added.

Brandie and her friend, Ariel, giggled with him. Luckily for their arteries they both managed not to fall. Stefan pouted, debating whether or not he wanted to cheat and simply knock them over. He decided to play fair and he spun the Twister dial again.

"Right foot; blue," he told them.

Lexie bitched and moaned her disappointments as she compelled the passed out bimbos on the couch to forget their night.

"Where did your merry little band of skanks come from?" Lexie grumbled.

Ariel, the cute Rush candidate from Delta Delta Gamma, fell drunkenly on her bubble butt.

"Uh-oh, Ariel," Stefan teased while standing. "You know what that means."

Her body turned scarlet as she feel into another fit of laughter. Stefan was glad that he had the foresight to compel them to think they were having a good time. Tonight, he wanted to play with his food; he wasn't in the mood for screams.

Stefan stalked toward her, the freshman offered up her hands as a gesture for him to help her stand – which he did.

She looked up at him with trusting hazel eyes and a sweet smile.

He leaned in, letting his warm breath ghost over her neck. "You're so pretty," he marveled.

Ariel shivered and Stefan pulled her scantily clad body closer to his. He could smell the heat of the girl's arousal. Stefan smiled into her skin and placed a gentle kiss just over where he wanted to taste her.

"Isn't she pretty Lexie?" He asked.

His fangs descended and Ariel eagerly tilted her neck when Lexie body slammed him.

"Are you kidding me?" Lexie shouted in exasperation.

"I could ask you the same thing," he sighed, turning to face Lexie. It had been weeks since he'd seen her.

"I'm just having a quiet evening at home and you're butting in," he told her.

His best friend rolled her eyes and stared at him in disgust.

"Drink this," she said to Ariel.

Lexie took another bite out of her wrist and fed it to Ariel and Brandie, who was still waiting obediently with her hand on green and her foot on blue giving the room a lovely view of her tasteful side-boob.

"Go sit with your friends on the couch," Lexie compelled them. "Stay quiet and don't die."

The girls robotically went to sit with their sorority sisters, Stefan did nothing to stop them.

Lexie looked around the living room at a loss for words. Bottles – broken and empty were thrown about and boxes of take-out were rotting on the coffee table.

"I take it you are Damon's peace offering," he guessed. After the fallout at Fell's Church, Damon had made himself scarce at the boarding house, leaving Stefan to his grief. Having his friend released from her time-out was a nice gesture considering he couldn't have the love of his life.

She didn't bother with giving him an answer.

"What is going on Stefan?"

He looked at the alcohol; that was the first thing to go.

"I was thirsty…then I was hungry so I went out," he said simply. "Then I remembered that the girls get hungry too. I'll clean up eventually."

It was the first time he'd ever seen Lexie look genuinely bewildered. She was silent for a moment, taking another moment to process what she was seeing and then she threw her head back and laughed.

"I knew you were crazy…it was one of the things that I liked about you, but this is insane," she wheezed, between giggles.

The music on the stereo changed from The Black Keys to Bon Jovi – odd but appropriate. Lexie curtsied and rushed toward Stefan, lacing her arms around his neck. He brought his hands to her waist and rocked them as Jon belted out an angsty power ballad.

"Tell me about her," Lexie coaxed a few minutes later.

Stefan knew Lexie didn't have to see his face to know that he was scowling.

"We've talked about Avery in great lengths for years," he spat through clenched teeth. "No."

Trash and spilt brandy squished under their feet as they continued to spin around the room while a guitar solo blared through the speakers.

"I wasn't really listening before," she whispered. "Tell me how you feel about her now Stefan."

They swayed in circles while Stefan tried to come up with an answer. His eyes closed and he let himself feel the weight of the war going on inside his mind. Every human memory of Avery swirled to the surface. Every promise, every moment of passion. He'd never felt such a connection to another person before. Being with her, loving her was beyond anything Stefan could have ever hoped for. He'd spent his decades as a vampire dutifully waiting for her. Sure, he had indulged in a few distractions here and there, but she was always in there floating in his mind. For years he had built her up in his head, damn near drowned under waves of missing her. He knew nothing beyond the pain of loving and losing Avery Thayer. A flash of resentment and self-loathing boiled within the young vampire. He despised his lack of self-control. Being loyal to the ghost of someone he thought he knew better than anyone had gotten him nowhere and yet he couldn't let that hope for something better with her die.

"It's okay to hate her, Stef," Lexie murmured.

"I don't," he said. "I can't."

He could feel her stomach clench as she laughed deeply.

"Tell that to the ditzy blondes on the sofa," she said.

"They don't mean anything," Stefan sighed.

"Yet Avery clearly does," she pointed out. "She's got so much power over you still."

He pushed himself away from Lexie and began to pace.

"You think this is what I want? I spent over a century miserable because I couldn't be with her only to find out that she didn't give a damn about me the entire time. Avery could have found me! It wasn't like I was hiding. I was a ripper for fuck's sake!"

"Exactly…Obsessing over her turned you into an insatiable serial killer. Maybe you should move on," she suggested.

He sighed. "How?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, unsure of how to answer.

Stefan's brow furrowed and he ran his hands through his hair, trying to find the words.

"Something happened to me back then, Lex. When I felt for her in 1864 it wasn't just some passing fling. I'm bound to her then just as much as I am now. As horrible as I feel, I love her just as strongly."

Lexie shook her long blonde hair, still dissatisfied. "Well, I say you've outta go full Kelly Clarkson on this. Forget the bitch and forget this freak-show," she paused gesturing to the sorority girls. "Falling into old patterns won't make you feel better. Feeding from the vein does weird things to you. If it were actually making you feel happier we'd be having a different conversation right now."

Stefan didn't know about the Kelly Clarkson part, but as for the rest of it she had a point.

"I'm gonna go to the store," he said.

He went to Lexie, kissing her temple.

She pursed her lips. "You're going shopping?"

"The liquor store," he clarified with a smile. "When Damon finally comes home, he'll be pissed if I haven't replaced what I drank. Do me a favor and send the Deltas home. I can't turn over a new leaf if I eat them."

"Sure…," Lexie joked. "I'll just clean up your mess. No big deal."

Stefan grinned. "You're a doll, Lex."

"Lazy ass."

Stefan waved goodbye to his friend, feeling a lighter than he had in some time. It would be naïve of him to think he was better – but there was something stirring within him. A desire for something other than mayhem. He decided to go with it.

It was just his luck that on his way back from store he was ambushed by an unruly group of vampires.

[-0-]

Caroline sat snuggled into Damon's side while they watched TV in the den of her apartment. That afternoon Damon had picked her up from cheer practice and drove her to her and Meredith's apartment. He listened while she talked about her day and even helped her with a few of her math problems – as bright as she was she wasn't so great with triangles. Now they were on the couch, all alone, and she was feeling antsy.

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it and sighed.

Caroline could feel him give her a sideways glance before turning his eyes back to the screen.

"What?" he asked.

The blonde twisted her body to look pleadingly up at him. "This is boring," she frowned. "I'm bored."

Damon rolled his eyes before he kissed her nose. "Wow. I can't believe you don't like The Amazing Race."

She twirled her fingers on the pocket of his shirt. "I can't believe that _you _like The Amazing Race. I mean we have this whole place, once again, to ourselves…"

His lips perked up as she spoke.

"It's practically a bachelorette pad," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Caroline nodded, her curls bouncing with her.

"Exactly…plus the only reality television worth watching is Jersey Shore or the Real Housewives and since we aren't watching that…shouldn't we be doing something more bachelorette paddy?"

Damon hummed, bringing his face closer to hers.

"How about something like this?" He suggested silkily.

He leaned down, closing his eyes as he kissed her. She smiled into his mouth as she curled her fingers in his dark hair, holding him in place.

"Something like that," she whispered. Her eyes fluttered and her heart rate began to pick up speed.

Suddenly he pulled away, reaching for the remote.

"I don't know," he said slyly. "We could check Bravo – see if one of your Housewives is on."

She laughed, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Oh my God, seriously!"

His lips fused with hers before she could protest fully, desire coursing back through her. Gently he pressed her body into the sofa, one hand skimming over her breast and down her waist to her behind while the other lost itself in her wavy hair. Caroline kissed Damon with full abandon, loving the taste of him. Loving him.

Her eyes snapped open. Loving him? Was she in love with Damon? It was too soon, right?

"What's wrong?" He breathed against her.

She wasn't going to ruin the moment with her neurosis. Caroline smiled up at him, tenderly pushing the hair from his concerned, bright blue eyes. Instead she raised her knee so that his leg would fall between hers, pushing their lower halves pushed together.

"Nothing," she said, reassuringly as she reached down her torso to pull her tank top over her head, revealing another lacy bra.

Damon made a low appreciative noise in his throat and kissed her neck, peppering and sucking his way down to the top of her cleavage. Using his thumb, he flicked the front clasp – freeing her from the fabric. His lips followed the path of his fingers and Caroline moaned as mouth closed over her right nipple and his hand caressed the left.

"Damon," she gasped, throwing her head back into the cushions.

He didn't stop, her pleas only made him increase the intensity of his teasing as he switched sides. His hair tickles her with each move he made. Damon's hips flexed against her, causing Caroline's body to spark as she felt his groin rubbing into hers. Her arms wrapped around his him as she ground her pelvis against his, welcoming the friction. In her haste, Caroline rolled her body not taking into account the width of the sofa – she yelped as both she and Damon toppled to the floor.

The couple landed on their sides, Damon's hands gently cradled Caroline's head as he laughed. Her bottom half was a little sore, but otherwise unharmed. He protected her.

"Seriously?" He chuckled.

She giggled, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. His face was flushed and his lips swollen from their passion.

"I'm so sorry," Caroline said with a half-smile. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head at her as brought his mouth down on hers.

"Perfect," he muttered, staring at her intently.

Under his gaze, she felt her mouth go dry. He had a way of looking at her like every time was the first time. Caroline could feel her heart thundering in her chest, she felt self-conscious under such scrutiny, but she couldn't look away.

Damon took hold of her chin before kissing her hard and it left Caroline feeling breathless.

"Do you know what you mean to me?" He asked desperately.

Caroline chose to remain silent. She had no doubt that he cared, but he'd never said so much out loud. Damon stilled, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Yes, you do," he insisted, searing her mouth with his own. "More than I'd like."

Again, it's wasn't a true admission. She's sure now that she wanted one. At the same time, if Caroline couldn't admit what she felt, was it fair to expect more from Damon than she was willing to give?

"Show me," she begged. If he cared so much, then Caroline needed to feel it. She didn't want him to stop. She didn't want him to go away. She didn't want Damon to leave her alone.

His hands were back on her body, gripping and teasing down her thighs with renewed purpose; Caroline shivered as she felt his nails lightly dragging across her skin toward the area that she needed him most.

"You like that?" He whispered, pressing his finger to her wet entrance.

"Yes," Caroline moaned, moving her hips forward into his skilled hands.

With practiced moves, Damon stroked her, coaxing her into a yearning frenzy. Caroline's body thrashed from side to side as she desperately sought pleasure from his long fingers. When she couldn't take anymore, Caroline grabbed Damon's wrist. "I want you inside of me," she sighed. He smirked, liking her directness and made quick work of their pants, taking extra care with zippers and buttons. Finally, Damon eased himself inside of her.

She gasped at the sensation, it was like a jolt of electricity ran through her when they connected. One arm snaked around her waist, bringing their chests closer together. Caroline kissed his chest as she tilted her hips up to meet his thrusts.

"You feel so good," Damon praised. He nuzzled her neck, alternating between lightly nipping at her flesh and sucking on it as he flexed his hips. "Harder," she cried. Her entire body was ablaze as she fisted her hands into his hair; Damon's lips mingled with hers and wandered to any part of her he could reach.

Caroline relished the feeling of his tongue entwined with hers. He stopped, gazing down at her once more, his hands trace from her thigh up to her flat belly and to her breast – pulling and kneading before he pushed into her, hard. Her eyes closed as her head rolled back. She bit her lip hard when he did it a second time, but it didn't stop the guttural mewl from her.

The room was filled with the sound of their skin sliding together, ragged breathing and passionate pleas. Caroline didn't know how long the sweet torture lasted before she surrendered to the sensation. Her body climbed higher and higher before she fell – her walls quaking around him while he cried out her name as he found his release.

A short while later Caroline woke to the buzzing of her phone.

**From: Elena Gilbert **

**To: Caroline Forbes**

**Are you free? I NEED to talk. **

The blonde glowered at her phone and wondered how she ended up in her room. Even through text her friend sounded serious.

Caroline looked around, searching for Damon. Instead, she found a note next to her pillow.

_You were still asleep when I heard Meredith coming in so I decided to bail. Don't be mad. _

_-D_

She texted him back.

**From: Caroline Forbes**

**To: Damon Salvatore**

**Not mad. Thanks for dressing me before you put me to bed. I'll call you later.**

**-C**

While the message sent, she responded to Elena.

**From: Caroline Forbes**

**To: Elena Gilbert**

**Everything ok? **

Rather than replying, Elena called.

"I did something," she said.

Instantly, Caroline felt her heart sink.

"That's a scary way to start a conversation, 'Lena," she deadpanned.

There was shuffling on the other end.

"Elena?" Caroline asked, gnawing her lip as her anxiety flared. To settle her nerves she paced the carpet.

"I've been asking my parents about the bracelet they gave me," Elena blurted out.

Caroline nodded, picturing the silver charm bracelet in her mind. The black stone on it carried Bennett magic. It was because of that gem that Elena was able to come back to life the night Bonnie and her grandmother opened the tomb.

"Yeah," she agreed, waiting for her friend to continued.

"I had to tell them how I knew what it did," Elena confessed.

"You did what!" Caroline yelled, halting her movements.

Meredith opened the door to Caroline's bedroom, mouthing if she was alright. The blonde smiled sheepishly as she covered the receiver with her hand.

The blonde released a self-deprecating laugh. "Elena's latest boy-drama," she said. "Sorry, I'll keep it down."

When had she become so good at lying?

Mere nodded and closed the door.

"Care?"

Caroline looked down at her cellphone, drawn to Elena's voice. "Can you hear me?"

"I'm here – sorry," she said, resting her cell between her ear and her shoulder. "Keep going."

"I kept asking about the bracelet," Elena went on. "Where they got it? How long they'd had it, you know? It turns out the bracelet is just piece of my mom's from when she was our age. The stone is a Gilbert heirloom. Since the Civil War."

Caroline frowned, sitting down on her bed. "So Bonnie's ancestor just _gave it _to yours?"

"My dad didn't know," Elena said. "I've been trying to find more journals around the house, but it's like they're all gone."

_Great_, Caroline thought.

"Can we get back to the part where you spilled your guts," Caroline groaned. "Why did you tell them Elena?"

"I can't keep lying anymore Caroline," Elena murmured. "A week and a half ago I died, before that Stefan almost killed me. I got lucky the first time – that's why my parents gave me the stone. Our families hunt vampires, we are dealing with them on a regular basis now. Keeping secrets could get somebody killed. I was able to keep Tyler's involvement out of it, so hopefully Bonnie can figure that out and we'll all just be extra careful."

Caroline could hear the fear in Elena's voice and she wished that they were speaking face to face. Seeing Elena like that, half dead once and actually dead-dead was something the blonde never wanted to witness again. If the Gilberts knew what – at least part of what Elena was up to, what else did they know? What would Grayson and Miranda do?

"Did you tell them about Damon and Stefan?" She asked.

Elena was quiet.

"Tell me you didn't tell your vampire hunting parents about them, Elena?"

"No," the brunette confessed finally. "But I wanted to. They are bad news Care."

Caroline ran a hand through her curls, trying to find the right thing to say. "I know Stefan's…out there, but I think with time he'll –"

"Stefan's not some embarrassing drunk uncle you have to deal with at awkward family reunions, Caroline," Elena grumbled. "He's a psychopath."

"That's not fair, Elena," she said, thinking about the Salvatore's history with Avery. She may not have been in the picture very long, but she helped shape who Damon and Stefan are. "You don't know what Stefan has going through."

"He nearly ripped my throat out and left me for dead," Elena screeched in a hysterical whisper. "He made me drink his blood for weeks while he threatened to make me one of them. How dare you defend Stefan Salvatore to me!"

"I'm not. Elena, I'm not," Caroline backpedaled. "I just…I know some about what some of the stuff that's happened to him. I am not excusing anything he's done. You've only seen the bad parts of him."

Elena chuckled dryly.

"Caroline Forbes – Patron Saint of the Damned. Tell me, what's so good about him?"

"That's not fair," Caroline breathed.

Caroline's eyes were narrowed as she stared daggers into her bedspread. She wasn't going to crumble under Elena's attitude. Caroline knew that she wasn't wrong for wanting to believe in the good of others. She'd seen sparks of it with Stefan. He was terrible, but was it wrong to believe that even after everything he deserved a second chance?

Elena laughed dryly. "We haven't even started on your boyfriend."

"What about Damon?"

"He's dead, Caroline," she said. "It was bad enough when you thought you were just crushing on some older guy. You're literally swapping spit with an old, dead, blood sucker. Isn't that weird? How are you just okay with that?"

"I don't know," Caroline said lamely.

Elena wouldn't drop the subject. "What happens when he starts looking at you like a meal? What if he wants to turn you?"

She shook her head; no matter what Elena said, she wouldn't turn her back on Damon.

"He won't," Caroline said.

"How do you know?" Elena questioned.

"He won't Elena," she repeated, stronger this time.

"But how do you know?"

"I love him -," she snapped. "- and I'm pretty sure he loves me! Damon won't hurt me and he won't let Stefan hurt people anymore. So just stop it alright?"

Elena released a breath full of disappointment and Caroline swallowed her tears. A part of her understood where Elena was coming from. Caroline shouldn't feel what she was feeling, she was human and the Salvatores were vampires. She didn't belong with Damon and Stefan was simply a nonstarter. Why did Caroline believe in them so strongly?

"I won't tell my parents about them," Elena said. "If The Council finds out about them it's their own fault for staying here."

Caroline looked at the photos she kept on her dresser. The majority were of her, Elena and Bonnie. Her favorite was the picture they all took last year at the Spring Formal, just three weeks before her mom died. Suddenly Caroline felt much older than her seventeen years. They were all so happy and care free. Seven months ago she didn't know anything about vampire, hunters or witches. How had so much changed in such a short amount of time?

"I hate this," she whispered.

She wished there wasn't such a clear divide between where they stood on the issue.

There was a long pause before Elena said, "Me too."

Another moment passed, before Caroline decided they had said all they needed to say for the night. "It's late. I need to get ready for bed. Night, 'Lena."

"Goodnight, Care."

[-0-]

As promised, a white Tahoe parked itself in front of Ms. Gibbon's modest driveway. A tall man with sandy light brown hair strode toward the house with power surging in each of his purposeful steps. His deep set blue-gray eyes surveyed his surroundings before finally settling on Pearl who was standing in the open doorway.

"Ms. Gibbons," Pearl said. "This is my friend, Alaric Saltzman. Would you invite him inside?"

The old woman nodded eagerly.

"Of course," she answered. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Please come in Mr. Saltzman."

The ancient vampire gave their host his most gracious smile, the one he had perfected long before either Pearl or Ms. Gibbons were born, and crossed the threshold. Time could do nothing to marr his handsome features or his coiled, battle-readied posture. The only thing different about the man she'd come to love as a brother was the tightness of his clothing and the choppy shortness of his hair.

"I've never seen you look so..."Pearl began.

She wanted to say undignified.

He laughed as he wrapped Pearl in his arms. The vampires from the tomb were in other rooms, giving them some semblance of privacy; that was the only reason why she permitted herself to relax in his embrace.

"Casual is the word you're looking for," Alaric joked.

Pearl sighed, contentedly. "I have missed you, old friend."

_Flashback, 1200s._

_It became clear in the days to follow that the Mikaelsons and the rest of their party were not like other foreigners who came to the Forbidden City. Every night the feasts held in their honor turned to wild parties that lasted well into the morning. In the midnight hours there were distinct screams covered with rancorous laughter and each day there would be less servants than the one before. Some of the house staff walked in a daze baring curious marks on their necks. The palace hallways were perfumed with sweet metallic scent of blood, but the worst part was that no one seemed to be able to discuss it. Terror had settled into the walls of the Imperial Palace, but false cheer was plastered on every face. _

"_Lady __Zhēnzhū, may I walk with you?"_

_Pearl bowed wearily to Lady Mikaelson, never taking her eyes off the deadly viper. Graciously Pearl had offered her handmaid to the lady for the duration of their stay. The last time she saw her was when the poor dear accidently spilt jasmine tea. Her servant was certainly dead. _

"_Of course," she replied. _

_Silently the two walked the perimeter of the royal garden with their guards following silently behind them. _

"_He is quite handsome, your man servant," Lady Mikaelson remarked thoughtfully. "Your Emperor is secure in himself to have his ladies escorted by such pleasing faces."_

_Pearl blushed at the brashness of her yellow haired companion. In her short time in the Forbidden City, many had observed the bluntness of her mannerisms and the boldness of her actions. In Pearl's culture, women were thought to be fairer more demure and submissive – yin. Men were seen as the opposite: bold and dominant, possessing yang. Lady Mikaelson had an abundance of yang. Something that was not surprising what with her having many male siblings. There was a spark in the Lady Mikaelson that reminded Pearl of herself when she was younger. Spirited, willful, someone with more going on behind the façade of beauty. There was something ancient and unnatural about the Mikaelsons, even from where she stood Pearl could sense the strength radiating from the young girl beside her._

"_He is a eunuch, my Lady," Pearl said. _

_Her companion covered her mouth as she giggled. Shamelessly, Lady Mikaelson looked back at Pearl's guard peering at him with fascinated pearly azure eyes. The European woman surprised Pearl further when she linked their arms together as they continued to walk toward the ponds. _

"_That is most definitely a misfortune," Lady Mikaelson laughed. "Though I must say that your Emperor is a clever man…what a barbaric punishment." _

_Pearl bat her lashes in surprise, she could see the lady's manservant in her periphery. He too had a pleasing face with a virile body to match. Surely her brother's worried about their sister's virtue as much as they were her safety. _

"_Alaric is many things, but he is not a eunuch," Lady Mikaelson said, following Pearl's train of thought. "Just another one of my brother's loyal pets. He'd dare not trifle with me."_

_The concubine's blush deepened, the lady spoke freely not caring who heard her. The blonde continued her speech undisturbed. _

"_I had the most interesting conversation with her majesty earlier today," she said. "We spoke of the Emperor and his failing health. Her majesty also spoke of the Imperial Consorts. I must tell you I find the practice of concubines most peculiar. It seems all together selfish – of the men I mean. What human man has use for a harem one thousand strong? If only females had such a trove of males to be picked and put back like robes…Forgive me, my brothers tell me my thinking is far too progressive."_

_Pearl wondered how Lady Mikaelson managed to get the Empress to speak at length about anything. Lady Mikaelson was not much older than her own daughter. She was an honored guest, but she was still inferior to the Empress. _

"_Did you know that if the Emperor wishes, his consorts will be sent into the afterlife with him whether they wish to or not?" Lady Mikaelson whispered. _

_Pearl nodded. "Yes, my lady."_

_Lady Mikaelson scoffed and hissed under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye Pearl saw the servant Alaric twitch. _

"_The Empress seemed most eager to send you along to the afterlife with her husband," she said. "I dare say she does not like you very much Lady Zhēnzhū."_

_For centuries, preselected concubines of either the Emperor or Empress's choosing were buried alive to greet the fallen Emperor in the after-life so that all the ancestors would know of his wealth and status. Pearl knew that it was a possibility that that would be her fate. She had been a favorite at court for many years, despite her age, and the Empress had never cared for her. _

"_It would be an honor to accompany his majesty in the world beyond and attend to his needs," Pearl said evenly. _

_Lady Mikaelson giggled, the sound bounced like pebbles on water. _

"_What a cool liar you are," she observed. "Don't worry, I will make your little eunuch forget everything he hears._

_Pearl stopped in her tracks, looking Lady Mikaelson straight on for the first time. Her nose was narrow, offset by her wide blue eyes and plump apricot lips. She was truly a sight to behold – a tall beauty with flaxen hair, the color of royalty. _

"_Forget?" Pearl echoed. _

_Lady Mikaelson stared at her with a calculating look. "Surely you have suspected my family and I are unlike any other?" _

_The consort nodded, unsure where else this bizarre encounter could possibly go. _

"_If you have any interest in saving yourself, Lady Zhēnzhū," Lady Mikaelson said. "And I dare say you do; I suggest that you make the acquaintance of my brothers. One of them in particular has a soft spot for the plight of women."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" Pearl rasped, she was afraid to hope that this strange woman would lead her to her salvation. _

_Lady Mikaelson shrugged in the most- ungentle manner. _

"_I think I like you, so I will speak plain. I find your Empress a bully and your customs entirely uncouth. I also learned that you have a child. No mother should be forced to leave her daughter. It is my plan to make you like me, but if I were to do it, I may very well end up killing you. It is my brother who has perfected the skill. Come, let me introduce you to Lord Mikaelson." _

"I'm sorry about Anna," Alaric said, pulling Pearl out of her reverie. "I should have been here."

Pearl squeezed his shoulders while she tried to convey with her eyes that she didn't hold any resentment toward him in her heart.

"You're here now," she told him confidently.

"How can I help?" He asked.

"Come."

Pearl turned on her heels, leading Alaric to the basement.

"Your flair for vengeance and drama are still strong," he commented with a hint of sarcasm.

At the bottom of the steps there was a vampire hoisted up with vervain steeped ropes. His shoes had been removed and his bare toes scraped along a cast iron grate that sat on top of a crate of hot coal. Billy stood on a step stool, lazily splashing cold water on the coal which created a pocket of vervain-laced steam.

The prisoner sputtered and coughed as his body flailed helplessly.

"Frederick and the boys found him in the woods yesterday morning," Pearl explained.

"Is that an Iron Maiden?" Alaric wondered.

"We didn't have enough time to make a real one," Frederick told him. "It's the same principle."

"Dick move, by the way," the prisoner croaked in a weak, but spiteful tone. "Who are you, lady and what do you want?"

Pearl snatched the wrought iron poker from Frederick and jabbed it into the insolent vampire's abdomen. She smiled, watching the blood ooze down his shirt.

"You and your arrogant band of fools made the mistake of leaving the tomb open," Pearl sassed.

His sagging head popped up for the first time, staring at her with wide mossy green eyes. Pearl frowned, sickened at the sight of him.

"Stefan Salvatore."

Green eyes stared back at her, burning with shock.

"Miss Pearl?"

[-0-]

As much as she traveled she hated airplanes. If man was meant to fly then surely The Powers that Be would have blessed him with wings – hers would look better than anything those Victoria Secret bitches wore.

Impatiently, she rang the doorbell till at last someone answered.

"Caroline, sweetheart. It's late. Is something wrong?"

The blonde grinned sweetly at the old man. He looked adorable in his blue Brooks Brothers pajamas and matching robe.

"Is the resemblance truly that uncanny?" She asked.

Cat-like green eyes glared down at her and if she had been human, the vampire would definitely had the sense to be afraid of him. His steely gaze was just as imposing as her father's had been.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

Her pert nose scrunched in amusement at Tobias Fell's brunt tone. She'd killed men for speaking to her with such harsh attitudes. Smoothing out her long blonde hair, the former French courtier flashed her most dazzling smile.

"You can do us both a favor and stop acting like you don't already have an inkling as to who I really am, Mr. Fell, but I'll give you a hint," she said with a warning grin. "The last time we spoke was over the phone maybe seven years ago when I promptly told you to stop digging your nose where it didn't belong."

Recognition flashed in his eyes as he gripped the frame of the door.

"It's you," he breathed. "The doppelgänger."

She sighed and threw up her hands feigning guilt.

"Former, but yes," she confessed. "Aveline St. Tallier. You can call me Avery."

"You can't be here," Tobias Fell said. "The Council is on the alert. The Gilbert Family will be pushing to do a round-up any day now."

Avery bit her lip, rolling with the new information. This current batch of Gilberts already sounded as high strung and annoying as their ancestors.

"We need to have a little chat," she said. "Invite me in."

Tobias stood firm and unmoving as he looked at Avery as though she were insane. This human was slightly smarter than she gave him credit for.

"I will not."

Her seemingly sweet face darkened with a wicked scowl. Avery did not like to hear no, especially not from a human. "Listen old man, I'm a busy girl with a lot of plans. Invite me in or I'll start huffing and puffing, only it will be more like strutting and stamping. Not only will I burn your house down, I'll kill your pretty daughter Meredith who works at the hospital then I'll find your son Logan who lives with some tart named Monica and I'll kill him too."

"How do you -"

"I'm well informed," she shrugged, her voice drawn tight. "You know I got a manicure and a massage on my flight from Madrid to the States. Have you ever been to Spain? I _love_ lazy afternoons…almost as much as I love Sangria. I'm not happy to be in this hell hole, it's only been a few hours and all the tension is already throwing off my shoulders. It makes my jacket sit improperly. It's couture. I don't want to fuck it up, but I might have to since I'll be killing your children tonight. Killing relaxes me and you've pissed me off a little bit so just a warning – you probably won't be able to have open caskets when I'm done. My work gets just a skosh sloppy when my feathers get ruffled."

"Come in," he begged. "Please, come inside."

That was the tone she liked to hear. Avery looked up at the old man, granting him with one of her thousand-watt-smiles.

"Thank you," she cooed. "Do you have any Sangria? Thinking about Spain and murder's got me thirsty."

[-TPJ-]

A/N:

About Elena: I know she was super harsh this chapter. I'm exploring a non-canon side of her. On TVD, John Gilbert tells us Grayson and Miranda were more like him than we knew. In this reality, Elena has been raised to believe what they do. So that's where I'm coming from.

Alaric/Pearl: I will be getting to how they know each other specifically. Their story will be unfolding in the chapters to come.

Avery: She's here! Her story won't be a simple re-hash of Katherine Pierce. Just a quick thing on her name: Aveline/Avalynn is a French variant of Evelyn so when I write it, this is how I'm hearing it in my head. So it doesn't rhyme with Caroline if anyone was wondering.

TVD: ugh...Caroline, Stefan is not the love of your life. I can't. There are four new girls on the show. Please move to NOLA and let the klaroliners be happy.

TO: Kol...good lord. He had me all up in my feelings. Hayley and Jackson are cute. Can Elijah be happy, ever? ::sigh:: I love The Originals


	13. Interlude

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smilth and the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I haven't updated in about a month, sorry. I'm working on the next update. I've just had a bout of writer's block and I've been busy with school. Hopefully, you've seen Hangman's Knot - my side project. If you haven't please read and review.**

**This is the interlude I sent to reviewers before Christmas. It was only a few of you who got it. I'm posting it now, because like I said... It's been a minute since I've updated and I didn't want anyone to think I was hanging up my hat. This mini chapter takes place just before Seventeen Candles Pt 1.**

**[TPJ]**

Niklaus Mikaelson just reached his cabin in the Andes when he got a phone call.

"Maddox," he said with a casual smile. "How are you, mate?"

"Missing civilization, but this one pony town has its amusements."

By one pony town Maddox meant Mystic Falls. It was barely a blip on the map and yet the tiny town did deserve a modicum of respect. It was, after all, the birthplace of a supernatural species.

Klaus walked in his front door, dropping his bag unceremoniously at his feet. "I take it you have news?"

"Do I ever disappoint?" Maddox asked.

"I'm pleased to say that your work thus far has been exceptional," he praised while tapping the door behind him with his foot.

Maddox was a part of a powerful bloodline of witches who loyally served The Original for decades. They weren't friends per say, but Maddox was a reliable member of Klaus' circle – not that he trusted anyone to begin with.

Klaus crossed the small foyer and went to seek comfort on his sofa, it had been a long journey.

"What do you have for me?" He wondered as he sat.

"You were right," the witch replied.

The dirty blond's generous lips curled in satisfaction.

Sometime after FDR's New Deal, but before the droll birth of disco, Klaus went off the grid.

He was pushing one thousand years and he had yet to become a hybrid. Back in the fourteen hundreds he'd almost been successful. He didn't plan on the allure of the doppelgänger to be so strong and his brother Elijah to be so weak, but the majority of his rage was quelled when he traveled to France and decimated the little tramp's family. Extinguishing the Tallier bloodline, even in anger, had been a mistake, one that Klaus hoped to find a way around while he took his much needed sabbatical.

The Original wanted to break his curse without using the sacred blood. For years he traveled in secret, combing the earth for the most gifted witches and mystics only to come up empty. At the peak of his frustration, Klaus even considered reaching out to his younger brother Kol – who spent much of his eternity among witches, learning their ways – before his sanity and pride got the better of him.

Before Klaus knew it decades had gone by, but then something interesting happened.

In the nineties he heard whispers. The Destroyer had been put down. Truthfully, it had been quiet. Klaus was used to his father's cat and mouse games, but in the past few years all of his spies had nothing to report. It had been as though Mikael had simply vanished. That in and of itself would have been impossible. If anyone was going to dispatch the insufferable hellion, it would be Niklaus himself. All the unknowns were too much to overlook. After a thousand years of hunting him, the old man wouldn't give up and he certainly wasn't the type to take a holiday. So where the hell was he?

With the help of Maddox's family, Klaus learned that his father was resting desiccated in Charlotte, North Carolina thanks to one Abby Bennett Wilson.

"Excellent mate," Klaus said. "Stay in the shadows. I'll be in touch."

The Bennett name was well known, their line responsible for a number of paramount feats in the supernatural realm. The real question was why would any witch, especially one not in the employ of a Mikaelson, do his family such a service?

It didn't take Klaus long to learn that the wayward Bennett witch still had kin residing in Mystic Falls. Obviously the witch wanted to draw Mikael away. Away from what? Or rather from whom?

In 1997, Klaus flew from Rome to the states and returned to the place where he had been human. After a few days of sleuthing, he decided that there was nothing to be found, but he did not count his trip as another loss. He did not trust Mikael, but he trusted the old man's instincts. There was something in Virginia worth finding and Klaus was determined to wait it out.

After he ended the phone call, Klaus opened up his email inbox. Just as he professed, Maddox had left something for him to see. The subject read, 'Apparently it's her birthday'. Klaus opened the file and smirked as the JPEG loaded.

His breath caught at the image.

A girl stood in front of a shop mirror, examining the dress she'd chosen with a critical gaze. She possessed platinum curls, expressive indigo eyes and the identical ghost of a smile that had stayed in the depths of his memory since the tenth century.

In his youth he'd fancied himself in love with the first girl who looked like the one in the photograph; Sigrid. The second, Aveline – or Avery as she called herself now, Klaus had loathed for nearly half his existence. This most recent doppelgänger, he was most eager to meet. No matter what happened next, she would be the one to break the curse. Come hell or high water, Niklaus would have his way.

The ancient vampire chuckled to himself, who was he kidding – he was the hell and the high water.

He rose from his sofa in search of his bag and then returned with his sketchbook and pencil in hand.

As Klaus' practiced hand flew across the page, he smiled at the rough outline of the newest Tallier doppelgänger. Sigrid and Avery had only lived till their seventeenth namedays. He hoped that their descendent enjoyed herself because this birthday would be her last.

**[TPJ]**

**A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed that little splash of Klaus. He'll be making his official debut a little later, sorry, but I won't drag it out as much as they did on TVD. The next update will be out hopefully by the end of the week but before Easter.**

**Just a few things, so everyone is on the same page:**

**-Caroline's doppelganger gene comes from the Forbes side of the family.**

**-Sigrid Thayer is my Tatia Petrova. The baby and Sia's other descendents traveled to France. The family name 'Thayer' became Tallier.**

**-Avery Thayer's birth name is Aveline Tallier, its pronounced Ava-lynn. She is my Katerina Petrova/Katherine Pierce.**


	14. All the Rowboats PartOne

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: I'm back. R/L has a way of taking up all of my time. Many thanks to TallDarkAndHandsome, TigerLily1995 and Klaroline-lovegames for pre-reading, beta-ing, life-coaching, lol. Here you go!

**[-TPJ-]**

_Flashback, April 14__th__ 1912_

An ill-fated, gut wrenching quake and the rickety moans of flayed metal roused Alaric from his sleep a few hours earlier. His soft blue eyes opened, blinking away his fatigue as he listened. The majority of the first class passengers were sleeping soundly in their beds and same went for the second class. Like him, the lower class passengers were slowly rising from their beds. Whatever it was that disturbed the vampire with his supernatural hearing had most certainly startled the poor devils below deck. What was more disconcerting was that deep in the underbelly of the vessel, below the living quarters of all the patrons, the cinder-caked crew members who stoked the fires of the engine room had stopped moving. The ship must have hit something, but what could it be? They were in the middle of the ocean.

"Mr. Salvatore," he called, knocking on the door.

Alaric dressed quickly and went to down a few corridors to alert his acquaintance. From beyond the pine door were soft moans and groans.

"Damon," he pressed. "This is urgent. Come to the door."

In his mind's eye Alaric could see the indecision on his new acquaintance's face.

The brunette got out of bed and Alaric smirked at the small victory.

"Mr. Saltzman," Damon Salvatore breathed, feigning surprise. "I'm afraid that I am already entertaining this evening…to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Surely you, a man of such high moral fiber, don't wish to join us?"

Damon flashed a toothy grin revealing his enamel – stained with a slight sheen of crimson as he opened the door wide to show his human lady friend in bed, ravaged and bitten, but still breathing. Alaric rolled his eyes at Damon's crass innuendo. The young vampire had a spark that Alaric admired, but he lacked a certain refined polish that had been required of the vampires sired in the hay-day of the Old World.

They were the only vampires on board and they both travelled with the first class passengers, mostly because they were accustomed to the finer things eternity offered. After a few minutes of light conversation (and a lovely selection of alcohol), Alaric had Damon's word that he would be discreet and neither would get in the other's way.

"Close your eyes," Alaric insisted.

Damon's bright eyes twinkled deviously. "Mr. Saltzman, you romantic."

"Mr. Salvatore," he sighed impatiently as he waited for the other vampire to focus. "What do you hear?

After a few moments Damon's wicked smile dipped into a frown.

"Is that _water_?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "The ship has stopped moving. On the way over, I was able to pick out the Captain. We've hit an iceberg. In a few hours this ship will sink."

"Well..." Damon paused. "I am fond of night swimming. Pity we're sailing the Atlantic."

[-0-]

Elena shut the side entrance door just a bit too hard and winced.

"Kids? Come wash up for dinner."

The familiar aroma of beef, garlic and Italian seasoning greeted the teen. Her dad's car was in the driveway so he must have whipped something together for the family. Her mom could not cook.

"Nope," Elena said as she walked into the house. "It's just me. I dropped Jer off at The Grill."

Her mom was by the sink, a bagged salad in her hand waiting to be put in a bowl.

"Sweetie, you know that you know your dad and I want you and your brother to stay closer to home," her mom said tiredly. They'd had this conversation over a dozen times.

"You and dad want a lot of things these days," Elena grumbled. "You know you can't keep us locked up here, we're not Anne Frank."

After Elena had come clean… well clean-ish… about some of the things that had happened to her over the last few months, her parents had gone ballistic and promptly enforced on a strict curfew on their children (though more specifically their daughter). All of Elena's time to and from locations had to be accounted for. Thankfully, she still had driving privileges, but that was only because none of them wanted to explain to Jeremy why his parents were suddenly escorting him and his sister to school. She wasn't allowed to linger after her last class which meant, for now at least, cheer was also off the table. So regretfully Elena had to relinquish control of the squad back to Caroline. Elena understood where her mom and dad were coming from; the vampire Anna had killed her and that the bracelet had brought her back to life. It didn't make it any less annoying. Elena had jumped at the chance to sneak out of the house with her little brother, she knew she wouldn't be able to stay out with Jeremy, but she felt bad that he was cooped up in the house with her.

"Don't sass me, young lady," her mom warned, turning to face Elena. "You know better than that."

Elena lowered her head as a blush rose in her cheeks at the harsh tone in her mom's voice. Not a lot of people saw the prickly side of Miranda Gilbert. "Sorry."

Instantly her mom's gaze softened and she gave her daughter a kind and knowing smile.

"Go wash up," she said. "Tell your dad dinner's ready."

"DAD!" Elena exclaimed. "DINNER!"

"I meant quietly and politely, Elena," her mom said exasperated.

Ten minutes later Elena sat down at the table, each helped themselves to the lasagna and salad.

"How's school going, sweetheart?" Her dad asked.

"Fine," she answered between bites.

"I heard that the dance is coming up," her dad said. "Your mom and I were thinking about chaperoning."

She stared at her parents horrified. "You guys… please don't."

"That's the only way you're going," her dad reasoned. "We discussed it."

In order for Elena to attend any functions for the foreseeable future, her mom and dad had to come. The edict was a part of Elena's new restrictions.

"No, you guys discussed it," she said, pushing her plate away from her.

"Elena," her dad sighed, putting down his fork to take a large gulp of wine.

"I'm safe now," she cried. "Anna thinks that she took care of me. She's gone now. What reason would she have to come back?"

"There could be plenty," her mom mused.

"_Could _be," Elena cut in. "You guys don't know anything."

"We're your parents," her dad said. "It's our job to protect you. Let us do our job."

Elena held up the silver bracelet with the black gem from the Bennett family. It had several charms: a megaphone for cheer, a pen because Elena loved to write and a horse – her favorite animal.

"You already have," Elena told them. "This will protect me."

Her mom reached across the table taking Elena's hand in hers, but the gesture did nothing to placate Elena.

"You know I wouldn't have been in such a vulnerable position if you'd been honest about our family from the beginning," she said in a clipped tone. "You should let me be on The Council."

The finer points of the initiation process were still unclear to the brunette, but from what she could gather you had to be at least 18. Her birthday was in the summer; who cared if she jumped the gun so to speak?

Her dad shook his head with finality. "You're a child."

She bit back a curse. Her life would be so much easier if Elena was simply the _child _she was not four months ago. Everything was simple and perfect before she laid eyes on Stefan Salvatore. Even before that when the wool had been pulled off her eyes as she'd first read John Gilbert's journal.

"A child who maybe wouldn't have gotten her neck snapped if you guys had bothered to tell me the truth a long time ago rather than me stumbling into it," she spat. "I'm seventeen, not seven. You and the rest of The Council have been putting all of us _children _at risk! Putting me on a stupid curfew after the fact doesn't make a difference."

Her pulse raced. The fervor of her little rant made Elena rise from the table, no longer able to sit with her parents.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her mom asked panicked.

"Back to my tower." She couldn't fight the petulant bitterness in her voice. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Briefly, Elena met her father's eyes – they were the same deep brown she and Jeremy had inherited, only her father's watched her with the most peculiar expression. It was as though he were seeing her for the first time and for a moment she supposed in a way it was. She never been so riled up and frustrated with her parents, ever.

Elena was the first girl in the Gilbert clan for generations so naturally, she was dotted on growing up and being from a Founding Family basically made her a princess in Mystic Falls. She was spoiled and a bit entitled, but for the most part she was well behaved kid who didn't give her parents too much grief. There were a few bouts of rebellion and the occasional outlandish request that would give Elena a leg up in her never ending crusade to compete with Caroline Forbes in all things, but Elena was never like this.

Her half- touched dinner plate and parents sat at the table as Elena retreated from the kitchen and towards her room. Elena stomped up the stairs and let her outburst close with a fierce slamming of her bedroom door. She plopped on her bed for a moment, straining her ears to listen for her mom and dad. There were faint murmurs from downstairs, but it didn't sound like either of them would be coming up to yell at her for her display.

She took out her phone, deciding to send her brother a text.

**TO: Jeremy Gilbert**

**I sort of got into it with mom and dad. You shouldn't stay out too late tonight. **

He responded almost instantly.

**FROM: Jeremy Gilbert **

**I 4got… UR bad now… (?)**

**If they're mad U then they won't worry bout me**

**;-) **

Elena smiled, she couldn't argue with that logic.

**TO: Jeremy Gilbert**

**Serious Jer. Don't stay out late with Vicki. **

She still hated Vicki on principle, but Jeremy was happier than ever. So for now Elena would at least pretend to tolerate the semi-reformed skank.

Elena was about send her brother another text when she got an incoming call.

"Ty," she greeted breathlessly. His call was a welcomed distraction.

"You picked up," he said.

Elena felt a pang of guilt as she registered the surprise and gratitude in his voice. "Yeah," she whispered.

Another reason why Elena quietly supported Jeremy and Vicki, as long as Vic was off the market then she'd keep her trouty-mouth away from Tyler. True, Elena'd been keeping him at arms-length if not further, but she still didn't want him with anyone else. Especially not Vicki Donovan. Petty, she wasn't ashamed.

"How've you been?" Tyler asked.

Elena nodded even though he couldn't see her. "Better."

He paused and she took a second to get more comfortable.

"Look," Tyler began. "If you're just gonna give me one word answers, Elle, I can let you go –"

"No!" she shouted in haste. "No. Don't hang up. I'm sorry."

She wanted to talk to him, really she did. She just wasn't sure how to show it. Every time she saw him all she could think about was that night at Fell's Church. Tyler stood beside her with hallow eyes and strong hands around her neck while she cried and fought, begging him not to kill her. Elena knew it wasn't Tyler's fault for not being able to fight a vampire's compulsion, but it didn't make it any less horrible that someone she loved being the one who ended her life.

"…oh," he said.

Elena licked her dry lips wishing she'd brought a water bottle up with her. "How, um…how are you?"

She imagined Tyler scratching the back of his neck. "I've been…well," he told her. "I'm better too I guess."

They were both quiet for a moment, listening to each other breathe.

"I miss you," she confessed.

Tyler laughed nervously on the other end.

"I thought you hated me."

"Never," she said hoping he could hear the sincerity in her voice.

She liked him like this, even though they weren't in the same room Elena knew that Tyler was smiling. He was being himself, the person that he didn't share with anyone else.

"Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

"I'd love to, but my parents have me on lock down Ty. Unless it's at school I can't do much."

There was shuffling on Tyler's end. "What happened?"

Elena twirled her long hair between her fingers as she looked up at the horse portrait above her bed and she told Tyler the story she'd practiced. "Caroline's boyfriend Damon ordered me to find out about my bracelet. I couldn't figure out how to do that without telling my parents how I knew what it did. So now they're obsessed with everything I do."

Tyler gulped audibly into his receiver. "Your mom and dad know what I did to you?"

"No," she reassured him. "I kept you out of it."

"I never got to tell you that I'm –"

"I know… I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shut you out."

She remembered that all of this was happening to him the same as it was happening to her. It wasn't fair that she'd basically left Tyler hanging. Caroline and Bonnie told her after Tyler had completed Anna's order, he had had some sort of reaction. A seizure-like fit and then he blacked out. The cause of it was still unknown.

"I wanna see you," Elena said suddenly. "Can you come over?"

"For real?"

Elena smiled. "You're still good at climbing trees, right?"

Tyler chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Good, park down the street and climb through my window."

"You've got it."

They said a quick goodbye and Elena did a turn around her room, picking up stray clothes. She made sure her window was unlocked and open wide for Tyler to come through before Elena went to her bedroom door. The downstairs lights were still on and her parents talking. She crept down the stairs quietly with intention of saying a brief goodnight so that they wouldn't come up and check on her while Tyler was around. Her mom and dad's voices carried all the way from the kitchen.

"Baby," she heard her mom say. "I'm not trying to fight with you –"

"Then drop it Miranda," her dad begged.

"Elena was right," her mom said. "She's not a little kid. We should be honest with her. Your family has a legacy. She wants to be a part of it."

Elena listened at the foot of the stairs, not daring to breathe. She hadn't intended for her parents to fight, but it made her happy that finally they were having a dialogue instead of burying their heads in the sand.

She could ice clink softly on glass. Her parents had moved on from dinner wine to harder alcohol.

"I didn't think that she'd want this life," her dad continued. "Not this soon. Elena was supposed to get out of this town and go off to college and come home with some boy that Jeremy and I would pretend to hate. Christ, she only just turned seventeen and she's been attacked by a vampire twice since the summer."

"Which is why I think we should trust her more," her mom said.

"John wouldn't like this."

Elena gripped the railing and frowned. _John_? As in her uncle? As softly as she could Elena crouched at the landing of the stairs so that she could hear more.

"It doesn't matter what he'd want," her mom said in dismissal. "We're her parents. We've been her parents for the last seventeen years. Your brother doesn't have any say in how we raise our daughter, not anymore."

_What the hell was she talking about? _Elena thought.

"I don't want to take her childhood away."

"Elena's not a little kid anymore honey, she said so herself. She's spirited and outspoken and –"

"Like John."

She'd never heard her dad sound so worn down.

"John is not her father in the way it counts," her mom said confidently. "You are."

Elena sat back clumsily on the steps as she pieced together the holes in her parent's conversation. Had she heard her mom correctly?

She was John Gilbert's daughter?

[-0-]

"Why do I get the feeling you're plotting world domination over there?"

Caroline looked up from the 'craft corner' (named by Damon) that she had set up in his massive bedroom. She sat by the window hunched over crisp white papers – each with a detailed floor plan on them in black ink, neon Post-It notes in various colors and markers.

Caroline rolled her eyes, not looking up from the notation she was making on a hot pink Post-It. "I told you I needed to finish my flow charts for the dance," she said primly.

The decade dance this semester was fifties-themed and she had the perfect outfit. The skirt, the tulle to be worn underneath and jewelry were all from grandmother's old storage; her sweater came from a shop on Main Street. She was going to look fabulous and so would the gym (as long as everybody followed the charts).

"Ah, yes," he teased. "'Cause nobody can hang a decoration without the precise coaching of one Caroline Beulah Forbes?"

The blonde gazed up at him, narrowing her eyes at his light-hearted mocking tone and the use of her tragic antique of a middle name. She regretted giving in to his damn blue eyes and sharing in the first place. Caroline could hear him rise from his perch on his bed. There was a slight rustle of movement and then he was by her side, towering over her seated form.

She crossed her arms defensively across her chest. "As my boyfriend, you should accept that there's a difference between _hanging –_," Caroline used air quotes as she said the word like a curse. "And letting something trickle down from the ceiling."

Damon shrugged and smirked before crouching down, stealing a kiss.

"Whatever you say, Angel Face," he whispered against her mouth.

The blood in her palms all but left, making her fingers prickle. She'd called Damon her boyfriend and he didn't so much as bat an eyelash.

Seriously?

Showing how they felt for one another rather than telling was their thing and she unconsciously dropped a label on their relationship. Yet he had nothing to say? The rational side of her was exstatic that Damon had silently agreed with her; the other part of her was wilting, the part that felt she deserved some sort of reaction. It was fair though, right? Caroline felt an overwhelming need for something definite to hold on to; she couldn't help it. Her emotionally and all together absent father had left her with severe abandonment issues in addition to an already obsessive compulsive nature. She was the kind of person who needed reassurance.

They'd been coupley from the beginning and have been hooking upfor a while. Just the other night Caroline told Elena that she might be in love – saying that took Caroline by surprise, but at the same time not so much. Damon was the person who made her laugh. She trusted him with her life. As cliché as it sounded: being with him was a risk. Caroline was sitting in a room with a creature who could kill her at any moment on a whim and here she was, sprawled out on the floor making charts. It was ridiculous.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Caroline looked him straight in the eye for a moment feeling brave before it quickly died and her gaze drifted to her work. "I called you my boyfriend," she mumbled.

Damon rocked back on his heels and laid back with his forearms supporting his weight.

"Isn't that what I am?"

Ash blond brows furrowed as she stared at him, feeling the need to challenge him.

"Is it?"

With those five words he'd pissed her off. For the most part Caroline knew that Damon was a lax kind of person. Going with the flow was his thing and in a general, Caroline found that aloof, bad boy vibe charming and sexy. Right now however, it was not.

Damon's light eyes clouded in thought.

"Where's this coming from?" He wondered, palming his face.

Caroline answered his question with another. "Is that all you have to say?"

His mouth flattened into a grim line. "Are you mad because I'm _not _mad that you called me your boyfriend?"

She laughed dryly. "Seriously? That doesn't make any sense."

His jaw locked and black brows dipped low. "What the hell is happening right now, Caroline?"

Instinctively, Caroline pressed her knees into her chest and her arms shot out as she talked with her hands. Why couldn't he see what was bothering her? "Okay, first of all: I'm mad because I said it and it didn't faze you. Second: I'm hurt that on some level you've felt like my boyfriend and yet you never bothered to tell me out loud. Let's just add all this to the growing pile of things we don't talk about."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She didn't like the exasperation she heard in his voice. The shoe Caroline had been waiting to drop, finally clamored on the metaphorical carpet. She felt as though the two of them had come so far when in reality they'd gotten nowhere. What had they really gone through? Damon always made her feel special when they were together, but he'd never vocalized it the way she wanted. Every time she looked at him, Caroline felt herself falling hard and fast and now she wasn't so sure that Damon felt the same way. Was he putting up with her just because? Did Damon think that it was an easy trade off – indulging her, a simple small town girl, for regular sex? He'd hint that she was important, that she meant something to him, but meaning _something_ could mean a million things. Damon always told her that she knew how he felt, but right now she felt like she didn't know a damn thing.

"Why can you never tell me how you feel about me, Damon? What is that?"

Caroline felt the way she did months ago when she'd complained to Bonnie and Elena the night of the Founder's Ball. Damon was this man and he'd made her feel like a child. An emotional, high strung, little girl who had no business spending time with him.

"You know what, forget it," she said after a beat. "I'm just gonna go."

Damon stood as Caroline gathered her things, she made an effort not to crinkle her papers in her haste.

"You don't get to go all crazy pants and then leave," he said.

She didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to stay at the boarding house and stew in her anger and disappointment either.

"The king of apathy thinks I'm weird," she bitched, trying to walk around him. "That's rich."

"What the hell?"

"Do I make you happy, Damon?"

His answer was quick. "Not right now, no."

She rolled her eyes, not appreciating his sarcasm.

"I feel like you just go through the motions with me," she said, defeated. She shouldn't have said anything in the first place.

"Usually I like spending time with you," Damon said.

Frustrated she tugged on her hair. "Why? I need to know why, Damon."

He shrugged at a loss for words.

The knots in her stomach grew to the size of desert tumbleweeds. Caroline took a deep breath, grounding herself.

"Trust me, Caroline," Damon said.

She closed her eyes, hating the part of herself that instantly settled and desperately wanted to take Damon at his word. She wanted more than anything to be what he wanted. It was pathetic and yet, Damon had given her no reason – bitchy jibes aside – to not trust him. She needed to calm down. Damon didn't deserve her jumping down his throat, she was being ridiculous.

Before either of them could say more, Lexi barged in.

"I'd say sorry to interrupt but…"

"Not now Lexi," Damon growled, his eyes never leaving Caroline's.

"Yes now Damon," the vampire said.

He blinked, freeing Caroline from his stare. "Alexia?"

"We have problem," she said. "Stefan is missing."

That was the last thing Caroline expected her to say. "What do you mean missing?"

[-0-]

"Why are we here again?"

The three-and-a-half century old vampire side stepped Damon and his human and sat listlessly on a porch bench. The doppelgänger insisted that they seek help from the junior Bennett witch. Her fingers stroked the blue crushed suede upholstery, the color gave her a mild acid flashbacks to the sixties. Dining on Hippies was a gamble. Drugs, hallucinogens in particular – did weird things to blood.

"You and Damon both failed to find Stefan," the human explained. "Bonnie might be able to help. And if not, well…her dad's the Sheriff now so he can put out an APB or something."

She was right. Damon searched the town, looking for any sign of his brother and he too came up empty. When Lexi saw him last, Stefan left on foot, his car and keys were still where he left them. Rain had come in the night, so there wasn't much of a trail for either vampire to follow. Fortunately or unfortunate given the situation, there was no trail of dead bodies to follow either.

"You think Bonnie will help?" Damon asked, his head tilted toward his girl. "What does she even know how to do?"

Avery's double clicked her tongue and fluffed her curly blonde hair before ringing the witch's doorbell.

"You vamps were out of ideas," it sing-songed perkily as she smirked at Damon. Both of them paid Lexi no mind.

Damon pinched Caroline's butt, which made her shriek before she swatted Damon in the shoulder.

"Stop," the human giggled.

If she were capable, Lexi would throw up in her mouth.

They seemed to have recovered from their tiff, Lexi observed. She didn't hear all of their arguments when she stormed into the boarding house, but from what she could gather Caroline was becoming disenchanted with her relationship. Lexi had seen Damon with a lot of girls over the years, but he didn't care for any of them as much as he did for Caroline. It was a pity that he couldn't communicate his feelings. Avery wouldn't appreciate her double's place in the elder Salvatore's life, either Salvatore's life, but Lexi was glad that Damon was happy. Even though he sucked at dating a human.

"Care."

A young, dark skinned witch with wide green eyes stared pointedly at Damon while she addressed her friend.

"Bonnie," the doppelgänger hailed, with a surprising amount of cheer and urgency. "I need – we – need your help."

The witches brows arched as if to say, 'go on'.

"My brother is missing for the last day and a half," Damon elaborated.

The human's witch friend was unaffected by the news. "Okay."

Doing it the human's way wasn't working. Lexi stood with authority, but she took care not to frighten the baby Bennett.

"Do you know any locator spells, little witch?"

[-0-]

The relief Damon felt once Bonnie mastered the locator spell was short lived. According to the dollop of his blood on the map in front of them Stefan was still in Mystic Falls.

"You sure you did this right, Bon-Bon?" Damon demanded.

Caroline's friend wouldn't invite them inside, which was smart and annoying. She had their small party gather in the backyard. All of her witchy supplies rested on a picnic table like a makeshift altar.

Bonnie glared. "Funny, that sounded a lot less like a thank you than I was hoping."

"Damon," Caroline's voice rang with false sweetness as she tried to ease the growing tension. "I'm sure Bonnie's doing her best."

"We both looked for Stefan," Lexie piped up, coming to Damon's defense. "Why would he be shacked up in the middle of nowhere?"

The group inspected the map once more.

"There's a farmhouse there," Caroline said finally.

"A farm?" Damon echoed.

"Yeah, they do a pumpkin patch there every year," Bonnie added, nodding with certainty. "Remember when we used to go as kids, Care? Ms. Gibbons makes the best apple cider in town."

_What would Stefan be doing holed up at a farm? _Damon wondered.

"I thought you said Stef was considering turning over a new leaf?" He asked Lexi.

Lexi claimed that Stefan was having a change of heart, but if that were the case then he would be out in at some random farm possibly wreaking havoc on some poor family.

Lexi faltered, holding her hands up in defeat. "I thought he was."

"You're going to go get him right?" Bonnie asked. "Ms. Gibbons could be in trouble. She doesn't deserve that."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I was thinking about just crashing here in your yard for a few days instead, actually." Of course he was going to get Stefan.

"Damon and I will go to the house and see what we're dealing with," Lexi decided. "You should stay with Bonnie, Caroline."

Caroline turned her nose up at the suggestion. He knew that in this moment, she was digging her heels. She'd made her decision. "I'm not staying here. I drove."

"Caroline," he sighed.

"If you guys are going out there to have some intervention, then you need people around who are supportive," she said. "Like me."

"What if he's eaten somebody, Care?" Bonnie asked. "Why would you want to walk into that?"

_Why indeed? _Damon wondered.

"I don't think he would do that," Caroline whispered, more to herself than to them.

"You barely even know him, sweetheart," Lexi laughed. Her tone was casual, but Damon could see the vampire's chest puff up territorially. "None of us has any idea what we're about to walk into."

"Stefan and I are quasi-friends," Caroline said, not skipping a beat. "He wouldn't hurt me. Seeing the two of you might piss him off."

Lexi didn't bother to shield her bitch-glare, but after a moment Caroline's words struck a chord.

Damon didn't like the idea of Caroline having influence over his brother. He knew that there wasn't anything romantic between Caroline and Stefan, but he was also aware that the two of them had a connection. He hated it.

"If Stefan is even the tiniest bit violent, you're going to get back in your car and drive away," he ordered.

Caroline smiled at him sweetly, her eyes practically beaming.

It would be easy for either him or Lexi to shut her down, they had the power, but Damon thought it would be best to throw Caroline a bone, to give her the encouragement that she was craving from him. She needed to know that she was wanted and he did – want her. More than she could ever realize. When he met her, she was like a breath of fresh air. A change of pace for the chaos he'd reveled in for so long. He loved her, in his reckless, wild way. He was afraid to show her. What Caroline didn't know was the extent of his selfish and impulsiveness. She didn't know how dangerous he could be and he hoped that she'd never get to see that side of him. That she would only know the good parts. When this was over he planned on sitting her down and having a proper chat. At least he was going to try.

Lexi clapped her hands like a coach in a huddle. "Great, so can we get on with this?"

Damon nodded.

He held out his hand for Caroline to take and he winked at her when she did.

"Caroline, don't go," Bonnie begged. "It could be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt."

Caroline let go of him and turned to wrap her arms around Bonnie.

"Don't worry so much, Bon," she smiled. "You'll get wrinkles."

They didn't know it yet, but it was more than Stefan they would find in Ms. Gibbon's farm.

[-0-]

_Elsewhere, Present_

"Not to overinflate your ego, but that was fucking fantastic," the girl stretched, exposing her bare breasts as she moaned contentedly.

He gave her a self-satisfied smirk, all dimples and swagger.

"What is an Original without their reputation, love?"

The Martin witch giggled and snuggled into the sheets. Klaus Mikaelson, not one to linger, made quick work of finding his clothes. He'd been touring the states, checking in on his witches. Greta was a stray that found her way into a loyal coven of twenty-somethings from Boston. From what he'd heard she was quite powerful and eager to join his cause. Klaus could appreciate enthusiasm and Greta was quite fit. He had an itch to scratch and he liked the shape of her mouth and curve of her arse.

"Where are will we be going?" She asked.

"I have a few things to collect, here and there," he said, detaching his Henly from hotel lamp shade. "Eventually we'll be making our way to Virginia."

"Oh."

"Random, yes I know," he chuckled.

Klaus received a call earlier from Maddox that made him most pleased. Hence the celebratory sex.

"_What would you say if I told you where Avery Thayer was right now?" Maddox offered. _

_Klaus stepped away from the landscape he was working on – a distraction for his body while his mind sorted out a few contingency plans. "I'd say start from the beginning," he commanded. _

"_I did a spell that would alert me to the arrival of any new vampires within the city limits."_

"_Clever," Klaus praised. _

"_Ms. Thayer has been popping in and out of the barrier I've set up, but I am confident that she has intentions to stay local." _

_Klaus paced as he worked in new variables into his plans. "That is promising, keep an eye on the little wench, but don't spook her." _

When the time came Maddox would be rewarded handsomely for his work. Everything was slowly coming together. The doppelgänger and the perpetual thorn in Klaus' side were damn near in the same place. He knew not to dwell too long on this potential blessing, such good luck never lasted for him. However, the thought of breaking his curse and killing Avery before the year was out had Klaus feeling almost buoyant. He checked the clock, there was enough time to fuck Greta again before he had to catch his flight.

**[-TPJ-]**

A/N: Reviews make me update faster, please let me know what you're thinking or if there's anything you're dying to see.


	15. All the Rowboats PartTwo

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: A huge thank you to my betas: TallDarkAndHandsome and TigerLily1995 for being so amazing. I heart them. Thanks to all the reviewers of 14, some dedicated fans and newcomers it meant a lot to hear from you.

[TPJ]

The Gibbon's farm was in the opposite direction of Bonnie's house, near the oldest parts of Mystic Falls built in the 1800s. The roads were clear, a storm was looming and people were advised to stay indoors. Caroline drove in relative silence, except for the angst-riddled tones of a grunge-rock station she preset for Damon.

Never in a million years would the teen think she'd chauffer two vampires in her little black Ford Fiesta. Lexi fought Damon for shotgun and won; surprise. Caroline could have sworn the blonde disliked her. It wasn't what Caroline would consider an active hatred. Lexi had a way of being either falsely sweet or completely indifferent when she wasn't gawking Caroline with her curious Bambi-eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Caroline asked.

"Damon and I will lead," Lexi declared. "And you sweetheart, will follow."

She used that prickly tone and a kind smile Caroline was beginning to hate. Lexi was a cactus with tits -interesting to look at, but better left alone.

Caroline's eyes darted to Damon's in the rearview mirror. His eyebrow raised, as if to say he agreed with Lexi. With her direction at least, Caroline hoped, not the sentiment. She knew she was pushing it, neither vampire exactly wanted her to come save Stefan from himself, but they let her (the vulnerable human) participate anyway.

"Alright," Caroline conceited heavily, trying to roll with it. "What else? Do either of you know what you're going to say to him?" She split her attention between Damon, Lexi and the road.

"This isn't going to be like Celebrity Rehab, Caroline," Lexi scoffed.

"I know that," she snapped, gripping the steering wheel tight. "I'm just surprised you're gonna wing-it. If Stefan's so dangerous…"

"Didn't Stefan put your little gal pal in the hospital not too long ago?" Lexi wondered, baiting. "That was child's play compared to what he's capable of. If Stef's slipped back into Ripper-mode then we've all got a problem."

Caroline's eyes narrowed. _Ripper-mode?_

"Oh that's right," the vampire hummed, seeing Caroline's confusion at the new term. "You don't know Stefan's history as well as you pretend to. I'm his best friend."

Caroline was both pleased and guilty that Lexi felt threated by her in some capacity. "Then you should have more faith in him."

"You self-righteous little doppel-"

"Congratulations!" Damon shouted, cutting Lexi off. "Everybody loves Stefan. Let's relax."

Both blondes pursed their lips, but turned their attention to the road. Kurt Cobain's dour whines a welcomed distraction. Championing Stefan had become a habit for Caroline lately, much to her confusion. When the two met, she wasn't too impressed with the younger Salvatore. Still, she couldn't shake her belief that there was something redeemable in Damon's brother. She saw flashes on someone kind lurking underneath, the moments were fleeting, but she couldn't let it go. Caroline was an optimist.

"Stop the car," Lexi commanded.

Caroline rolled her eyes, paying the vampire no mind; they weren't even there yet.

"Don't tell me what to do," she replied.

"Smell that, Damon?" Lexi asked, narrowing her eyes.

Caroline saw Damon turn up his nose in the mirror and inhale deeply. His plump lips dipped into a frown.

"Pull over," he told her.

This time Caroline obeyed, ignoring Lexi's smug smile. _Why were Damon and Stefan friends with her again?_

She turned off the ignition and turned to face Damon. "What's wrong?"

"Vampire," he said.

She made an effort not to grimace. They could smell people? Like hardcore sniff them out? She assumed it was probably like when she could smell perfume and cologne before someone was coming and scent that lingered when they left. Only this was on a supernatural scale.

"Stefan?" She asked with a hopeful voice.

Lexi shook her head. "Way more than Stefan."

"Stefan has friends?" Caroline couldn't stop the words from falling out of her mouth as she looked to Damon for confirmation. "No offense," she added sheepishly. "I'm just...surprised."

Damon smirked. "Baby bro doesn't necessarily play well with others. I don't think these are friendlies."

"Then who?" Lexi mused.

If Stefan didn't invite a bunch of random pals over to nest at the Gibbons farm and there weren't any deaths or disappearances since he'd gone missing then there was only one plausible group of culprits.

"Oh my God," Caroline breathed.

"What?" Damon and Lexi wondered.

Caroline turned in her seat, staring at them both gravely. "It has to be the tomb vampires."

The shock of her revelation filled the car with a heavy silence.

"No," Damon said, brow furrowed.

"You said the witches closed the tomb up," Lexi pressed.

Damon's eyes glazed as though he were going over the night in his head. "The grandmother did," he replied, voice sure.

It didn't add up.

"If you're picking up scents or whatever and Stefan apparently only has one vampire friend – who's in the car with us - who else could you be smelling?" Caroline pointed out.

"Sheila Bennett closed the tomb," Damon insisted. "After we found out Avery wasn't there, Sheila locked the rest of them back up."

"Did you see her?" Lexi asked, tilting her head.

Damon opened his mouth, wanted to say yes, but he paused.

"No…,"he said finally. "But, she's not the kind to lie about something like this."

"But did you _see her_ seal it up?" Lexi pushed, her eyes wide and searching. "Did you even check the door yourself to be sure?"

Silence.

Caroline didn't need to be told to get Bonnie on the phone. On the third ring, her friend's voice filled the small sedan.

"Tired of reading intervention letters already?"

She ignored Bonnie's sarcastic greeting. "Grams closed the tomb right?"

"Huh?"

Caroline sighed, slightly annoyed by the lack of urgency in Bonnie. "The tomb, Bon," she backtracked. "You saw it close?"

"No," she said thoughtfully. "Grams did the spell on her own. What's up?"

Crap.

"We think the tomb vampires got out," Caroline said.

"That's…that's impossible," Bonnie gasped.

"Trust me, I'd love it if she was wrong," Lexi deadpanned.

[-0-]

Torture by vervain rope was a little boring in Stefan's opinion, but damn if it didn't hurt like a bitch.

For two days he dangled, suspended from the rig his captors fashioned. The ropes, seeped in poison, sat on his skin, searing deep indentations into his tender wrists. The vervain wasn't potent enough to cut through bone, but part of him wished it would – at this point Stefan would much prefer to ride out this torture session from a seated position.

The 1864 vampires took turns beating him with their fists and progressed to weapons. His shirt was ruined, gashes stained with dried maroon blood and bruises along his muscular torso. Each wound he'd suffered was healing slowly now; the vervain in his blood stream paired with the lack of blood circulating in his body was officially starting to take its toll. It wouldn't be long now, Stefan decided. They had snatched him, knocked him around, the final act of his kidnapping was drawing near – all that was missing was Pearl. She disappeared from the basement on the first night and had yet to return.

"How's it hangin'?"

Stefan still had enough strength to roll his eyes at Frederick, Pearl's first lieutenant slash little bitch.

"Are you proud of that joke?" He asked mockingly. "From what I can remember you were never a funny guy."

Frederick tramped heavily down the steps, his boots clomping on the wood like a Slink-y with faulty coils.

"How's this for a punch line?"

Frederick closed he distance between them with supernatural speed, Stefan cried outlook as he looked down at his ribcage to find a black poker impaling him. He frowned as he assessed the damage – Frederick used enough force to puncture not only the skin, but his kidney. What a dick.

Stefan sucked on his tongue. "No comedic timing at all. You're still not funny and now I'm bored. Just kill me."

"Just as arrogant as you were in 1864," Frederick observed. He emphasized his distaste by punching Stefan in the jaw, snapping it.

Stefan groaned as he took the hit. His body sagged as much as the rig and ropes would allow, but his movement only exasperated the burning pain from the open cuts on his wrists. It felt as if freshly sharpened razors were nicking the blood vessels and muscle tissue with every slight adjustment he made.

"My brother's the arrogant one," he sighed. "Get your Salvatores straight."

"I can't wait to kill you," Frederick seethed.

His green eyes peered curiously into Frederick's murky brown ones, showing no fear.

"What's stopping you?" Stefan asked rhetorically. "Oh…I know…you're not the one in charge here. It's Pearl who calls the shots. Not you. I've always wondered, how does that feel? Taking orders from women; has your eternity always been like that? I mean before you got locked up in the tomb it was Avery who ran the show. You just don't seem like the kind of guy who likes to submit like a lap dog. Or maybe you do?"

Black spider veins split Frederick's cheekbones and Stefan smirked in triumph. He was a little arrogant after all.

"I'm going to enjoy watching Pearl rip you apart," Frederick said.

Stefan shrugged. "All boys love watching their mom's kick some ass, I guess."

The movements were faster than Stefan could register in his declined state, but he felt Frederick dislodge the black poker from his left side – he could hear a tiny puff signifying the release of pressure on his kidney. For a brief moment the labor of his breathing lessened, but it was over too soon because the very next instant, Stefan was howling again. The poker in Frederick's hand skewered Stefan's right side at an angle, scraping at the wall of his heart.

He didn't hear Frederick leave; there was only agony. Stefan slipped into unconsciousness.

_Flashback, 1864_

_Mayor Lockwood and his wife spared no expense for the Founder's Ball. The whole town gathered together in their grand ballroom amazed at the almost obscene finery – one would have thought that there wasn't a war turning the country asunder. The air was perfumed with decedent food, said food was illuminated brilliantly with the abundance of candles and silent house slaves stood in the corners holding freshly polished silver platters topped with drinks. An orchestra played music and everyone laughed, danced and drank well into the night, toasting to their good health and the future of their beloved town. What made it all the better was that Stefan Salvatore had been the one to escort the most beautiful girl in Mystic Falls. Avery Thayer chose him over all the others, even Damon. _

_He safely returned the goddess to his father's home, full of food and punch, alight from all the dancing and gossip she partook in some hours earlier. As they walked in tandem up the stairs, Stefan admired the rosy tint flushing her cheeks and the way they complimented her creamy apricot skin. It was weeks after Avery stole his first kiss in the garden. Luckily, nothing became awkward for the two friends, but Stefan had been too shy to bring up the subject and Avery still carried on without mentioning it. Still, she chose him and that gave Stefan some small grain of confidence. _

"_I had a lovely time Stefan." _

_He reached the top step before her and held out his hand for her to take, to prevent her from slipping at the top landing. _

"_How long to do plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" He wondered, trying desperately to keep his voice casual. _

_Their gloves touched, her delicate satin-sheathed hand squeezed his large cotton covered one as she smiled coyly. _

"_As long as I'm wanted," she said simply. _

_Stefan bowed his head to her, glad that she read the truth in between his question. It mattered more to him how long Miss Thayer would stay in the Salvatore House than the length of stay in Mystic Falls. _

"_Your father has been very kind to give me shelter," Avery added. Her voice like sugar and sweet wine. _

_The blonde continued walking to her bedroom door, her powder blue dress with ivory lace trim rustled greatly with every step, but she was the picture of elegance and grace._

"_How could we not? Losing your family in the fire…gratefully you made it out of Atlanta." _

_Gratefully indeed. He couldn't imagine a world without her. _

_She turned around to face him and Stefan thanked the Lord above that his night with her was not yet over. Her large blue eyes peered at him sweetly. _

"_So I gather I'm wanted?" Avery teased. _

_He blushed, releasing a nervous chuckle. _

"_Very much so."_

_With a clam clearing of his throat, Stefan summoned his courage and took a step closer. Avery giggled breathily as she smiled, intrigued. _

"_I know we've only known each other for a short while," he said. "And I know I'm in competition for your affections. But I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. To touch your skin…my entire body ignites."_

_Stefan paused, bravely touching her cheek to feel that sweet fire he spoke of. He could see that Avery was affected by his words. Her pink lips parted, unsure how to respond. She didn't look put off by his bold confession, so he took it as a sign to continue. Stefan stared at his blonde angel, hoping that she could see the sincerity in his green eyes. _

"_I kiss you…and I know I'm falling in love."_

_He waited, giving her opportunity to refuse, but she did not. Her thick lashes feathered, shielding her eyes momentarily from the glow of the firelight in the hallway. Stefan came toward her, placing his hands gently at waist, feeling her warmth and finally their lips met in a tender kiss. Avery pulled away first – sooner than Stefan would have liked, but it didn't deter him. _

"_I am in love with you."_

_End Flashback_

A sweet voice called out to him in the darkness.

"Stefan?"

"My angel of death," he whispered, delirious.

Soft footsteps crept toward him.

"Stefan," she called again. "Can you hear me? My gosh...hang on. I'm here to help you."

Warm fingers trailed from his face and down his torso, Stefan tried to open his eyes, but they were too heavy.

"Been hanging out for a while…" he told her.

He sputtered, a half laugh at his lame pun and a cough at the pain.

"I'm gonna try and take this thing out of your stomach okay? It's gonna hurt."

Stefan groaned, feeling his angel tug at the rod stuck in his body. "No…"

The cast iron tapped at his heart, making him want to flinch and jerk, but he remained still so not to kill himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," his angel cooed.

"My…don't poke my heart," he begged.

There was a pause or rather a stillness in movement. The smooth hand he felt earlier, braced itself on his abdomen while the other gripped the fireplace utensil. He could feel the rod shifting on the inside, thankfully, away from his heart.

"Better," he heaved.

"I'm gonna try and pull it out now, alright?"

It took a few attempts. Stefan cursed each time, wondering what was taking so long, his angel was supposed to be strong. Stronger than him.

Finally, it was out and Stefan breathed a sigh of relief as his muscles began stitching themselves together at a glacial pace.

"Avery," he sighed contentedly.

"What? No. Stefan, it's me. Caroline. I'm gonna get you down now 'kay?"

Caroline? How could that be?

Caroline side-stepped him, moving to the back of the rig. He could hear her rummaging through the trash and boxes in the basement, no doubt looking for something to cut him down with.

"I can't find anything," she pouted. "I'm gonna untie the ropes. You'll probably fall."

It didn't matter. "I'm already hurt."

He didn't have to see her to know that she was nodding, agreeing with his logic while trying to psych herself up. Finally, Caroline pulled the knots loose. She tried to keep him upright, but soon Stefan's gentle descent to the ground became an unceremonious collapse.

"Sorry," she cried, running to him. "You're heavier than you look."

He looked up at her, his savior with wild curls, skinny jeans, a hoodie and Keds.

"My hero."

[-0-]

Caroline drove to Fell's Church, and they all waited for Bonnie while inspecting the crypt underground. As Caroline predicted, the tomb was missing twenty-six vampires. The stone door with the Wiccan pentagram was wide open, a single bag of blood and an eviscerated animals carcass were the only things left. Damon guessed that either Anna's companion, the one Stefan didn't kill, failed to leave town and revived his comrades or the empty blood bag was left behind which revived on of the tomb vamps who then ventured out to save his friends. Either way, Sheila Bennett was on his shit list.

Said witch apologized, over the phone of course, Bonnie called her and quickly got her grandmother up to speed. Nana Bennett told them that she used the power of Emily's crystal that night, if she failed to complete her task then it was likely that the magic in the jewel had run out – fantastic. The only way to secure the tomb would be with the original spell which was in Emily Bennett's grimoire, which they didn't have. Perfect.

Still at Whitmore College with magic too unreliable for Damon's taste, he suggested that Sheila stay away. The aged witch did however teach her granddaughter a few spells over the phone. Together they came up with a plan.

_Step one: get into the house_.

"Hi!" Bonnie beamed. "Can I use your phone? It's raining like crazy and my car broke down."

Carefully, they staged Bonnie's car near the Gibbon's property. The rain was coming down, which helped sell the damsel in distress angle in addition to masking Damon and Lexi's scent. They hid with Caroline on the side of the house, out of sight.

The vampire who answered the door, eyed Bonnie up and down before he suavely leaned on the door frame. "Do you want me to take a look?"

Damon rolled his eyes as he listened to the vampire talk. He was stuck in a hole for over a century, what did he know about cars? A hybrid Prius no less. Billy, who Damon recognized from his human life, used to be a foreman for the Fells back in 1864 when his father and brothers went off to fight for the South. If he remembered correctly, they'd all been killed at Gettysburg.

Bonnie's heart sped up and she tried to cover her fear with a bashful smile.

"Well," she stammered. "I…"

Billy crossed the threshold, closing in on Bonnie. The witch's eyes turned hard as she extended her hand. Billy's body went rigid. He clutched his hands over his skull and with buckling knees he began to keel over. Lexi darted forward, cradling Billy in her arms. With a swift motion she braced her hands on his shoulders, letting her fingernails tear into his flesh and the other gripped his hair. Lexi tugged and Billy's head came off, killing him instantly. She laid the body and head down away from view of the front door.

Bonnie covered her screams with their hands, remembering that the door was wide open. Caroline clutched Damon from behind, burying her face in his back.

"Billy," a woman simpered from inside. "You've left the door open honey."

Fate made things easy by bringing the owner of the house to them right away.

Damon stared at Bonnie with wide eyes, willing her to get in gear. Step one wasn't over.

"Ms. Gibbons?" Bonnie called. "Is that you?"

The old woman came closer, stopping like Billy at the threshold.

"Yes?" Ms. Gibbons answered.

"Ms. Gibbons do you remember me? My name is Bonnie. I come to your farm every year for the pumpkins."

"Yes, I do remember. How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine a little late for pumpkins though. My ugh…my car broke down and I was wondering if I could use your phone to call a tow. My cell died."

The old woman folded her arms in front of her and pouted. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I can't let anybody into the house."

Compelled, Damon thought. No one but the tomb vampires would be able to get inside. Fuck.

Bonnie glanced sideways at him, unsure of what to do next.

"Do you have a phone you could lend me maybe?"

Damon frowned, Bonnie was terrible at improv. The poor girl sounded too desperate. Lexi and Damon shared a look. They knew what had to be done, if they wanted to move this along.

With a gentle squeeze, he coaxed Caroline to let him go and he ran forward at vampire speed carrying Ms. Gibbons away from the front door.

"Do you live alone? He whispered.

Ms. Gibbons sputtered, her body shaking from the cold and whiplash.

"Yes," she told him. "It's just me."

"Any relatives or dead-beat nephews living out back or someone alive in your will?"

"I manage on my own. Now that my Allan's gone."

"Great."

He gave her a placating half smile and snapped her neck.

"Damon!" Bonnie and Caroline gasped in tandem.

He turned to face them, his face resigned.

"She wasn't going to let us in," Damon shrugged. "We can't save Stefan in we can't get in the house."

If Bonnie could figure out how, Damon was sure she'd set him on fire with the hateful eyes. "But –"

Damon pressed his finger to his lips silencing her. "We can argue morals later."

The witch's lips pinched and her posture sparked with self-righteousness. "You killed her. We could have found another wa-"

"Bonnie."

The dark haired girl rounded on Caroline when she muttered her name.

She stared wide-eyed at her best friend as a flurry of emotions crossed her face. Sadness. Worry. Remorse. Acceptance. The last one intrigued him.

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Caroline said.

Damon was glad that Caroline wasn't going to fight him on this. He knew she'd no doubt have more to say on the subject, but at least for now both their sights were on Stefan.

"Unbelievable," Bonnie spat.

"Okay kiddies," Lexi sang, trying to reel everyone back. "Damon and I will lead, Caroline you're the caboose."

_Step Two: Take out as many vampires as possible. _

He let Lexi go into the house first. She was older, therefore stronger than he was. The Mystic Falls vampires were Avery's family which could make any of them as old as 500. They had no way of knowing for sure. Bonnie was to incapacitate them with her magic while he and Lexi killed as many as possible.

The foyer was empty, there was music and chatter coming from further in. There were less vampires in the house than they'd originally thought, by his count there were seven. Not terrible odds for two seasoned vampires and a witch. Caroline couldn't know, but she was their secret weapon. When the tomb vampires saw her, they'd think she was Avery, giving Lexi and Damon an advantage. They'd use their enemies' surprise against them.

They walked toward the noise, using the music as a buffer to muffle to noise of their footsteps. In the living room, three vampires gathered around a pool table. Actually, two were kissing at the table and the third was lining up his shot with the cue stick. They didn't have enough time to react before Lexi dispatched them, Bonnie's aneurysm trick unneeded.

"Bethanne!"

Behind them, a door closed and blur zipped by them to the dead vampire with the cue stick laying by her corpse.

Frederick.

"I remember you," Damon said.

"Salvatore," the vampire Frederick snarled. "How dare you!"

Damon rolled his eyes, not feeling guilty in the slightest.

"You kidnapped my brother," he reasoned. "Consider it payback."

Frederick lay his fallen love, Bethanne down reverently before standing tall, ready for attack.

"You, your punk brother and your little friends are going to die tonight," Frederick vowed.

"I don't think so," Bonnie said.

Bonnie used her magic to assault Frederick. He cried out, alerting the other vampires, if they didn't guess already that something in the Gibbon's House was amiss.

"Caroline go in that door this one came out of," Lexi bid. "I hear Stefan down there. He's alone."

_Step Three: Get Stefan_

This time, Caroline took Lexi's order and made a break for it. As she was leaving, more of Frederick's friends came downstairs.

"Get rid of them!" Someone yelled.

Damon and Lexi fought to subdue the vampires, while Bonnie kept her attention on Frederick. He couldn't match the strength of these newly rejuvenated vampires, but Damon used his anger to fuel him in this fight. If he was going to die someday, so be it, but he'd be damned again if he let himself go out in a lame house brawl.

He punched and kicked, using anything he could as a weapon to fight off his attackers. In the corner of his eye he could see Lexi's long blonde hair flying. She was scrappy by nature, but deadly in battle.

Damon sucked in air, suffering a hit to the gut that brought him to his knees. He rolled to his side, dodging another hit. The vampire above him growled, staring at him with vacant black eyes as they brought a pointed stake made from a chair leg at him. Suddenly, the vampire faltered, stumbling. Damon used the pregnant pause by grabbing at the vampire's jugular. His hand tore into the skin, ripping the throat with his bare fingers. His attacker gasped, falling backwards.

"You're welcome," Bonnie said snidely.

He nodded to the witch, who cried out as she was dragged down by her feet. Frederick used her lack of concentration to his benefit.

"Bonnie!" Damon shouted as he ran to her, hoping to stop Frederick before he could do Caroline's friend any damage.

In the scuffle, none of them heard the front door burst open.

Damon reached across the room in time to pry Frederick off of Bonnie. Frederick hit the wall with such a force that the way dented, encasing his silhouette. The older vampire growled, snarling like a true beast.

"You Salvatore's," Frederick said darkly.

Damon readied his body for Frederick's impact, but it never came.

It was another who took on the force of the hit.

"Enough!" A new voice commanded.

"Ric?" Damon asked incredulously.

Alaric Saltzman…son of a bitch, Damon thought.

He took in the sight of his best friend. Blond hair, classic flannel and ready to fight. All they needed was a bottle of bourbon to turn the night around.

"Damon," Ric greeted stiffly.

Damon smiled warily. "Not that I'm not happy to see you buddy, but what the fuck? What are you doing here?"

"Buddy?" Frederick echoed, peering at Damon over Ric's form. "You're friends with this little whelp, Alaric?"

Damon frowned, he'd already forgotten about this idiot. "Who are you calling _whelp_, you dick?"

"Damon," Ric chided. "For once in your life, shut up."

"Why are you defending him?" Damon bristled. "You're _my friend_ and again, why are you here?"

Frederick seemed to feed off of Damon's annoyance and he continued to instigate. "Does Pearl know you're on good terms with her daughter's killers?"

Ric turned to Frederick, clasping his hand over Frederick's throat faster than he could register.

"I am over 900 years old," he said icily. "You are in no condition to challenge me. Remember that."

"Are we fighting still?" Lexi asked. "'Cause I was kicking ass."

"No, you are not," Ric said, his voice ringing with finality.

"You know Pearl, Ric?" Damon wondered, still stuck on Frederick's comments.

His friend nodded his head, releasing Frederick.

Ric turned his attention to the tomb vampires still alive. "Leave us."

Damon could feel the strength rolling off of Ric. It was ancient and intimidating and thankfully not directed at him.

When Frederick and his group cleared the room (Frederick the only one who dared to glare accusingly), Ric relaxed.

"Pearl and I were turned by the same man," he said once the room cleared out. "I care for her like a sister. When Anna was killed, she called me."

"Fuck," Damon said. Of all the vampires he had to help kill, it had to be a friend of his friend.

Ric chuckled, as if he could hear Damon's thoughts.

"The world's a lot smaller than it used to be. I didn't know when I came to Mystic Falls that my friend murdered my sister's daughter. You should know Pearl wants revenge. On you all. The town. Every one.

"If you want to get technical," Damon smirked. "This one killed her." He pointed at Bonnie.

"Damon!" She gaped, before turning her wide eyes to Ric. "With all due respect, Anna started it. She attacked my friends and my family. She had to be put down."

Caroline chose that moment to come up the basement stairs with a battered Stefan.

"It's quiet," she whispered. Damon smiled hearing her indignant critique.

"Either we won, or everyone's dead," Stefan said, his voice groggy and labored.

"Stefan," Caroline scoffed, scandalized.

She opened the door, letting it swing open as she awkwardly supported Stefan on her side. Their eyes took in the whole group.

"He's alive," Caroline said flatly as she and Stefan took in the macabre scene – there were a body parts and blood spilled all around. "Yay."

Ric inhaled a sharp breath as he took in the sight of Caroline. Damon had shown Ric the photo he'd kept of Avery, actually it was the one he stole from Stefan.

"That's my girlfriend, Caroline," Damon announced.

He and Ric locked eyes, communicating silently in a way that only close friends and siblings can.

Ric tilted his head slightly back toward Caroline. _She doesn't know? _

Damon blinked slowly. _No. Keep it that way. _

"You lot should leave," Ric said. "I'll speak with Pearl."

The two friends smirked at one another, content to table the circumstances of their bizarre reunion for now.

Damon turned, going to help Caroline support Stefan's weight. "Let's go."

Lexi frowned. "We're just leaving?"

"Yes."

[-0-]

Avery liked decadence and the bed and breakfast sitting on the boarder of Grove Hill and Mystic Falls was about the furthest cry a vampire could get from five-star quality without visiting a crack house.

"This place doesn't really seem like your style," Lexi observed.

The vampire who bore an uncanny resemblance to Caroline Forbes crossed one leg over the other, showing off the fit of her Cavalli denims and her new Manolo's – casual wear for scheming.

"It has a certain charm," Avery smiled, running her fingers over the fabric of her chair. "Ms. Flowers, is a darling. Annoying too, but I guess I like the cliché of it. A nosy spinster who loves to worry about the new pretty-young-thing down the hall."

"Right," Lexi said, playing along.

Her sire had been on the run, since before she was even made vampire. Avery loved taking in human moments, the mundane to the extreme, wherever she could find them. It was weird, but who was Lexi to judge.

"Alexia, tell me everything."

Lexi took a breath before rehashing the events of the last two days, leaving out her heart-to-heart with Stefan and jumping straight into his kidnapping and finally wrapping up with how Damon was on first name basis with one Alaric Saltzman.

"Saltzman," Avery grimaced. "Interesting. They don't seem like a bromantic pair, but I suppose both Alaric and Damon's love for morbidity and alcohol would bind them."

Lexi's sandy brows arched as she watched Avery's expression for clues. The trick to surviving this long with someone as duplicitous as Lexi's sire was watching for the subtle changes in the mask she wore. As much as Avery tried to remain indifferent to all things, there were gaping holes in the woman's armor. You just had to know where to look. The only flaw in Lexi's logic was then figuring out what to do with the crumbs she'd gathered. Alaric Saltzman may have been an interesting chapter in Avery's past or he could very well be a sprinkle on the sundae; with her there was no telling.

"You knew him?" She asked, feigning indifference.

"Only in passing," Avery supplied dismissively.

Lexi took Avery's small eye roll and shrug on of her shoulders for what they truly were. Alaric was a sprinkle on a very interesting sundae. She hoped one day to learn more about who the missing thread was that connected the two of them together.

"Ric, as he likes to be called, said he would try and temper Pearl."

Avery sighed, fanning her legs so now the elevated one was resting on the floor while the other draped across it.

"Yes, Pearl and the tomb vampires," she moaned. "I'm disappointed that you weren't able to keep them from being put back in play."

Cold blue eyes, so unlike Caroline's warm stare bore into Lexi. She took the brunt of her sire's icy glare before buckling under the weight of it. Her brown eyes dropped to her lap, ashamed for being able to follow through with her task.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I have a soft spot for beautiful blondes," Avery said brightly. "I'll let you make it up to me."

Lexi looked up hopeful to find Avery smiling softly, twirling a stray curl from her braided crown in her manicured finger. The younger vampire had been playing spy for her for centuries, what was one more task to her?

"Anything."

"I've been in contact with Tobias Fell, my doppelgänger's uncle."

"Do you need me to kill him?"

Avery laughed, clearly enjoying the idea.

"No, Tobias has been very helpful and efficient to boot as of late."

Lexi waited, hoping Avery would continue.

"Am I allowed to know more?"

"Yes," Avery said. "I'm having him track down some old acquaintances. You've heard me speak of Rose-Marie and Trevor."

Lexi'd heard their names spoken only once, but she remembered they were a pair who were around during the time Avery had turned.

"Yes, I do recall."

"Well, as I said, Tobias is finding them for me. I just need you to deliver something to them for me when I tell you to."

Lexi nodded, at face value it sounded tedious, but easier than her active betrayal of Stefan, who she genuinely cared for.

"What about the tomb vampires?"

"I'll deal with it," she promised. Lexi could practically hear the wheels in Avery's head churning with a multitude of schemes. "You know what I always say?"

The vampires smiled fondly at one another.

"There's always a Plan B."

[-TPJ-]

A/N: Please review, it motivates me to update faster and we're about to get to the juicy stuff people! I'd love to hear from you.

I can't even begin to say how let down I was with TVD finale - that weird set up for S7...Mystic Falls meets Gotham City? wtf and TO was so strong this year and it just fell flat. ::sigh::

Also Idk if you're interested in other fandoms, but The Debt of Time by ShayaLonnie is probably my favorite thing. It's a Harry Potter world epic and I just adore it. It's amazing.


	16. Blondes and Brunettes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no copyright infringement is intended. All rights belong to others who aren't me. **

**A/N: I know, I suck. My muse left, but now it's back. I apologize. **

**[-TPJ-]**

"I told you it's not time yet," Damon sighed.

Stefan scoffed, rolling his eyes at his brother. "Don't listen to him," he said. "Hit refresh again, Caroline."

The blonde jabbed her phone in agitation. "I am."

Caroline and Damon sat snuggly on love seat in the Boarding House until Stefan had come in. Immediately, the couple had to adjust to the perching body of their third wheel. Stefan carried on, 'innocently' sprawled over on the arm of the upholstery practically draped over Caroline's side.

Today was the day – one of the days – Caroline had been looking forward to all her life. This one only coming third to her wedding, and senior prom (in that order). Her blue eyes stared hopefully down at her cellphone as she waited desperately for a new message in her inbox.

"What time did you say the email was supposed to come?" Stefan asked.

Caroline bit her lip, willing her letter to come. "Last year the list went out at 8."

"What time is it now?"

"Seven-Fifty Seven," Damon interjected.

Caroline tore her eyes from the screen to glare at her vampire. Damon smirked as looked down at his laptop as if he knew what type of reaction his haughty tone would insight from her.

"Shouldn't you kids be in school?" The raven-haired supernatural wondered; though it was more like pushing his luck with the sass in Caroline's opinion.

The younger Salvatore bristled at his brother's jab.

"Caroline would rather eat glass than face the possibility of not being named a Miss Mystic candidate in public," he said.

Caroline's curls bobbed in agreement as she glanced between the two brothers.

"He's right," she confessed, ignoring the way Stefan spoke as though he knew her better than her boyfriend. "The shame and embarrassment would probably kill me."

The phone was snatched from her grasp, making Caroline cry out.

"Stefan!"

He angled his body as far away as the arm of the loveseat would allow and used his superior strength to absorb the shock of Caroline's fists attacking his torso and legs.

"You stopped hitting refresh," he reprimanded her while repeatedly pushing at the home button on her phone.

The blonde watched as her email app appeared and disappeared at an alarming rate.

"If you break my phone, I will find a way to hurt you," she warned.

Stefan smiled, not taking her threat the least bit serious. He'd made a full recovery after his two-day stint in the Tomb Vampire's torture chamber. Lexi and Damon made sure that he stuck to a strict diet of blood bags to stabilize his strength and Caroline hovered at the Boarding House the past few days making sure that he was happy – as happy as the broody vampire could be. It didn't escape the younger Salvatore's notice how much Caroline's devotion irritated his brother, but Stefan made no effort to push Damon's buttons. It was no secret that Stefan found Caroline attractive, but he wasn't sure he could cross that line and jeopardize the shaky relationship he and Damon had. They were barely surviving the hell Avery put them through; another love triangle centered on Caroline would destroy them.

"I'll buy you a new one," Stefan vowed.

"Give it back!" Caroline whined. "If anyone is going to read that I'm not on the Founder's Court it's going to be me."

Stefan smiled sweetly, but Caroline didn't miss the teasing gleam in his green eyes. "Don't you trust me Caroline?"

He dangled the phone in front of her face making Caroline reach for it, like a cat pawing at a play pounce.

"Damon!" She pouted.

The raven-haired vampire took pity on Caroline.

"Stef…"

Stefan huffed, defeated and gently placed the phone back in Caroline's waiting hands. She grinned at him triumphantly only to screech as Stefan slid down from his post and squeezed his body into the small sofa.

"Seriously?" She grumbled.

Her blue eyes narrowed petulantly at Stefan's smug ones.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Damon asked, not caring for how cramped the seat had become or all the noise.

Before either could protest further, they were quieted by the chime of Caroline's cell.

"Oh my gosh!" Caroline gasped. "It's here."

Steeling her nerves, Caroline opened the email.

Dear Prospective Candidate,

The Mystic Falls Founder's Committee has completed its evaluation of this year's candidates for the Miss Mystic Falls Scholarship. As you may know, this year marks the 150th anniversary of Mystic Falls' establishment. To mark this tremendous accomplishment, the committee has worked diligently to ensure that our candidate pool is a reflection of the extraordinary and service minded young ladies who have dedicated themselves to making a unique contributions in our community. We write with sincerity to say that we are happy to announce that you have been accepted as a member of the Miss Mystic Falls Founder's Court!

Enclosed are packets pertaining to the information about events leading up to Miss Mystic Pageant, where the scholarship winner will be announced as well as the itinerary for the upcoming Founder's Day celebrations which you are required to attend.

If you are choosing to participate this year, please send your letter of intent, A.S.A.P, along with the name of your escort – who must also be present at rehearsals for the cotillion waltz. Let us remind you that it is a requisite for you to perform at talent at the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party in addition to completing an interview with the Founder's Committee. Your presentation, poise and existing application will be scored and evaluated in order to determine who will be chosen as the scholarship winner and thus crowned Miss Mystic Falls.

Below is the list of this season's candidates:

Amber Bradley

Blair Fell

Tina Fell

Caroline Forbes

Elena Gilbert

It will be a pleasure to work with alongside you and we hope to hear from you soon!

With kind regards,

Carol Lockwood

Chair of the Mystic Falls Founder's Committee

Caroline stared down at her name, pride and giddiness bubbling inside her. This was it; the first step to the crown she'd wanted since she was a little girl.

"Well?" Stefan asked expectantly.

"I'm in," she breathed.

Damon leaned over, kissing her temple.

"I expected nothing less."

[-0-]

John Gilbert was all Elena could think about. He was easily the black sheep of the family – of Mystic Falls. He hadn't been around often, but sometimes he would just pop in out of the blue, like the Cat in the Hat. Only she saw him with disillusioned eyes. John only brought destruction and tension with him and unlike the Cat, the mess didn't disappear in his wake. Elena realized now that unsettling randomness of John's visits had always lingered in the Gilbert house and for days it left her mom and dad stagnant as they were left praying that they could recover before he came back to shake them up again. Perhaps this secret was why.

Unlike his brother Grayson, John didn't have a way with children. He wasn't kind and charming or remotely warm. Elena never felt a connection to the man. She was even bold enough to admit flat out that she didn't like him. How could he – a man completely opposite to the one she'd adored and cherished her whole life; a freakin' blond, be her biological father? If Miranda Sommers Gilbert wasn't her mother, a thought that shook Elena to her very core, then who was?

As the lunch bell rang Elena walked toward the library with a quiet determination. Her aim was to disprove the hearsay, but if that wasn't possible then all she could do was call John and confront the issue head on. She already had a father and she wasn't remotely interested in a mystery mom.

"Elena!"

The brunette stopped in her tracks, caught head on with another blonde who had been giving her trouble these days.

"Care," she mumbled, trying to think of what to say. "Hey look I'm kinda busy…"

"Are you skipping out to go shopping?" Caroline asked, her eyes sparkled at the possibility. "The idea totally crossed my mind too. I can text Bonnie, I was thinking we all needed a major confab anyway –"

Elena stared at her vacantly; missing the common thread to Caroline's musings. Sometimes her friend had a way of talking faster than she could listen. "What are you talking about?"

Her friend's thin brows arched in confusion as she stared incredulously.

"Didn't you check your email this morning?"

Elena felt for the slim phone in her front jean pocket, fishing it out.

"No…Why?"

"The Founder's Court," Care said simply, in a tone as if to say 'duh'. "They announced it today. We're both on it."

Sure enough in her email was a message from The City of Mystic Falls, announcing her a finalist.

_Huh_, she thought. How about that?

Brown eyes met expecting blue ones, Caroline's body buzzed with excitement practically making her hair fizz from the excess energy.

"Aren't you psyched?" Caroline squealed. "We've been dreaming about this since middle school."

Elena ran a hand through her long hair, not feeling nearly as excited. "I totally forgot about it."

Last year Elena and her mom worked tirelessly over her application, making sure to emphasize Elena's pedigree as a Founding Family member and the years of community service and charity work she'd participated in. Elena's mom had won the coveted Miss Mystic crown back in her day, the aged sash hanged like a prized possession in the office her parents shared at home

"You're not planning on dropping out?"

Caroline watched her with a mixture of concern and hope, which was annoying but expected. On paper, she and Care were basically the same. Town legacies, smart, accomplished in academics and extracirriculars. In person, they were both beautiful in their own unique way. After briefly glancing at the competition, Caroline would be the girl to beat even taking her hiatus while grieving her mother into account. Surely her blue-eyed friend knew this and having Elena dropping out would be a sure fire way to guarantee a win. Caroline loved Miss Mystic just as much, if not more, than Elena.

"No…" She said firmly. "I just. I've got a lot on my mind lately."

Truly in her head it was: vampires, secret councils, adoptions; oh my.

Students walked passed them, casting sour looks at the girls stopped in the middle of the hall way to have a conversation.

"Hey," Caroline began, her voice soften than before. "Are you okay? You seem off."

Elena shook her head, feigning ignorance.

"I'm fine, she insisted. "Just busy. I'll see you later, Care. Congrats!"

She brushed past Caroline, remembering her plan to go to the library. She wanted to look up county birth records, she couldn't find her birth certificate at the house.

"Elena!"

Caroline ran after her, putting her warm hand on her shoulder.

"What's going on? I know we haven't been – well, we haven't been super close lately, but you know you can talk to me, right?"

Elena's lithe body tensed as she stared at long-time friend, clearly conflicted. The only one who knew about John was Tyler. Elena had invited him over right before she eavesdropped on her parent's argument. It would be so easy to trust Caroline, one of her oldest friends with this secret, but something was holding her back.

"'Lena, don't shut me out," Caroline begged. "If something is wrong, I want to be here for you."

The soft, genuine look in Caroline's eyes nearly made her cave. Since they'd argued about the Salvatores there was an invisible line separating the two girls. Elena knew in her heart of hearts that Caroline was a fiercely loyal friend, and would support her no matter what through this crisis. The problem was that Damon and Stefan were now under Care's umbrella of loyalty. The thought of either of the brother's being privy to any of Elena's secrets made her stomach turn.

"I know, Care." She smiled regretfully, squeezing Caroline's shoulder.

"I'm just not ready to talk about it."

Caroline nodded, not liking what she heard, but accepting it regardless.

"Well, I'll be here when you're ready to talk," Caroline said.

"I know."

"The dance is this weekend," the blonde pointed out. "Are you still going?"

The decade dance that Caroline had been planning for weeks was finally upon them. The theme was the fifties.

"Yea. I'll be there."

The thought of the dance seemed to brighten the clouded look on her face. "Great," Caroline smiled. "We should all get ready together, you, me and Bonnie. Oh! Maybe a slumber party too. Everything's been so dramatic the past few months. We need to regroup."

"Slow down, Care," Elena laughed as she saw the wheels in the blonde's head spinning. "That all sounds great, but I've really got to go."

"I'll text you about this weekend."

[-0-]

Alaric ran from the Gibbons farmhouse to the Salvatore estate in record time. It was his intention to contact Damon sooner, but life had a way of taking up all of the vampire's time. As he arrived Stefan was trotting out the door looking as though he'd escaped from a time warp.

"You," Stefan grimaced.

The older vampire chuckled.

"Hello Stefan."

What he knew of the younger vampire was majorly what he'd heard from Damon, but they men had never met until this whole ordeal. It was strange to Alaric, to be so close to one Salvatore –a brother in all but blood, when he wasn't even acquainted with the other.

"I hope you're not planning another kidnapping," Stefan warned. "I've got plans."

Alaric glanced at Stefan's rolled denim jeans, crew-cut t-shirt and leather jacket with skeptical eyes.

"Got a rumble with the Jets and Sharks?" He joked.

The green-eyed vampire rewarded him with a back of a laugh before brushing past.

"That was on Thursday," Stefan said primly. "If you're looking for my brother, he's upstairs."

As promised, Alaric found Damon on the second floor of the boarding house. He entered Damon's bedroom confidently and helped himself to the unattended tumbler of bourbon on the night table while Damon admired himself in a standing mirror.

"Is there a reason that you and Stefan both look like you're going to a Sock Hop?"

Damon shrugged on his black leather jacket, the one he'd claimed to have compelled out of the hands of James Dean.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were my friend Ric," he mused. "But it couldn't be right because all I see is secret keeping vampire who tortured my little brother without even bothering to call first."

Alaric narrowed his eyes, Damon could be really sensitive when he wanted to be.

"What is it that you want me to say?" He asked. "There was nothing that I could do about what happened to Stefan. You and your little band of misfits killed Anna. Pearl was out for blood, she deserved some justice."

"Ahh, yes. Pearl," Damon drawled. "Let's talk about the sister I never knew you had."

Idly, Alaric traced the rim of the glass with his finger, watching his close friend with a hard gaze.

"Is that what you're angry about?" He was glad that his best friend was taking the high road and getting to the roots of his hurt feelings rather than dragging out their little tiff. "I'm almost 900 years old, Damon," Alaric pointed out. "There are lots of things you don't know about me. My past with Pearl is none of your business."

"Maybe if I had known about you, Pearl and her kid, Stefan wouldn't have gotten hurt. Hell, Anna would still be alive in the first place."

He frowned and nodded, conceding to that point at least. Alaric couldn't say for sure, given Anna and Damon's tempers how it all would have worked out, but if they were aware of their mutual acquaintance perhaps the night that led to Pearl's release and Anna's death may have come to a different conclusion.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Stefan," he said sincerely. "I couldn't stop it, the beating, but it was because of me – our friendship – that I didn't allow Pearl and her friends to kill him."

That had cause much strife between him and Pearl. The second Alaric was brought down into the Gibbons' basement and he saw Stefan chained up, he spoke out on the young vampire's behalf. He pulled rank on Pearl, the woman he loved as a sister, denying her the right to seek revenge for her daughter. Only after hours of arguing did the woman relent. She was the first to draw blood from the younger Salvatore and then, much later the other vampires took their pound of flesh. It was clear to Alaric that Pearl saw his interference as a dishonor, an outright betrayal. In a word, she was furious.

"I came to warn you," he said, getting back to why he came over in the first place. "Pearl's not done. She hasn't told me, but I know she's still got it in for you all."

Damon's brows furrowed, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Will you be helping her?"

Alaric pursed his lips, offended that he even asked. "You're not the one who killed Anna."

Damon turned, his hands balled into fists as his body stiffened. The younger vampire saw the holes in his statement.

"Thanks for the pardon, but I can't let you or Pearl hurt Bonnie. The witch is important."

The statement caught Alaric by surprise.

"To who? _You_?"

His friend sighed heavily while rolling his eyes as though he were annoyed by the thoughts in his head.

"The witch who killed Anna is Caroline's friend. I can't… I shouldn't…just sit by and let something bad happen."

He threw a mocking smile at Damon and touched his slow beating heart sentimentally.

"Well call me a son of a bitch, Damon Salvatore has a conscious after all," he snickered.

Using his supernatural strength Damon lunged toward the half empty glass of liquor, knocking it back in a single gulp.

"Now that you've been forewarned," Alaric said, stumbling over his amusement. "Maybe we should talk about the girl?"

As far as he knew, the Salvatores were unaware of the girl – Caroline's – true significance.

"I know," Damon frowned, as though he were weary of the subject already. "She looks like Avery. I'm a moron, but she and that back stabbing little slut are nothing alike."

Alaric nodded. "Good to hear it. Do you love her? Caroline I mean."

"I want to."

Based on the heavy confession, the older vampire didn't have the heart to tell his burdened friend that it was most likely already too late – Damon had once again strapped himself to a powder keg. Alaric had already seen that loving a doppelganger would not bode well for any man who dared. His sire, Elijah Mikaelson, was already proof of that.

[-0-]

"What's up with you and the other Musketeers?" Damon asked.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders, as she bristled under Damon's gaze.

"I've been working really hard to get things back to normal and they're just," her voice trailed off, too annoyed to finish.

After a lot of pleading and pouting (on her part) both Elena and Bonnie agreed to come over and get ready for the dance. It had been Caroline's hope to get back on the same page with her best friends, but all her efforts had so far been unrewarded. Who couldn't find come common ground with Beyoncé, cute clothes and an array of hair products as buffers? Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert, that's who.

Damon shrugged with an air of confidence. "They'll come around."

The music in the gym was fast and catchy, but Damon held her close to him as he twirled them around the glossy wooden floor.

"Bonnie still isn't over what happened at the Gibbons farm," she told him, unwilling to let the subject close.

Damon had killed Ms. Gibbons so that they could get inside and rescue Stefan.

He frowned, looking in Bonnie's direction and then back at her. "That wasn't even your fault."

_Finally_ _someone_ _who gets it_, she thought as she looked across the gym for her petite, green eyed friend. She wished Bonnie had heard her be absolved of the blame.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her, but she's just being –"

"She's a witch," Damon finished, heavy with disdain. "From my experience they're all judgey little things."

Caroline arched her brow at him, blinking away his assessment. As much as liked strut around and act tough, it wasn't in her to badmouth the people that she loved, even in anger. But Caroline had to admit that it did feel a little bit nice to have listen to Damon's putdown. Just a little.

"Don't get me started on Elena," she went on. "I know she's keeping secrets. I bet she's already spilled the beans to Bonnie. They're always doing that. Banding together and leaving me on the outs. I'm so good to them and they make me feel –"

He dipped her, making her back arch and her hair practically kiss the floor before bringing her back up. Damon brushed his hand lightly over her flushed cheeks and stared into her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about them anymore," he said. "I did what I had to do to save Stefan. It wasn't your fault, if Bonnie loves you as much as you love her then she'll get over it. Tell her that if she keeps giving you a hard time. And who cares about Elena's secret? Ignorance can be bliss, right? Don't worry about them so much. It should all work itself out and in the meantime focus on the Miss Mystic competition. While they're being catty and distracted you can worrying about winning. Eyes on the prize."

Caroline nodded, feeling oddly submissive, before resting her head on Damon's chest.

As nice as is advice sounded, she did want to worry about it. She hated the thought of her friends being angry with her and she hated how helpless it made her feel. Bonnie needed to get off her high horse and cut her some slack and Elena needed to trust her. Maybe Damon was right, she should just let it go and focus on Miss Mystic. Caroline was a little nervous about her interview and her lapse in charity work this semester, but she at least she already knew what she would do for the talent portion and she had a more than acceptable escort. Damon was from a Founding Family and he'd look beyond sexy in formalwear. All she needed was the perfect gown, something classy and flattering boarding on sexy, but not too sexy. The last thing she wanted was to lose her chances by looking like a baby prostitute. That happened to Rachel Lockwood-Hamilton last year. No thank you.

"Thank you," she whispered after a beat. "For trying to make me feel better."

Damon looked down at her fondly before cupping her face in his hands and placing his mouth on hers. Caroline stood stock still, letting his lips move skillfully over hers. His tongue licked at her bottom lip, playfully coaxing hers open so that he could tease. Eagerly, Caroline kissed Damon back and her heart swooned and she pressed her body closer to him, loving how she could feel him smiling even in the middle of their kiss.

This, she thought, is what I should be focusing on.

She'd worked hard to make sure the dance was a success and she was here enjoying it with a guy who appreciated her unlike her fickle friends.

It shouldn't have to be like that, the small voice in her mind whispered.

Why couldn't she have both: a supportive boyfriend and best friends?

That was when the wheels in her head started turning.

"You know we still haven't figured out what happened to Tyler," she said, suddenly invigorated.

She ignored Damon's frown as she broke away from their languid kisses. He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers as they panted heavily.

"I was about to put the moves on you and you want to pause to talk about the weird kid?" He puffed.

Caroline rolled her eyes before giving Damon a reassuring peck.

"I know you don't want to talk about them anymore, but what I really want is my friends back," she said. "Maybe if I can figure out a way to help Tyler, Bonnie, Elena and I can put everything behind us."

Damon's eyes darkened at her words. "Friendship isn't a carrot to dangle in front of someone."

She squeezed her arms around him, desperately trying not to let his speculations penetrate the insecure side of her.

"Help me, Damon. I want my friends back."

"What about me?" He asked, pouting playfully.

Caroline smiled, kissing his lips once more.

"You too."

"And your crown?"

They both grinned at each other.

"I want everything."

"Then I suppose that I have my work cut out for me."

Damon was silent for a few minutes, while they went back to swaying to the music.

"If Bon-Bon wants to help Lockwood with magic – magic that she barely knows, she most likely needs a spell-book."

"She told me a while back that her grandmother hid them all away," Caroline said.

Damon rolled his eyes, muttering a retort under his breath.

"There is one that I know the Professor McGonagall doesn't have," he said.

"Oh?"

"Emily Bennett had a grimoire that went missing shortly before her death," he told her. "That one will be our best bet."

Caroline nodded appreciatively, but there was one catch. "If it's missing, how are we supposed to find it?"

To answer her question, Damon spun her around so that her back was to his chest. She angled her neck so that she could see his face, but his icy blue eyes weren't locked on her, but someone else. Following his glance, she looked across the gym and saw Stefan chatting up the Junior Class President, Dana.

"It just so happens that baby bro and Emily were buddies back in the day. We'll have to ask him if you've got your heart set on getting back in with The Babysitter's Club."

[-0-]

Pearl sat alone in a private booth at the Mystic Grill, pretending to eat the disgusting drivel that passed for supper in this century when two flaxen haired creatures dared to join her. The first wore her hair pulled back in an elegant chignon and the other with straight hair down to her waist.

"I was wondering when you'd come slithering back," she said airily, not bothering to glance up.

"Don't you mean if?" Avery replied.

Pearl looked at her then, nailing the young woman with her harsh obsidian eyes. "You forget that it was me who had a hand in raising you from a simpering little fledgling to a vampire of note. I know you better than almost anyone Aveline."

Avery Thayer stared back, her amused sapphire eyes gleaming in the soft light.

"Pearl, it's so lovely to see you," she cooed. "And in Prada: color me impressed."

Pearl lips twitched, as she bit back a growling retort and turned her attention to the other girl at their table. She could tell by her scent that this one was younger than either Avery or herself and there was a hint of similarity between their auras they exuded.

"One of your progeny?" Pearl presumed, though this one didn't have the look of all the other underlings Avery had used in the past. Her former charge never turned fellow blondes, it was practically a rule.

Avery nodded while running a hand through the long golden hair of her companion. "Alexia," she confirmed. "I think she might be my favorite. Like a daughter…speaking of which…I heard yours met a tragic end. Sorry about that."

Pearl gripped the wooden table so hard that the pads of her fingers made indentations. Avery clicked her tongued, as if to scold herself for her faux pas, but her eyes were alight with a sick satisfaction.

"Sorry," Avery said. It was plain though, that she wasn't genuine.

"I hope for your sake she ends up more loyal to you than you were to me," Pearl offered through clenched teeth as she looked Alexia over once more. The young vampire was strong and apparently obedient, but who knew how long that would last.

Avery chuckled, the possibility of Lexi straying wasn't even a blip on her radar. She hunched her shoulders forward as she leaned closer to Pearl.

"Letting you get trapped under Fell's Church with the others was a little cunty, I'll admit," she said. "But you know how I feel about loose ends. Better you –"

"- Better you die, than I," Pearl echoed.

Pearl paused looking past the nefarious persona Avery had adopted, searching for the young girl she'd been charged with looking after over the centuries at her sire's behest.

One morning a letter had been delivered by a compelled underling in Elijah Mikaelson's frantic hand urging Pearl and Anna to seek Avery out. Teach her to run, Elijah asked. To survive her immortality and stay out of Niklaus' wrathful clutches. Pearl did as Elijah pleaded, she understood that he loved the poor girl and she loved him like a father. Shaking like a leaf and half-starved was how she Anna first met Avery. They listened to the story of how Niklaus planned on using her to break his curse, how she used Trevor and Rose to run. Pearl was impressed, the neophyte had a certain moxie and resourcefulness that garnered respect. What Pearl failed to realize while Avery wormed herself a place in her undead heart was that the girl's true friendship and loyalty was something she had never gained. That was the way of the doppelganger, Pearl supposed, they used their allure to achieve their own ends. If only she had known then what a little turncoat Avery would become back in the 1400s. It would have saved her a lot of grief and that century and a half trapped in The Tomb.

"Right."

"Listen Pearl," Avery pressed, urging her frenemy to focus. "Now that you're out and about I've been meaning to ask you something."

Pearl leaned back in her seat, wondering where this conversation could possibly go. With Avery one could never tell.

"Back in the day, Jonathan Gilbert gave you a device. It's my understanding that alone it's useless, but with its brother – a compass, together they become something quite interesting."

Avery smiled, using Pearl's silence as confirmation.

"What do you want, Avery?"

That was the million dollar question. The blonde vampire was a master manipulator. Always many steps ahead, but what was the goal?

"We've already discussed that I don't like loose ends," Avery continued. "Five were taken care of after you foolishly decided to hold Stefan captive at your little farmhouse and how many did you and I kill in our spare time Lexi?"

"Twelve," Lexi answered.

Avery nodded. "That still leaves ten more vampires who've got to kick the bucket. I know someone who can get me the compass. If you give me your piece, and we call things square."

Pearl allowed herself one undignified snort and took a sip of iced water.

"You must think me a fool if you believe I'd ever trust you again, Avery."

Avery held up her hands, as if to show her innocence while her painted lips turned up in a gentle smile.

"No tricks this time," the blonde said. "If you help me out, then I'll make sure to keep you alive."

"I've already been the fly in your spider game," Pearl said coolly. "I won't do it again."

White hot anger flashed in Avery's eyes, but she kept her body coiled back in her seat. Pearl smirked, knowing that the blonde wanted more than anything to attack. It would be no use. Despite all her peacocking, Avery and her little minion were no match for her.

_She must be telling the truth_, Pearl surmised.

"Let's say that I did have this mysterious device made by Jonathan Gilbert and I did hand it over," Pearl said dreamily, testing out the scenario in her mind. She wasn't sure that she'd go along with Avery's plans in the end, but for the moment she could toy with the idea. "Would I have some say in who the device was used on?"

Avery let out an unladylike sigh.

"The Salvatores are off limits," she growled.

Pearl blinked, nonplussed. "You and your toys." Honestly, they were beneath her then as she was certain they were now still. Why couldn't she let them go?

Avery smiled possessively.

"Yes, mine," she emphasized. "They are not to be touched."

Fortunately for her obsessed acquaintance, Pearl would still be satisfied to some degree if she could seek vengeance from another guilty party.

"It was a Bennett witch that killed my Anna."

Avery's delicate shoulders shrugged in acceptance, which didn't surprise her. In 1864 they both vampires were rather fond of Emily Bennett, but neither had any such attachments to the Bennett spawn of this day and age.

"If its Bennett blood you want, then Bennett blood you shall have."

**[-TPJ-]**

A/N: So I'll be changing the criteria for the Miss Mystic events just a tad, hopefully you like it. Please let me know what you think!


	17. Mixing the Pieces

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith and the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Many thanks to my beta, TallDarkAndHandsome!

Previously on The Preternatural Journals:

Avery Thayer is using Tobias Fell, Caroline's great-uncle, to do her dirty work. Caroline and Elena were both announced as candidates for The Founder's Court. In order to get back into Elena and Bonnie's good graces, Caroline needs Stefan's help to track down Emily Bennett's lost grimoire. Founder's Day is getting closer.

**[-TPJ-]**

Tobias Fell cleared his throat, breaking the ice. "Before we get down to business, I must ask; shouldn't you two be a pile of ash? How have managed to avoid you not bursting into flame?"

The pair of runaways Avery Thayer tasked him with finding had been most elusive, but eventually he found them. It was an impressive feat if Tobias Fell did say so himself, considering the fact that he (an old man) successfully tracked two vampires that were many centuries old.

After much deliberation, they agreed to meet in Richmond, of all places – a convenient stones through from his own home – at a cyber café.

"Tempered glass," the woman explained. "UV rays can't penetrate.

Rose-Marie, not that he dared to be so familiar and use her full name, sat at the table across from him with her leather-clad arms crossed tersely over her chest. Her choppy styled fringe sat stubbornly over her blue eyes, but Tobias didn't miss the skittish way they glanced around the café. Years of being on the run made her that way. One part weary, one part hyper-alert with a watchful eye on all possible exits.

Tobias nodded, wondering how many vampires were able around the world were putting such technology to use. He made a mental note to bring it up at the next council meeting.

"Enough with the empty prattling," the male, Trevor spat. "Avery sent you to relay a message, what does the bitch want?"

Tobias cleared his throat primly. "It is my understanding that Miss Thayer would like you to come to Mystic Falls on a specified date for a package."

Rose and Trevor each kept a skeptical eye on him while conferring silently with one another.

"A package?" Rose echoed.

Tobias' old heart quickened between his ribcage, the bargain or rather the ultimatum Avery had laid down left Tobias between a rock and a hard place. The lives of his children, Meredith and Logan for another member of his family. Uttering the next words would seal his great niece on a dangerous path, but he had no choice.

"It is my understanding that the pair of you and Miss Thayer are seeking a pardon from a man called Mikaelson," he said.

He inched close to Tobias as quickly and sharply as he could at a human pace, but Tobias could see the unnatural strength and rigidness of the vampire's posture.

"What do you know about the Mikaelsons?" Trevor snarled.

"Only the name," Tobias sputtered, again making a note to inquire further at a more appropriate time.

"Trev," Rose sighed. "Leave the old man be."

Reluctantly, Trevor backed away, slowly reclining in his seat.

"Can you tell us exactly what it is that Avery is expecting us to fetch?" Rose asked gently, hoping to move things along.

Tobias nodded.

"The doppelganger," he replied heavily. "Avery wants you to deliver the doppelganger and facilitate your pardon."

**[-0-]**

Each of the candidates were being interviewed at town hall today. Caroline sat on the cozy Queen Anne loveseat, anxiously watching the pristine white-painted door at the end of the hall. Beyond the door was Carol Lockwood and the rest of the Real Housewives of Mystic Falls aka, the Founder's Court Scholarship Committee.

"Nervous?" Elena asked her.  
The control freak side of Caroline appreciated that the interviews were being conducted in alphabetical order. Her distant cousin, Tina, was inside now, leaving Caroline on deck and Elena was last.

She peaked at her brunette friend from behind her screen of blonde curls and back down to her fidgety knees.

"A little," Caroline admitted. "Aren't you?"

Elena shrugged, tugging on her plain jeans.

"It's just Tyler's mom and a few others. We've seen them all schmoozing with our parents forever. No big deal."

Caroline's brows hitched up, challenging. "You mean your new boyfriend's mother and the PTA moms who made it a point to shame and ridicule _my mom_ when my dad left us for a man?"

Elena's brown eyes bulged slightly as her ample cheeks turned pink.

"Yeah," she gulped. "Them."

Caroline smirked, Damon was no doubt responsible for this saucy flair in her sense of humor.

"I can't believe we're on the Founder's Court," she said wistfully.

Elena bobbed her head thoughtfully. For a moment the two of them were lost, thinking back on simpler times. They sat close together, but their ideals as of late couldn't be further apart.

Caroline angled her body toward Elena, feeling the need to talk shop. "So I think I might have a lead on how to help Tyler."

"Tell me," she begged.

Caroline explained Damon's theory about Emily Bennett's grimoire and how it might give them new leads on Tyler's unexplained condition.

"You know, it might tell us something about my charm bracelet," Elena pointed out.

The piece of jewelry jingled at the flick of Elena's delicate wrist. They learned all those weeks ago that the black stone on Elena's bracelet contained magic from Bonnie's family. It was because of the small pebble that her friend had been able to come back to life after Anna compelled Tyler to snap Elena's neck.

"I've just been trying to get Stefan alone to ask him about it," Caroline said.

Elena frowned at the sound of his name. "Stefan?"

"Damon said that he and Emily Bennett were close back then," Caroline told her.

"And what else did Damon say?" Elena pressed.

Caroline didn't care for the clipped tone.

"He's trying to help Elena," she said gently, trying not to start another round of their recent tiffs.

Elena didn't take the hint.

"I guess dating a vampire has its perks," she said glibly. "He's got a perfectly preserved memory at his disposal."

"Can you not say the _v-word_ in here?" Caroline whispered shrilly as she looked up and down the hall. "What the hell?"

Before either girl could say more, the white door opened, sound vibrating off the wall.

One of the lesser Housewives ushered Tina Fell out, one had on the bronzed door handle and a clipboard in the other.

"Forbes, Caroline?"

Caroline sucked in a breath at the sound of her name, glancing briefly at Elena who surprisingly offered her a small, supportive smile.

Game time.

"Good luck," Elena murmured.

Caroline paused, sadly a little surprised to hear support from Elena. She thrust her body forward off the loveseat and smoothed down her modest black and pink scoop neck dress – what the hell Elena was thinking wearing boot-cut denim and a tank top? Caroline would never understand, thank God her friend was from a Founding Family.

Caroline walked past the women with the clipboard, catching a horrifying whiff of her knock off Chanel No. 5 perfume and the two went to their respective seats. Immediately, Caroline locked eyes with the interview panel, radiating confidence and cheer. She hadn't even spoken and her face hurt from smiling. She wanted to be Miss Mystic Falls. Miss Mystic Falls' always smiled.

Carol Lockwood, the committee chair sat in the center of the long wooden table flanked by two others. This year, the scholarship committee interview panel was comprised of three members instead of four. Elena's mom, a seasoned veteran of the committee, had to step down this year due to the conflict of interest.

"This year's queen," Carol began. "Will have the special honor of taking center stage at the 150th Founder' Day Gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to take a moment to get to know a bit more about each of our candidates."

For a brief moment Caroline paused, taking the time to process Mrs. Lockwood's prompt before simply blurting out her reply. She made a point to look at all the judges, silently admiring their perfectly quaffed hair and immaculate style – six months ago she would have said it was her ambition to become one of them someday. But of course, she had her whole life planned out. A career in broadcast journalism was what she'd decided on in addition to eventually dominating the social ladder of Mystic Falls. There was a husband in her fantasy too, of course, as well as the children – one of each and a dog. It occurred to Caroline that after everything she'd discovered since her mother's passing that a future of Mary Kay cosmetics, botox and endless pilates classes may not be enough for her. All she could see were Damon's icy-blue eyes in the foreground and everything else seemed so far away.

"I'm on the MF Beautification Committee," she said. "I volunteer at the Rec- Center soup kitchen. I implemented this year's go green campaign at school. I've worked at the county's recycling program and was in charge of the Policemen's yearly raffle."

Caroline took a breath, smiling again. The judges seemed impressed and she hoped her previous accomplishments would be enough considering the small step backwards she'd taken this year.

**[-0-]**

"Honor your partner," Carol Lockwood instructed.

Damon smiled fondly at Caroline's expression as the pair bowed to one another. He reached out, smoothing the adorable wrinkle in her brow.

"So serious," he teased.

Caroline squirmed away from his touch, swatting his hands like she would a fly.

"We aren't supposed to touch yet," Caroline huffed prissily. His little rule follower.

Today the ladies of the Founder's Court and their escorts were learning the waltz that was to be performed the day of the cotillion. Damon agreed to accompany Caroline to the pageant. He chuckled to himself thinking about that little conversation – as if he would let her go with someone else.

"You're not gonna get the crown if you look like you're going over tax documents while you're dancing," he told her. "Relax and follow me. I'll make sure you look good."

"Everyone circle around," Carol Lockwood coached. Carol Lockwood and her assistant demonstrated the steps and spent a good chunk of time breaking the dance down into small segments for everyone to learn.

"Palms out. Very nice. Amber."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lockwood," the girl gushed.

Damon did as instructed, circling around his blonde debutante, wiggling his eyebrows to prove a point as Caroline stared daggers at Amber.

"You'll make me look good?" Caroline asked eagerly.

He happened to be an excellent dancer, it was just part of his antebellum era upbringing.

"Fix your posture and dance on your tip toes," he whispered. "You're supposed to look like you're floating."

They went on like that for a few minutes, Caroline did her best to take all his notes. The judges nodded appreciatively at them once or twice as Damon led her through the dance.

"Is this boring for you?" She wondered, still hushed. Caroline was afraid it would hurt her chances of winning if she were caught talking during rehearsal. "You were around when this dance was invented."

Damon rolled his eyes at her little joke.

"I prefer to think of myself like a good bourbon: aged to perfection," he said.

At this change in the music, Carol Lockwood told them to face one another with their palms out. The steps were about the promise of a mere touch, Carol told them. 'Gaze upon your partner as though you have a secret', she said.

In the next eight-count the boys knelt down on bended knee with their arms extended out as the girls curtsied, taking their presented hands and in half-time they all walked in a circle. Damon looked up at Caroline just in time to see a mischievous gleam twinkle in her blue eyes. He doubted there were any secrets hiding behind them – she'd tell him any how because Caroline usually couldn't help herself, but he could tell Caroline was feeling sassy.

"You are totally old," she continued ranting. "But I've got the feeling you will look majorly handsome in a suit. Not to mention you're a Salvatore. You're like limited edition man candy."

Damon rose gracefully to his feet, holding Caroline in a closed-position as they transitioned into the traditional ballroom portion of the dance. He led her gracefully, ignoring the compliments Carol Lockwood paid them; he and Caroline were the only ones who existed.

"Limited edition man candy," he parroted with a smirk. "Is that why you keep me around?"

"I suppose I could have asked Stefan to be my escort."

He knew she was saying it in jest, but it didn't lessen the sting.

"But you should know it's not him that I'm in love with."

He stared at her awestruck. She loved him?

He was never the one.

A blush crept up Caroline's cheeks that deepened the longer Damon stayed silent.

"Plus you'll probably look much better in a suit than Stefan," she rushed out. "And personally I think his hair pulls focus, I always feel a little self-conscious when I stand next to him. Does he spend as much time getting ready in the morning as I do – "

"You love me?"

She smiled bashfully, looking down at the floor.

"I planned on telling you somewhere…less…here." Her disappointed eyes darted around the cafeteria.

Damon leaned his forehead against hers and Caroline pressed her weight into him – the dance completely forgotten.

"You love me?"

He needed to hear her say it once more.

She shrugged, peering into his eyes.

"I love you, Damon," she said.

He never hoped to meet a girl like Caroline, the spitting image of the one he'd loved before. Avery. The one who wrecked his life turning into something he never expected. With every passing day Damon reveled in Caroline's kind heart and fiery passion. He knew that no matter what, what Caroline told him was true, she would never use him the way Avery had.

He mouthed the words against her lips, saying softly just so that she could hear. He kissed her with a gentle, burning, sincerity. Her lips were pliant and chaste beneath his.

"Ahem," Carol Lockwood politely coughed. "Caroline. Damon."

The two parted, startled having forgotten where they were.

"If you could save all public displays till after rehearsal," she chided.

The music started once again and Carol lingered close to ensure Caroline and Damon behaved themselves, but it didn't escape Damon's notice how the cat-like eyes of the mayor's wife lingered hungrily on his form. Finally, when she passed them Caroline leaned in, hissing in Damon's ear.

"How much do you want to bet Mrs. Lockwood wishes she was me right now? Have you seen the way drools over you?"

Apparently, it didn't escape Caroline either.

**[-0-]**

Avery rolled her eyes upon hearing the distinct sound of the Range Rover that pulled into the dirt lot of the Bed and Breakfast she'd made her temporary residence.

_Honestly_, _in this hillbilly town, who in the hell needed a Range Rover?_ She thought to herself. Of course the idiot would want to show off to all his brother-cousins – Tobias Fell was just as useless and pretentious as his ancestors after all.

The vampire summoned all her patients, inspecting her flawless fingernails as she fought the urge of run down at top speed for said human who'd been keeping her waiting. His footsteps dragged across the partially paved path and into the main lobby. She detested the way he walked with absolutely no sense of urgency. Avery cursed in her native French, frowning down at her left pointer finger; there was a chip in her manicure. Was it too late for her to find and compel a decent nail tech at this hour?

Finally after what seemed like a dog's age, she could smell the human coming up the stairs. She let her impatience get the better of her. With supernatural strength, Avery dashed out of her quarters, meeting Tobias in the hallway and she clamped her small hands over his mouth and the back of his neck. Before the old man had a chance to react, Avery whisked them back inside her apartment.

"You've kept me waiting for days!" she raged. "I should have your guts for garters."

She watched him stammer. "How did I get here so fast?"

"Your glacial pace was annoying me," she whined, though she loved watching him tremble. "Be thankful I braced your neck so you wouldn't get whiplash."

"Ugh," Tobias heaved inelegantly. "Thank you?"

Avery pushed herself off Tobias, sick of him and his old person smell.

"Tell me you have good news," she ordered, as she began to pace. It helped her think.

Tobias cleared his throat, righting his clothes as he nodded.

"I spoke with the vampires Trevor and Rose, yes," he told her.

"And?"

Inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief. There were so many variables in this part of her plan that couldn't be guaranteed with the usual compulsion. Tobias Fell was only doing what she wanted because she'd threated the lives of his two brats. Trevor and Rose, had more than enough reason to play ball with her, but they could just as easily tell her to rot.

"They have agreed. They will do as you ask."

"Good."

A gleeful smile flashed over her face and she snickered as Tobias shrank back. It must have been unnerving for him to see her smile seeing as how his niece was her doppelganger.

"What will happen to her?" He asked. "When they come to collect Caroline? What will become of her?"

Avery crossed the room again, invading Tobias' personal space. She smoothed his furrowed brow soothingly.

"Now, now," she shushed. "You can't go back on your word. You'll give me Caroline so that Meredith and Logan can live out their meaningless human lives. Never you mind about sweet Caroline."

"She's family."

_Didn't stop you from selling her out_, Avery thought.

There was regret flashing in his green eyes, the first she'd seen since they'd made their little bargain.

"She's the doppelganger," Avery told him in an out of character, yet sincere voice. "Hate to break it to you, but from the moment she turned seventeen, her fate was sealed. I can promise you though that the person Rose and Trevor will be taking Caroline to will make her comfortable."

** [-0-]**

"You think I could toss this ice cube at her without getting caught?"

Caroline giggled softly, leaning her head into Damon's shoulder.

"Shut up," she said.

Tonight the girls on the Founder's Court were performing their talents at the Kick-Off Party. At first the showing started out strong. Elena did a light jazz combination they both learned in cheer. Amber Bradley played some fancy song on her flute. Blair Fell dazzled the room with a tap routine, even Caroline had to admit that she was impressed, but luckily Mrs. Lockwood was not. The mayor's wife seemed more concerned about the state of her hardwood floor than anything else. The event took a turn when Tina Fell took center stage. Tina stood on a small white column and struck various poses at the changes in her god-awful music. She called it freeze modeling. It was the most ridiculous thing Caroline had seen in her life.

"I'd gouge out my eyes if they wouldn't grow back," Damon grimaced.

Caroline scoffed, hitting him lightly in the shoulder.

"Stop," she begged. It was taking everything in her to keep her composure. Damon's commentary wasn't helping.

He smiled down at her, his blue eyes glowing mischievously in the soft light. Damon placed a soft kiss on her temple and she leaned into his lean body.

"I'm assuming you inherited all the talent in the family," he said.

Caroline blushed, feeling only marginally bad for her cousin Tina. "You're impossible."

Damon bumped his hip against hers. "You love me."

Their eyes locked once more, Caroline had said the words many times since she'd revealed her feelings in the school gym. After every admission, the cloud of hesitation that would hover over Damon's face would lessen. He'd yet to say the words back to her and for some reason it didn't bother her. Caroline was determined to tell Damon how she felt and often so that he'd believe her.

She rocked her hip into his, feeling playful. "Yeah, I do."

He leaned down slowly, bringing his lips to the hollow of her neck before he placed a tender kiss just under her jaw. When he rose up again, there was a flash of dark hunger in his gaze.

"Later," Caroline vowed.

She smoothed the lapels of his black dinner jacket, innocently disguising how she was feeling his firm muscles through the fabric.

"Later," he hummed against her skin.

Caroline had to bite her lip to keep from whimpering. His lusty voice did things to her.

"Thank you," Carol Lockwood cheered, breaking their bubble. "Thank you Tina for that…unique...performance. Give it up for Tina Fell, everyone!"

The crowd gave lighthearted applause as Tina curtsied and waved.

"Alright, last but not least we have one more presentation to wrap up the Miss Mystic Falls Talent Portion. Everyone please give a lovely round of applause to Caroline Forbes!"

Caroline smiled to the crowd, whose eyes were suddenly trained on her. Damon gave a reassuring grin and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"You'll be great," Damon assured her. "Way better than Tina."

She laughed, shaking her head as she headed to the center of the ballroom with her accompanist, Jeffery Lockwood-Hamilton who brought his guitar. Jeff was one of the few guys at Mystic Falls High who used his guitar as more than a prop to pick up girls. As an extended member of a Founding Family, he had an obligation to be at the Kick-Off party, but Caroline bribed him with fifty bucks to learn the song she wanted to sing. Performing in a small town beauty pageant wasn't particularly glamourous, but Caroline would take any opportunity to live out some of her rock-star fantasies any chance she could and she'd be damned if her back up wasn't on point.

Jeff sat perched on a stool, and he played the intro to her song.

"I know you know we've had some good times. Now they have their own hiding place. Well I can promise you tomorrow, but I can't buy back yesterday. And baby you know my hands are dirty, but I wanted to be your valentine. I'll be the water when you get thirsty; when you get drunk, I'll be the wine. And I wasn't there when you were happy. I wasn't there when you were down. I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby. I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out," she sang.

Caroline chose a balled from the eighties. It was her thing. She channeled her inner rock goddess as she lost herself in the angsty lyrics. She wished she had a scarf on her microphone stand and a fan to really sell it.

"I'll be there for you. These five words I swear to you when you breathe I want to be the air for you. I'll be there for you. I'd like and I'd die for you. Steal the sun from the sky for you. Words can't say what a love can do. I'll be there for you."

Caroline bowed after she sang her last note.

"Thank You," she said.

The applause was warm, bubbling on thunderous which made Caroline preen under the attention. She gestured to Jeff, silently thanking him and he too gave a small wave. When the audience quieted, Carol Lockwood came back to the center of the ballroom, wrapping up the event.

"Thank you everyone; that concludes the talent portion of the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Weren't they all wonderful?"

There was more applause.

"My husband and I would like you all to continue to enjoy the party. It's almost time to ring the town bell and officially kick-off the Founder's Day celebration."

Carol waved her hands signaling the DJ she hired to start the music.

Caroline made her way through mass of people looking for Damon. She paused every so often to have light conversation as she searched for her raven haired boyfriend. Eventually she found him and he wasn't alone.

"Stefan!" She greeted.

Caroline gave him a hug. He stiffened, surprised by her enthusiasm, but he welcomed the innocent embrace.

"Hey," he said awkwardly as he looked between her and Damon. "Who knew you were a Bon Jovi fan?"

She shrugged, crossing to stand closer to Damon before wrapping her arms over the middle of her silver sparkly dress.

"Jon was hot back in the day," Caroline reasoned. Duh. "What's not to like?"

Truthfully, she had an ulterior motive when she chose to sing a Bon Jovi song. She had it on authority that Stefan loved the band. She hoped that he would be at the party tonight, to support her as a friend. They hadn't had much of a chance to talk lately.

"Oh really?" Damon asked, mocking offense.

Caroline placed her hand over his forearm, hoping he wasn't actually jealous.

"I used to party with him in the eighties," Stefan bragged.

The blonde rolled her eyes, not surprised. "Of course you did."

"I've been texting you," she added. "What have you been?"

Stefan used his height to his advantage, towering over her so that Caroline had to crane her neck up to meet his gaze.

"Lexi's still in town," he said. "She's not into the whole high school thing so I've been hanging around with her."

Caroline frowned. Still on the fence about the blonde vampire.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that," Damon said. "She came for your birthday and that came and went. Why is she still here?"

"My best friend wants to spend time with me," Stefan snapped. "Get over it."

His brother's flaring temper didn't scare Damon. "But why?" He sassed. "Have you met you?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "And you're just a bottle of sunshine. That's why Ric drops by so often unannounced."

"Moving on," Caroline offered, trying to get back on track. "Stefan I've been meaning to ask you about Emily Bennett."

Grilling Stefan about his connection to Emily Bennett and using that connection to find the witch's spell book had been on Caroline's list of things to do. Stefan however, had made himself scarce in the last week.

Stefan rocked back on his heels as if he knew exactly what she was getting at.

"Ahh yes, this little birdy told me that you had some questions."

"I'd appreciate it if you never called me a 'birdy' ever again, brother," Damon frowned.

"Brother," Stefan chuckled. "We both know what a convincing crow you make."

It was Caroline's turn to stare between the two brothers.

"_Are you saying he can turn into a…bird?"_

Stefan shot her a superior smile.

"Feathers and all."

"We're definitely going to talk about that later," she said staring pointedly at Damon, knowing now wasn't the time discuss it. "Do you know where Emily hid her spell book?"

"She didn't hide it," Stefan said. "She was killed before she had the chance."

Her eyes went wide and she felt her hopes plummet.

"But…" Stefan said, playing coy. "Someone may have got hold of it. And someone may have put it way for safe keeping."

"You've had Emily's grimoire this whole time?" Damon asked, irritated. Caroline couldn't tell if it was because he hadn't figured it out sooner or because of Stefan's theatrics.

Stefan nodded like the cat who ate the canary. "What do you want for it?"

"We're not going to haggle for it," Caroline said before Damon had a chance to start fuming.

Stefan's thick brows arched as he stated down at her. Caroline returned his stare defiantly and but her hand on her hip. She meant business.

"Why not?" he challenged.

"First of all," she began. "It's tacky. Second, Stefan we're supposed to be friends and friends help one another."

"So I'm just supposed to overlook the fact that you're trying to dangle our friendship as a bargaining chip to get what you want?"

Technically he had a point.

"Well…I'm just using your tactics against you," she said. "In the spirit of goodness, obviously."

Stefan started blankly, unmoved.

"Don't be a dick," Damon warned. "You can't use the book anyway. Just give her the damned thing."

"Who could deny such a request?" Stefan snarked.

Before Stefan could say more, there was a gentle clang. The trio looked to the source of the noise only to spot Mayor Lockwood standing in the center of the ballroom holding a champagne glass and pen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's almost midnight, which means that our Founder's Day celebrations are almost upon us," the mayor said. "It is tradition that at the stroke of midnight, the Mayor rings the town bell to commemorate the signing of the town charter. This year, I'd like to pass the honor to one of Mystic Falls' favorite sons and my dear friend: Bill Forbes."

The trio's attention diverted to the tall, middle aged man standing proudly next to the mayor.

"Is that?" Stefan asked.

"Forbes as in…" Damon wondered in tandem with his brother.

"Daddy?"

**[-TPJ-]**

A/N: I'm sorry. I've been working 40hours a week on to top of going to school at night for the past 5 weeks. I've been exhausted, but my life is finally getting back to normal. I'm determined to get another chapter out by the beginning of next week. Please leave me some love!


	18. American Beauty

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Thank you to my beta, TallDarkAndHandsome. Yay a faster update! My life is getting more stable and I have more time to write. On with the show. **

**[TPJ]**

_**Previously on The Preternatural Journals…**_

_**Pearl promised the Tomb Vampires revenge. She has come to an agreement with Avery and Lexi to share the Gilbert invention and use it to make the Founding Families pay. Caroline asked Stefan to give her Emily Bennett's grimoire in order to buy some goodwill with Bonnie and Elena. Caroline and Elena are competing in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. On the night of the talent portion, Caroline's father came back into town. **_

[-0-]

The tomb vampires were in a word, restless. Pearl had kept them under lock and key for weeks since their little altercation with the Salvatores. That fight and the executions carried out by Avery and her pet Lexi left resulted in a significant dip in their numbers, but the family Pearl still had left were more than yearning for a fight.

"I'd like the take this time to thank you all for your patience. I know that I promised you revenge and now our time has finally come," Pearl said.

"It's just words," Frederick grumbled. "When will we cut the humans of Mystic Falls down? When will we punish the Founding Families for what they've done to us?"

Pearl smiled, her blunt teeth bared like the mouth of a fly-trap.

"Every year around this time the residence celebrate Founder's Day," Pearl told them. "Every citizen of Mystic Falls including the Founding Families member will be in attendance patting themselves on the back for reaping the benefits of our imprisonment. The adults will be too drunk to act and there will be plenty of pretty young maids with pretty little throats for you to rip out."

The prospect alone was enough to satisfy her family. The men whooped and hollered, each taking a moment to envision the looming slaughter.

"We'll make them pay."

[-0-]

Bill Forbes stood at an impressive height of 6 foot two. When she was a little girl, Caroline thought he was the tallest man on earth. The strongest and the handsomest too, save for Sleeping Beauty's Prince Phillip of course. He was very much the same as when she last saw him. Sandy brown hair kept maintained in a precise crew cut, slicked with gel; khaki slacks pressed, a button down shirt and a sports blazer. He stared out at the crowd, smiling modestly as he embraced Mayor Lockwood before grabbing the small brass gong to strike the town bell. Triumphant ringing filled the ballroom and the town clapped gleefully. The 150th Founder's Day celebrations had officially begun. For a brief moment two pairs of sea blue gazes locked upon one another. The soft wrinkles around his eyes crinkled as he gave her a gentle, knowing smile and he inclined his head down as if to say hello.

"I'll be back," Caroline told them.

"Caroline," Stefan cautioned.

She wiggled out of Damon's arms, drawn forward to the older man like a beacon. How could he come home and not even bother to tell her?

"I'll catch up with you guys later," she promised.

"You sure?" Damon asked.

Caroline shook her head. No, she wasn't sure, but the longer she stayed with them the less time she'd have with him. She took a purposeful step ahead before turning back around to squeeze Damon's hand. It was important to her that he didn't feel rejected even though she was determined to be somewhere else.

"Love you," she said to Damon.

Damon rubbed his calloused thumb over the back of her palm.

"Call me," he told her.

Caroline was grateful that he was letting her go on her own, but when she looked back in the previous direction, her father was gone. How had he moved so fast? She'd only took her eyes away from him for just a moment. She frowned, making her way to the Mayor.

"Mayor Lockwood?"

Tyler's dad flashed Caroline his signature Colgate smile. She liked him better when he was like this. It was popularly known, and publicly ignored that the Mayor wasn't exactly the nicest guy. This particular Founder's party was his favorite event. He peered down at her, and Caroline imagined Tyler looking similar in the next fifteen to twenty years.

"Caroline, great job by the way," the mayor said. "I didn't know my nephew Jeffery still played the guitar. Are you too kids an item?"

Heat rose in her cheeks. "Thanks and no…"

_What was it with adults being so interested in the love lives of teens? Not to mention Jeff totally bats for the other team._

"Did you see which way my dad went?"

He too looked around, confused. It was as though he just noticed there was a man missing from the ranks.

"He may have stepped out to get some air," he said. "Tell him to give me a call when you see him."

She bit the inside of her cheek and bid the mayor a quick farewell. Caroline checked the outdoor patio first, seeing as how it was the closest.

"Caroline."

She paused at the sound of his voice.

It belonged to the man who encouraged her to try out for cheerleading. It was him who inspired her to always be true to herself and her beliefs. Him who pushed her to strive to be the best. He was also responsible for the piece her that craved attention. It was his absenteeism and constant abandonment that fed the voice in her head that constantly nipped at her, saying she would never be enough.

"Dad."

[-0-]

"You said Stefan still has my portrait?" Avery wondered.

Lexi hummed, tying her hair in a messy knot on top of her head.

"He keeps it a bureau with all his old diaries in his room," she replied. "Why?"

"I want you to leave it somewhere for my doppelganger to find."

Lexi scrunched up her face, trying to connect the dots. Wasn't stealth and secrecy the point of all of this? The Salvatores purposefully, for reasons of their own, had yet to tell Caroline about her striking resemblance to Avery. Lexi and her sire were the only two vampires in town who knew the greater significance of what their identical features meant. If any of them found out too soon, it would put a giant wrench in Avery's elaborate scheming.

Avery seemed to sense her confusion even from across the room.

"Damon and _Caroline,"_ Avery spat. "Are happy, yes?"

Lexi shrugged. They were still in their honeymoon phase, even after Caroline went all girlie when she learned about vampires.

"We're going to need to create some dissonance, we can't do what we need to do if they're always together," the older vampire explained.

Her sire's logic was sound, but Lexi did detect a hint of jealousy in Avery's voice. Avery hated the fact that her Salvatores had found another alter to worship at in her absence.

"I don't know if I can keep doing this," Lexi sighed.

Her sire, Avery, didn't look up from her magazine. Instead, she turned another page of _Harper's Bazaar_ and let out a weighty puff of air. A disappointed mother personified.

"Don't tell me that after three hundred years together you've gone and developed a conscious _now_? Of all times."

The younger vampire had showered and dressed at Avery's place, preparing herself for another afternoon skulking around to complete Avery's errands. It took some effort (compulsion and seduction) on her part, but Lexi managed to retrieve the compass – the Gilbert device that they were going to pair with the one in Pearl's possession to create a weapon. It was also Lexi's duty to run reconnaissance on Caroline Forbes. Lexi knew the doppelganger's routine down to a science – all of the information was then fed back to Avery for another layer of her intricate plan.

"I just…"

Avery slammed her palm into her magazine. Her blue eyes turned acid green and riddled with black veins as her vampire features creeped through. In a flash Avery was in her space, angry eyes and bared fangs. Lexi had the good sense to back up, her palms pressed out in self-defense.

"You just what?" Avery pressed.

"Caroline's a good kid," Lexi shrugged. "You're going to take over her life and I can't help but feel a little bad for what's coming next. What about Stefan and Damon? What are we going to do if they find out? Stefan's my best friend, he'll never forgive me for the part I'm playing in this.

The older vampire gaffed in disgust.

"Stefan and Damon are not your concern," Avery warned. "You are only a tiny fixture in their lives because of me. And they're not going to find out because they'll never be able to tell the difference."

"They're not completely useless, Avery," she scoffed. "They'll know the difference between a human heartbeat and a vampire's."

Avery shrugged, conceding to Lexi's point, but there was still a smug air about her.

"I've already found a solution to that pesky conundrum," she sing-songed. "Don't worry about it."

Lexi's mouth gaped open. A vampire couldn't fake being human…not that well.

Could they?

"And as for that little human whelp, you don't feel bad for her," Avery said. "You've just been bewitched by her, like damn near everyone else in this town. How many times do I have to tell you? At first glance she looks harmless, but that all that light and charisma are just little tricks up her sleeve."

Lexi frowned at her sire.

"Sounds like someone else I know."

Avery's vampire features retreated as she rolled her eyes at her progeny.

"Why do you think I got into so much trouble as a human?"

From what Lexi understood, based on Avery's own ramblings, the doppelganger couldn't help but draw people to them. Be it lovers so that they could procreate in order to further the bloodline, friends to go above and beyond to protect them. Something in their blood, their very nature, gave them the ability to enchant others in order to create a network of allies. Avery called it the allure and she wasn't afraid of using it. Hell, if it wasn't for Avery's free spirited nature Caroline wouldn't even exist.

"My life is dependent upon Caroline, Rose and Trevor being delivered to the Mikaelsons," Avery said. "I need your help to make sure that that happens. If you're not on board, I'd like to know right now so that I can kill you. We both know that I could destroy you and do my nails at the same time so what's it gonna be Alexia?"

Lexi gulped, nervous.

"You created me. Of course I'll help you."

Avery rewarded her with a smile and removed herself from Lexi's personal space.

"Good," Avery winked. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

Avery crossed back to her spot on the small chaise lounge and picked up _Harper's Bazaar_.

"You know – I've been thinking," Avery chirped. "Since I'm going to be Caroline Forbes soon, I've really got to sell it. Do you think people will believe me if I tell them I got extensions? Or should I just commit and get a haircut?"

[-0-]

Stefan swung the shovel back and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You know," Stefan huffed. "I'm getting this book for you and the rest of the Scooby gang. You could at least help me."

Caroline looked up from her phone, perched feet above him. Her eyes fluttered innocently as she rolled her shoulders, unrepentant.

"And I totally would have, but that was before you took me out into the wilderness," she griped. "Without telling me what to wear – by the way. You should be thankful I'm keeping you company."

He rolled his eyes. _Such a princess. _

"Well thank you," he said dryly. "For being so gracious."

She smiled, ignoring his snark.

"You're welcome."

Stefan picked up the shovel, continuing his work.

"So…you why'd you keep the Bennett spell book? I mean you're not a witch…"

"It wasn't me who kept it," he confessed. "It was my father who stole it from Emily. When he died, the book was placed in with his remains. If I hadn't been there I never would have known."

"Huh.

"Speaking of fathers…"

He smiled, though he couldn't see her presently, Stefan just knew Caroline was giving him her best stink face.

"No," Caroline ordered.

"Your dad literally shows up out of the blue and you have nothing to say?"

"I bailed on family brunch to come here," Caroline said with arms spread out as she looked at their surroundings warily. "How many people are buried out here? Am I sitting on someone's grave? Oh my God, seriously? Stefan!"

"Relax," he laughed. "It's just my very dead dad over here. Nobody else…I think."

She threw dirt at him and stood up quickly.

"Hey," he barked. "The dirt goes the other way."

Caroline muttered to herself while dusting herself off.

"I love my dad," she said after a beat, not done with the subject. "Dearly."

"I'm sure you do."

He said it quickly, reassuring her, because he wasn't quite sure how to navigate likely to be the spewing of her repressed human feelings. Stefan had limited experience being the listener seeing as how Lexi was the one to give mandates and sage counsel, but for Caroline he would try.

Caroline held out her cellphone, Daddy, flashed across the screen as the device buzzed in her hand.

"He keeps calling," she pouted. "I just don't know what to say. Which is ridiculous."

"You do talk a lot," he deadpanned.

"I don't know why I bother with you," she said with narrowed eyes. "Damon could have come."

"Big brother had a top secret council meeting to go to and besides, we're friends now," he said. "Think of this as a bonding exercise."

"Well?" The blonde questioned. "Now's the time for some stellar advice."

Anxiety welled within him, feeling once again completely at a loss. In his human life, Stefan easily thought of himself as a compassionate person. Feeling empathy for others was his forte.

"My father," he said, nodding down to the dirt where his dad's body lay underneath. "Was a hard man to love. He was cruel to almost everyone around him, my mother and Damon especially, but with me he was a different man all together. Growing up, I never understood how he could treat us all so differently. What had I done, his second son – the spare to have earned his praise and love when his wife and first born could not?"

Memories flashed through his mind, all the yelling and squabbling between his parents that Damon tried dutifully as the elder sibling to shield him from. Later, after their mother's death, Giuseppe Salvatore's drinking, philandering and overall foul disposition made home life pretty abysmal (more so for Damon).

"I didn't know what it was like to be on the receiving end of my papa's shame until the night I died. He killed us – me and Damon. The night the town rounded up the vampires in 1864. We were trying to rescue Avery when we were shot by a lone gunman."

Caroline gasped, sitting on the ground once again.

"I found out about it after I started transitioning," he went on. "I ended up killing him that night on accident."

Vividly he remembered returning to his childhood home, intent on saying goodbye only for things to turn so very sideways.

"It was his blood that made me a vampire."

Shock and sympathy greeted him as Stefan searched Caroline's face. Tentatively, she tucked a stray curl behind her ear, worrying her lip between her teeth before narrowing her eyes.

"This is a terrible story," Caroline frowned. "I was looking for something some all-knowing-centuries-old-vampire-advice."

He snorted, before giving her a long-suffering look.

"I'm not the ghost of Christmas' Yet to Come. The point that I was trying to make, is that I know something about having a shitty father. Yours may be absent, but I highly doubt he was as bad as mine. Don't feel bad for not being ready to talk to him. You're allowed to feel whatever you want. It doesn't make you a bad daughter. You're a good person and your dad loves you. Why wouldn't he?"

The soft smile on Caroline's face was enough to let him know that his clumsy advice had been in the general vicinity of the right thing to say.

"For our next friendship bonding exercise, can we go shopping?" Caroline asked hopefully.

He blanched at the thought. She giggled. Stefan smiled, feeling surprised by the peacefulness of the moment. For a most of his existence he lived between the blood tinted view of his Ripper alter ego and the haze of the humanity switch. He didn't have it turned off, but the light of his morality was dimmed way low. Meeting Caroline had changed something in him, sparked new life – a refreshed hope in his being.

Stefan kept at his task, wishing he'd opted to move his father to the family crept when he heard the iron of the shovel tap against an ancient pine casket.

"Hello, papa."

He rammed the garden tool into the earth making it stand on its own. Stefan crouched down, ripping his father's coffin open.

"Shouldn't you be more…delicate?" Caroline interrupted.

"Caroline," Stefan said cautiously, not caring for her backseat coaching.

He threw an exasperated look over his shoulder only to find her expectant blue eyes shining down at him hypercritically.

"Come down here and show me how it's done."

It was her turn to blink in surprise. Caroline was silent for a few moments before she pushed off the ground. She gingerly lowered herself into the ditch with him.

"Well, stop looking at me and give me the shovel," she said.

He handed it to her obediently. Caroline weighed it in her hands before bracing the lip of the shovel between the gaps of the casket. With a few taps of her foot, she securely wedged the shovel inside the lid of the wooden box and used her body weight to jimmy it open.

"I didn't know you were so handy," Stefan marveled.

"I was in Girl Scouts."

"They give out grave robbery patches now?"

His father's casket sprang open with a spongey wheeze and the dried out corpse saw the light of day.

"Ew," Caroline bristled. "No offense, but my dad's way cuter than your dad."

"My dad's been decomposing for 150 years, Caroline."

Caroline squirmed looking down at the grave before giving Stefan a pleading glance. "Can you please hurry up and grab the spell book so I can make peace with Bonnie and Elena."

[-0-]

It was the pockets more than anything else that sold her on the dress.

Caroline stared at her reflection in her floor length mirror, desperately looking for any imperfections. The Kelly-green satin gown was wrinkle free and fitted to her taut cheerleading form like a second skin. The small v in the sweetheart neck-line in the front tastefully revealing some killer cleavage. The slit in front of the gown gave Caroline pause at first, but overall the look made her feel mature and stately. The Veronica Lake inspired hairdo she meticulously studied from YouTube, solidified the look she was going for.

"Wow," Damon breathed.

Her boyfriend looked amazing in a tux – just like she expected. A blush rose in her cheeks as she watched him watching her appreciatively in the mirror. In an instant he dashed from the doorway of her bedroom to barely an inch behind her. Caroline gasped, feeling his breath on her skin.

"You look…"

"Like Miss Mystic Falls?" She asked hopefully.

"Hot."

Caroline turned around, pressing her palms into his chest.

"Princess Grace, hot? Not the average, run of the mill, small town girl hot?"

Damon leaned forward and kissed just below her jaw. Caroline's eyes fluttered as she pressed herself closer to him.

"You're perfect," he said. "Just like this."

She stared at his lips, hungrily getting fixated on them and the pure desire radiating in his eyes. They kissed, each pressing of their mouths becoming more and more urgent. Caroline's fingers found their way to the nape of Damon's neck, playing with the silky raven hairs there while he pulled her body closer. He kissed her deep, deafening the sound of her moan with his lips.

"Ugh, put some ice on it, will you."

Caroline ducked her head into Damon's neck, embarrassed while he stared pointedly at the floor.

"Sorry, Mer," Caroline said.

Caroline's cousin crossed her arms brazenly over her chest, her disapproving face focused more on Damon than herself.

"Let's get in the car, Care," Meredith ordered. "Damon can drive himself."

"I thought you liked me."

Meredith rolled her brown eyes at him, unimpressed before showing herself out of Caroline's room.

The blonde patted her boyfriend on the shoulder apologetically.

"Save me a dance, Mr. Salvatore," Caroline said.

Damon smiled, making Caroline's heart race – she loved his smile. Before she could turn away Damon reached out kissing her fingertips.

"I'm looking forward to it," he smirked.

-0-

Almost all of the town's formal functions were held at the Lockwood mansion, because of this the decorations were immaculate. The décor for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant were no exception. The Lockwood property in truth was a picturesque setting on its own, but the well placed floral arrangements, organza and twinkling lights garnished every stairwell and archway.

Caroline said a quick goodbye to Meredith and Damon before joining the other Miss Mystic candidates upstairs. Each of the girls were in the final stages of getting ready, making last minute touch ups to their hair and make-up. She smiled when she came across Elena and Mrs. Gilbert in front of a vanity mirror. The mother and daughter didn't see her looking in on their moment. Elena's mom stood behind her daughter, curling the back section of Elena's long chestnut locks and coating them with hairspray.

"No matter what happens," Mrs. Gilbert said. "I'm so proud of you."

Elena tilted her head up, grinning at her mom and Caroline couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She did miss her mother terribly in this moment and envied Elena for having something that she couldn't. Liz would have been downstairs with the rest of the town while Caroline made all of her finishing touches, or no doubt working. Still, the idea of sharing even a small part of this day with her mom would mean the world to Caroline.

"Caroline!"

Warm brown eyes met hers and Caroline tried her best to fix her face.

"Caroline, sweety!" Mrs. Gilbert sang. "You look lovely."

Caroline looked down at her emerald gown.

"Thank you Mrs. Gilbert," Caroline mumbled. "Would you mind if I talked to Elena for a bit? If you guys are all set I mean."

Mrs. Gilbert nodded eagerly, brushing her fingers through Elena's fresh curls.

"Of course," she said. "Good luck, girls."

As she walked out, Mrs. Gilbert squeezed Caroline's shoulders.

"You really look beautiful, honey," Elena's mom told her. "Your mom would be proud of you too."

Caroline waited till the door closed before clearing her throat.

"I've been texting you," Caroline said.

Elena worried her lip between her teeth before hanging her head in shame.

"Tyler and I are back on again," Elena blushed. "I've been a little busy."

_More like getting busy._

The blonde tried not to be annoyed by that. Caroline hated how Elena went AWOL whenever she got caught up in her latest romance, even though she was happy that Elena and Tyler were working things out.

"Well, Stefan gave me that spell book and I gave it to Bonnie," Caroline explained. "She said that she'd let us know if there is anything that could help Tyler. I just wanted to let you know."

For a brief moment, the hesitation in Elena's eyes completely vanished and they shined brightly.

"Care, that's amazing!" Elena squealed.

Her friend came across the room wrapping her arms around Caroline.

"I don't know if it's going to help," Caroline giggled.

"But still its' hope," Elena gushed.

"Well _hopefully _Bonnie can find something."

There was a knock on the door.

"Elena?" Mrs. Lockwood called.

The mayor's wife popped her head in, surprised to see Caroline there too.

"Oh, Caroline," she said. "There you are. You girls ready? We'll be starting the line up any minute."

Caroline and Elena detached themselves from one another. Elena slipped on her heels while Caroline scrutinized her appearance one last time in the mirror.

Together, all of their girls waited at the top of the stairs looking down at Mr. and Mrs. Lockwood as they greeted those who had come out to watch the culmination of the pageant. Caroline was bundle of nerves, she prayed that she didn't break out into a sweat. The orchestra Mrs. Lockwood hired started playing in the nook at the bottom of the stairs and the escorts stood in a line waiting for their partners.

A few bodies down, Amber Bradley was fidgeting.

"I'm so nervous," Amber cried. "I hate being the center of attention."

Caroline's cousins, Tina and Blair Fell, chuckled darkly.

"Trust me honey," Tina sassed. "No one's thinking about you. You're here just so people don't think this pageant is strictly Founding Families only."

"Even though it totally is," Blair chimed in.

Amber's face flushed even more and she looked down crestfallen.

Elena narrowed her eyes at the Fells. "You'll be great Amber."

Caroline glared at Blair and Tina before giving Amber an encouraging smile.

"Totally," she agreed, admiring Amber's cream colored dress. "You look amazing."

The Mayor's voice carried up the stairs, letting them know it was time. "Presenting Miss Amber Bradley and her escort, David Bance."

Amber cast a grateful look to both Caroline and Elena before walking down the grand staircase.

"Miss Blair Fell and her escort, William Duncan."

Blair sneered at Caroline and Tina before making her way down the stairs. Caroline ran a nervous hand over her sleek hair, making sure her grandmother's hair clip was in place. She also thanked God she was a natural blonde. She hated how cheap-looking Blair's dye job turned out.

"Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore."

Then there were two.

Caroline and Elena hugged once more, wishing each other luck.

"Miss Caroline Forbes, escorted by Damon Salvatore."

The blonde took a deep breath during the light applause before making her way down the stairs. At the bottom of the staircase was Damon, looking as handsome as she left him not 45 minutes prior. Caroline grinned from ear to ear, keeping her eyes only on him. Damon held out his hand when Caroline finally made it down. He kissed her palm and walked her out onto the patio where the cotillion was set to present their waltz.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look?" Damon asked.

Caroline winked at him, trying to play coy.

"You may have mentioned something about being hot."

"Well you do are you are – beautiful," he insisted.

"Love you," she murmured.

There was more clapping inside and soon Elena and Tyler joined the rest of the group. When the music started, each of the five couples took their positions, bowing to their perspective partners. As a unit, the five pairs began to glide across the makeshift dancefloor, some more gracefully than others.

"You've gotten better," he said.

The blonde wrinkled her nose.

"Had a good coach," she offered.

Damon smiled knowingly, but continued fishing.

"Oh yeah?"

Caroline shrugged. "Just some guy."

Damon continued to play her game. "What's he like?"

"Super old."

She laughed as Damon rolled his eyes.

"But he grows on you."

"You say the sweetest things, Caroline."

When the dance was over, the ladies curtsied deeply to their partners while the men bowed and together. All ten went back inside for the crowing. Mayor Lockwood, his wife and the outgoing Miss Mystic Falls all stood together ready to coronate the lucky candidate.

"Before I crown the winner," the Mayor said. "I'd like to offer a personal thank you to each of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." He paused for the large applause. "Now without further ado, I'd like to crown the winner of Miss Mystic Falls. Miss Caroline Forbes!"

In her head, Caroline always imagined she'd have a surprised face much like Taylor Swift on awards night. She laughed.

"I actually won," she whispered.

Elena gripped her first, giggling as she pushed her forward to accept the title.

"Congratulations!"

The mayor draped the white satin sash over her while the outgoing queen handed her a stunning bouquet of flowers. Mrs. Lockwood placed a crown on her head.

Caroline was Miss Mystic Falls just like her grandmother and her aunts.

She won.

-0-

"Is it my turn to dance with the queen?"

"Daddy," Caroline grinned.

Caroline smiled apologetically to the small group of town officials she was speaking with and went toward the dance floor with her father. She stood in his arms stiffly as he swayed them left and right.

"Do you remember when you used to stand on my toes when we danced?" Her dad asked her.

He would twirl her around the kitchen when he was home afternoons and on Saturday mornings while he cooked breakfast. Caroline also remembered their epic games of hide and seek. She would giggle loudly as she hid behind curtains and her father would pretend he couldn't hear her or see her little feet sticking out from the fabric. They had a blast.

"I needed to feel tall somehow," she reasoned. "They didn't make high heels for little girls."

Her dad chuckled, looking down at her warmly.

"You've been avoiding me," he said.

She struggled to shrug off the accusation with a graceful lie but she failed miserably when she stared up into her dad's expectant blue eyes.

"I…" She stumbled. "I've…totally been avoiding you."

Her gaze darted between her dad and the floor. She didn't want him to be mad, but she was afraid to keep looking on the chance that she'd disappointed him. He'd been calling her all week, leaving several voicemails and texts which Caroline barely responded to. She'd even skipped out on brunch with Meredith and her uncle Tobias in order to watch Stefan dig up Emily's grimoire just so she wouldn't have to face her dad.

"I'm proud of you, you know. It's been a long time since a Forbes woman has won the crown. You deserve it, pumpkin. You're so much better than those other girls."

Emotions the size of a grapefruit welled in Caroline's throat, threatening to suffocate her.

"Why are you here daddy?" She asked, her voice wobbling only slightly.

Her lashes, heavy with mascara and falsies blinked rapidly to stall the tears burning up behind her eyes. She didn't wanted to cry. She was an ugly crier and now wasn't the time for anyone to see it.

"I came to watch you compete," he said.

"I didn't tell you about the pageant," Caroline frowned.

"Which disappoints me, Care Bear."

Caroline's posture drooped. "I'm sorry daddy."

She tried very hard to understand why her dad made the choice to start his new life so far away from her. For a while, she even liked the idea of her dad and his partner, Steven being together. At some point her dad's phone calls became less frequent and Caroline's scheduled visits were always being pushed back for undetermined dates. Nothing changed even after her mom died. Bill was on a plane back to Memphis just four days after the funeral. He rarely called to check on her. What would have been the point of telling him when she had been certain her father wouldn't have made the effort to attend? She didn't want to hear his excuses.

"It pains me to say that I'm also disappointed in the interesting company you keep," he sighed.

Her head dropped to the side, as much as her crown would allow.

"What are you talking about?"

Her father leaned forward toward her hear as if to divulge a secret.

"Your vampires. Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

Her eyes went wide as she let go of her dad. They stood out amongst the crowd of couples dancing. Caroline clutched the necklace Stefan gifted her on her birthday as she tried to figure out her next move.

Caroline did her best to play dumb. She giggled and raised her eyebrows incredulously while shaking her head. "What…What are you talking about?"

She felt a strong hand on the swell of her back making her gasp. Damon rubbed his thumb soothingly on the base of her spine.

"Bill Forbes, we didn't get a chance to meet at the Council Meeting the other day. Damon Salvatore."

Damon reached out his free hand, hoping to shake her father's. Bill Forbes looked down at Damon's palm in disgust.

"You're still part of the Founder's Council?" She asked her father.

As a Forbes, he was a member by default, but Caroline thought her dad forfeited all of his responsibilities when he left town 7 years ago.

"I needed to see for myself how far The Council had fallen while I've been away."

"You say that like you've just come from a business trip as opposed to your other family," Damon mocked.

"What do demons know about families?"

Caroline felt herself starting to shake, she never seen such a hateful look in her dad's eyes.

"Enough to know that your daughter has become a part of mine."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't out you to The Council, vampire?" Her father growled.

Both Damon and her dad stood tall with their chests puffed out as they sized each other up.

"Daddy," Caroline warned, not wanting this to turn ugly.

"You don't want to make an enemy out of me," Damon spat.

"Okay, seriously?" Caroline sighed. "Stop."

Caroline waited a moment till she was certain that some of the excess bravado eased its way of out of their little bubble.

"Damon is very important to me daddy," she said. "I don't know how you found out, but I won't let you hurt him or Stefan."

Her dad pursed his lips as he gave Caroline a withering glare.

"You would side with them over your own father?"

Caroline didn't say it aloud, but she stayed comfortably nestled into Damon's side.

"Hurts, doesn't it," Damon said, baiting.

"You can't tell anyone about them Daddy," Caroline commanded. "I won't forgive you. Ever."

Her father made no verbal commitment to keep the Salvatore's secret, but he didn't outright refuse either so Caroline decided to count that as a win.

"Take me home Damon," Caroline breathed.

The raven haired vampire nodded, using his hand to steer Caroline away.

"It was a pleasure, Bill," Damon said over his shoulder.

"I don't want to go to my house," she told him this after they are both safely in his blue Camero.

"But you said –"

Caroline angled her body to face his, "I want to go to your place."

-0-

"So your dad seems like a hoot," Damon said sarcastically as they walked in the front door.

Caroline ignored his glib joke and pushed Damon up against the closest wall, kissing him. She didn't want to think about her father or the new challenge they'd have to muddle their way through in keeping Bill Forbes quiet. They could tackle that in the morning. Right now she just wanted to show Damon how much she cared about him. She wanted him to know how she would stay by him and nothing her dad could say would do to dissuade her of her decision. Caroline loved Damon.

Damon's lips were still for only a moment before he returned her kiss eagerly. He tilted his head to the side, moaning softly when she pressed her mouth against his neck.

"Caroline," he sighed, breathless.

She pressed her hands on his muscled chest and rubbed along the fabric of his dress shirt till she found buttons to unfasten.

"Don't you want to talk about the huge potential problem we just walked away from?"

Caroline ignored him and ran her tongue up the length of Damon's neck. He gripped her hips tightly, letting one of his legs rest between hers. She squirmed against his thigh hoping to feel some friction. Her lips ghosted up over the shell of his ear.

"You want to talk about my dad right now?" Caroline asked. "'Cause I was really hoping you wanted to have sex with a beauty queen."

He adjusted her body to him so he could switch their position. Breath was stolen from Caroline as she felt the cold wall against the warm skin of her exposed back and Damon's hard length on her hip. His hands moved from her waist to her ribcage and then to her breasts. Damon groaned into the hollow of her neck and thrust against her, rubbing himself harder against her. Caroline threw her head back, her eyes fluttering and her lips parted.

"You said," she gasped as Damon kissed the tops of her cleavage. His blunt teeth scraped against her skin, making her wet. "You said that I was your family."

He looked at her, his light blue eyes looked electric – full of lust.

"Yeah," he murmured against her mouth.

Her heart swelled as she cupped Damon's face between her hands. She thought of him as family too.

"I love you."

Caroline poured everything she had their kiss. All that existed in the moment was the sensation of him, the overwhelming need to have their bodies joined together. When Damon broke the kiss, to let Caroline breathe, she instinctively moved her head to the side, granting him better access. Damon trailed hungry kisses along the line of her neck and Caroline felt him tugging at the side zipper of her gown. She took in another sharp moan, parting her pink lips. Damon released another groan as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, massaging hers, drinking in the taste of her.

"Take me upstairs."

In a flash they were in Damon's room. Caroline found herself splayed on Damon's bed, her blonde hair fanned over his pillow, her dress gone.

She laughed, loving that he was just as anxious to be together as she was.

"You think this is funny, Angel Face?" Damon gasped.

Caroline slowly shook her head no, silently pleading, 'come hither' with her eyes. She watched Damon rid himself of his clothes, joining her in the center of the bed. Damon went to her, capturing her mouth in a bruising kiss. Quickly Caroline became breathless and desperate to moan his name. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands found their way down between her thighs, making her cry out.

Damon's shaggy dark hair hung like a curtain in front of his eyes. Caroline, pushed it out of the way, desperate to see him as he stroked her. Her body quivered against his fingers. She rocked her hips back and forth as she kissed any part of his skin that her lips could reach.

"I need you," Caroline sighed.

He looked down at her, leaning back so that he could use his free hand to caress along her check and the line of her neck. Something stirred inside Caroline that brought a calmness while kindling the fire in her belly. Suddenly Damon was kissing her again, needy and desperate. A whimper escaped from her throat when she felt Damon's heard length between her legs. His fingers gently feathered over the supple skin of her breasts until he palmed one. The calloused pad of his thumb tweaked the rosy peak, making her shiver. Her hips continued to buck into Damon's and her eager hands twisted in his black sheets.

"Damon."

"Fuck," he panted.

He buried himself inside her in one long stroke, breath hitching at the sensation. Each thrust carried her closer and closer to her peak. Damon would ease out with every move of his hips, making Caroline want to cry out in protest only to slam in again, making her feel wonderfully full. He kissed her throat, sucking at her pulse point.

"Caroline," he groaned.

She dug her heels into his backside and tilted her hips upward, just like _Cosmo_ suggested, allowing Damon to sink deeper inside her. She bit her lip, mewling at the rough sound of his voice. She knew Damon was struggling to keep control of himself. The coil in her belly wound tighter, almost pushing over the edge when Caroline felt a familiar tugging in her chest.

"I love you," she said, reaching up to touch his face.

She felt the coil inside of her snap and Caroline let out a strangled moan as she came undone. Damon stopped thrusting, letting his bare chest touch hers as Caroline rode her high out before finding his own climax. They both lay in bed for several minutes, cuddling as they came back to themselves. Caroline tucked herself into Damon's side, drifting into a light sleep.

When Caroline woke again, her body shook as she felt the cold night air against her skin. She rolled her eyes at Damon's sleeping form – he was a cover hog. Caroline slipped out of bed looking for a shirt.

"Where are you going?" He mumbled sleepily.

She pulled on her panties and one of Damon's v necks before answering.

"I'm gonna go downstairs to get some water."

Damon hummed, sleepily agreeing to let her go before rolling back into the covers. Caroline smiled at his slumbering form before leaving the room.

As she walked on bare feet down the massive hallway of the Boarding House, Caroline wished she'd made Damon get the water for her. She didn't have any socks to keep her feet warm and the house was drafty; not to mention the hallways were really dark. There were sconces on the walls, but the dim light did very little to aid Caroline's human eyes. On accident, Caroline bumped into one and of the side tables on the first floor, knocking over a pile of documents.

Caroline cursed, bending down to pick them up. She did her best to arrange the bills and documents the way she found them before putting everything back on the little table, but something still resting in its rightful place caught her eye.

It was a picture of her.

In shock Caroline dropped the bills and letters again and hastily reached for the picture.

It was like looking at those old timey photos from the 1800s, but Caroline had never taken one. She wouldn't be caught doing something so cheesy. She took the picture with her to the kitchen, hoping to study it more under the light. She flipped the switch, sitting at the kitchen island and she gasped.

There wasn't a trick of the light to blame it on.

Caroline pressed her fingers on the photograph tracing a delicate finger along the blond curls, distorted by the sepia filter. The shape of the eyes, that she was certain was a bottomless blue. Everything at the woman in the portrait was the mirror image of her. The lips, the nose, the body. It was her; only it wasn't.

Curiosity suffocated her, willing her to turn the photograph over.

_Avery Thayer, 1864. _

"What the hell?" She whispered.

On their first date Damon said that Avery was the skank who wormed her way into both his and Stefan's hearts. He also said that she died in a fire. Damon made it sound like it happened only a few years ago, not over a hundred. Not to mention that Caroline looked like her. _Really _looked like her. She and this Avery girl could be twins. How was that even possible? Is that who Damon and Stefan saw when they looked at her?

Caroline felt sick, confused and betrayed.

She had to leave.

Caroline looked down, frowning. It was the middle of the night and all she had on was an over-sized shirt and a thong. What was worse was that she didn't even have her car. There was nowhere for her to go. The blonde bit her lip, weighing her options.

Fleeing was a no go. She couldn't go back to bed – there was no way in hell she could fall asleep with the pile of questions growing with each passing second. What the hell was she supposed to do? Technically, she was snooping, but she did have a right to know. Especially given the circumstances.

She shook her head, feeling frustrated with herself.

_Why am I acting like a victim? _Caroline thought.

There was nothing for her to feel ashamed or worried about. Damon was the one who had to explain himself.

With determination she marched upstairs, flicking on the lights in Damon's room abruptly. He was in the same spot she left him, nestled comfortably on the left side of the bed. His arm rested on her side, as if he was reaching out for her in his sleep.

She pushed down the part of her that was melting at the sweet sight of his slumber. Caroline took a deep breath, walking closer to the unconscious vampire and she hit him, hard.

"Ow!"

He looked at her, eyes blazing with annoyance and sleep. He looked adorable. Caroline hit him again, this time because she was angry with herself.

"Stop hitting me," he snapped. "Right now!"

Caroline held out the photograph of Avery.

"What the hell is this, Damon?"

**[TPJ]**

**A/N: Just one more chapter of the Season 1 story arc of TPJ then moving on to the Mikaelsons. I'm so excited. Please leave me some feedback. How are we liking the new seasons of TVD and TO? I'm dying to know who Caroline's fiancé is omg and that scene on TO with baby Hope walking. ::sigh:: I hope that since both shows aire on the same night that we'll finally get some decent crossover episodes. **

**-Leave me love! **


	19. Worst Founder's Day - Ever

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to LJ Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Here we are, the season one finale. **

_Previously On: _

With determination she marched upstairs, flicking on the lights in Damon's room abruptly. He was in the same spot she left him, nestled comfortably on the left side of the bed. His arm rested on her side, as if he was reaching out for her in his sleep.

She took a deep breath, walking closer to the unconscious vampire and she hit him. Hard.

"Ow!"

He looked at her, eyes blazing with annoyance and sleep. Caroline hit him again, more furious now that Damon was awake.

"Stop hitting me," he snapped. "Right now!"

Caroline held out the photograph of Avery.

"What the hell is this, Damon?"

[-TPJ-]

Damon's sleep riddled eyes focused on the photo before looking at Caroline with a loss for words.

"Where did you get that?" Damon asked.

"I'm finding it really interesting that I've known about Avery for months, yet no one thought to share that the two of us are practically the _freaking_ Olsen twins!" Caroline shrieked.

The vampire detached himself from his sheets and swung his bare feet over the side of the bed so he could sit up. In an instant, his expression was blank, resigned.

"I don't know what to say."

Caroline frowned, not wanting to back down. She needed answers. Now.

"I'm the spitting image of the girl who _ruined your life! _Stefan's life. All you can tell me is 'I don't know'?"

Damon held his arms out, revealing his bare chest, while shrugging his shoulders to release some tension.

"I don't know, Caroline!" He yelled.

The weary irritation in his voice only riled her up. She could feel the fine hairs on her arms raise, prickling with frustration and anxiety.

"How could you not tell me?" She wondered, hopelessly.

Caroline's eyes were wide, watching for any subtle change in Damon's expression. Some hint at what was going through in mind.

"At first you didn't need to know," he offered. "You're human. You and me…_us_…it was all new."

She opened her mouth to protest. It wasn't fair that he used her humanity to discount her. Also, given the Avery-shaped whole in their relationship – a little warning would have been better choice. Even if he was trying to save her or spare her feelings, Damon didn't have the right to make decisions about what she could and could not handle.

"We thought Avery was in the tomb with the others, and I wasn't sure we'd succeed in getting her out. Then we found out she wasn't there –"

She thought back to Halloween night, when Damon insisted she stay home for fear of her getting hurt. He must have been afraid of the two blondes meeting face to face. That would have been awkward. _Welcome to the 21__st__ century Avery, btw – we found a perfect replacement while we waited for you. Here's Caroline. _

Barf.

"You just let me assume that she was dead," Caroline whispered, cutting him off. "You lied to me."

"Yes."

Caroline hugged her arms protectively around her torso, squeezing as hard as she could. Knowing that he lied hurt more than she expected.

"Avery's been out of my life for over a hundred years. She could have come back, run off into the sunset with Stefan or done any crazy thing she wanted, but she didn't. The bitch is gone, Caroline. She doesn't matter to me anymore. She hasn't for a very long time."

"If that's how you feel, then why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Caroline begged.

Her voice was so soft when she said it that if Damon wasn't a vampire, he may not have heard. Damon rose off the bed, coming to stand right in front of her. His hands cupped her cheeks, cradling her face gently between his palms.

"I didn't know how to tell you," he growled. "I have _no_ concrete answers to give about how you and Avery are connected. I thought I was doing you a favor by not dropping that bomb till it became relevant."

_Well it's relevant now. _She thought petulantly.

Caroline fought to keep control over herself as her confidence plummeted. If she got too emotional, she knew Damon would get upset and close himself off and she couldn't let that happen. Caroline fought to keep her voice even when she asked her next question, the one that started eating away at her the moment she laid eyes on Avery's portrait.

"Do you think about her when you're with me?"

The parts she couldn't say lingered in the air. _When you kiss me. When you're in bed with me. _

She waited on bated breath. If he answered too soon then she'd know he was lying. If he hesitated, he was lying. Damon's arctic blue eyes bore into hers with such an intensity that Caroline shivered under the weight of it, but she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"No."

He didn't reply immediately, but he did pause.

"Do you still love her, Damon? You can be honest. I can take it."

"I love you Caroline."

He licked his dry lips before pressing his forehead against hers, taking the time to breathe her in. Caroline closed her eyes trying to reconcile the hurt and doubt in her heart. She wanted to drop this, the desire to take Damon at his word was fueling every impulse in her body, but she couldn't let this conversation die. Not yet.

She looked up at him through her lashes, rambling.

"I'm not some…replacement. A distraction till she comes bac–

"– I love _you_, Caroline."

Damon rubbed the pads of his thumbs over her skin as he said the words. There was sincerity in his voice, she could hear it. _Feel _it.

Dozens upon dozens of questions filled the forefront of Caroline's mind, making it difficult for her to focus on any of her emotions for too long. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she pushed her feelings down, letting her curiosity rise into the foreground.

"The two of us are connected somehow," she said.

"You're the one that matters," Damon insisted, hoping to reassure her. "You. Not her."

They had to be related. The resemblance was just too striking. Caroline gnawed at her bottom lip while she tried to string together a working theory. Since Avery was a vampire that meant that she must have had a kid before she turned. It was entirely possible that Caroline was one of Avery's descendants. What were the odds though? It couldn't be a coincidence that Avery, Caroline and the Salvatores were drawn together over a century apart. Vampires, witches and now this? What was up with this town?

"You can't lie to me anymore Damon," she said.

She reached out, putting her hand on his chest. It wasn't warm like earlier when they'd been in bed. His vampire heart slowly moved the blood through his veins. She tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I think I handled the whole vampire thing pretty well," she laughed, self-deprecatingly. "I'm not as girlie as I look."

He chuckled too. "I know."

"Do you love me?" She asked.

Damon placed his hands on top of hers, squeezing.

"Yes," he answered.

Caroline nodded, believing him.

"If you're going to be happy, if we're going to be happy together – you have to let me in. You have to trust me."

His gaze wavered between her eyes and the floor, but he didn't speak.

[-0-]

Meanwhile across town, two men sat in the private library of the Fell estate. One man, the elder, held a large glass of wine. He watched his guest pace the length of the floor while he ranted and raved.

"You knew what they were and you still allowed my daughter to go near them?" Bill shouted.

It was frantic voicemail from Tobias Fell that brought Bill Forbes to town.

_William, things have taken an interesting turn. I'm afraid to admit it's spinning out of my control. The town and to a much greater extent – you daughter – are in danger. _

Tobias sighed, taking a heavy gulp of his cabernet. He wasn't as ignorant or naïve as some of the other members of The Council. Tobias figured out early on that Stefan and Damon weren't the latest branch of the dwindling their family tree, but rather the original Salvatore brothers. The journals his family kept were a bit more extensive than the few he'd seen from the other Founders, but any of the 1860 references to a Stefan or Damon, Tobias wrote off as speculative. The video from an old news story gave Tobias all the proof he needed. There'd been a death at the Salvatore Boarding House in 1953 that his brother, Franklin, was covering. Tobias was the camera man. He remembered seeing the victim's nephew hovering in the doorway. The boy from over fifty years ago, who was only in frame for nine seconds, was the one he'd met at the Founder's Ball months ago – a classmate of his niece. Stefan Salvatore.

"I…" Tobias sputtered. "Well…they seem fond of her. To be honest, Damon has been helpful in town. He still supplies council members with vervain. He's helped contain several incidences. I believe that he wants to protect the town."

Bill clicked his tongue, enraged at the weak counter argument. "There wouldn't need to be any incidences to contain if he and that motley crew of vampires were exposed and dealt with in the first place."

"There were only five killings this year," Tobias said. "He helped put a stop to them."

His blue eyes wrinkled in irritation as he scoffed at the older man. "He stopped them or he stopped _causing _them? How could you just sit by and let that murder near Caroline?"

Tobias shrugged, unaffected by the Forbes temper. "Meredith says that Caroline has been happy. That appears to be true, at least from what I've seen."

"My daughter's happiness means nothing if it's the result of having a monster on each arm. I trusted you to look after her. To protect her."

The Fell patriarch pursed his lips, staring the younger man with a piercing gaze. "I'm not her father, William. You are."

At his words, Bill was rooted to the floor. He glared coolly before hanging his head in shame.

Due to Avery's threats, Tobias was backed into a corner. He could not expose her, for fear of putting his own children in danger. He also tell anyone about Caroline being taken on Founder's Day, let alone stop it. What he could do however, was prevent the impending massacre that the Tomb Vampires were planning to carry out. He just needed Bill to facilitate it.

"I can't stop Caroline from wanting to protect the Salvatores, but I do have a potential solution to the vampire problem."

Bill picked up his head, his interest piqued. Tobias set his wine down on the side table next to him and picked up the small brown box, opening it. He removed a burgundy piece of fabric to reveal an aged brass device.

"What am I looking at?" He asked.

"This is one of Jonathan Gilbert's inventions," Tobias explained.

"Why do you have it?" Bill asked. "Shouldn't that be collecting dust at Grayson's house?"

Tobias smirked as he got up from his seat so he could bring the object closer to Bill.

"The Gilberts are lovely people, but they are terrible at keeping track of their things."

The device was taken back in the 1800s, long thought lost to history. The vampire Pearl was the one who kept it with her while she was trapped under Fells' Church. Pearl gave the device to Avery on the condition that her life be spared while Avery tied her loose ends. Avery gratefully took the invention and handed it off to him explicitly explaining that she wanted everyone dead, including the vampire Pearl.

Bill ran a hand through his short cropped hair. "What does it do?"

Delicately he pointed to the missing spoke in the center of the box.

"There is a piece that can be found in the Gilbert compass. When combined with this box, it will release a noise at a high frequency, exposing vampires. We could mobilize the police and council members, like our ancestors did back in 1864. All we'd need is vervain syringes to hit the vampires with when they go down."

Bill slide his finger over the box, no doubt admiring the craftsmanship of the device.

"How long does it last? How do you even know where the vampires are going to be?"

"I have a source," Tobias confessed. "Founder's Day. That's when they'll attack. Once this is activated, we'll have five minutes to round all the demons up."

Bill nodded, processing the information better than Tobias thought he would. His former nephew-in-law had a strong voice on the Council. Personally, it was Tobias' opinion that Bill should have led them rather than the Lockwoods. Over the years, under the influence of Grayson Gilbert, the Council had grown soft. They'd gotten too comfortable. Grown too soft. Richard indulged Grayson's vampire research experiments and both of them spearheaded the notion that the children of Founders be left in the dark about their family legacies as long as possible. In the past, they were taught to fight vampires. To recognize the signs. To be vigilant. It was that ill-advised decision that left Caroline and kids of her generation so vulnerable.

"If you help me present my plan to the Council, we can protect the town."

"What about Damon?" Bill pressed. "You let him on The Council. He'll no doubt object to using a device against vampires."

"He doesn't have to know."

[-0-]

Alaric Saltzman was four hundred years old when he met the last one – the doppelganger. She was a young beauty from France named Aveline Saint-Tallier who now called herself Avery Thayer. For centuries he helped the Mikaelson brothers search for her only for Trevor, another member of Elijah's inner-circle to discover her. Alaric remembered being very envious that night for being denied the honor of looking after her while she stayed in the Mikaelson's castle, not because he was taken by Avery, but because he felt that as one of Elijah's older progeny, he had earned it. Like he suspected, Trevor failed in his duty. The fool let himself fall victim to Avery's charms. He let her escape and she then turned around and made herself a vampire.

He never told anyone, how he any Elijah searched endlessly to find a way to spare Avery's life all those years ago. With the help of a coven of witches, an elixir was created that would save the girl's life. After Avery's clumsy escape and evasion though, there was little Elijah or Alaric could do on his behalf to save her. Elijah sent Pearl and her daughter Anna to look after Avery and teach her how to survive as a vampire.

When Ric arrived in Mystic Falls, the last thing he expected to find was a new doppelganger. He sat on the information for weeks, keeping his ear to the ground, working his contacts to see if there was any information he could use.

From what he could gather, Klaus had gone off the grid with only a handful of vampires and trusted witches at his side. There was no telling if he knew about Caroline. If Klaus did then she and everyone else who stood in his was way was about to be in big trouble. Ric could help, he was in his nine-hundreds now, but he was no Original. Klaus may not be the oldest of their kind, but he was the strongest and he could rip Ric to shreds if he felt like it. Ric wanted to help, but he'd need assistance. He dialed the number of the only one who'd be able to make a difference in the encroaching battle over doppelgangers, old grudges and curses.

"Alaric, what a surprise," Elijah Mikaelson greeted. "Are you still in North Carolina?"

Over the past few years, Ric taught history every other semester at Duke University.

Ric scratched his head as he chuckled under his breath. Even after all this time, his sire's ability for small talk still unsettled him. He was so good at it, you'd never think Elijah was what he was.

"No, I've been in Virginia," he chuckled. "Visiting old friends. Mystic Falls actually."

"Mystic Falls?" Elijah echoed in surprised. "I wasn't aware you had any affiliations there."

Any vampire worth his salt knew about the group of humans who mysteriously managed to subdue the twenty-seven vampires, the infamous Avery Thayer included. Ric kept his friendship with Damon private because of this, not to mention Ric's connection with the Original family.

"Yeah, a buddy of mine is from here," he said.

"How, _delightful_."

Elijah using the word delightful was never a good sign.

The younger vampire sighed. "I have some things to tell you."

So Ric told his sire everything that had happened. Pearl's release, Anna's death, the Salvatores and most importantly, Caroline.

"Where is Aveline now?"

"I haven't seen her," Ric swore. "If Pearl has, then she hasn't said."

Elijah was silent on the other end, no doubt formulating a plan.

"I haven't heard from Niklaus in some time."

Ric figured as much. He'd never seen such harmony and dysfunction in any other pair. With knowing Damon and Stefan, that was saying something.

"I could try talking to Lucian," Ric suggested, reluctantly. Honestly, he'd rather piss vervain than speak to that blow hard. "_Again. _ See if he's heard from Klaus."

"No," Elijah commanded. "If you call again, he might get skittish and come to you. The less people involved, the better. Tell me more about the girl. Caroline."

Ric shrugged even though he knew Elijah couldn't see him. He and Caroline only met briefly, there was very little to offer.

"She seemed kind," he said thoughtfully. "Nice. Complete opposite of Avery."

In his mind's eye, Ric could practically see Elijah pursing his lips and fiddling with the pristine fold of his pocket-square.

"Do either of the Salvatore brothers know of her significance," Elijah said.

"No."

"Good. Keep it that way. I'll be in touch."

Ric frowned. "That's all?"

"I've been in touch with some witches who believe one of their own has been taken by my brother. I am still in the process of verifying these claims. It's possible that Niklaus is making a play for the doppelganger, but I'm not certain. Stay in Virginia, do your best to be discreet and keep that girl safe. I'm counting on you, Alaric. Do not fail me."

[-0-]

The week passed with much fanfare. Everyone in town was preparing for Founder's Day. The streets were scrubbed and sparkling. Every banner heralding the upcoming celebration was crisp and hanging perfectly centered. The morning of the event, most of the major streets were blocked off. A few early birds were already camped out on the sidewalks ready to watch the floats go by in their fold out chair with snacks at the ready. Teachers even changed their lesson plans for the week, making sure that each student received a refresher course on the history of the town and the men and women who founded it.

"You should have seen the dresses the historical society brought for us to wear, Bonnie," Caroline scoffed.

Meredith was working at the hospital so she couldn't come to help Caroline get ready for the Founder's Day parade. Thankfully, Bonnie stepped in. After Caroline got her chemise and pantaloons on, Bonnie helped Caroline fasten her corset. It wasn't easy making her already slender figure even smaller. Caroline read that the ideal standard for a corseted waist was fifteen inches. The very thought made Caroline's ribs ache. She wasn't sporting a figure that slim, but she was putting Barbie to shame and that was good enough for her.

Bonnie blew air from her mouth upward in an attempt to soothe her sweaty brow before she glanced back at the gown that was hanging by the door.

"What's the problem?" Bonnie wondered. "Yours looks nice."

Caroline smiled, taking a moment to look at her gown too.

"They sent over some hideous ones," the blonde explained. "If they had their way, I'd go on the float in a tan and green. It even had sleeves."

Bonnie gasped in mock outrage. "Sleeves? How dare they!"

Caroline giggled as she stuck her tongue out at her friend, feeling more carefree than she had in days. After the corset was laced, she and Bonnie tackled the hoopskirt and crinoline.

"Have I ever mentioned how glad I am we don't dress like this now?"

Her green-eyed best friend snorted. _"Says the girl who picked the Gone with the Wind theme?"_

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault the committee didn't say no," she said prissily.

Bonnie batted her eyelashes, nonplussed.

"Well…Scarlett made it all seem so glamorous."

"There was a good portion of the book where she was literally dirt poor, Care."

Caroline stared off, sighing dreamily as she thought of the novel turned classic film. "Even then."

Bonnie pinched her arm, teasingly and both girls laughed when Caroline squirmed. Once the hoop-skirt was hooked and fastened, Caroline awkwardly waddled in her skirt made of several tiers of wire and bone to get the gown she'd wear over it.

"Hurry up, we still have to do something with your hair," Bonnie said.

"I'm moving as fast as I can in this stupid thing," Caroline complained.

"Miss Mystic Falls doesn't whine," Bonnie pointed out.

Caroline grimaced.

"Miss Mystic Falls doesn't complain in public," Bonnie sing-songed.

The gown Caroline chose to replace the hideous one that sat neglected in the corner of the room was absolutely perfect. It was a powder blue color, made of silk and cotton accented with light gray designs. The bodice was trimmed with snow white lace around her shoulders. The wide skirt emphasized her bust and the tininess of her waist. She looked like a figurine or a princess from a painting. At least she would – once her hair was done.

"Thanks," Caroline told her. "For helping me, by the way, Bon."

Caroline sat down, her dress puffing out around her so that she and Bonnie could both work on her hair.

"It's the least I could do."

They sat quietly for a few moments before Caroline spoke again.

"Having any luck with the grimoire?"

She dropped off Emily Bennett's spell book to her very grateful friend a few days prior. The young witch promised to give the book a thorough look through, hoping to solve the mystery of the night Tyler killed Elena on Anna's command.

"There's a lot of spells," Bonnie sighed. "Unfortunately not all of them are basic."

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it Bon," Caroline offered hopefully.

Bonnie rolled her shoulders before using pins to hold Caroline's hair in place. "Elena told me that she saw your dad at The Grill. He came for the pageant?"

Caroline put her curling iron down, satisfied with the way her hair looked on the right side.

"Yeah, he's sticking around for the parade today," she murmured. "I think he'll head back to Tennessee after."

"How do you feel about that?"

Caroline glanced down at her lap, taking inventory of her feelings. Her dad was still not happy about that little scene with Damon at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. They spoke about it earlier in the week privately – well he yelled and Caroline sat quietly letting him rant. It was interesting to see first-hand where she got that trait from.

"My dad…" she stammered. "He…It's awkward."

Green eyes stared thoughtfully at her in the mirror, waiting. "Care?"

She found the depth of her father's hatred for vampires overwhelming. All her life she hadn't known the man to _hate _anything. For over an hour he raked Damon and Stefan's names through the mud, calling them every name in the book. He even brought photos from her mother's old police unsolved police files. Each case was cited as an 'animal attack', but based on the photographs it was certain than any run of the mill animal wasn't the culprit. Despite Caroline's defense, her father insisted the Salvatores would do nothing but hurt her. As far as he was concerned, his daughter was only living on borrowed time. Caroline promised many times that she was okay. That Damon and Stefan would never hurt her in that way, but her father was convinced that Caroline would never be okay again. Not with Damon Salvatore in her life. It was heartbreaking.

Bonnie placed her curling iron on the table and gripped Caroline's shoulders softly. She cleared her throat and offered Caroline a tentative smile.

"Care…I know you and I haven't been that close lately and I know how much your dad means to you. I'm really sorry that you're going through a lot and you've felt like you can't talk to me. I still think of you as one of my closest friends. _One of my best friends_. And I'm sorry that I haven't been able to show you that."

Caroline reached up, squeezing one of Bonnie's hands gently while breathing a sigh of relief. She needed to hear that her friend was still on her side.

"Thanks, Bon."

"I think we've done all we can do," Bonnie said after a beat as she gestured to Caroline's blonde curls.

Caroline scrutinized her reflection till she was satisfied that every strand was perfectly in place and every yellow hair pin was concealed. I wanna take some pictures before we have to get on the float.

-0-

The floats were parading at their glacial pace and Mrs. Lockwood commentated as each group passed by.

"Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Falls High School Marching Band!"

From her elevated position, Caroline could see her cheerleaders prancing beside the school band. She waved absently as she kept a critical eye on the squad, making mental notes on which girls would need some extra coaching on the little dance combination she came up with for them. It pained her that she couldn't be two places at once. Last year, she, Elena and Bonnie were in the front of the pack leading the way. It saved her from having to watch the hideous float design the previous Miss Mystic Falls came up with.

"Katie's a whole beat behind," Elena whispered.

Caroline's eyes narrowed, spotting the sophomore Elena referred to right away.

The two girls stood next to each other, big smiles plastered on their faces as they continued to wave to the crowd. Tyler and Damon were both by their sides, trying desperately not to look as bored as they felt.

"And for a little local history," Mrs. Lockwood commentated. "Mr. Tanner's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek."

"By students, she means me," Tyler grumbled.

Caroline chuckled, giving her friend an apologetic smile. "It's not our fault the rest of us can't draw."

It was a condensed battle scene. They put a small outpost, representing Fell's Church, covered in ash. Where they got the tree from – Caroline had no idea, but they also had painted rocks made of foam and fake tombstones from the cemetery as a backdrop. Matt Donovan and Elena's brother, Jeremy were dressed up as Confederate soldiers. When they weren't waving at the crowd they pretended to shoot one another.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts," Mrs. Lockwood announced. "This is Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. Aren't they beautiful?"

"It doesn't suit you," Damon said.

Her head snapped to him.

"Is that an insult?"

He smirked at her, his blue eyes warm and bright. "Actually Caroline, it is a compliment of the highest order."

A slow smiled spread across Caroline's face. There gazes lingered on another from a brief moment before Caroline blinked, breaking herself from his spell. She was still feeling a bit raw over the whole Avery issue and truthfully she wanted to move past it.

"Look," Elena interrupted. "There's Bonnie and her grams."

Sure enough Bonnie and her grandmother stood proudly in the sea of people. Caroline and Elena waved enthusiastically at their friend who reciprocated the attention just as energetically. Stefan decided then to make his presence known. Lexi was by his side. He planted himself in front of the Bennett women, cheekily wiggling his fingers at Caroline. Elena scoffed, turning her attention back to Tyler. Caroline chuckled at the younger Salvatore's antics before giving him a reluctant wave.

She'd grown accustomed to Stefan's ever changing moods. It seemed no matter what state he was in, be it moody, stoic, vengeful or in this case, sassy he was proving himself to be a real friend.

_**Four days ago**_

_"Couldn't help but overhear," Stefan tried. "I guess the secret's out?"_

_Caroline went back downstairs, this time in a pair of Damon's boxers, a shirt a socks. She sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace with a small glass of bourbon in hand. _

_"How do I look like her, Stefan?" _

_He sighed before taking a seat next to her. For a long time he stared into the fire, as if in a trace. Before long Stefan reached over, helping himself to her alcohol._

_"Let's focus on the positive," he coaxed. "Despite how you look, you're not her. You're warm and kind and a million more things that Avery never was. Damon knows that. He's a dick, sure. But I know he loves you." _

_"He doesn't trust me." _

_Stefan put a friendly hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "Teach him how."_

-0-

Pearl and the tomb vampires stood in their living room, each casually dressed but no less prepared for a fight. There was a map of Town Square resting on the dining room table, posted notes and annotations marked on it.

"Everyone, listen up!" She shouted. "The plan stays the same. We will wait till the fireworks start; until then we blend in. Stay a part of the celebration."

Her peers nodded, and she smiled. They'd been itching to take their revenge and now the time had come.

"Remember, the Founder's think they have control of the Jonathan Gilbert's device. They're going to try and vervain us. Kill us. Only it's not going to work. I have gave them the box with an ill-fitting piece. Whatever they'll try and do to us won't work. It's not about the feed, it's about the _kill. _Take them out and make it quick."

She wasn't an idiot. When Avery and her little pet Lexi came to her in guise of a truce, Pearl knew in her gut that the likelihood of said truce being genuine was slim to none. Pearl kept her nose to the ground, using her age as an advantage to spy on the blonde vampires. Avery was planning something convoluted – no surprise there. Pearl wasn't going to allow herself to get caught up in the crossfire of her former allies' schemes. A century and a half locked in a tomb without her daughter was punishment enough. Pearl would take whatever sweet justice she could get tonight, for herself and for Anna.

"This area here is the stage," Pearl continued, pointing down to the map. "This is where the Founding Families are going to be. Any questions?"

Her vampires spoke quietly amongst themselves, none needing further instruction. With her superior senses, she noticed a slight displacement of air. Someone was in the farmhouse. Not wanting to alarm any of the younger vampires, Pearl excused herself and made her way to the front door.

"Alaric, what are you doing here?"

-0-

After the parade, Caroline and Damon changed back into their modern clothes. The afternoon passed quickly as the couple enjoyed the street fair. They played games, sampled fried food and made out a few times in a photo booth. When night fell, Caroline cheerfully strolled along with Damon. He had a bag of cotton candy in his hand, while she played with her cell phone.

"I was thinking we could do dinner at The Grill?" Caroline proposed.

Bonnie and Elena were texting her, inquiring on her whereabouts.

"I'm sure the other person you're texting wants to eat too," Damon said dryly.

Busted.

"Elena, Tyler, Bonnie and Matt are going," she confessed.

From the corner of her eye Caroline could see Damon roll his as they walked through the street fair.

"Who could turn down an A-list like that?"

Caroline lightly smacked Damon in the shoulder.

"As fun as it is eating junk and watching you mock people, I'm starving."

The blonde turned, rounding on Damon so that she was standing right in front of him, he barely had enough time to stop moving so that they didn't crash into each other. She made a show of giving Damon her biggest puppy dog eyes, manipulating her lips into her deepest pout.

"Please?" She begged.

Damon frowned, but by the light in his eyes, Caroline could tell her pathetic display had some effect on him.

"_Stop."_

Caroline grinned at his weak protest. She put her phone back in the pocket of her dress so that she could place her hands on Damon's shoulders. Caroline propped herself up on her tip toes, giving herself enough leverage to pepper kisses on his cheeks. The spun sugar from the cotton candy was still on his lips when her mouth reached his. Caroline moaned at the taste.

"It's just one meal," she continued to pout.

"One meal with five teenagers," he added with an eye roll. "_Joy." _

Damon slinked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Caroline backed away from Damon as Stefan and Lexi approached. She gave Stefan a grateful smile and nodded to Lexi who grinned back.

"How about we even the odds a little bit, brother?" Stefan called.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Damon," Lexi teased.

Caroline smiled at her unlikely allies before turning her triumphant grin at her boyfriend. "That settles it then, shall we?"

The look on her friend's faces when Caroline showed up, three vampires (not that they all were aware of that particular detail) was priceless.

"Hey guys," Caroline greeted.

The booth Elena, Tyler, Bonnie and Matt were sitting in was too snug for four extra bodies, so Stefan pulled a table. He made it so the two tables were flush against the other. The quartet sat down, with Caroline bridging the gap between the humans and the supernaturals.

"Hey Matt," she said. "It's been awhile."

Matt flashed her a warm smile, angling his body toward hers. "Yeah. That was quite the getup earlier on the float. You looked pretty."

His white teeth gleaming even in the dim light and there was still a longing in his crystal blue eyes. Guilt quickly churned in her stomach. Caroline looked down in her lap before nervously tugging on one of her curls. She shot Damon a quick glance only to find him staring back at her and Matt with a deep frown. Stefan placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"Hoop-skirts and corsets are much more trouble than they're worth," Caroline offered.

On the opposite end of the table Bonnie snorted, raising her cup of soda. Elena joined her.

"Here, here," Bonnie cheered.

"Seriously," Elena added.

"Whose you friend, Stefan?" Matt asked with his eyes on Lexi.

Caroline frowned, wondering when Matt and Stefan got on speaking terms.

"This is my friend Lexi," Stefan said. "She's visiting from out of state."

Caroline cleared her throat, remembering her manners. "Lexi, these are my friends. Tyler, Matt and Bonnie, you've already met Elena."

Lexi gave her friends a toothy grin, flicking her waterfall of blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Hey _friends_," Lexi sang. "Great to see you again, Elena."

Together the group made small talk, each vampire joining in here and there while all enjoyed burgers and fries.

"I'm going to go to the bar," Damon whispered to Caroline as he stood up from their table.

"Too much PG fun?" Caroline smiled.

The raven haired vampire chuckled under his breath before he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Definitely. Brother, drink?"

Stefan looked up before declining.

Lexi batted her lashes, smiling sweetly. "I'll take one, Damon."

He frowned at the brown eyed blonde.

"You've got legs."

Damon turned toward the bartended, missing the sting of curses Lexi hurled at his back.

"Your man is a douche."

Caroline held her hands up in defense as she giggled. Damon loved nothing more than riling Lexi up, she wouldn't deny him his fun as long as he stayed relatively behaved.

It was only a few minutes before Damon came back with no alcohol for Lexi.

"It's almost eight," he said. "Did you want to watch the fireworks?"

She set a quizzical brow on her boyfriend.

"_You _want to watch the fireworks?"

Damon shrugged, popping a lone fry in his mouth.

"Girls like that, right?"

Caroline laughed. "Wow, you're so romantic."

Damon stood up once more, extending his hand to Caroline while his other fished out a twenty dollar bill for both their meals.

"Let's go."

Caroline took his hand before turning her attention to her friends.

"We're gonna go watch the fireworks."

Elena looked at the Salvatores and Lexi warily, her doe eyes slightly panicked. She and Caroline may have been in a truce, but Elena still bore no love for Caroline's immortal companions. "We should all go."

There was a murmur of agreement from everyone at the table and Damon grumbled under his breath. Caroline squeezed his hand. Ideally she would love it if he got along with her friends like a normal couple, but she also liked the cliché of her boyfriend being so eager to spend time alone with her. Everyone left money and tip at the table then they filed out as a group.

The cool night air hit her face as Caroline looked up toward the sky. The fireworks show was starting. From a distance she could hear the Mayor's voice projected from a microphone.

"For 150 years, Mystic Falls has been the kind of town everybody wants to call home. Safe. Prosperous. Welcoming. We have the Founders to thank for that. That's why I'd like to dedicate tonight's fireworks display to their legacy. Enjoy the show!"

A beam of sparkling light shot up into the sky, morphing into a burst of coral colored stars just over the looming clock tower. People on the streets huddled together, gazing up in wonder while others cheered.

Then in the distance there was a single blood curdling scream.

Next to Caroline Damon stiffened and in an instant Stefan was by her side.

The mayor's microphone must not have been turned off. The sound of frantic shuffling feet and chaotic screams were echoed ten-fold. A mass of people were running from Town Square, clothes mussed and covered in streaks of red.

"What's going on?" She asked, bewildered.

"Vampires," Damon said heavily. "Attacking in Town Square."

[-0-]

"Damon!"

Everyone turned as Damon's friend, Alaric Saltzman, came jogging toward them.

"You're still here?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Alaric said. "You need to come with me. Now."

Caroline's friends huddled together watching chaos unfurl around them as she looked to man beside her.

"Damon?"

"Tomb vampires are in the square," Alaric explained, not giving Damon a chance to answer her. "They're after the Founding Families. A witch is trying to keep them at bay, but you need to come with me. Come now!"

Everyone reacted to the news at once.

"Did he just say vampires?" Matt gaped.

"My parents are there!" Tyler yelled.

"We have to get people out of here!" Elena cried.

"A witch?" Bonnie croaked. "That has to be my Grams!"

A million questions fired rapidly through Caroline's mind, but none could leave her lips fast enough. Before the weight of the crisis crushed her, she felt Damon's strong hands on either side of her face. Arctic blue met cerulean and Damon's strong order rang through.

"You need to get in your car and go home," Damon told her.

Fiercely, Caroline shook her head.

"My dad and uncle are probably there," she frowned. "I have to go –"

"What are you going to do?" Damon fussed, referring to her very human status. "Stefan and I will go. Lexi, take the humans home. And deal with the quarterback, will you?"

Damon kissed her. It was brief, but passionate.

"But my dad," Caroline protested.

"If I find him," Damon promised. "I'll make sure he walks away from this."

She nodded, somewhat satisfied with his promise.

Damon, Stefan and Alaric went running toward the square.

"Elena I have to find my parents," Tyler said.

Elena nodded, taking his hand in hers no doubt thinking of her own family.

"I'm coming with you," she vowed.

"Me too," Bonnie said.

"You guys, what the hell is going on?" Matt yelled after them.

Lexi gripped Matt on his broad shoulder.

"Easy there, sweet cheeks," Lexi soothed. "Let them handle this."

Matt looked down at Lexi's hand. He tried to shake her off, with no success. "What are you? Caroline, what the fuck?"

"Just come with us Matt," Caroline insisted. "We'll take you home. I'll explain everything on the way."

Matt heard enough that Caroline couldn't just explain it way with some lie.

His brows furrowed as he glared at the two girls with untrusting eyes. "I'm not going anywhere with you –".

Lexi got in Matt's face. They were both similar in height due to Lexi's heels so they were practically eye to eye. Matt's eyes widened as Lexi whispered to him. If Caroline didn't know any better she could have sworn they were lovers. Lexi backed away, as Matt blinked. He stared at her refreshed and easy going, as though the last five minutes hadn't happened.

"It was nice catching up with you Care," Matt smiled. "I think I'm gonna head home. My truck is right out back."

Caroline stared incredulous, wondering where all the fight in him had gone.

"What did you do to him?" She hissed.

"Calm down," Lexi said. The taller blonde bumped her hip playfully against Caroline's. "Let's just make sure Matt gets to his car ok."

The trio briskly walked passed the people panicking in the streets, screams had resumed in the square.

Caroline strained her ears, willing herself to identify the identity of each voice she heard, but alas her human ears could not. Matt, like a man none the wiser paid it all no mind. It was as though he had no idea what was happening around him. They found his truck, safely parked in the lot. Matt gave Caroline a short one armed hug before waving goodbye to Lexi.

"It was nice meeting you," Matt said.

The girls waved, Caroline with the cheapest imitation of a smile on her face, while Lexi pulled one off beautifully. They watched Matt drive down the road, further and further away from the danger.

"Care to tell me what the hell that was?" Caroline snapped.

Lexi shrugged innocently. "I told him that all was right in the world. He just had a nice meal with his friends and his ex and for once everything was normal. He's happy and healthy and now he's going home to watch some ESPN and get to bed. When he wakes up tomorrow it will be as if everything he thought he heard about vampires and witches never even happened," she said, all matter-of-factly.

Caroline blinked, perplexed. "You…you can do that?"

"_Oh honey, there's plenty that she can do."_

Caroline gasped at the sound of her own voice coming from someone else. It was disorienting to watch Avery Thayer coming toward her, almost like an out of body experience but with more sinister connotations. The vampire strutted into her personal space, wearing a skater dress similar to her own. Caroline arched her brow, not certain she heard right. She took a tentative step back, unsure of how to proceed with the ancient vampire.

"Lexi?" Caroline squeaked, praying she'd come to her defense.

"Relax," Avery smirked. "Nobody's gonna hurt you."

"Are you wearing my clothes?" Caroline questioned.

Avery smiled in confirmation and did a little twirl. She wore a navy skater dress, similar to the one Caroline had on – the one without the pockets.

"You know, at first your whole apple-pie look wasn't really doing it for me, but somehow – now that I've gone through your closet…I sorta like it," Avery said thoughtfully. "All your dresses hug our curves, but still give off that innocent, playful air. You, my dear are a little tease. That I can work with."

"…Thanks I guess," Caroline gulped.

Avery tilted her head to the side, sizing Caroline up with a dark smile on her face. "I also really like your necklace. Mind if I borrow it? I'm gonna need your jacket and your shoes too."

Caroline looked down at the silver necklace then back at Avery who suddenly held the jewelry in her hands. Caroline pressed her palm to her torso, feeling it bare. How did Avery move so fast? The vampire continued to inspect the necklace, paying Caroline no mind.

"Just as you suspected, Lex," her doubled smirked. "Not a drop of vervain in this thing."

"Any o'l vampire could come and compel her," Lexi chimed in.

"Compel me?" Caroline echoed, concerned. "That's what you did to Matt, isn't it? What do you want?"

"Simple," Avery said. "Your life."

"Excuse me?"

"Ugh," Avery groaned. "You're boring me now."

Before Caroline could protest any further, Avery leaned close. The vampire held onto Caroline's chin so that they could look upon each other. For the first time Caroline found herself getting lost in sapphire depths identical to her own.

"Sleep," Avery commanded.

Horror flashed in Caroline's eyes as she obediently closed them and and her body went limp. She was asleep.

-0-

She didn't know how much time had passed when she came to. Her body jolted violently as she roused from her vampire imposed nap. The room she was cold and drafty, the couch she'd found herself on wasn't much better. What was more disconcerting was that someone left a blanket draped over her.

"Hello?" She called.

Caroline sat up as she looked around the living room. She was in a house. From the looks of it an old, decrepit one in some serious need of home improvement.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Lexi?"

When there was no answer Caroline ran to the windows. Panels of wood were crudely stapled to the shutters. In the daylight they would have blocked out most of the sun. The dim glow that came through let Caroline know that it was still night time. So wherever she'd been taken it couldn't have been long. Unless, Caroline slept longer than she thought. She reached in the pocket of her dress looking for her phone only to discover that it wasn't there.

She was on her own.

"Hello? Lexi? Anybody? You don't have to do this. You can let me go."

Suddenly, Lexi appeared.

"Will you please stop all that howling?"

"Lexi," Caroline breathed. "Where did you take me?"

"About three hours outside Mystic Falls," she replied.

"What happened in Mystic Fall?" Caroline asked, her memory flashing back to the bloody people running from Town Square while the people she cared about rushed straight toward the danger. "What happened to my friends?"

Lexi shrugged.

"Let's just say some made it and some didn't," she said coyly.

Caroline's heart plummeted in her chest.

"Who?" She pressed as every face her loved ones dead and broken plagued her.

"You don't need to worry about it," Lexi reassured her. "Avery's filling in."

She stared daggers at Lexi.

"I don't know how, but I'm going to make the both of you pay for this," Caroline spat.

The door opened and a man slithered in with a smug smile on his face. "I guess all blondes don't stick together."

Caroline shrank back when she saw that she and Lexi weren't alone. The man was of average height, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was scruffy, and dirty in a rock band sort of way and he had an accent. Caroline would have found him handsome, if it weren't for the whole kidnapping situation she was in.

"I'm sure this doppelganger is as troublesome as the last," a woman said.

Like her friend, this vampire too had short choppy hair, understated, but beautiful features and a fancy accent to match. She walked quickly around the room, sizing Caroline up from a distance. Her outfit – duster, collared shirt and boot cut jeans reminded Caroline of a cheesy undercover secret service agent. Caroline frowned suddenly wondering if the vampire had recently ate and robbed an undercover agent.

The man called Trevor shrugged.

"Don't be so glum, doppel-icious," he said.

"Is that supposed to be a pick up line?" Caroline scoffed.

Amusement gleamed in his eyes while he turned to Lexi. "Is she always so mouthy?"

"She's Avery's doppelganger," Rose pointed out. "What'd you expect?"

_Doppelganger?_

Caroline didn't like the sound of that.

"Let me go," she pleaded, just wanting everything to reset to this morning. "I'll forget your faces and I won't tell anyone. We can just forget about this and all go home. Okay?"

"Sweet offer buttercup but no can do," Lexi told her.

"Sit down and be a good little girl," Trevor chimed in. "We have a guest coming."

"There's more of you coming?" Caroline asked.

"She's not really getting that she's the hostage in this situation," Rose mused.

"_She _is standing right here," Caroline snapped.

Trevor sped in front of Caroline at vampire speed and shoved her. She landed on the couch with such a force that it slid back slightly, scraping against the wooden floors.

"Sit down," he barked. "The vampires need to step outside and have a chat."

Trevor, the female vampire whose name Caroline didn't learn and Lexi filed out of the living room. Lexi cast a sympathetic glance over her shoulder before closing the door to the hallway. Once she felt they were out of earshot, Caroline crept closer to the door. If she was stuck there, it would be nice to hear even a snippet of their conversation so she could know what they were getting up to.

"You said he was coming," Trevor bristled. "We've been here for ages."

"If anybody wants to get their hands on the doppelganger it's him," Lexi said, trying to placate him. "Take a chill pill. He'll be here. You know how their kind love to make an entrance."

"She's right, Trev," Rose said.

"I will not _chill_ Rose," Trevor roared. "This is our life we're talking about. What if he's just going to come here and kill us?"

Caroline frowned. There was that word again, doppelganger. Who was the mystery man?

"He's old school - a man of his word," Lexi said. "If nothing else, we can take comfort in that."

"You never saw him in action," Trevor continued to wallow. "The stories you heard were practically folly. And this one – she spent her eternity licking Avery's boot laces. You don't know anything."

The conversation stopped. Caroline strained her ears to no avail, the only thing she heard was the sound of her heart pumping blood through her body. Finally she heard a soft pad of footsteps, but not in time to stop her from falling backward. Caroline landed on her butt only to be yanked up by her arm.

"Ow!"

"Be quiet," Rose demanded.

The brunette vampire with the choppy bob gripped her by the skin of her elbow to get her back to the couch.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked.

"Stop talking," Rose barked again. "Now. Before I get violent."

Caroline could hear soft voices down the hall and the approaching sound of more footsteps.

"Who's here?" She wondered.

The vampire struck her, making Caroline cry out.

The door swung open and the vampire next to Caroline dropped into a deep bow. Caroline looked down, startled at the gesture.

"Rose-Marie, the days of such customs are long gone. Not that I don't appreciate the sign of respect. On your feet, love," the stranger said.

He was British and tall, whoever he was. The man walked with an authoritative air, but there was also a bit of a swagger in his gait.

"My lord," Rose hailed while straightening her stance.

Caroline looked down at the top of Rose's head then back to the vampire who was taking a slow walk around the room. Lexi and Trevor squished themselves in the doorway keeping out of his way.

_My lord? _Caroline panicked. _Vampires had a gentry? _

"Thank you for coming," Rose simpered, so different from the bitchy vamp Caroline thought her to be only moments before. "I know the house – ".

"It's in a state, but every now and again we must improvise. Let's have a look shall we," the man or Lord said easily.

With each step he took the floorboards creaked and groaned, intensifying Caroline's anxiety. He moved, like a predator inching closer to his prey. She felt exposed under his unrelenting gaze, but she didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her recoil. At least she hoped he could see her bravery.

"This is her; the doppelganger."

The man tilted his head. "Indeed."

He looked as though he wanted to reach out and touch her. The vampire edged closer, continuing to stare. It was a calculated assessment. Caroline felt like he was taking an inventory rather than meeting an actual person or a buyer who's just purchased a horse. She could tell that whatever situation she'd found herself in wasn't good. This man had plans for her. Feeling defiant, Caroline jutted her chin out as her eyes hardened. She wouldn't be intimidated by him and she sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight. Vampire or not.

Rose cleared her throat, acknowledging Caroline for the first time directly. "May I present the lord, Niklaus."

He seemed to pick up on this new spark in Caroline and he smirked, revealing prominent dimples.

"Hello, sweetheart."

[-TPJ-]

**A/N: Hopefully you liked that misdirect. Finally Klaus has arrive :-) Please let me know what you think! **


	20. Volume Two: 99 Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith and The CW Network. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: It's my birthday and I have a present for you, here is an update. I'm sorry it's taken so long. I can't even begin to tell you how bad I feel. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, even during my long absence. It means so much to me. Also, HUGE thanks to Anupya and Nicole. I couldn't do this without either of you.**

**[TPJ]**

"This her," Rose said. "The doppelganger."

The man tilted his head as his eyes glossed over Caroline's form slowly.

"Indeed."

The vampire edged closer, continuing to stare. It was a calculated assessment, one that you'd expect from buyer who just made an expensive purchase. Time passed and he didn't say a word. Caroline gulped. Whatever situation she'd found herself in wasn't good.

This man had plans for her.

Feeling defiant, Caroline jutted her chin out as her eyes hardened. She wouldn't be intimidated by him and she sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight. Vampire or not.

He seemed to pick up on this new spark in Caroline and he smirked, revealing prominent dimples.

Rose cleared her throat, acknowledging Caroline for the first time directly.

"May I present the Lord Niklaus."

"Hello, sweetheart," he purred.

The gentleness of his tone made the fine baby curls at the nape of Caroline's neck stand up straight. There was a special lilt in his voice, a softness that boarded so close to the realm of being genuine that if it weren't for Trevor literally quaking in the farthest corner of the room Caroline almost felt safe. He, Niklaus, was more Black Keys than House of Windsor in a textured black leather jacket, a grey t-shirt, jeans and boots.

Caroline scoffed, disgusted. "Okay, I'm not gonna bow to you, so don't even start."

Her lashes fluttered and her stomach plummeted. _Why did she say that? _She wondered furiously to herself. Faced with a new creepy vampire and she couldn't manage a quiet hello, like a sane human? No, she insulted him. Luckily for Caroline, Niklaus' sandy brows lifted and he looked more surprised by her slight than anything else.

"Just as cheeky as your predecessors, Caroline," he observed.

Dead air hung between them as Caroline tried to gather her wits.

"How do you know my name?"

He smiled darkly.

"I know plenty."

He left it at that and turned his attention elsewhere.

"Trevor, it's been a long time mate."

Niklaus crossed the room at a leisurely pace. Caroline watched Trevor stiffen and then stand impossibly straight. He kept his brown eyes down and his head slightly bowed, submissive.

"Thank you for coming," Trevor managed. "It means so much to finally have a chance to beg your forgiveness."

Niklaus chuckled, revealing a dimpled smile and another tremor quaked through Trevor.

_He loves this,_Caroline guessed. Niklaus was reveling on the sizable fear in the room and Trevor's trembling was the highlight of his day.

"Funny mate," Niklaus paused, tapping on his ear. "I don't hear much begging."

Rose bristled next to Caroline, quickly to her friend's defense.

"Please Klaus –, " she began.

He held up his finger, silencing Rose before she could even start.

"Let's not forget the trouble your little companion's blunder has caused me Rose-Marie. I suggest you keep quiet, especially when you're so close to your freedom."

That shut her up quickly. Caroline rubbed the spot on her check where Rose slapped her. It was nice to see the brunette vampire put in her place, even if it was by the new psycho big bad with ill intentions.

"Klaus," Trevor begged." "I apologize. Please forgive me. The fault was my own. Rose…her only involvement was out of solidarity. She is a loyal friend. Her only crime was having my back."

"I myself do appreciate loyalty," Niklaus mused. "Good help is so hard to come by."

Niklaus, or Klaus – as Trevor and Rose called him – began to pace the perimeter of the room. Each vampire's gaze was trained on him as he moved.

Caroline focused on Lexi, wondering what her stake in this game was. The blonde vampire was in the corner opposite Trevor. Her arms were crossed over her chest and one foot braced her body weight against the wall giving her the appearance of being relaxed, but Caroline wondered if her betrayer was ready to run at a moment's notice.

"The pair of you had a good run," Klaus said, with a hint of respect. "I was surprised that you made an attempt to reconcile with me after all this time."

"I…" Trevor stalled, sparing an apologetic glance at Rose. "We… thought it would be smarter to bring an olive branch when it was time to come and beg your forgiveness."

Caroline frowned, wrapping her arms protectively around herself, not caring for being the olive branch in this situation.

There was a flash of rage in Klaus' blue eyes even though his voice was light.

"So you ran? For 517 years you let me think you a traitor. All this time marked for death."

A bead of sweat ran down Trevor's forehead. "Avery disappeared," he explained. "We've looked for her, for years!"

Klaus nodded.

"Yes, Miss Tallier has an annoyingly tenacious will to survive," he said. "But that woman played you for a fool, sullied your reputation and endangered the life of your dearest friend Rose-Marie and yet I was the one who traveled to France. I was the one who slayed Avery's family for her treachery. Where were you?"

Trevor licked his chapped lips. His eyes wild as he tried to explain. "After Avery tricked Rose into turning her, she ran again. I never thought she'd orchestrate her transition to vampire. Rose wanted to go and apologize from the start, but I knew we couldn't return to your castle empty handed."

Klaus was in Trevor's face in an instant.

"Perhaps you didn't want to return because you were afraid I'd see."

"See what?" Trevor asked.

Caroline jumped at the sight of Klaus' bared fangs and loud cry.

"Always reaching above your station – that's what I never liked about you Trevor," he snarled. "You had such promise, but you could never just accept the fact that you were just a foot soldier. Avery was mine. I needed her blood to break the curse and it is because of your arrogance and stupidity that I didn't succeed."

"Klaus, I'm sorry," Trevor stammered.

Klaus leaned his head forward slightly so that he and Trevor were eye to eye.

"I want your confession," Klaus commanded.

"My confession?" Trevor echoed in a hollow whisper.

"I want you to tell me in your heart of hearts, what you wish would have transpired between Avery and yourself if my pesky curse hadn't gotten in the way?"

Trevor paled and Caroline couldn't help but feel bad for him. Sharing her hopes and dreams with Klaus sounded like the last thing she'd want to do, especially under duress.

"I loved her," Trevor breathed. There was a tremble in his voice as he unwillingly spilled the truth. "I would have made a life for us. If Avery wanted to travel the world I would have shown it to her. If she wanted a place among your family, I would have sponsored her. Anything she'd ask of me, I would do anything to provide. If I'd had my way, we'd be together now. But you needed Avery and she wanted to live. So I was determined to help her run."

Klaus put his hands on his hips and hung his head in disappointment.

"You're a bloody idiot," he said. "Avery used you. Ruined you. Yet you can't see past your own cock to notice. I'm not even going to enjoy this anymore."

"Enjoy what?"

In a flash, Klaus lunged toward Trevor with his arm outstretched. Trevor's back slammed into the wall and everyone cried out when they saw Klaus' hand puncture Trevor's upper body.

"You said…" Trevor gasped, starting at Klaus' fist in his chest. "You said, you'd pardon us."

Klaus laughed, as though he found Trevor's disillusion sweet.

"Have you forgotten who you're dealing with? I am a man of my word and I am very careful with my words. The only person who I specifically said was even close to earning such a pardon was the lovely Rose-Marie. But you mate, I've been waiting to kill you since 1492. The only reason I'm making it quick is because I can no longer stand to look at your pathetic, lovesick face."

Trevor opened his mouth but the words never came. Klaus jerked his arm backward, tearing out Trevor's heart. It wasn't the blood that made Caroline scream, but the shock on Trevor's face as he watched his heart leave his body and way that light left his eyes as he died.

"You!" Rose screamed at Klaus. "You monster!"

Klaus pointed his bloodied finger at her as a warning.

"Careful, Rose-Marie. I meant it when I said that you still may live."

"We brought the doppelganger!" Rose cried, gripping Caroline tightly. "Avery said she had your word that if we came with her then we would be spared. We'd have our lives back."

"Foolish girl," Klaus said. "If there wasn't a chance that some of you might die, why did Avery send a proxy with this doppelganger rather coming to face me herself?"

Both Caroline and Rose glanced at Lexi, drawing the same conclusion. It had been a trick.

Avery used them, again.

"Avery offered me, Trevor and Rose to save her own skin," Caroline said.

Klaus' smirk confirmed it.

"As I said, Trevor was the only one I was interested in killing. Rose-Marie, you were a loyal and true friend. You're free to go."

Rose made a face. "That's it?"

Klaus looked blinked, before offering a nonchalant shrug.

"Would you prefer death?"

Rose's hazel eyes bulged and Caroline could read the indecision written clearly on her face. Her heart began to palpitate, with Rose gone that meant that it'd be just her and Lexi. The long-haired vampire's actions made it clear that she was clearly on Team Avery. Caroline would be on her own.

The air shifted beside Caroline and she heard a faint whooshing noise. It took her a second to realize that just like she feared Rose had vanished, taking Trevor's body with her.

Klaus shrugged, not at all bothered by Rose's sudden exit. He went to the sofa, taking the white sheet off the couch to wipe Trevor's blood off his forearm.

"Pity," he said. "She didn't even say good-bye."

**[-0-]**

"_I'm dying over here," _Avery whined.

Stefan paused on the other end of the line. Avery couldn't see him, but she imagined he was rolling his gorgeous mossy green eyes at her.

"Interesting choice of words Caroline," he said.

She scoffed, not because he was chastising her in his dry way, but because honestly she was bored. After successfully trading places with Caroline, Lexi told her that she had to go to Caroline's house and wait as per Damon's request. Avery did as she was told, ready and eager to test out her Caroline-ness on Meredith, the Fell cousin. All those plans were shot to hell though when the vampire saw the skinny bitch running out the door as Avery came strutting up the front walk. Thankfully, the wench had already invited her in or else she would have been stuck on the porch like some loser. That brief exchange went down nearly two hours ago and Caroline's cell phone had yet to ring. Was an audience too much for an undead identity thief to ask for?

"All my friends ran off into a field of danger and left me behind. Sorry for caring," she said wryly.

_Just my luck,_Avery thought miserably. This little band of idiots fancied themselves heroes. Lexi mentioned that Caroline and her friends had a tendency to be caught up in shenanigans, something she was not a fan of. All of Avery's plans were dependent upon said idiots staying alive until the right moment, the last thing she needed was for them dying on account of some sentimental bullshit. What was worse was now, being Caroline, Avery had to act like she cared about all their touchy-feely crap too.

She remembered that Stefan was still on the phone.

"Listen it was really bad," he said. "Some of your friends –"

"What happened?" Avery blurted out.

Avery tapped her fingers to her chin as she tried to recall her doppelganger's silly pals. Caroline was a popular girl, but thankfully most people in her life were merely acquaintances. The girl only had two real girl-friends. There was the possibly useful one: Bonnie Bennett – pretty, vampire hater, stupid name; and then the spare: Elena Gilbert – annoyingly skinny, also vampire hater, sad wardrobe and middle part. There were also the boys, Damon and Stefan, obviously and the two Caroline was with earlier: Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan, both whom Avery had yet to see.

"We're lucky that Alaric came to warn us," Stefan said. "Those vampires killed a lot of people before they were eliminated."

"Stefan," Avery pressed, doing her best worried impression. _Why wouldn't he just spit it out? _"Is someone dead?"

Inwardly she cursed. With a frown she sat on Caroline's bed and tried to reformulate her Plan B. Lucy was the witch Avery kept on retainer, but she was hoping that the baby Bennett would serve as her back up witch. Finding another like the Lockwood brat wouldn't be a large task, but those of their kind were a resource Avery couldn't afford to lose until the right moment.

"It's Sheila," he said.

She almost slipped by asking who Sheila was but managed to keep silent.

"She was already in the town square when we got there, working on some kind of spell to subdue the vampires. It made them slow, easier for me, Damon and Alaric to kill. Something happened to her though, maybe she wasn't strong enough? I'm not sure. She got distracted and her spell weakened. Some of the vampires broke free and one went after Bonnie. Sheila stepped in to protect her. It got her killed. Bonnie… she just snapped. I've never seen anyone release that kind of magic before."

Avery twirled the charm on Caroline's necklace between her finger, intrigued. There was a slim chance Bonnie may already be as proficient in magic as her ancestor Emily, but if the young witch was already able to tap into her potential then Avery could still work with that if need be. She'd just have to spend some time with her 'best friend' and figure out which buttons to push.

"What happened next?" The blonde asked.

"The Tomb Vampires all dropped dead. Bonnie killed them all."

The blonde flashed a brilliant smile. One less thing to deal with.

"Wow…" She gasped.

So she still had her witch. Wonderful.

"What about Elena? Tyler? Where's Damon? Why didn't _he_ call me?"

Stefan was silent on the other end and Avery could hear muffled chatter in the background.

"Stefan?"

There was another long pause before he spoke again.

"Tyler's pretty messed up, his dad died too and Elena is in surgery. It's a shit show down here, Caroline. Carol Lockwood has The Council in an uproar over her husband and Damon is trying to help."

_Damn it,_she cursed inwardly. Too many things were going on. She needed to be closer to the action.

"Has anyone ever told you you're terrible at delivering news?" Avery snapped. "I'm coming to the hospital."

"Damon and I are taking care of it, stay home Caroline. It's safer."

Avery looked in the mirror, fluffing her freshly cut locks and she felt a little bad for her doppelganger. Her boys treated Caroline like glass.

"All the Tomb Vampires are dead, right?" She asked rhetorically. "It's safe now. Besides, Bonnie and Elena need me…Unless you're waiting to drop another bomb?"

Stefan laughed humorlessly into the phone.

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

Avery wondered about the finer points of Caroline and Stefan's relationship as she searched for her doppelganger's keys. Was there something going on between the two? Perhaps she and Caroline had more in common than she originally thought.

"No," she drawled, feigning annoyance. "I'm more than capable of driving myself."

Plus, she wanted to make an entrance.

"See you in a bit."

**[-0-]**

"You," Klaus called. "Avery's messenger."

Lexi scrunched her brow, no doubt biting back a snippy retort.

"Yes?" She replied bitterly.

"Shall we get down to…what is it you American's call it? Oh yes, brass tax. Your mistress, lives for games. The doppelganger and Trevor were lovely overtures, but I'm certain she sent you with an ace up your sleeve. What is Avery hiding?"

Caroline watched Lexi stall, looking very much like a fourth grader sent to the principal's office. If Klaus could be scary while being so casual, then Caroline didn't want to see him when he was in his zone.

His piercing eyes held Lexi's.

"Tell me now and I won't make you suffer for it," he coaxes. Klaus' smile is bright, but it doesn't match the cold tone of his voice. "I'm still feeling generous."

The vampire's warm brown irises dilated and Lexi's posture became lax, reminding Caroline of Matt only hours prior.

"She still has the moonstone," she replied in a monotone voice.

_Compulsion?_Caroline marvels. She didn't consider that a vampire would be able to control another vampire.

Then the revulsion came. It was bad enough that a vampire could control another person, but to have control over anyone and to use it so frivolously. It was an abuse of power, one she was sure Klaus and even Lexi used to hurt others.

Klaus nodded, as though he expected it. "Leverage, yes. What else?"

"The ingredients," Lexi said. "She's in Mystic Falls, getting them for you."

"The stone, the wolf, the vampire and the witch for her life?"

Caroline's heart hammered in her chest and as each second passed there was new wave on scalding anxiety crashing over her. She was terrified. All her life she'd been a chess piece in someone else's game. What the hell were they talking about and just how far did all of this go?

"You will make sure that Avery is successful," Klaus commanded. "When I return to Mystic Falls she'd better have everything I need or I'll make both your deaths at least half as long as the next five hundred years."

Lexi's eyes came back into focus and she bobbed her head in compliance.

"Good. You may go."

"Lexi," Caroline whimpered, surprising them both. "Please."

If Lexi helped her then Caroline would forgive her. She could pretend like it never happened. She just needed her to stay. Or at least give her some sign that Lexi was on her side.

Caroline found not an ounce sympathy or regret in the vampire's brown eyes as she silently pleaded for her to stay.

There was a gust of wind and like Rose, Lexi vanished without any farewell.

Klaus sighed, clapping his hands together. Caroline shuddered at the sight of the normal fleshy colored one in contrast with the other, still stained red with Trevor's blood. He smirked, baring the dimples that Caroline had already begun to hate.

"And then there were two."

**[-0-]**

The situation at the hospital is exactly as Stefan described: a shit show.

Avery stomped through the sliding glass doors on Mystic Falls General, her face flawlessly skewed with worry and her blue eyes brimming with guarded optimism. The perfect picture of a devastated friend of a victim. With each step her blonde hair bounced, reflecting the light as she looked for her 'friends'. Too bad her dramatic entrance was overshadowed by two men arguing in the hallway.

"You don't get to come here after all this time and start making decisions John!" The first man shouted.

The second, John, had short blond hair. He rolled his eyes at the first while angrily scratching at his scalp. "I'm her father – "

The first man's eyes bulged, a mix of frustration and murder. "She is MY daughter, you son of a bitch!"

John rolled his shoulders, not at all put out by the name calling. "Let's not bring Mom into this, huh Gray?"

The dark haired man, Gray, punched John square across the jaw. John took the hit with dignity. He took a moment, rubbing his face before turning his attention back to his attacker. His pale eyes boiling with contempt.

"You shouldn't have hit me," John said. "How will my brilliant doctor brother provide for my daughter if he can't use his operating hand?"

Gray flexed his palm and shrugged. "I've been kicking your ass since we were kids, John. Don't think I won't wipe the floor with you."

Caroline's skinny bitch cousin came through as the brothers stood nose to nose, breaking up the family drama before it could escalate any further.

"We are in a hospital, there are sick people here. Not to mention that none of this is helping Elena."

Both men had the decency to look contrite at the mention of Elena, which only piqued Avery's interest.

"Meredith, what are you doing out here?" The one called Gray asked. "Shouldn't you still be in surgery?"

He clutched his chest, fearing the worst and Meredith's grim expression didn't help matters either.

"She's being brought to ICU," Meredith explained. "The damage to her body was too extensive. We've done what we can, but continuing now would cause greater strain on your daughter."

John frowned, looking between the two. "But how will she get better if you haven't finished? What does that mean? Gray? What's she not saying?"

"If they keep going Elena will die," Gray answered. "She needs to make it through the night and then some before she's strong enough to survive the surgery."

Meredith nodded.

"We should go find your wife and son, Mr. Gilbert."

She held her arm out, urging them to follow her, but she caught sight of Avery out of the corner of her eye.

Avery grinned timidly at Caroline's cousin.

"Meredith," she said.

Meredith looked at her fondly. "Did you just get here?"

Avery wrapped her arms around herself, nodding. "I just got the call about Elena and came as fast as I could." She bit her lip and gazed at the floor, hoping to look crestfallen.

Meredith took the bait. "I'm so sorry about your friend, Care. We're doing everything we can."

Avery tried not to flinch as Meredith wrapped her in a hug.

"I couldn't help overhearing," Avery said when she couldn't stand the hug any longer. "What was all that about?"

"You know I can't. Doctor-patient confidentiality."

Avery's eyes gleamed curiously. "Technically they aren't your patients."

"It's a really sensitive subject, Caroline."

"Just tell me," Avery snapped, using compulsion.

"Can you keep a secret?" Meredith whispered.

Avery rolled her eyes and leaned forward.

"We've been having a shortage of blood, so we asked the Gilberts if they'd like to donate. We found out that there was an issue."

The vampire's pale brows arched.

"_An issue_?"

"Elena's blood type isn't a match with either of her parents."

"Oh. _Oh."_

"I don't know all the facts, but apparently Elena's uncle is actually her biological father. The mother is unknown."

"Huh."

_Who knew the human she'd written off would have a slightly interesting backstory?_

Meredith's eye lashes fluttered and she shook her head, like coming out of a daze.

"I can't believe I just told you that."

"Relax, we're family," Avery said. "Besides I'll keep it to myself."

"Promise me, Caroline."

"Of course."

She held up her hand mimicking Scout's Honor. Meredith remained stone faced.

"Do you think Elena will make it?"

The brunette's eyes softened and she put a hand tenderly on Avery's shoulder.

"I think she will, kid."

Meredith's heart rate spiked as she said this, making Avery instantly suspicious.

"I'm sure your friends are still in the waiting room. Did you want me to walk you?"

Avery smiled, thankful that she didn't have to embarrass herself by wandering through the hospital till she found the people she was eager to see. It didn't take long to get there either, both she and Meredith were long-limbed and the hospital wasn't overly large. Stefan and two other humans were there, like Meredith said. They each looked up as she approached.

"Care!"

Again, Avery stifled a flinch.

_They are feelers,_she reminded herself. _Not thinkers._

By default, this one had to be Bonnie.

"Bonnie," Avery sighed with affection. She let her greeting linger, waiting to make sure that she hadn't outed herself as the imposter she was – but no one corrected her. Instead, the novice witch with exotic eyes was red nosed and splotchy with tears as she clung to Avery like she was her best friend.

The vampire swallowed her disgust, giving Bonnie reassuring pats and she listened as all the words that spilled from the witch's mouth came out in a blubbering mess.

"Grams," Bonnie choked. "She's gone. Oh God, it was horrible, Care. And now Elena. Her dad came, they said it's really bad. She might not make it."

Avery spared a pointed look at Meredith who was wearing a neutral doctor face before she excused herself.

"What happened exactly?" Avery asked.

"I heard that a bunch of kids went postal."

Avery stared the boy who'd just spoken. He had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen and a hot body to match. He was human and from what she could recall was most likely not in the know. Avery then turned to Stefan for the first time in years. Her old flame made a face, one that suggested that he'd explain the real truth later.

"Hey Matt," Stefan said, as if on cue. "Could you go get Caroline a coffee?"

Matt smiled gently. "Yeah, sure."

When blue eyes, Matt, was out of earshot Avery cleared her throat.

"Again, what's going on?"

"Short version," Stefan offered. "Your dad and uncle had intel that the Tomb Vampires were going to attack tonight. They were hoping to use some device from 1864 to stop them and round them up, but it didn't work. Tyler's dad is dead along with half a dozen others. Carol Lockwood is out for blood."

Her lips sank into a deep crease. _That could be potentially problematic._

"How's The Council gonna cover up a vampire attack?" She wondered.

"Damon took a risk and outed us to Carol. She's letting him and Alaric go door to door and use compulsion – mind control – to make the town to forget. The official story is that gunmen attacked at the celebration, the main target Richard Lockwood unfortunately did not survive."

Avery blinked, baffled. "People are just supposed to believe that?"

Stefan shrugged.

"I'm sure they'll tell everyone not to think about it too hard."

It was a slipshod plan, certainly lacking the finesse of one of her schemes, but it would do.

Avery closed her eyes, thinking about what she'd learned so far. One of the Lockwood's was down, but the son, Tyler remained. Good. The witch needed a push, maybe she could get Bonnie alone and talk about the magic she used tonight. Avery had to encourage her to keep exploring her powers. The spare, Elena, needed to make it through the night. If she didn't it wouldn't be so terrible, there was Matt. Though if Avery was being honest she'd like to keep Matty Blue around as long as she could if not indefinitely. His eyes were too beautiful to be wasted on death.

"Is there something we can do?" Avery asked Stefan hesitantly. "Something _you _can do? For Elena I mean."

Stefan's prominent brows furrowed as he tried to see where she was going with that question.

"Your blood. It can heal, right?"

Bonnie stiffened in Avery's arms. The dark-haired girl backed away from her with narrowed eyes, not liking the way their conversation had turned.

"If I do that there's a small risk that she'll become like me," he told her.

His mossy green eyes bore into hers. Avery could see the conflict in them. The sweet innocent boy that fell in love with her had grown up and only a conflicted man remained. Tears welled in Avery's eyes as she counted silently to ten. Her lips trembled. Stefan's gaze softened and she knew she had him.

"But she'll live," she pressed with conviction. "Nothing's going to happen to her. She's safe in a hospital. What could happen?"

"No," Bonnie said firmly. "If there's any chance that 'Lena could end up like them, then we shouldn't do it. She wouldn't want that."

On the inside, Avery rolled her eyes so hard. Witches were such judgmental, obnoxious things. She ran a hand through her hair, frustrated.

"Well is there something you can do, Bonnie? A spell. Anything?"

The witch worried her lip with her teeth, her silence admitting her helplessness.

"We can't just sit and do nothing," Avery said. "Stefan please. Go to her room and save her."

"Stefan don't," Bonnie cried. "You can't."

The two girls stared at him as he weighed both options.

"I won't," he said finally.

Avery blanched.

"Stefan," she murmured.

He shook his head. "I won't feed Elena my blood against her will. Her injuries are extensive and if she dies and comes back as something she hates…she'll never forgive us. You don't want that guilt. Trust me."

She put her hands on her hips, beyond disappointed. It looked like she would just have to solve her Elena problem herself.

"Well if she dies, that's on you," she spat.

She turned walking away from them dramatically.

"I'm going home," she added over her shoulder. "Call me if there are any changes."

So far so good. Stefan and Bonnie hadn't suspected a thing. Avery smiled as she rounded the corner toward the ICU. Doctors and nurses walked the hallways paying her no mind. She waited till the corridor was empty for before trying to make her way into Elena's room. How would she explain the girl's miraculous recovery though?

She was so busy weighing her options that she almost missed Meredith sneaking into Elena's room. Avery crept toward the door peaking in through the small glass opening. Meredith stood over Elena's bed with a syringe in hand.

_What's she doing?_

It was a small syringe with red liquid inside. Blood.

"No way," she gasped.

Unaware that she was being watched, Meredith swapped Elena's arm with an alcohol wipe and tapped her a few times, looking for a vein. Then, with practiced ease, Meredith injected the blood into Elena's body.

Avery wracked her brain as she stared astonished. Meredith was supposed to be a boring twit. What the hell was going on and more importantly, where the fuck did she get vampire blood? She'd have to do some recon on the not-so-good doctor.

Instantly, Elena's barely acceptable vitals started to stabilize. The pallor in the girl's cheeks began to fade and her olive skin was already looking better.

Meredith smiled as she read Elena's monitors before slipping the syringe of blood back into her crisp lab coat.

Avery vanished out of sight with vampire speed, making plans to return later. Come morning Elena would die at her hands. Meredith would take the blame.

Yes, so far everything was going perfectly.

All she needed to do now was hear back from Lexi.

And see Damon.

**[-0-]**

"So you just made her like…a triple agent?"

Klaus cocked his head to the side, perplexed.

"Lexi is supposed to be best friends with my friends, but she's really besties with Avery and now you're making her work with you," Caroline said, gesturing to the spot Lexi previously occupied.

"Huh. Triple agent," Klaus laughed. "I suppose you're right. Well, come along then. We've got a flight to catch."

The force of her knees buckling almost knocked her over.

"A flight?"

He smiled all dimply and indulgent. It made bile rise in Caroline's throat.

"I'm sure that you've concluded from all the chatter that I've got big plans and they're centered around you, yes?"

Caroline made a face, not trusting her own voice.

"I've decided that I'm going to be honest with you. These are in fact your last days, sweetheart."

She knew it, even before Klaus said it out loud. Knowing however didn't stop the room from suddenly being too small or the air too hot. She wasn't ready to die. She was only seventeen, she'd barely lived.

"I can make them pleasant for you or downright awful, which would you prefer?" Klaus asked.

Caroline sniffed back a sob, wrapping her arms around herself. Did he think he deserved a medal or something? Was that supposed to be kind?

"Neither," she said, turning her nose up at him.

He laughed, nodding his head in solidarity.

"Nice try."

He walked to the door, holding his arm out to her.

"Come on, love. Before we get behind schedule."

**[-TPJ-]**

**A/N: Klaroline have finally met, Avery is in the mix. Can't wait to hear your thoughts. The next chapter is in the works.**


	21. The Pretender: Never Surrender

D/C: I do not own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith and CW Network. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I know. I'm awful and I apologize. My real life has been fuster cluck these past few months… but I graduated from school. I'm working on the next chapter. Should be out soon.

[Previously on TPJ]::

-Avery switched places with Caroline. Lexi dropped Caroline off with Klaus.

-Klaus killed Trevor and Rose is alive. Then Klaus took Caroline and his witches on a plane ride.

-Avery went to the hospital, no one noticed she wasn't Caroline.

-Elena got injured. Bonnie's Grams and Mayor Lockwood died on Founder's Day

-Meredith used vampire blood on the down low to save Elena without telling anyone, but Avery saw and went to smother Elena with a pillow when the coast was clear.

**[TPJ]**

Elena took a sharp breath before sitting up in the hospital bed, startling the nurse tending to her.

The brunette teen ran her hands through her hair, paying the woman no mind as she exclaimed, "You scared me."

It was all like a crazy dream. She was attacked by a vampire and taken to the hospital, again. She remembered that she kept falling asleep and waking up. Then there was nothingness. She remembered the paralyzing fear that rolled over her bones as she fell unconscious the last time. Elena tried to fight, but it was as though a weight was holding her down. Her battered body was too weak to fight and then with a muffled breath she was gone. Or so she thought.

"What happened to me?" Elena asked.

The nurse came closer, giving a sympathetic smile.

"You had a tough night kiddo," she said. "There was an attack at the festival. A shooting. The police are saying that the intent was to assassinate the mayor. I tell you, this world…"

The standard Mystic Falls supernatural cover up narrative started and ended with animal attack.

"A shooting?" Elena echoed, perplexed by the lie. One of those tomb vamp jerks tried to tear her throat out. No one except for the ineffectual police department had guns.

"So…I was _shot?" _She wondered as the nurse picked up a medical chart from the small cubby attached to the foot of Elena's hospital bed.

"No, you can in with massive internal injuries and lacerations to your throat," the nurse read. "It's possible that you were trampled in Town Square, by people trying to escape. You were just taken out of surgery a few hours ago."

Elena let out a hallow laugh as she wondered how the Salvatores managed to come up with such an elaborate compulsion so quickly. "Well I do remember falling."

"Why don't you lay back and try to rest," the nurse suggested. "I'm going to check your vitals and then I'll be on my way."

Elena nodded, making herself as comfortable as she could while taking a mental inventory. Physically she felt fine. There were bandages wrapped around her torso and her neck, but the flesh underneath them didn't ache. She must have been healed by vampire blood. Elena frowned, not knowing how to feel about the supernatural assist.

"You said that someone was trying to assassinate Mayor Lockwood?" Elena asked.

The woman looked away from the monitor and down at Elena confirming her question with the pursing of her lips.

"Is he dead?"

"The police released a statement while you were in surgery. He and twelve others were killed."

"Oh my God," Elena gasped as her own heart broke for Tyler and his mom. "Can you tell me who else? My friends were in the Square with me. I didn't get a chance to find my family!"

The nurse placed a gentle hand on Elena's.

"Calm down," she soothed. "Your family is fine. Your parents and brother went home after you came out of surgery, and will be back in the morning. Your mom even had us put those daisies by your bedside table.

Elena looked to said flowers and smiled. They were her and her mom's favorite flower.

"And my friends?"

She knew that Caroline and Matt were safe, Damon made sure of it before everything had gone down; but what happened to Tyler and Bonnie?

"Tell me their names and I'll see what I can find out."

"Bonnie Bennett and Tyler Lockwood."

"Okay," the nurse smiled. "Try and get some rest."

A wave of pure gratitude wash over Elena causing her to reach out and grab the nurse. She opened her mouth to voice her thanks when her attention zeroed in on the wrist trapped between her fingers and thumb.

_Thump. Thump. _

Each drum of the nurse's pulse point caused a rippling sensation to wind its way up Elena's spine.

_Thump. Thump. _

It wasn't just the pulse that Elena felt, it was something else... a dense sound. Like an oar slicing through water as it propelled its vessel. "It's like I can hear it," Elena whispered.

_Thump. Thump. _

"Hear what?" The nurse asked. "Are you alright?"

_Thump. Thump. _

The tempo of each beat sped up, making Elena squeeze the nurse unknowingly. The thumping got faster and the air around stopped smelling like sterile, but like something utterly delicious. Delicious and foreboding.

"I'm starving," Elena marveled.

"Let me go, hon, I'm going to go get a doctor."

Elena let go of the nurse so that she could place her knees on top of the covers and somewhat stand tall before gripping the woman by her shoulders.

"How did you move so fast," the nurse murmured.

The teen arched a brow, unsure of how to answer. To her it had been as though it were normal speed.

"Don't move," she commanded.

The nurse bobbed her head obediently, while the rest of her remained still.

"Other than my voice, do you hear anything?" Elena asked.

"No. One of the other nurses muted your monitor so that you could sleep undisturbed."

With each word the nurse spoke, the thrumming noise grew louder and more enthralling and the scent tempting Elena more potent.

"It's you," Elena told her.

"What's me?" The nurse whimpered.

The thumping was the nurse's heartbeat. The thick, wet noises she was hearing was the nurses blood. Elena could smell the woman's panic, her fear. It was intoxicating. Elena didn't just want to feast on it. She needed to.

"Listen, this is going to be strange for the both of us, but I have to do this. Don't scream."

"What?"

Fangs extended from Elena's gums and launched herself at the nurse. The sharp teeth punctured the woman's creamy skin, taking to her like a knife on softened butter. Elena moaned as the nurse jerked in her arms, but there was no sound other than the gushing of human blood as Elena began to drink.

Her fate was sealed.

[-0-]

While Avery slept, her subconscious led her back to her time in Virginia during the 1860's.

_She'd been traveling with Pearl, Anna and the others for almost sixteen months without incident before everything went to hell in a handbasket. Each member of their company made the effort to keep a low profile. With the war still carrying on, the men quelled their aggression in the battles and the ladies fed from the dying in the fields and the hospitals. It wasn't the decadent life Avery was accustomed too, but for the moment there was safety in numbers. Running into Klaus Mikaelson's henchmen near Georgia had been an unfortunate coincidence._

_No historian would ever know it, but Avery Thayer was the one who instigated the actual burning of Atlanta. There was already plenty of confusion with the war going on. With Union and Confederate soldiers fighting on the southeast boarders. Avery had her vampires used compulsion to bring the war to the heart of the city. Each side wanted control of the railroad and the cities supplies. The ordered evacuation made it so that there were too many bodies out in the open. Every human heart beat a mile a minute and fear was palpable, even for more experienced vampires, trying to focus in the midst of mass panic was difficult. Before bidding farewell to their temporary home Avery made sure that the soldiers would set fire to city in order to cover their tracks._

_The vampire fled from the city, from the whisper of Klaus with only faithful Emily at her side. The witch used her magic to send word that the pair made it safely out of Georgia and were settled in Virginia, but Avery didn't know if her surrogate family would join her. For the moment the vampire was alone._

"_Miss Avery," Damon called sweetly. "Did you hear me?"_

_The blonde blinked, the past vanishing from her thoughts as she refocused on her handsome host. They were sitting out on the veranda, enjoying the afternoon. Mr. Salvatore, senior, had some business in town and had chosen to bring Stefan along while she and Damon were left behind._

_There was a saucy glint in the elder Salvatore brother's eyes. She hadn't heard but, but Avery used that look as a cue._

"_I regret to say that I cannot pick up the thread of our conversation, Mr. Salvatore, but I'm sure whatever you asked would only further my opinion that you, sir, are a shameless flirt," she managed primly._

_He stared at her for a moment, not even the least bit contrite, before he threw back his head and laughed._

_She smiled, sipping her tea. Each of the Salvatore men had taken to her presence in different ways, there wasn't much to entertain in Mystic Falls, but her interactions with the men under this roof were in a way diverting. The younger brother, Stefan was a lamb. Avery liked the gentle way he stared at her. She liked the way he'd react when caught doing so even more. The father, Gussippe, reminded her very much of her own. Stern and strict. Upon her arrival, he'd made it very clear that she was welcome. As a God-fearing people, it was their duty to open their home to a person in need. Mr. Salvatore also made certain that she knew he expected her to marry. His reason being that as a newly orphaned young woman with no family of her own or any people from Atlanta to vouch for her good name she would need a husband to provide for her. The sooner the better. Avery found a sick joy in compelling the cold patriarch to indulge her whims. Damon…well…he was something else entirely. He had the temperament of a rogue, all smolder and wildfire. There was a sweetness there too, basking just underneath the surface._

"_I asked if you would find it forward of me to ask you to write," he repeated, taking pity on her. "To me that is…When I return to my regiment."_

"_Somehow I suspect you would make such a request," she mused. "Forward or not."_

_Damon shrugged, unabashed._

"_I've already been condemned a flirt by you."_

"_A shameless flirt," Avery corrected._

_A slight blush rose in his cheeks before he could cover it with a cavalier gesture._

"_Yes, forgive me Miss Avery."_

_She found herself giggling._

"_Oh Mr. Salvatore, I'm sure you'd carry on whether you had my forgiveness."_

_He paused, taking a moment to have a drink._

"_I think I'd find the strength to go on, but I'd never be satisfied without it."_

_It was her turn to blink in surprise. This was the spark in him that excited her dead heart. She could see his skin flush from across the small table, wanting to trace her fingers along his frame but restrained herself. She decided to play his subtle game of wits, teasing him with her words._

"_I have the feeling, Mr. Salvatore, that you have never been satisfied."_

_The strong column of his throat bobbed as he watched her, intrigued._

"_And what would you, a delicate peach from Atlanta, know about satisfaction?"_

_Damon's eyes trapped hers in a stare and she let him feel empowered. After a moment she batted her long lashes, letting her own skin flush with the thoughts on what she could do to his young man. The things she could show him. When she regained her composure, she glanced up at him, the picture of a chaste maiden and she rose up to stand._

"_I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself, sir."_

_She curtsied shallowly before gliding down the patio steps and into the Salvatore's garden. She could hear Damon quick on her heels. Avery grinned to herself when he caught up to her._

"_I am sorry," he panted. "It wasn't my intention to question your virtue. It was inappropriate and obviously a falsehood."_

_Avery bit back a smile. Her virtue was long gone. "I was the one who was inappropriate," she conceded. "What you must think of me, your father would have me out on the street if he heard my utter lack of propri –"_

_Her words were stopped by Damon's fingers covering her lips._

"_You are the most becoming young lady, truly," he assured her. "I have no doubt you will be a pillar of this community. Just as good if not better than any daughter of the Founding Families."_

"_I thought your brother was the one known bestowing such grand praise," she said._

_He started at his hand, no doubt shocked by light pressure of her lips ghosting along his fingertips as she spoke._

"_I've been guilty of declaring a high compliment or two when the occasion arises," he confessed._

"_You're still touching me."_

_His fingers moved slowly from beyond Avery's lips to tenderly cup her cheek._

"_I cannot help myself. I must confess that I have wanted to feel your skin since the moment you arrived."_

_Avery's muscles clenched with desire. She liked that he was the kind of man who took what he wanted, even though it was something as innocent as cradling her face. He had so much potential._

"_Damon," she sighed._

_She had not anticipated feeling so caught off guard. He was a human, a play thing, a man she had every intention to manipulate, indulge and promptly discard, but right now she wanted nothing more than to kiss him._

"_You said my name."_

_Blonde curls shook as Avery tried to clear her mind._

"_I call you by your name all the time."_

_Damon tossed his head in denial, making is ebony locks tussle. "Mr. Salvatore. Day in and day out, Mr. Salvatore. It's very confusing, given that there are three under this roof."_

"_Damon," she said again._

_They stared at one another, unsure of what to do next. Everything about their conversation and the intimate way they stood was so wrong. Both of them, especially Avery would be in trouble if someone came outside. Finally making the unbridled decision to do what she wanted without the pretext of nefarious seduction, Avery stood up on her tip toes gently placed a kiss on Damon's lips. It wasn't chaste or even filled with lover's passion, but it was promising._

_She found his lips soft and certainly made for kissing. It took everything in her to pull away._

"_I must go inside," she said reluctantly. "It isn't proper and well, direct sun isn't good for my complexion. But I suppose I will write to you when you leave, though you must promise me something."_

"_Anything," Damon vowed._

_Avery removed herself from his personal space, but held his gaze as she ordered him with compulsion._

"_The second you are able you must come back to me."_

Avery stirred in her doppelganger's bed. Centuries on the run on top of having heightened senses made her a light sleeper. Caroline's formerly closed window was opened. Avery wasn't alone. The blonde breathed deeply before rolling lazily on her side. A slow smile graced her lips as she recognized the scent of the man before she opened her eyes and saw him.

"You came back," Avery said happily.

Damon lingered near the foot of the bed, his expression guarded.

"You're not pissed?"

She frowned, not knowing if Caroline and Damon parted on bad terms last night before the abduction. Making the quick decision to give them a clean slate, Avery patted the spot on the bed next to her, beckoning Damon to join her.

"Stefan said that you and Alaric compelled the town," she told him. "Thank you."

Damon took off his leather jacket and put it on Caroline's chair before joining Avery in bed.

"Why are you thanking me?"

Avery snuggled into her pillow giving Damon a gentle smile. Lexi said that Caroline was the kind of girlfriend who would build her man up, rather than tare him down.

"You protected my friends and tried to help the town," Avery reasoned. "That means a lot to me."

Damon rolled his eyes, but he put his hand on top of hers. She almost gasped at the sensation. This was the first time they'd touched in 145 years. While the she no longer nursed a deep love for Damon Salvatore in her heart, she still could appreciate the beautiful specimen he was. It wouldn't stop her from doing what she needed to do, but Avery hadn't accounted for this surge of affection. It was one of the downsides to vampirism, even when you moved on in your head, those pesky, human bouts of sentiment had a way of fighting though. Immortality gave you a considerable distance, but the emotions, good or bad were always there and damn near just as potent.

"I never thought I'd be the one to lift a finger for Mystic Falls."

She didn't either.

Avery reached out, tracing her fingers along his skin before she found his hand. "Maybe you're changing."

Damon entwined their fingers and chuckled darkly.

"If I am it's because of you."

Avery stared at him wondering if Caroline ever saw the conflict swirling in Damon's eyes.

"Is that a problem?"

He kissed her hands.

"Caroline, I haven't always been the good guy."

Avery leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his jaw. Damon was right. She'd heard over the years from Lexi about some of the terrible things he'd done. Between that and Stefan constantly painting the town red because of his Ripper condition, it was a wonder that either Salvatore had a decent bone left in their bodies.

"And yet here you are."

He sighed heavily, still shaken by this new leaf he'd turned over.

"Kiss me," he begged.

Their lips met in the dark several times before Damon backed off, no doubt thinking that Caroline needed to breath. Avery took the oxygen in and hooked one of her legs over his.

"Elena's in the hospital."

Damon nodded.

"Bonnie's grandma and Tyler's dad died."

"Your dad didn't," Damon said, hoping to cheer her up. "I made sure of it, not that he liked that very much."

Avery gave Damon another kiss.

"We should sleep. It's been a crazy couple of hours."

Damon hummed in agreement, wrapping his arms around her.

The last thing Avery thought about before she went back to sleep was how in the hell insignificant Caroline Forbes had practically domesticated these Salvatore boys.

[-0-]

The sound of birds chirping gently roused Caroline awake the next morning.

Last night the ancient vampire Niklaus and his witch sidekicks boarded a very reluctant Caroline onto a small plane. The flight was short, but the car ride from the air strip they'd landed at to her current location was epically long and in almost total darkness. The road had little to know street lamps, and after miles of staring listlessly out the window of the SUV Caroline noticed that even the lights were dimmer than what would be considered normal. No other cars shared the road with them and the light of the moon failed to illuminate their path. When she complained about the lack of light, the vampire chuckled softly telling her not to worry. Maddox and Greta's magic was keep the road private and that Maddox was perfectly capable of driving in such conditions. She'd frowned deeply, reading between the lines. Niklaus didn't want her to know where they were going. The thought made her scoff and she bitterly thanked him for not putting a bag over her head. Her comment had the vampire laughing once more, but he didn't say anything else. Sometime later the car stopped, she remembered looking out the window to see where they'd taken her to, but there was still nothing but black night. She'd asked where they were and it was the female with who told her not to be concerned. The male witch opened her passenger door and murmured a curse and then once again, Caroline was forced to sleep.

The blonde groaned, snuggling further into her pillow in hopes of falling back asleep when her eyes popped open. The previous night came back to her as she sat up. She was on a sofa in the middle of a living room of what Caroline could only assume was a log cabin. The interior was a blend of wood, stone and glass. The décor masculine and slightly old fashioned while somehow still modern. The first floor was an open concept, meaning that from where she was, she could see just about everything from the entryway to the kitchen. What struck Caroline the most, was that side from the birds, she could hear nothing. Caroline stood up slowly, listening for her captors, but there was nothing to be heard. Were they all still asleep? Did they really leave her all alone?

_I'm a doppelganger, _Caroline remembered. She was a vital part of the vampire's plan. He wouldn't have allowed her to just be left unattended.

Curiosity and desperation led her to the front door. She made as little noise as possible, hoping not avoid stepping on any creaky wood. There was none. Tentatively she touched the door's handle. The front wasn't even locked. Was it a trick? Had the witches spelled it to keep her in? Her thumb pressed down coaxing the latch open and she was met with no further resistance. The front door opened. Expansive forest and neighboring mountains greeted her. Caroline swore. She had no plan, no knowledge of where she was nor the proper gear for being in the wilderness, but she had to at least try to get home. There was still plenty of daylight; maybe she'd be able to find help before night fall. Deciding that she couldn't pass up the opportunity, Caroline ran. Crisp mountain air scorched her lungs, but she ran down the worn drive way. The SUV was gone.

_There must be a town nearby, _Caroline reasoned. They might have gone to get supplies and she just woke up before they'd come back.

Hope bubbled in Caroline's chest as she veered away from the marked path over and closer to the tree line, she wouldn't want anyone to see her. With any luck, she might be able to find a phone and call for help in a few hours.

"Going somewhere?"

Caroline stopped short at the sound of Niklaus' voice coming from behind her. She turned to face him and let out a startled cry.

The vampire was covered nearly head to toe in blood.

**[TPJ]**

A/N: Elena's a vampire! How are we feeling about the Avery/Damon scene? I know there wasn't much Klaroline, but they will have more interaction next chapter. Is there anything you guys are dying to see? Please leave me some love.


	22. If Wishes were Horses

Chapter 22: "If Wishes were Horses"

D/C: I do not own anything. All rights belong to L.J Smith for the characters he created and The CW Network for their twist on those. No copyright infringement was intended.

A/N: Back sooner than expected, I know right? ::wink:: For now I'm going to try having the chapter length shorter, but the updates will be more frequent. We'll see how that goes.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Guest reviewer Sky asked where Caroline's middle name Beulah came from. It's from the original book series of TVD. Since this story is super OOC I thought I'd just add some stuff from the books. Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying. Longer note at the bottom.

**[-TPJ-]**

"Going somewhere?" Niklaus asked.

The vampire's voice was light, but there was fire in his blue eyes.

At first she couldn't help but gape at him, more specifically the blood spatters. They were smeared everywhere, accentuating his toned physic.

"Well…I…" Caroline stammered.

He wiped the red liquid from the corner of his mouth letting his thumb linger on his lips. He looked like someone straight out of Quentin Tarantino film.

"You just hang out in bloody clothes?" She asked, trying to cover how frightened she really was as she continued to take his appearance in.

A hand ran through sandy blond locks, dusky with dirt. If he saw through her bravado, he didn't comment on it. "Don't mind me," he teased. "Just a bit of breakfast. Got carried away."

"I was," the blonde murmured. Caroline tip-toed backwards toward the path that led to bottom of the mountain, but careful to keep her blue eyes on his. "Well I was just –"

"Escaping?" Niklaus offered, coming closer. "Attempting to anyway."

With each step in her direction, Caroline took a one back.

"You are brave, _doppelganger,"_ he mused, his accent lilting in the breeze. "Brave and also very foolish."

"You and your goons left that base camp empty and _I'm _foolish," Caroline scoffed. "Did you really expect me to stay like some obedient little dog?"

He was in her personal space in a flash, making Caroline cry out once more. As she jumped her foot caught on a tree root and she sank to the ground.

"Freaking vampire speed," she grumbled, scowling up at Niklaus accusingly.

The vampire towered over her, more irritated that enraged.

"Get up," he commanded.

Caroline frowned on the forest floor. Her butt ached and the pressure of the tree root on her feet made her ankle sore. She prayed it wasn't twisted. That would be the last thing she needed. Abducted and injured. No thanks. She stared at her bloodied captor letting all her contempt for his tone and horrific state of dress show.

"You know for someone who goes by Lord, you're pretty rude," she spat. "I literally just fell. Where's the civility?"

"I just go by Klaus these days, love," he said begrudgingly offering his red smudged hand to help her up only to have Caroline recoil.

The vampire rolled his eyes, hoisting the teen on to her feet with his superior strength. Klaus kept his grip tight on Caroline as he steered her back to the cabin in woods. As they walked he muttered something about scoffers being worse than criers.

[-0-]

The morning rays kissed the glass of her hospital window and slowly illuminated her room. The brunette could see the light even with her eyes closed, even this early the warmth from the dawn coaxed her to open her eyes and start the day. She smiled, still half sleeping, her body feeling better than it had in so long and then it all went to shit.

"Ahh!" Elena screamed.

Her chocolate colored eyes flew open as she looked at her hands. The skin was splitting and covered in angry boils. She ran for cover, slamming her petite body into the nearest wall with a strength she didn't know she possessed.

"What the hell?" She panted.

She brought her battered hands closer to her face, startled to find that the pain and her injury was gone. Elena stared at her bed, wondering if she'd imagined the whole thing. She vaguely remembered being wheeled into surgery, maybe the lingering drugs in her system were messing with her mind. Determined to get back to sleep, Elena took a purposeful step back towards her hospital bed. She froze, shocked by the burning. It felt as though corrosive acid was running from the top of her head and all the way down her front. Again with accelerated speed Elena hurled her body back against the wall.

In the refuge of the shade it dawned on her that the burns were gone but the sun…Well the sun was now a serious no go for Elena Marie Gilbert.

The teen whimpered, remembering the night before. She'd been attacked in the Town Square and taken to the hospital. The nurse said she'd had a successful surgery and then…

"Oh no," Elena cried. Tears fell down her face as she tried to keep from screaming.

The nurse, Elena remembered biting her. Drinking blood.

The thought of the feeding made Elena's stomach rumble with hunger and her mouth ached. Instantly the muscles in her jaw began to split open. Bone and tissue shifted. Elena grabbed her face, trying to soothe the throbbing in her mouth as two new sets of teeth dropped down from her gums. She caught a flash of her reflection in the mirror across the room and it took everything in her not to scream.

She had fangs. A new pair of gleaming predator's teeth protruding next to her canines as though they'd been there all along. What was worst was her face. Her olive tan had waned, blue-black veins covered her delicate features from her cheekbones to her chin and she looked at herself with wide burgundy eyes.

A vampire.

She'd become a vampire.

Elena crawled to the landline phone – mindful of the shade and the sun. She needed help.

"Bonnie," Elena sobbed into the phone. "I know this is terrible timing, but you have to come quickly!"

[-0-]

_Richard was dead. _

It had to be repeated several times and even then she could barely comprehend it.

Her brother. Her impossible, bull headed brother was no living. No longer lording over her backwoods home town. Someone had killed him. He was cold in the morgue, waiting to be laid to rest in the family plot and she hadn't been there.

"Juliane?" Carol said over the phone.

Juliane Lockwood, or Jules to her friends, plopped down on her sofa clutching her cellphone with all her might.

"Yes Carol," she whispered to her sister-in-law.

"We'll be having the funeral at the end of the week," Carol informed her. "The memorial for the victims on Thursday at the house. Please tell me you and your brother will be there."

"Of course. Whatever you need," Jules vowed. "Mason and I will be there."

Carol paused for a moment, crossing an item off a to do list no doubt, before she asked about her twin Mason's whereabouts.

"He's out on the water," Jules supplied. She come to Florida for college and not soon after Mason followed. He had no intention to stay, but he found community with her friends and he loved the sea and sand. "I'll go down to the beach when we're done."

"Good, good," Carol said in a far off sort of way. "This news…it will probably be better if it comes from you."

It wasn't that Jules or Mason didn't like her back in the day when Richard first started bring Carol around house. In truth each sibling found Carol to be perfectly nice, but still the Lockwood twins had never truly taken to their older brother's girl.

"How's Tyler doing?" Her heart bled for her nephew.

Carol sniffled, Jules let the new widow have a moment to compose herself.

"He's hanging in there," Carol murmured. "He's strong. Like his father."

Yes, Tyler was a Lockwood through and through.

[-0-]

Bonnie came running when Elena called. Even in her grief she'd do whatever she could for her friends because that was just her way. Her best friend was slumped on the floor, blanket covering her as she blocked out the sun. When Bonnie called her name, Elena shook, sinking deeper into the floor. Bonnie approached with caution, calmly lifting the blanket from Elena. Both cried out, one in warning and the other in horror as the young witch gazed upon the baby vampire for the first time.

"You're one of them," Bonnie sighed.

"I don't know what happened, Bon," Elena sobbed. "I woke up and then everything just happened. The sun...it burns."

Bonnie closed the blinds so that Elena could move freely, but cautiously kept her distance from her friend.

"It doesn't make any sense," Bonnie said, mostly to herself. "We talked about this. We agreed not to use any blood."

"What?"

The way Elena switched from devastation to rage chilled Bonnie to her core. The green-eyed witch gulped nervously as she gathered her protective magic around her.

"Last night," she said. "Caroline begged Stefan to use his blood to save you- "

"She did what?" Elena gasped.

"To save you, not turn you," Bonnie reassured her. "You were in bad shape during the surgery and Stefan didn't want to chance you dying in spite of the blood on the chance that…"

"On the chance that this would happen?"

Bonnie nodded apologetically. "But he refused to do it. I swear 'Lena, he said no."

"I'm a vampire, Bonnie," Elena hissed. "A fucking vampire. What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to face my family? _Oh God, my family!_"

She watched helplessly while Elena wept. A newly turned vampire coming home to her vampire-hunter parents was beyond problematic.

"What am I gonna do, Bon?" Elena cried over and over.

"We'll figure something out Elena," Bonnie said, trying her best to sound comforting.

"How?" Elena sneered. "You can barely look at me and –," Elena's face scrunched up in pain and she put as much space between her and Bonnie as the small hospital room would allow. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

Bonnie tried to contain her disgust as she saw Elena's face transform. Black varicose veins and blood shot eyes peered back at her in agony.

"I need help," Elena rasped, doing everything she could to keep herself in check. "I'm starving."

[-0-]

"Let's try this again, Doppelganger," Klaus said in a haughty tone.

He'd corralled her up the front porch, his grip on her forearm still like a vice. With a light tap of his foot the front door popped open and Caroline was back inside. With a shove, he pushed the blonde further into the foyer of the cabin and he made a show of locking the front door.

"Try that again and I won't be so nice," he grumbled.

Caroline massaged her arm. She rolled up the sleeve of her jacket showing her the bruise blooming on her apricot skin.

"This, is nice?"

His blue eyes raged, if he were magical then Caroline was sure her body would turn to ash based on the hate fire he threw her way.

"I've killed people for less cheek, Doppelganger," he said. "Watch your tone."

The warning was clear as crystal, but Caroline still rolled her eyes. She liked testing his patience. Klaus stalked past her into the living room. There was a small buffet table adorned with alcohol. The vampire poured himself a drink. She watched Klaus take a healthy swing. His head leaned back and his Adam's apple bobbled when he swallowed. Klaus paused, before pouring himself another two-fingers full. He knocked the shot back and gave her a serious side eye, daring her to speak.

Caroline bristled under his challenging stare. Admittedly, Klaus was terrifying. Yet for some reason she didn't feel completely helpless in his presence even in the impossible situation.

"You can't kill me, you know," she observed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You need me. So…I can say whatever I want."

The glass tumbler hit the buffet table with a sharp thud.

Klaus gave her a long-suffering smile before his jaw set tight, ready to cut glass.

"You don't need your tongue for my plans to come to fruition."

Caroline's thick lashes fluttered and Klaus smirked triumphantly as his threat hung in the air. Not one to be outdone, Caroline jutted out her chin and rolled her shoulders back standing proud. She was Miss Mystic Falls and a former cheerleading captain. She wouldn't be bullied. Not by anyone.

"If you even try I'll make sure you live to regret it," she barked.

Klaus stared at her for a beat, clearly bewildered by her fire before he came charging forward. Caroline gasped. Her face was caged between is rough hands. On instinct Caroline wrapped her tiny fingers around his wrists hoping to shake herself free, but there was no use. The vampire was too strong. She looked up pleadingly only to find madness in his eyes. She was certain that this was it. Klaus was going to kill her.

Before either of them could do anything the distinct sound of the car doors shutting broke the tension. Klaus shoved Caroline away from him as he went thundering towards the door.

Saved by the witches.

The front door opened and slammed shut. Caroline helped herself to Klaus' booze listening to the muffled orders being barked to the duo outside. While she drank Caroline formulated a plan.

**[-TPJ-]**

A/N: There was more Klaroline. How do you like them? Elena's a vampire, I know not everyone loves her. I'm hoping that her vampire arc will help her develop into a more loveable character. Not totally canon Elena, but still more likable. Bonnie's going to be a hater, she same way she was on the show. I look forward to doing some of those canon scenes from a TJP lens. About the Lockwoods – I decided to make Jules apart of their family because we never learned much about her on the show. She was just bossy, which makes me assume that she was an Alpha in the Florida pack, but they never touched on it. She just got into other people's business, caused drama and then she died. Lol Seriously…why was she in Mason's house to listen to Tyler's voicemail? At first I thought she and Mason were dating but then she was all over that guy named Brody… And when Tyler went to go learn about being a wolf with her…like why? Who are you? Haha idk. So at least now no matter what she does in my story she's more connected. Just so we're clear – Jules in my head canon is now Juliane 'Jules' Lockwood – sister to Richard and Mason Lockwood and aunt of Tyler Lockwood. You guys seemed to like the Avery/Damon flashback or flashbacks in general. Is there anything that you wanted to see in the Avery/Damon/Stefan triangle – next chapter will feature another flashback scene.

Please review.


End file.
